Persona 3: Memories of You
by El-Poofy
Summary: The story of Persona 3 novelized! Minato's no longer clueless! A somewhat nicer Yukari! Training in Tartarus! 3 Days to the full moon! MinatoxYukari; MitsuruxAkihiko; JunpeixChidori; ShinjiroxMinako
1. And it Begins

**Chapter 1: And It Begins**

**4/6/09**

**MIDNIGHT**

Yukari sat alone in the dorm restroom on the first floor, her finger wrapped around the trigger of the evoker. She glanced outside the window, the sky was an eerie green and there were no clouds in sight, only the lone quarter moon. She had left the tap running, to mask the sound of her screams as she tried to summon her persona for the first time since her awakening.

The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. Yukari gulped uneasily as she picked up her evoker, which was shaped and modelled after a Lugar. As the seconds ticked past, Yukari's breathing got more and more erratic. Her hand pulled the evoker closer and closer to her forehead and when very barrel of the firearm was pressed painfully against her sweat drenched skin, and her finger that was hovering right above the trigger twitched ever so often, the tension in her body was struggling to stay contained.

"I just... put it to my head... and pull the trigger," she breathed, "... it's that easy, so just do it... j-just do it..."

_No chickening out, Yukari...!_

She shut her eyes forcefully and pressed the barrel even harder on her forehead. The sweat from her forehead rolled around the steel easily and it continued its way down her cheeks. Breathing hard now, Yukari paused. Her finger was still hovering above the trigger and a surge of fear crippled her. Yukari threw her evoker unto the ground and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "No...! I-I can't..."

She pushed herself off of the floor and turned the tap off. Yukari looked into the sink and wrinkled her nose, the stench of the blood running from the tap was nauseating. Yukari wiped off the sweat beads from her head and stripped off her wet blouse and changed into another clean one. Picking up her pink cardigan from on top of the radiator, she quickly wore it over her uniform. Yukari pinned on her bright, red S.E.E.S armband and just as she strapped on her holster unto her thigh, she heard the main doors swing open.

_That's strange..._

Sanada-senpai had left early tonight and was not due to be back until the dark hour ended and Yukari knew that Mitsuru-senpai was upstairs, probably studying or maybe already asleep. Freaking out, Yukari shuddered involuntarily. What if it was a ghost?

_A G-ghost? D-don't scare yourself, Yukari! Akihiko-senpai probably came home early tonight. Yeah... That's it!_

Feeling a little better, Yukari approached the bathroom door cautiously. On the other side of the door was the lounge, and in the lounge was the entrance to the Iwatodai Dorm. And right behind this very door, somebody, who was awake during the Dark Hour, is waiting. Feeling her heart beat faster, Yukari leaned against the door and twisted the knob, pushing the wooden door open.

"W-who's there?" She called out, hoping that Akihiko-senpai would reply, but instead, somebody else was standing in his place.

* * *

Minato Arisato was exhausted from the train ride to Iwatodai. It soured his mood even more when his mp3 player died on him the moment he arrived in Iwatodai proper, and he was pretty darn sure he had at least 3 of the 4 bars lit up. As he stormed out off the secluded train station, Minato noticed that the environment had changed. The atmosphere was eerie and he felt as if a crushing force was trying to explode from within his body. He glanced at his cell phone and noted that it was Midnight.

_I wonder. Since I'm usually asleep by Midnight, maybe this is what happens all the time when the clock strikes twelve. Or maybe I'm just insane. Yup, Insanity makes a lot more sense. Or Hallucination, that sounds about right too._

He headed towards the direction of Hanatoda street, the place where his new living quarters would be. The roads and paths were all littered with numerous, towering coffins. The stench of blood was strong and it made Minato a little dizzy.

_Smells like somebody period-ed all over Iwatodai. What's with all the blood?_

He walked faster, hoping to reach the dorm soon. He thought that maybe he could sleep this off and awake with breakfast in bed and a nice deep tissue massage while he's at it. Taking a left turn at the corner, Minato literally ran the remaining distance and reached the Dorm in record time. The doors were tall and large, occupying almost three quarters of the wall. Pushing the heavy door open, Minato rolled his eyes as more insanity headed his way.

The lights were off and the dorm was extremely dark. Minato could barely make out anything beyond a couple of feet away. However, he could most definitely make out the pale, little boy with huge blue eyes and black, curly hair that stood behind the counter. He grinned, "I've been waiting a long time."

_Long time? For what? Nevermind, I don't wanna know, nor do I care. I just wanna hide under my bed and be done with this._

The mysterious boy held out a file. He waved at Minato to come over, and stupidly enough, Minato did. Walking over to the counter, he glanced at the content of the file as the boy explained, "If you wanna proceed, just sign here."

Minato arched his eye brow. The boy shrugged, "It's a contract that says that you'll take full responsibility for all your actions. Same-o, same-o. Aren't all contracts similar?"

Nodding vaguely, Minato signed his name unto the dotted line. He was pretty sure that he was dreaming. Bloody streets, coffins, mysterious little boys in prison clothing asking for his autograph, this was all an insane dream.

The boy smiled, satisfied that Minato had complied. He picked up the file and held it against his chest protectively, "Time is something no one can escape from. It delivers us all to the same, tragic end."

Minato stared at the boy. He was saying something no little boys would say, or should say. The boy disappeared, and then re-appeared near the lounge table, "Wishing for it to end, wishing for it to pause or stop. It won't work. It won't go away."

**"And so it begins."**

* * *

Minato felt uneasy. Was this really all just a dream? The encounter was too surreal. He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. Suddenly, a female voice came from the shadows, "How can you be... B-but it's...!"

Minato was about to introduce himself when the girl took a step back glared at him as if he was a dangerous animal, "Don't tell me...!"

"I..." he started, but the girl didn't seem to hear him. She reached down to her thigh and snapped up a silvery, gleaming gun. Minato's eyes widened when he saw the gun, _A GUN?_

"Wait!"

Yukari turned her head to the direction of Mitsuru's voice. The taller girl had long, wavy red hair that reached her tiny waist. Her hour glass figure was complimented by her fitting, white dress blouse and her high waist skirt. Mitsuru Kirijo was also the most brilliant girl in school and was the student council president. She was perfection personified.

Just as Mitsuru came down to the first floor, the lights came back on. Yukari mumbled to herself, "The lights..."

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late." Mitsuru smiled, "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

The boy nodded, acknowledging Mitsuru and Yukari. "Minato Arisato," He introduced, "I'm sorry for the delay. The train ran into some troubles."

Mitsuru assured him that she understood, she then gestured at Yukari, "This is Yukari Takeba, she'll be a junior this spring, like you."

Minato muttered a soft 'hey' at Yukari. She returned the gesture, but uneasily and almost reluctantly. Yukari cleared her throat and poked at Mitsuru, whispering softly, "Uh... Who's he?"

"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boys' dorm." Mitsuru explained nonchalantly.

"I see." Yukari felt a little pissed. Why hadn't anybody informed her about the transfer guy coming to the dorm? She asked again, "...Is it okay for him to be here?"

Minato seemed to have heard the comment and he cocked his eyebrow. Mitsuru chuckled, "I guess we'll see."

Minato has had it. He felt left out, and these two girls were simply gossiping about him right in front of his nose. He asked abruptly, "Um, is it okay if I went to see my room? I'm a little tired from the long ride here."

"Oh, not an issue," Mitsuru nodded, "Yukari would bring you to your room."

Minato saw Yukari shoot Mitsuru a glare before she turned towards him, "Alright, let's head up then." She arched her brow at his apparent lack of luggage, "Since you have nothing with you, I'm guessing that your stuff is already in your room."

"I was told that they arrived two days ago," Minato shrugged.

Yukari threw her hands up in frustration, "Nobody tells me anything anymore!"

The two students climbed up to the second floor. Minato was told that the third floor was the girl's floor and that it would be advisable not to hang up there if he knew what's good for him. Yukari took him right to the end of the corridor and she stood in front of the very last door, "This is it! Pretty easy to remember, since it's right at the end of the hall."

She folded her arms as she explained certain rules and regulations, she even took the initiative to inform Minato to certain unspoken rules around the dorm, such as no stealing protein drinks from the fridge because they all apparently belonged to a certain Akihiko Sanada-senpai. And also if he found strawberry cakes in the fridge, he is advised to stay the fiddlesticks away from them because they're probably hers'.

"Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it... So, any questions?" Yukari asked, her voice trailed off a little.

_Please say no, please say no, please say no._

"Nope."

_Amen!_

Yukari started to feel guilty. He had arrived during the dark hour, so he probably saw _those things_, the coffins that littered the streets. She just had to ask, "Hey um... Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

Minato seemed to pause for a while, but he replied coolly, "It was fine."

"I see... Nevermind then."

"Good night." Minato smiled politely.

Yukari couldn't help but smile back, "Y-yeah, good night. You've got a big day tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah, first day of school," Minato sighed dejectedly, "Soooo excited."

Yukari laughed, she waved back at him as she headed back to her room, "You'll get used to it."

Minato watched her disappear up to the stairs, he then sighed heavily, "Get used to it? Yeah, I already am."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the novelization of Persona 3 but with several twists! This chapter have been altered from the original chapter! It was embarrassing to read the first chapter. I'm currently on a quest to rewrite the first couple of chapters so they'll probably suddenly seem like new chapters! I hope both new and old readers would enjoy this chapter!

Reviews are always nice! I'd love to know what you guys think about this!


	2. Junpei Iori!

**Author's Note: I really hate the little bar that pushes the title to the side!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Junpei Iori!**

**4/7/09**

**EARLY MORNING**

Yukari boarded the monorail with the transfer kid. She had been ordered by Mitsuru to take him to school. It wasn't that she did like him or anything, but Yukari wasn't very good with other people, especially if the person has the potential as well. It just made her feel weird.

_And technically, I'm spying on him. So feeling awkward around him is proooobably normal._

Since it was the first day of school, the monorail was more crowded than usual and the pair had to stand. Yukari glanced at the transfer kid from the corner of her eye, noting the unusual colour of his hair and his distant stare. She cleared her throat uneasily, "So! How did you like your room last night? I know it was vacant for a while now and it probably smelled like old socks or something, but we tried to air it out as much as we could."

He didn't seem to hear her. Instead, the boy continued to stare out the window, completely ignoring Yukari. Irritated at being brushed aside, Takeba opened her mouth to chastise him about being rude, but before she could berate him in public, Minato turned to look at her. He blinked a few times before apologizing profusely, "O-oh, sorry, I was spacing out a little."

"I didn't mean to ignore you, Takeba-san," he chuckled tensely, "and the room smells fine. I thought there was a hint of lemon too."

Yukari couldn't help but laugh. For a little while, she didn't mind the curious stares shot at her by the passengers, mostly Gekkoukan students as well. "No worries," she smiled assuringly.

As the monorail came to a halt, the two unlikely friends walked to school together. Gathering stares from the passer-bys, Minato attempted to start a conversation, "so, Gekkoukan. Is it big?"

"Hm... Yeah," Yukari mumbled, pursing her lips a little, "You could say that. It's not as big other private schools usually are, but it's considered quite large by regular standards."

"I... see," Minato sighed, obviously the conversation failed. There was no way he could start a chat with Miss Takeba here. Minato was a low profile person, preferring to just keep quiet and let others talk, if his opinions weren't asked for, he would be more than honoured to keep his mouth shut. And furthermore, Yukari Takeba looked pretty darn cute, and he was pretty sure she's got a large social circle and would have no interest in being more than just dorm-mates.

_Hey, hey,hey. Why are you talking about yourself as if you're such a loner, loser person? That's just sad._

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Minato strolled to school with Yukari in silence. Yukari didn't seem to sense the tension between them. She walked on happily, feeling a little excited and yet a little anxious about the home room assignments. When they reached the school gates, Takeba spun around suddenly, bewildering a dazed Minato.

"Well, here we are," she grinned, "Welcome to Gekkoukan!"

* * *

**HOME ROOM**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Yoooooo!"

Minato glanced up from his seat to see a baseball cap wearing, goatee sporting boy grin at him. The way he was treating him was as if the boy knew him since forever. _Which is quite impossible, since I rarely stay for more than a year_.

"Sorry, but I didn't catch your name...?" Minato trailed off.

The boy laughed loudly, "That's cause I haven't told ya!"

Minato chuckled, the boy's laugh was contagious. "I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid."

Junpei leaned unto Minato's table, the grin growing wider, "I just came over to say 'Hey'"

"See how nice a guy I am?" Junpei guffawed as he slapped Minato's back, forcing him to sit up straight.

Just as Minato was about to reply, a flash of pink walked into the class room. Many of the boys in class immediately dropped whatever they were doing to watch the girl approach Minato's table, shooting him cautious glares. Minato smiled politely, "Hey."

"Hey-" Yukari started, but was instantly interrupted by Junpei.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again." He announced loudly. A large grin plastered on his youthful face.

Yukari rolled her eyes at Iori, "At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen."

She leaned against one of the chairs in front of Minato's table, "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly." Junpei pouted, but they could all tell that he was joking.

"If you say so... "Yukari shook him off and decided to turn her attention to Minato, "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom..."

"Funny, huh?" She smiled. Had she ever mentioned that she really like the colour of his hair?

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei waved his hands exaggeratedly in front of Yukari's face, feeling a little neglected. He then turned his attention to something he'd suddenly remembered, "Oh hey, by the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that?"

Junpei noticed Takeba flinch a little. He leered at the petite Archery girl, "C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

"Wh-What are you talking about! We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay?" She blurted irritably, her face flushed pink, "Why are people even talking about it! Now you have me worried..."

Junpei laughed loudly as Yukari punched his arm. Minato smiled at the show of weird affection, just how long were they friends, he wondered. He stretched out in his seat when Yukari suddenly leaned in, her face little too close for comfort as she whispered into his ear, "Hey, um, you didn't say anything to anyone about, you-know-what, d-did you...?"

Minato blushed a little at their close proximity as he shook his head lightly, "Nuh-uh."

For some reason, Yukari didn't seem to believe him. She got distressed and her voice grew louder, "Hey! Seriously! Don't tell _anybody_ about **last night**!"

From the corner of Minato's blue eyes, he spotted Junpei's chin resting on his table. He was listening in, his left eye twitching dramatically as he yelled, "L-Last N-Night...!"

_Oh Good lord._

"W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!" Yukari squealed defensively, "Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us!"

Minato's stomach hurt as he tried to contain his laughter. Yukari glanced at both boys and threw her hands up in frustration, "Geez..."

She begun to walk out of the classroom, "I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team."

"Don't you start any rumours, Stupei!" she eyed the goatee-sporting boy dangerously.

Junpei rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Ah, who cares? No one takes rumours seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid..."

Minato laughed. He felt that it was a lot easier to integrate into this school than his last school. He shuddered at the memory. It took Minato two months to finally get used to life in Yokohama.

Junpei smiled blissfully, "But, hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talkin' about you!"

He winked, "Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man! Heheh."

"This is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!" Junpei laughed maniacally.

Despite his initial apprehension, Minato eventually decided to let Junpei take him around town to familiarize himself with the neighbourhood. They terrorized the town of Iwatodai, until it was time for Minato to head back to the dorm.

* * *

**EVENING**

Mitsuru Kirijo was relaxing on the coach, reading a thick, leather bound novel. She carefully picked up the ceramic teacup and sipped the hot caramel tea. The doors creaked open and without looking up from her tome, Mitsuru greeted, "Welcome back."

The transfer student nodded to acknowledge his senior and quickly went up to his room. Just as he closed his door, he heard another door from the opposite wall swing open. If he remembered correctly, the plate on the door had the name 'Sanada' engraved on it.

Downstairs, Mitsuru heard a series of heavy footsteps descend from the second floor. She glanced up from her novel and watched curiously as Akihiko Sanada swung a duffle bag behind his back. He said to her in his usual, husky voice, "I'm going out for a bit."

Akihiko Sanada, the captain of the boxing team and her long-time S.E.E.S companion and close friend stared back at her, waiting for her reaction. He knew that Mitsuru would definitely have something to say about this.

"Hm...?" Mitsuru cocked a trimmed brow up. Akihiko smiled, it was her way of asking 'And why are you going out in the middle of the night, Akihiko?' He felt that Mitsuru really mothered him too much sometimes.

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on." Akihiko said softly, noticing that Mitsuru was glancing at the morning paper lying on the lounge table.

She sighed heavily, "...I know."

"People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome..." she said in-a-matter-of-factly, "I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but..."

"Yeah, right. It has to be THEM." Akihiko spat, earning him a soft glare by Mitsuru. He smiled arrogantly, "Otherwise, it's not worth my time..."

She chuckled softly, "You have a one-track mind..."

Akihiko stared affectionately at her. Under his gaze, Mitsuru couldn't help but worry over him, she leaned forward, "Will you be okay on your own?"

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice." He grinned confidently. Akihiko reached out to touch her cheeks as his grin became a soft, reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, Mitsuru."

With that, Akihiko left the dorm.

Mitsuru sighed as she frowned worriedly, "This isn't a game, Akihiko..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter was been completely re-written from the original! Enjoy!

Reviews are ALWAYS nice :D I'd love to know what you guys think!


	3. Orpheus, Master of Strings

**Author's Note: The rewritten chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Also, I've set up a Twitter account to allow readers without accounts, readers who'd like to know my progress with chapters or readers who'd like to ask me questions or give suggestions, to contact me directly from there! I'll respond to the twitter tags within 24hours instead of the usual wait for me to respond in the author's note in the next chapter. Check my profile for details for the account name and how to find me!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Orpheus, Master of Strings**

**4/9/09**

**DARK HOUR**

Yukari sat at the sofa in the command room as she waited for either Mitsuru or Ikutsuki to speak. They were all staring at the enlarged screen on the console, a high definition live feed of Minato's room showing. They watched him as he shifted in his bed, his fringe sliding over his face and a thin, faded scar was evident on the right side of his forehead. Yukari wondered if the scar was because of the accident when he was a kid.

"Hmm... Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first..." Ikutsuki mumbled softly, his voice echoed in the command room, "Memory loss, disorientation, etcetera. But, this subject is rather unique. He hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

_Very interesting... If I wasn't trying to be humane here, I would've brought him over to the lab and dissected him._

Suppressing the urge to chuckle at the very possibility, Ikutsuki focused his attention to the video feed.

Yukari frowned deeply as she shifted her weight on the sofa uncomfortably, "We're treating him like a guinea pig..."

Ikutsuki seemed less than pleased by Yukari's concern. The way he looked at her was as if she just said something ridiculous, as if she shouldn't even have thought of that, "I'm sorry, but it's important that we recruit new members, you know how dangerous it can be during the Dark Hour..."

_I know, I know... The shadows, the fighting... If Mitsuru-senpai hadn't been there when I awoke to my persona, I would've gotten eaten by the shadows right there._

"...Still..." She mumbled, but was cut off by the shrill beeps of the console. The sudden noise from the machine had startled everyone and left Mitsuru extremely flustered and angry at the person who had called up. The red-haired senpai stalked over to the microphone as she scowled, "Akihiko? Is that you?"

A crackle came from the speakers. Mitsuru tried again, punching the seemingly randomly coloured buttons, hoping that it would help with the horrible signal she was getting from Akihiko. After a while, his husky voice cracked from the aging machine, "You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge!"

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk, It's chasing me," He seemed to growl over the transceiver, "I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there."

Yukari felt her eyes widen as she tried to process what Akihiko just said. He had got to be kidding her. Yukari jolted up from her seat and glared at the mini-map Mitsuru-senpai had just brought up on the screen. The mini-map window shot up above Minato's footage and showed a silver dot dancing towards the position of the dorm and Yukari knew that they hadn't had much time until Akihiko reached home.

"Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" Mitsuru yelled, her voice brimming with authority even though she was addressing an older man, the chairman of the school board no less.

Ikutsuki nodded quickly, he looked positively terrified, "...R-Right! Be careful!"

Mitsuru began shooting orders at Yukari as she darted towards the door, "Takeba, wake him up and escape through the back door. I'll meet up with Akihiko up front and hold off the shadow there."

Yukari never felt so scared in her life. This was worse than when her persona had first awakened. At least then, she had the help of two seniors. And unfortunately tonight, from what she heard from Akihiko's brief exclamation over the transceiver, even the seasoned boxer/three-year persona user had never seen such a powerful shadow. And that was saying something.

* * *

**MINATO'S ROOM**

Minato was having the strangest dream. In his dream, a pale young man, possibly his age, was crouching on the black-and-white-checker marble floor, back facing him. He ran a hand over his jet-black, slicked back hair as he slowly stood up. Minato felt a strange connection with the boy, it was as if he knew him from somewhere but could quite put his finger on it.

The young man never turned around, but instead he shoved his hands into his trouser pocket. A yellow scarf coiled around his neck, accenting his white shirt, alongside the black suspenders. The young man spoke in a small voice, a voice that was also incredibly familiar and nostalgic, "... It's time."

Loud, violent bangs came from Minato's abused door. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, a little dazed by the rude awakening. He wondered irritably, if it wasn't a fire or another kind of life threatening situation, Minato was going to skin the next person who so much as look at him. Sitting up from his bed, Minato heard Yukari's voice from the other side of the door, "Quick! Get up! Sorry but I'm coming in!"

Wide-eyed now, Minato jolted up from his bed as Yukari pushed open his door rather forcefully. He was stunned by her urgency, fear was written all over her drenched face. She narrowed her eyes at his dishevelled shirt, loosely buttoned and crumpled and his hair was in disarray.

"L-look, I don't have time to explain, but we have to get out of here, now!" she said quickly. Just as they were leaving, she suddenly stopped and glanced at him. She asked as she surveyed his room, "Do you have anything you could use as a weapon?"

Minato blinked cautiously at the word 'weapon' but nodded slowly, he tilted his head in the direction of the closet, "A metal Shinai. It's a replica, for decoration purposes only. And it's not sharp in anyway."

Yukari sighed, they had no choice. Her lips formed a thin line as she suggested, "...It's good for bashing right?"

She could see Minato wince, but he nodded silently. He swung open the rather bare wardrobe and stretched his arm into the back. He retrieved a grey metal box and opened it up. Inside was a Kendo Shinai made of stainless steel with intricate carvings and was obviously worth a lot of money. Yukari understood why Minato had winced.

They ran downstairs to the lounge area. Yukari dashed towards the bar counter and swung left to the backdoor, but before she could reach for the knob, the transceiver clipped unto her skirt beeped and made her jump back, bumping into Minato. Takeba mouthed an apology before she turned her attention to the transceiver, clicking the button. A smooth, mature voice came from the speaker, panting slightly, "Takeba, do you read me?"

"Y-Yes! I hear you!" Yukari almost laughed. This was probably the first time she ever felt so happy to hear Mitsuru's voice.

Mitsuru gulped, swallowing her breath as she spoke, "Be careful! There's more than one enemy!"

Her voice became grave and Yukari stiffened, "The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

Yukari felt her legs wobble a little, fear was eating into her. Just as Mitsuru got off the transceiver, Yukari heard a soft sloppy sound from the other side of the backdoor. She backed off slowly but the door sudden burst violently, the sound of metal meeting with Shadow shocking her so much that she immediately jolted backwards, slamming right into Minato's chest, again. Apologizing to him yet again, Yukari quickly led him upstairs. If they were cut off downstairs, the next best thing was up.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE DORM**

"Akihiko! Dodge!" Mitsuru yelled as she shot her evoker. Sanada nodded furiously as he jumped to the left, groaning at the pain from his ribs. Penthesilea appeared behind her and with a flick of her wrist, managed to freeze the ground around the shadow and slowly, the black mass was frozen solid. Akihiko, wincing, summoned Polydeuces. The hulking persona lifted its arm and with a boxer-like jab, shattered the frozen shadow into tiny pieces. The shadow bits immediately evaporated, leaving behind them, ice bits from Mitsuru's _bufu_.

Akihiko glowered at the melting ice, "That's the last of them. Now we can go get the big guy."

"Question is... where is it...?" Mitsuru mumbled under her breath.

Akihiko groaned once again, forcing Mitsuru to glare at him, "If you hadn't been so reckless..."

"What could I have done?" He grimaced as he held a hand to the left side of his lower chest, "it was chasing after me. I've never met a shadow that was powerful enough to smash me into a wall!"

Mitsuru meant to scold him but Ikutsuki voice crackled through the transceiver before she could further the argument. The chairman was hurrying them to the command room. It was something they should see, he said.

"... We'll continue this later." Mitsuru said, her eyes piercing into Akihiko's dangerously.

* * *

**ROOF**

"We... We should be safe here..." Yukari panted as she leaned against the door. They had just run four levels up to the roof and it wasn't an easy feat, since Minato was rudely awakened in the middle of the night. If there was P.E tomorrow, he was screwed. He looked up at the eerily large moon. The green tinge was giving the moon a yellow tint and it creeped him out.

A loud slopping noise came from the edge of the roof. The duo immediately turned the heads towards the sound. A large, black hand grabbed the ledge, soon followed by another dozen of them. Minato stared wide eyed at the spectacle as another wave of hands flew up from behind the first wave, this time, holding silver knives. He noticed that one of the hands held a blue mask. Minato frowned as a voice began to speak in his head, _The Magician..._

Yukari couldn't believe what she was seeing. The shadow was twenty times larger than the ones she saw before and the shadows she saw had never chased after them much when Mitsuru-senpai dragged her to the motorcycle. This one though...

Yukari screamed in disbelief, "IT CLIMBED UP THE WALL?"

Minato groaned, this was really one hell of a night. He glanced towards Yukari and was astonished to see her reaching for a shining object near her thigh. She grabbed the object uneasily and quickly snapped it up to her forehead. Minato blinked, it was the gun he saw her wield the first time her met her. She was holding it to her head, her breaths were heavy and Yukari looked like she could be crying.

She muttered repeatedly to herself, "It's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine. I can do this..."

Just as her finger was about to press unto the trigger, the monster growled lowly and swung an arm at her. Minato's instinct was to protect her, but he wastoo dumbfounded by what was happening to react properly. She yelped as her body got flung over to the far side of the roof. Her gun glided over to his feet and Minato bent down to retrieve it. He glanced at the monster and time seemed to stop for a while.

The pale boy from a few days ago was standing next to it, smiling. He prompted Minato to do the same as Yukari, to point the gun on his head. The boy grinned as he shot himself with his imaginary gun, telling Minato to follow suit. And Minato felt his hand grab the gun tighter.

He held the gun up to his temple and closed his eyes. A surge of power was burning in his chest. Something was trying to burst out of him and it hurt to keep it in. Minato parted his lips as he whispered the word that never occurred to him, a reflex that he never knew he had.

"_Per...so...na..."_

A loud, painful shot rang through the silence of the roof. The gun stayed glued to his temple when Minato pulled the trigger. There was no bullet and no pain, the fear that powered the awakening of the persona instantly released the burning power that had been built up in his chest. Floating behind him was his mask, his persona.

A mystical voice spoke hauntingly, _"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh."_

"_I am Orpheus, master of strings..." _he trailed off.

Minato felt adrenaline suddenly surge through his body. The intensity of the power was too much for him and it rushed straight to his head, Minato felt as if his skull would explode from the strength of the power. Orpheus seemed to share his pain as it screamed painfully. Minato heard a faint, boyish voice speak in his head, a voice that sounded like a post-pubescent version of the boy with the sharp, blue eyes.

"_I am Death." _He said, his voice soft and soothing, _"And the cycle begins."_

Minato forced open his eyes and behind him, Orpheus was no long there.

Yukari watched in horror as the beautiful creature named Orpheus gave way to a larger, deadlier Persona. He had come from within Orpheus. The extent of its power was frightening as Yukari felt a cold gush of wind crawl up her skin. The horrible Persona screamed a primal scream as it flew over Minato and smashed its arms against the Shadow.

As compared to the Persona, the shadow looked like nothing at all. The Persona, with a chain of coffins and a skull-like face, defeated the Shadow, one that even Akihiko could not defeat, with a single series of heavy pounding that was likened to that of a pack of wolves mauling a defenceless prey.

Yukari was terrified. She watched, wide eyed as the Persona grabbed the last remnant of the Shadow, an arm, and crushed it with absolute ease. Then it disappeared, morphing back to Orpheus in a flash of blinding light.

Yukari muttered softly, her voice shaking, "I-Is it over...?"

She shouldn't have asked. Two small blobs of Shadow were crawling towards her, splattered apart from its primary body by the power of Minato's Persona. She shrieked, "S-shit...! N-no! Get away from me!"

Minato, though still groggy, jolted up from his crouch and instinctively plunged his metal shinai at the shadow. Not dealing much damage, Minato gripped the handle of the gun in his hand and pointed at his head. Yukari want to scream at him, tell him not to do it, it was too dangerous since he had only just awakened to his power, but her voice couldn't come out.

He shot the gun and Orpheus appeared behind him. It was only up close that Yukari realised that Orpheus looked so much like him. The persona swung its lyre over its head and smashed it into the pathetic shadows, crushing both in one strike. They disappeared quickly and Minato began to walk over to her, but his fatigued got the better of him and he collapsed.

Minato's eye lids felt like lead. He could hear Yukari's frantic voice yell at him to wake up, but he couldn't. He finally drifted off to sleep. Slumber that lasted for the longest time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's alot longer and slightly different then the old chapter! HAHAH! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I move on to re write the next chapter! And as always, reviews are always lovely!


	4. SEES

** Author's Note: The re-written chapter 4! Sorry that it took so long for me to re do this chapter! I was alittle busy with other commitments! Anyways, I have to warn ye that there's a lot of in-game text in there! There was not much I could've done with them. :\**

* * *

**Chapter 4: S.E.E.S**

**4/17/09**

**DAYTIME**

Yukari hated to wait, especially when she had no idea when the wait would end. It had been a whole week since Minato Arisato, the second year transfer student, had been asleep. Except for the drip that was keeping him fed and hydrated, Minato had not been conscious since that night he first summoned his persona.

Thinking back, Yukari had never seen such a beautiful creature in her entire life. Orpheus had a mechanized body and a long yellow scarf that wrapped around its head. It carried a heavy looking lyre that hung behind its back and he really, _really _looked like Minato himself. She shifted uncomfortably on her seat next to the blue haired teen's bed.

Minato's breathing was steady. His eye lids twitched once in a while, but he showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Yukari watched him, a little envious. She hadn't had a chance to sleep peacefully, not since she received a letter from her dad last spring. After that day, she had been suffering from nightmares every other night. Most of the time, she'd just sit in her room, staring outside her window. She watched as the moon changed phases, from full to quarter and finally disappear completely, and start the cycle again.

The horrid cycle went on for months, until that night. After Minato collapsed, Yukari had been plagued by guilt and was often too tired from watching him to actually dream. At least she could sleep now. She slouched lazily into the steel chair the hospital provided. She had come here immediately after school had ended and was extremely fatigued. Minato was starting to stir and quite suddenly, he groaned softly, trying to sit up from his position.

"You're awake...! I was starting to think that you might never wake up," Yukari exclaimed, a little disoriented since she was just starting to get comfortable in her seat, "Um, how do you feel?"

Minato was looking around the room, scratching his head. He hummed softly and looked Yukari in the eye, "Where am I...?"

She chuckled. It was the typical 'just woke up in the hospital' line. She had unconsciously jolted up from her seat when Minato woke up, Yukari rubbed her temples in frustration, "Thank goodness, you finally came to. How much sleep do you need? It's been a whole week!"

Minato looked at her, amused and aching all over. He glanced around the room. There were some 'get well soon' cards on the table and Yukari's school bag was sitting on the opposite end of his bed. He then scratched his head, _I've been asleep for an entire week...?_

"Do you have any idea how worried you made me...?" Yukari rambled on. Minato wasn't really paying attention, his blue eyes still darting around the room. Takeba then sighed heavily and sat down on her chair, "Ngh, anyway since you asked, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station."

"Oh..." Minato mouthed as his hand glided over to one of the 'get well soon' cards that were sitting on the bedside table. Yukari noticed this and smiled genuinely. The blue haired teen asked softly, "Was I really just asleep for one whole week...?"

"The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted." Yukari said as she, too, started to fidget with Minato's cards, "But, you kept sleeping and sleeping. You know how worried I was?"

Arisato laughed. Yukari glared at him, but he kept laughing. Before long, her gaze softened and she began to laugh with him as well. He grinned, "S-sorry, it's just that I really don't know how to react to people showering me with concern."

"Hmph," she huffed half jokingly. An awkward silence then filled the space between them. Yukari glanced around the room, trying to distract herself with anything that moves. She then glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "Um... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, even though I was supposed to protect you..."

"But, your power..." Yukari trailed off dreamily as she recalled the moment when Orpheus emerged behind him, "It was amazing."

The brown haired girl named Takeba started to tell Minato about the power of Persona and the enemies that they fought the other night, calling them 'Shadows'. She then began to talk about her past. Minato listened quietly. She had a pretty screwed up past, but he was one to talk. His life was pretty wacked out as well, and this was probably just another bump in the road. As they talked, the two realised that they both had pretty screwed up lives and they started laughing together. It was a while before Yukari announced that she had better head back to the dorm.

"I'll tell Mitsuru-senpai that you woke up," she said as she approached the door, "you should be discharged by tomorrow. Well, see ya!"

* * *

**4/18/09**

**EARLY MORNING**

"Mornin'," Yukari grinned as Minato strolled towards her. He seemed much healthier than yesterday, Takeba let her milky-brown eyes size him up from head to toe, "You seem to be doin' pretty well."

"Healthy as a horse," he smiled softly. He removed his headphones from his ears and let Yukari take his full attention, "I should be, since I was pretty much asleep for a whole week."

Yukari giggled a little. She then coughed awkwardly, "Hey, sorry to add this to your worries, but Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay?"

"Uhh..." Minato mumbled.

The girl in pink laughed, "Just don't forget, okay?" She then pointed her thumb at the direction of the shoe lockers, "C'mon, the bell's gonna ring."

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

**4****TH**** FLOOR COMMAND ROOM**

**EVENING**

The command room was actually the study room of the dorm, before Ikutsuki had it remodelled with a large computer that took up over ¾ of the left wall. Yukari was sitting leisurely on the sofa that was facing said computer, waiting for Minato to come up. She had already heard the doors downstairs swing open just a minute ago.

Mitsuru stood beside Ikutsuki, who was standing in front of the bookshelf near the door, talking and discussing something in hushed voices and frustrated features. Akihiko Sanada, the boxing team captain, was sitting next to Yukari, flinching from the tightness of the bandages wrapped around his chest.

Soon, the doors to the command room crack open and Minato peeked into the room curiously. Yukari wanted to laugh, the way he was peeking through the small opening of the doors was extremely adorable.

"There you are!" Yukari grinned.

Ikutsuki was now looking up from his conversation with Mitsuru and immediately abandoned the red haired senior, much to her annoyance. He smiled, "Ah, there you are. I'm glad that you're okay."

"The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat." The lanky man with shoulder length brown hair directed Minato to the arm chair next to Yukari's seat. Minato sat down gingerly, a little weary of what's to come.

After introducing Akihiko to the junior, Ikutsuki walked over to the coffee table opposite Minato and folded his arms slowly, "Okay, let me start off by asking you this, would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

"...Excuse me...?" Arisato blinked blankly at Shuji. The older man smiled knowingly, nodding slowly.

Mitsuru, who had walked over to Ikutsuki's side, chuckled softly, apparently amused by Minato's reply, "I'm not surprised by your reaction. However, you've already experienced this truth firsthand."

She had a grave intonation in her voice as she eyed Minato, Mitsuru revealed everything there is to know about the Dark Hour. Yukari watched his reactions curiously. She had freaked out when Mitsuru had first told her about the Dark Hour, and she found it somewhat relieved that she wasn't on the receiving end of the stunning news.

Arisato, on the other hand, was much less amused. Whatever the red haired senior had told him was frankly, quite insane. But he had to admit to himself that whatever madness she just told him was also inexplicably true. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples. This was almost too much to handle all in one night.

Mitsuru turned behind and picked up a briefcase that was sitting on the table all this time. The case opened up to reveal a gleaming silver gun. One that was shaped and modelled after a Lugar and had the acronyms S.E.E.S engraved on the sides. It was the exact same gun that every persona user in that room owned. Minato eyed the gun uneasily.

"What I'm asking you is to join us. I've even prepared an evoker for you," Mitsuru muttered softly, "we'd like you to lend us your strength."

Yukari watched Minato closely. He was biting his lip and staring at the evoker carefully. His brows were furrowed, "Alright."

It seemed as if everybody in the room had been holding their breaths. Even Akihiko seemed pleased. Yukari laughed awkwardly, "I was afraid you'd say no..."

She laughed care-freely, "Welcome aboard!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_The insane amount of in-game text has put the author into a state of coma. Please hold until she awakens. P.s Comatose Author would like readers to review. Because she likes reviews. Reviews makes an author happy._


	5. The Tower of Demise

**Chapter 5: The Tower of Demise**

**4/18/09**

**DARKHOUR

* * *

**

"Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you." The mysterious boy smiled as if that was the most normal thing to say when he breaks into another person's room and interrupts his sleep. _Huh? Wait a second... The End...?_

"The end of everything. ...But to be honest, I don't really know what it is." It was as if he could read his mind, the boy answered the question that never left Minato's mouth.

"Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power...and an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none... It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up." The boy disappeared and reappeared near the door.

"Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honour your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me... Okay then, see you later." With that, he disappears into the night. Slightly dazed and confused, Minato dismissed the thoughts and went back to sleep.

**

* * *

4/19/09**

**EVENING**

"Takeba, could you ask Arisato to come down please? The chairman wants to announce something." Yukari nodded and with that the red haired senpai turned her attention towards Ikutsuki-san again. _Tsk... She's always like that... Augh, Whatever. I wonder what he's up to... Well I'm too lazy to climb up there... _

"**MINATO-KUUUUUUN**!" _Huh, what, what happened? _Minato could hear Yukari's voice coming from downstairs. Even though the walls were rather thick, the popular girl's crisp voice could be heard crystal clear. Deciding against ignoring her, Minato trotted downstairs to the lounge.

"...Okay, he's here now. So, what's this all about?" Yukari sat down on the sofa while Minato stole the arm chair, both waiting impatiently for the senpais to say something.

"There's someone I want to introduce." Motioning towards the door, Akihiko shouted towards the guest "...Hey, hurry up."

Somebody was having trouble lifting something outside, it was a while before Minato could see the silhouette become visible.

* * *

"Hold your horses... This is freakin' heavy."

"J-JUNPEI? OH GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Minato could see the wild bewilderment behind Yukari's milky brown eyes. She looked like she could pass out in any minute.

"This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today." As if Akihiko hadn't spoken at all, Junpei grinned and his entire face was glowing with playful wonder. "Heh heh... Wazzup?"

This time Yukari really looked like she was about to faint. Maybe foam in her mouth too. "He's staying HERE! You've gotta be kidding me!" Minato could see that Yukari didn't mean it in a _bad _way. She was just really, **REALLY** shocked.

"I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently... I told him about us, and he agreed to help." Akihiko ignored Yukari's antics and chuckled, as if laughing at his own private joke.

"You have the potential! For real!" Yukari looked like the world was about to end.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but... man, that's embarrassing! He said that's, ya know, completely normal... in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?" Junpei was in his own little world now. Minato was just nodding to everything he says.

"...But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too, right! Havin' me join..." Junpei's eyes were slowly wondering towards a very bewildered Yukari, who was still sitting at the large sofa.

* * *

"Y-yeah, right."

"Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready..." Minato turned towards Akihiko, who was talking to Mitsuru and the chairmen while they were fussing about Junpei's arrival.

"Ooh, we're gonna go do something? Sweetness!" Junpei's eyes were shining, but Yukari seems less then amused.

"With this many people, we can start exploring that place." Akihiko was careful to leave out the name of the place to pipe up some interest. A good way to get people riled up for a fight, Akihiko knew, was suspense.

"You mean... Tartarus...?" _Dang it. Leave it to Takeba to ruin a boy's fun... oh well._ Akihiko was a little disappointed at the lack of enthusiasm.

"Tartarus...? What's that? ...Sounds like toothpaste." Minato watched as Junpei stuck out his tongue in jest.

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there."

"I hope so..."

"The Chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready." With that, everybody was dismissed and the new members wait in anticipation for tomorrow, to see what this _Tartarus_ is really like.

* * *

**4/20/09**

**LUNCHTIME**

"*yawn* I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there..." Yukari looked really tired and a hint of the eye bags were forming. Minato stretched out from his desk and slouched into the chair.

"Can I have a minute? Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone." Seemingly from out of nowhere, Mitsuru-senpai appeared next to Yukari and it startled Minato from his daze.

Junpei approached the group from behind, scratching his head, Minato assumed that he had been asleep since classic Lit till now. Suddenly excited from the group talk Junpei asks ecstatically, "Oh, are we having that talk?"

The student council president shakes her head and smiles "I'll save the details for later. See you there." Immediately after that, she leaves the classroom. "uh... That's it...?" Minato was confused. "Tsk, she's probably busy with other more important things like student council..." Minato turned to look at Yukari and realised that the "Tsk" wasn't meant for him.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?" Junpei wastes no time interrogating Yukari. "It's not like that! I mean it's not that I don't like her... it's just..." _It's just that she's always so confident around other people... am I just jealous...? _ "GAH!" Minato jumped a little when Yukari suddenly had an outburst and watched as the girl apologised and left for her archery club activities.

* * *

**EVENING**

Minato went back to the dorm with Junpei. The lounge sofas were filled, Ikutsuki sitting on the armchair nearest to the door, Mitsuru on the sofa to the right, Akihiko on the sofa to the left and Yukari (who had surprisingly beat them home despite having archery club activities) was sitting next to Akihiko.

"Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention. For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But, that number recently jumped to five. Therefore, starting tonight at 12:00AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"Sorry... I asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing again?"

"Huh? You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Junpei glanced at Yuka-tan and realised that she wasn't really patronizing him, but genuinely confused, sometimes that girl's tone can be hard to read. _Geez..._

Mitsuru smiled and addressed Junpei, "You'll see"

* * *

**LATENIGHT**

The group prepared and left for Tartarus. Minato was just as confused as Junpei when they arrived at the Gekkoukan Private High School gates. "W-What? We're here? THIS is it? W-Why here?"

"Just wait a few minutes... It's almost Midnight."

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

Akihiko read his watch as it struck midnight. The group watched in bewilderment as their school was engulfed and swallowed by walls that appeared from below and it grew taller and taller, pieces of wall jutting out from impossible angles.

Gekkoukan High had turned in to Tartarus, the Tower of Demise.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Chapter 5... Tartarus appears and Junpei is delighted to start bashing shadows. Might be a while until I finish chapter 6. Cause I'm contemplating on writing a story with an OC in... With the addition of the OC, the relationship web will be all topsy turvy so I need to give it alot of thought... (More so because my OC isvery VERY 'Mary Sue'. Oh Well. I will fast forward the story a little so that I can start the Yakushima event quicker.


	6. The first Expedition

**Chapter 6: the first Expedition**

**4/20/09**

**DARKHOUR

* * *

**

"This is Tartarus-the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour." Mitsuru explained impassively. "Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal."

_Define normal._ Minato stared at the towering monstrosity and decided to ignore Junpei's nervous blabbers. With Minato ignoring him, Junpei turned to Akihiko.

"This is the "nest" you were talking about! But, why! Why'd our school turn into a giant tower!"

Both senpais had no answer.

"I'm sure it's complicated. Who cares anyway? It's not like it would change our minds about fighting." Minato turned to look at Yukari, who seem to be more interested in taking a peek in the tower.

"Well maybe we'll find out. Mitsuru and I had only taken a sneak preview of the tower. This is our first time exploring this place," the senpai grinned, "There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour..."

"*sigh* Akihiko. I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today." Mitsuru glared at Akihiko.

"I know... You don't have to remind me." Minato was amused, those two seemed like they were married to each other, with Akihiko-senpai wrapped around Mitsuru-senpai's finger.

* * *

Minato couldn't help but yawn, much to the amusement of Junpei. "Dude! We're gonna begin on the adventure of a lifetime and you wanna _sleep_? Heh heh, but of course ya can take it easy, cause Junpei Iori's got ya back! BWAHAHAHA!" Grinning, the group braced themselves as they enter Tartarus.

"Whoa... It's just as cool on the inside..." Yukari glared at Junpei, who was gaping at the interior of the tower and looking around like a tourist, all this with his mouth wide open.

With a sigh, Yukari unconsciously drifted closer and closer to Minato who was actually sleeping whilst standing. "It sure is creepy..."

Minato was actually asleep, and he was just about snore when Yukari woke him up. Yukari whispered into his ear, "H-Hey! You were sleeping? What the- Where you really that tired?" _Whoa... she really smells like bubblegum... or maybe flowers? ... ... What's wrong with my nose today? It was clearly bubblegum. _Minato nodded to himself and Yukari was sure he was still half asleep.

* * *

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."

"First, we'll have you three get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?" With that, Akihiko tossed a heavy bag towards the three of them.

"ufffff! What's in this bag anyways?" Junpei was grunting from the weight of the bag.

"Weapons. You'll find everything you need in there. The long sword is for Junpei, the bow and arrow for Takeba and the shorter sword for Minato."

"We're going in by ourselves?" Minato turned to stare at a flabbergasted Yukari.

Mitsuru described it like it was the most natural thing in the world, "We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here."

Junpei calmed down from obtaining his new treasure, "*sigh* So, you two didn't plan on coming in the first place?" _Not that he'd mind going in alone...

* * *

_

"That's right. We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions..." Minato was looking away from Akihiko, he had always hated being the leader, but for some strange reason, he was always picked to the one. _Of course now the situation is different... Maybe if I try blending into the background..._

"For real? ...One of us? Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!" Junpei was literally jumping on the spot to get Akihiko's attention.

"...You're in charge."

"W-Wait! Why him! He doesn't look like a leader!" Yukari glanced at Minato, who seemed to have a glazed look in the eye. _Hmm... it's like a... 'Oh god why me' kind of look..._ Just thinking about it made Yukari giggle.

Minato stared as Yukari tried to contain her giggles. And then, quite unexpectedly she spoke up, "he HAS fought them before..."

"Seriously?" Whoa.

* * *

"Bah, whatever, c'mon let's go already! Kickin ass ain't gonna wait for us forever!" Junpei grinned like a shark, _I'm still not happy... but I can kinda sense why the senpais picked him... _Junpei glanced at Minato, who was staring into the dark corner like a zombie, _what the heck does he think he's doin?_

Minato had entered a strange door that appeared in the lobby of Tartarus.

"I've been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield your power." Igor grinned, "Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Personas, and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you."

By then Minato was already falling asleep on the strangely comfy chair, much to the annoyance of Igor. He cleared his throat to awake Minato, "My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role... the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then... Farewell."

"Hey, are you alright?" Yukari seemed worried... _about my mental health_.

"Yeah, what's up? You look like a zombie."

"Uhh... N-nothing..."

"Don't tell me you just dozed off! You're like that coach who fell asleep during the championship game! Come on, man. You're s'posed to be our leader!"

"Cut him some slack. If nothing's wrong, then let's get going."

"Oh well... ON WARD TO TARTARUS, MUAHAHAHA!"

"Geez..."

"Zzzz..."

* * *

**THEBEL 1****ST**** BLOCK**

"So, this is it, huh...?" Junpei was wandering around, peeking into the corners.

"I hope I don't get lost..." Yukari was fidgeting with her holster that held the gleaming evoker.

"Can you all hear me?" Yukari jumped a little when the transceiver suddenly came to life.

"Whoa! Is that you, Senpai?" Junpei was more amused at Yukari's reaction.

"I'll be providing audio backup from here on out."

"Wait... Ya mean, you can see inside here?" Minato watched as Junpei searched the ceilings for hidden cameras.

"It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative."

"Well, THAT makes me feel a whole lot better..." Yukari didn't trust the red haired senpai that much to entrust her with her life.

"Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect." Even without the senpai saying, Minato could already sense a shadow nearby.

"Right! Let's go kick some ass!" With that, Junpei took off running, separating him from the group. "J-Junpei! Gah! That moron!"

* * *

Minato and Yukari chased after Junpei, but suddenly, Yukari tripped and fell flat of her chest, "OW! Eeeeek! Something's got me!"

The black goo around Yukari's leg grew bigger and bigger and soon the two of them came face to face with a cowardly maya. The black goo eyed them and jumped at the chance to claw at the fallen Yukari.

_Aw Crap! Oww! Why that little black thing! _ The maya tried to attack again, but it only managed to scratch the nimble Takeba, Dodging to the left Yukari shot an arrow at the goo, but it didn't seem affected by it. From the corner of Yukari's eye, she could see Minato dashing towards the maya, which had its eyes on Yukari and Minato had managed to stab right through it from behind.

The maya disintegrated into nothing and before Yukari could utter her thanks, Minato interrupted her, "We gotta go after him." And with that, they took off running after Junpei.

* * *

Junpei sat on the ground, his health a critically low because that _damn_ maya had outnumbered him and took him off guard. He could hear footsteps from behind him and suddenly his transceiver came to life, "Iori! The others have arrived, try your best to avoid getting hit until they can come and assist you!"

"That's what I've been tryin to do the whole time!" Junpei stood up, but the maya had already started to attack him. "ORPHEUS!"

The beautiful persona emerged and it shot several fire balls at the group of maya, the fire burned the gooey maya as if they were fuel and it destroyed the shadows and turned them into nothing.

The transceiver that clung on Minato's belt came to life, "Ah... Good, you're all okay, there should be an access point around the corner; use it to come back to the lobby."

"W-Where were you guys anyways! I turn around and both of you were gone!" Junpei's face was red and he seemed flustered, Minato decided to keep quiet because he had a feeling Yukari would have something to say.

"W-WHAT? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RAN OFF WITHOUT US AND YOU ASK WHERE WERE _WE_?"

"Gak! Whoa, looks like mount Yuka-tan just exploded and killed an entire village. Oh well, can we go now? I gotta go back and find a band aid for those scratches..." Minato looked at Junpei's legs and realised that his trousers had been clawed into shreds, he was bleeding a little too...

"Ouch..." Minato winced.

"Tell me about man... Huh? Yuka-tan what are ya doin? There's no shadows here...!" Yukari took out her evoker, summoned her persona and cast _dia_ to heal Junpei's wounds.

* * *

"W-Whoa... It's all gone...! Thanks Yuka-tan! So there's a kind soul in there after all... heh heh..."

"Shut it before I decide to retract that spell!"

"Y-You can do that? Seriously?" Minato sighed... How gullible can that boy be?

They returned to the lobby of Tartarus, the dark hour was ending soon.

"Welcome back. So, how was it?" Mitsuru was smiling at the young warriors.

"I'm exhausted..." Minato was already dreaming about his soft.._soft... _pillow...

"It must've hit you all at once. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Wow... I never knew I had that kind of power! We kicked some ass! But damn, I'm beat..."

"*sigh*That's cuz you were bouncin' around like a little kid."

"Heh, You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan."

"I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually..." _Actually, I'm still kinda impressed with his persona... It's so beautiful... and it kinda looked like him... _Yukari let herself trail off and decided not to think about it anymore. She didn't like the direction the thoughts were going to.

* * *

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily. Don't worry, though, you'll adapt. But, I'm surprised... You all did much better than I expected. At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko." Mitsuru smiled at Akihiko.

"Heh, we'll see about that." Akihiko smiled back at her. Minato noticed the whole exchange and wondered if those two were really married to each other.

Suddenly, a voice rang in Minato's head, "Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to make a Persona of the Fool Arcana..." The Fool card appears and it disappears into Minato's pocket.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Yukari was waiting for Minato while the others had gone on ahead. "The Dark hour's ending and you wouldn't wanna be inside when the building morphs back into the school."

"H-Huh? O-Oh right..."

With that, the S.E.E.S returns home to the dorm and rest. Tomorrow they still had school, after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 6... It's slightly _slightly _ longer... maybe. I think. Oh well. Much thanks to **Aisa the Knight Apprentice** for your reviews, they really made my day :D I'm glad you enjoy my fic and I really appreciate you taking your time to write the reviews. And about the sweet potatoes, well, I was having some sweet fries while writing that so I though I might as well just dump it in. Chapter 7 will see our dear Minato drinking chagell coffee and suddenly becoming more charming! Stay tuned!


	7. Pheromones

**Chapter 7: Pheromones**

**4/21/09**

**AFTERSCHOOL

* * *

**

Minato leaves the school with Junpei, they had decided to head to Hagakure for lunch when Akihiko walked up towards them at the front gates.

"Yo~! Wazzup Akihiko-senpai?" Junpei grinned lecherously at the fan girls cooing over Akihiko from a distance.

"Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?" The silver haired senpai was starting to get annoyed by the fan girls. It seemed quite impossible to get rid of them.

"Hell yeah! Whatcha got in mind!" Minato stared at Junpei, his face was ridiculously easy to read and it was quite obvious that Junpei was having undesirable thoughts of the girls.

"I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be at the police station. See ya there." Akihiko was just about to turn around and leave when Junpei exclaimed rather loudly, "Th-The police station? You mean, we're not hangin' out with your friends...?"

_There goes HIS plans_, Minato couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. "Whaaaat? I mean LOOK AT 'EM!" Junpei was almost drooling at girls.

"Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out. ...Don't keep me waiting." With that, Akihiko left the two boys at the front gates.

"Seriously? He doesn't even know their names? Dude, that guy's gotta open his eyes man! It's like he doesn't even notice girls! W-Wait a sec, he notices Mitsuru-senpai... hmmm... heh heh heh..." Junpei shot Minato a knowing look and Minato shoots one right back at him. There's a reason these two are best friends, you know?

* * *

**ARCHERY CLUB**

**CLUB LOCKER**

"H-Hey Yukari! I lost my pine resin; do you think you can spare some for me?" The dark haired girl pointed at the white bottle of pine resin next to Yukari.

"Hmm? Oh, sure, just take the whole thing; I have a couple of bottles more back in my dorm."

"Really? I can take the whole thing? Thanks!" The dark haired girl took the bottle of pine resin and left the locker room.

"*sigh* Why am I having the same painful dream every single day...?" Yukari took off her fingerless gloves and stuffed them inside her locker. "It's not like thinking about it would tell me what happened ten years ago..."

Yukari tied up her shoulder length hair into a small pony tail and went outside to the targets. Out in the field, the tracks would be used by the boys track team, the grassy patch to the left which had several targets littered in various distances was used by the Archery Team and the court was strictly Girl's Tennis team only.

From her position, Yukari could see the school front gates and she spotted a blue head popping out from the side. _So he's leaving already huh? I guess he hasn't joined any clubs yet... Maybe I should go say hi..._ And then, almost immediately, Yukari abandoned her idea. Next to the blue head, a capped one joined in and Yukari could already hear Junpei's excited voice shouting her name.

"HEY YUKA-TAN! LOOKY HERE! HEH HEH HEH, NICE MINI SKIRT YOU GOT THERE!" Yukari's face immediately turned crimson. And she was suddenly very aware that her Archery club uniform was very short and a little tight.

Minato turned to look at who Junpei was shouting at and saw a very red Yukari standing in the middle of the field.

_Awww crap, now HE's looking at me too, _"Hey Stupei, Do me a favour and go away will ya?"

"Heh heh... She's allllways like that, heh heh... Alright, I guess we'd better jet it before the tigress unleashes her fury."

* * *

**PAULOWNIA MALL**

**POLICE STATION**

At the police station, Akihiko was talking to Officer Kurosawa about the two boys when the doors of the station opened.

"Speak of the devil, Oh; these are the guys I was talking about earlier."

"..." Minato stared back at the silent officer; he seems to be sizing them up.

"I was waiting for you guys. This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped. And, this is from Ikutsuki-san..." Akihiko handed the two boys 5,000 yen each.

"R-Really! Sweet!" Junpei grinned, it was a fake one, but you can't complain when somebody gives you free money now can you?

"You can't fight something empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections... But, these things still cost money..." Akihiko trailed off and smiled.

"Of course they do. Nothing in life is free." The officer's gruff and stern voice might have given Akihiko the wrong idea.

"I realize that." Akihiko hung his head a little, "Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again." The senpai left the room and both boys soon followed after.

* * *

"Pshh, only 5,000 yen... I'm gonna take off, since I'm in a bad mood now... Later."

Minato stood outside the police station alone and wondered what to do next. Somebody was just leaving the Chagell Café and the aroma of the pheromone coffee wafted through the mall.

He wandered towards the café and noticed the small note at the door. "_NOW HIRING! Part time workers! No experience necessary! High School Students welcome!_" Minato stared at the 5,000 yen Ikutsuki-san gave them and entered the café.

"Um... Excuse me, but I notice that you're hiring part time workers?" Minato asked the nice lady by the counter.

"Oh! You're applying? I'm sorry but the job's only available in the evening, if you could come tonight though, it'll be great!" The lady gave him a warm smile.

"O-oh, okay, thanks anyway... um... can I order a cup of coffee then?"

"*giggle* Sure! May I suggest our pheromone coffee? We guarantee that your charm will shoot right through the roof!" After ordering his coffee, Minato sat at one of the empty seats and listened to his mp3 and waited for his coffee.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes the story is now more centered towards the MinatoxYukari pairing, but their relationship will be a little stale at least until the Yukushima event. The full moon is coming and the AkixMitsuru arc is beginning soon, stay tuned!


	8. Kenji Tomochika

**Chapter 8: Kenji Tomochika**

**4/22/09**

**EARLYMORNING

* * *

**

"What's up, Minato? Huh...? You're all by yourself? Dude, I thought the rumour about you and Yukari-san was true..." Kenji shot Minato an apologetic look.

"Huh? What rumour?"

"Dude, you are as clueless as you are brave. Goin after miss popular Takeba on the first day of school and havin your first fight within a week? It's like you two were MEANT for each other." Kenji started to sound like Junpei.

He continued, "You know, if Takeba was a little older though, I would have went for her, but alas, she's in our grade, oh well..."

Minato raised an eyebrow, "You like older women?"

A grin started to spread across Kenji's face, "Heh heh, seems like I've been found out! But I'm proud of who I am man! Heh heh, you're an interest guy, we should totally hang out. How bout raman after school today?"

"Sure." The warning bell rang, and the boys ran into the school.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

At Hagakure Raman...

"*slurp* *slurp* *glug* *glug* ...Whew! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! ...Well, was I right, or was I right? This ramen tastes great, doesn't it? I bet they put a special ingredient in it-something no other ramen shop uses. It's probably some sort of secret spice... Oh, sorry. My bad. I get all geeked up when I eat here."

"Can't say I disagree, the raman here feels like heaven..." It's true, Minato had lived in alot of different places but Hagakure had one the best raman he had ever eaten!

Kenji finished his raman in record time, "...By the way, man, I hear you and Yukari are close. Damn, boy, you move fast! I mean, you just transferred here." He grinned a cheeky grin, "...I can't blame you, though. A man's gotta be aggressive nowadays."

Minato stared at Kenji and wondered if this guy was gonna get to the point soon.

"Hey, let's hang out after school again sometime. We'll get some food and I'll tell you about my secret plan... Wait 'til you hear it, dude. You're gonna flip!" Kenji seemed excited, so Minato decided to just go along with it.

Besides, he wanted to see what kind of a plan Kenji could come up with.

A Voice Rang through Minato's head, "Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana..."

"The magician..."

"Huh? Dude? Magician? You goin to some magic show or something? Oh crap! Look at the time man! I gotta rush home to watch my show! See ya!"

* * *

**DORM**

Yukari was sitting in the dining area, eating a slice of strawberry cake she'd bought from the sweet shop down at the Iwatodai strip mall. The door opened and she could see Minato walking in. "...Hey, welcome back..."

"Umm, yeah." He walked over to the dining area and left his bag on one of the chairs. Yukari watched as he went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of smoothie.

"Whoa... That was fast, you make these often?"

"Hmm? Smoothies? I guess so; I had to cook for myself for all my life anyway. Might as well make something I like for once."

Yukari suddenly remembered that Minato had lost both his parent at once, so he had to move from relative to relative, and they were probably too busy to look after him...

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh? It's okay..."

An awkward silence.

"Umm... You want some sweet fries? I can make some you know? It won't take too long." Minato looked at Yukari.

"R-Really? That would be great! Thanks!" If he could cook, then Yukari would really wanna try it.

The night went on, with Minato making a batch of sweet fries and they just sat there eating. Junpei had smelled the scent of the fries and swooped down from his room to steal them. Mitsuru decided against eating the fries and Akihiko was too busy studying in his room.

* * *

**LATENIGHT**

Minato was cleaning up the kitchen while Yukari had volunteered to wash the dishes.

"You didn't look like the type to cook," she giggled, "I guess I was wrong."

"Uh, thanks."

"I'm serious! Those fries were really not bad!"

"Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, it's been a while since I really made anything, usually it's just instant raman."

"Tell me about it; ever since I moved to this dorm, all I've been eating is instant raman! There used to be a dorm 'mother' here to take care of stuff like cooking and cleaning but no more! *sigh*"

Minato grinned. The night went on without incident and they went to bed without going to Tartarus. Minato sat on his bed, ready to hit the sack.

_Yukari seem to be more talkative today, like she opened up a little... Hmmm... Maybe it's because of that 'Pheromone' coffee... ... ... What am I talking about? Coffee? _Minato laughed to himself and went to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a short chapter to fit the whole social link thing, there will be several short ones when major social link even come up, but when they do, I'll throw in another story chapter just to keep the story going. Have fun reading!


	9. The Kendo Team

**Chapter 9: The Kendo Team**

**4/23/09**

**AFTERSCHOOL

* * *

**

School has just ended and just as Ms Toriumi left the classroom, the boy sitting at the back suddenly approached Minato.

"Hey ya, uh, I'm the class prez for this year and Ms Toriumi asked me to tell you that the school athletic clubs are recruiting members now. You know, it's just a heads up, you don't HAVE to go sign up, but it'll be good for you."

With a kind smile, the boy left with his friends. Junpei was still dozing off in his seat and Minato decided to just leave him be though Kenji was urging him to draw on Junpei's face with magic marker.

_Athletic clubs huh? _Back in Minato's old school, he was the star of the Kendo team. He _was_ until he had to move to Iwatodai. Kendo was basically sword fighting, that's why Minato was so accustomed to the short sword when Akihiko first gave them their weapons.

_You don't learn how to fight properly with a sword overnight after all_, Minato grimaced, thinking about that night they were in Tartarus. The way Junpei held his sword was like that of a baseball bat and Minato imagined his head getting sliced off by accident if he had stood too close to Junpei when he attacked.

_Ouch. _Minato walked along the 1st floor corridor, even with his headphones on, he could hear the junior Girls Tennis Captain, Rio Iwasaki, complaining loudly about the Tennis Team's poor performance.

* * *

Outside the Gym, a post-it note was stuck on the door, notifying the Kendo team that the gym will undergo re-waxing next Thursday. Minato took off his headphones and entered the Gym.

"Yes? How can I help you?" The stern looking Physics teacher asked Minato.

"Um... I wanna join the team. My Name is Minato Arisato from class 2F."

"R-Really? You know, I've already looked through your files when Ms Toriumi wasn't looking and noticed that you have experience with Kendo, yes? I-I was just about to go look for you and invite you to join the team," The teacher-cum-coach was suddenly very excited and he was soon blabbering on and on about Kendo.

"Yo coach! Is this the new blood?" A very tan and lean student walked over to Minato and the coach.

"Don't you 'Yo coach' me! And yes, he's going to join the team, go introduce him to the rest of the team..." the teacher snapped his fingers as if he had forgotten something, "O-oh yeah, this is Kazushi Miyamoto, the future captain of this team."

With that, the teacher mumbled something under his breath and walked away.

"Don't worry about him, he's just excited. He was like that when that I joined in last year too." Kazushi grinned, "Name's Kazushi, but just call me Kaz. You see me around school yeah?"

"Yeah... we're in the same class too."

"Well, long story short, you're mine after school." Kaz smiled menacingly but he spoke with a friendly tone.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you off just because you joined mid-season!" Kaz gave Minato a good pat on the back.

"Don't scare the new guy away before he even starts training!" A voice came from behind. A tanned girl in a track jacket walked over to the boys and whacked Kaz in the head.

"Oh, sorry for the violent first impression, but my name's Yuko Nishiwaki, just call me Yuko. I'm the boy's team manager."

"And don't worry, Yuko has _always _been this violent, maybe worse... OW!" Before Kaz could continue, Yuko twacked the would-be Kendo captain on the head again.

"Ow... Anyway, we're just doing stamina drills today so we'll be running with the track team out in the tracks," Kaz rubbed his throbbing head again, "Yuko would have your uniform ready by next week."

Minato smiled to himself...what_ have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH**

**TRACK FIELD**

Outside, Minato stood in line with the rest of the Kendo team. Everybody was wearing the standard school P.E uniforms since they were just running today.

From the corner of his eye, Minato could see the Archery girls practicing in the grassy patch to their left. Minato tried to search for Yukari but couldn't seem to spot the brown haired girl anywhere.

* * *

**ARCHERY TEAM LOCKERS**

Yukari was still inside the locker room. Her hands were a little unsteady nowadays because she was always so nervous for some reason.

She heaved a heavy sigh and went outside. _Thud thud thud thud..._

"Hmmm? The track team seems to have grown larger..." Yukari spotted Kazushi, the Kendo team member, running with the group of boys. "W-What? Isn't he in the Kendo team?"

_If the Kendo team was running today, does that mean I could see him? _Yukari had learned from Mitsuru that Minato was actually very good at Kendo, so she had kinda figured that Minato would probably join the Kendo Team.

She searched the sea of heads and found a floppy blue one running steadily at the front. Yukari couldn't help but laugh when Minato almost tripped over somebody else's shoe lace just now. _That look on his face was priceless...

* * *

_

**KENDO TEAM**

Minato was running at the front of the line, he was slowly building up momentum when he accidentally stepped on somebody's shoe lace. He stumbled forwards and almost fell, but he stopped himself just in time to not fall face first on the cold, hard tracks.

Somebody was giggling and laughing at him. A little annoyed, Minato searched for the culprit.

* * *

**ARCHERY TEAM**

Yukari was giggling and trying to refrain herself from laughing out loud when Minato started looking around while running. He had probably heard her laughing at him.

She shook her head and called out to the flustered boy.

"Hey! Over here, Minato-kun!" He turned towards Yukari and let out a sigh.

Yukari was still giggling while she walked over to the sweat drenched boy. "So I suppose _you _were the one laughing at me?" Minato's voice wasn't angry; it was more like he was amused.

"*chuckle* I couldn't help it! Your face was just too adorable when you almost fell down-"Yukari broke into laughter again.

"A-adorable?"

_Oh rats, did I say that out loud? Adorable? What was I thinking?_

"W-Well, I have to get going! Archery club started 20 minutes ago, and you better get back to running too!" Embarrassed, Yukari ran towards the field and picked up her bow.

Suddenly, for some strange reason, her hands were steady again.

* * *

**KENDO TEAM**

Minato was sure that he had heard right when Yukari said _adorable_.

_She thought I was adorable...?_

_Is that a good thing?_

"Yo Minato! Bro! You still got 10 more rounds to go man!" Kaz's voice interrupted Minato's train of thought; he could also hear the groans and moans of the Kendo Team when Kaz mentioned _10 more rounds_.

While Minato ran with the Kendo Team, he snuck a few glances towards the Archery club's direction.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A MinatoXYukari Chapter! My holiday is starting tomorrow so I expect to reach Yakushima by Monday(?) Yes I am terribly excited to write that chapter because after that I can spam all the YukariXMinato lovey dovey stuff all I want! BWAHAHAHA -ahem- sorry. Fan girl moment.


	10. The priestess

**Chapter 10: The Priestess**

**5/2/09**

**DARKHOUR

* * *

**

Minato was just about to fall asleep when he felt a strange presence in his room.

"Hi, how've you been?" The boy in the striped pyjamas asked cheerfully. The boy sat on the edge of Minato's bed and chuckled.

"Mmmm... You again...?" Minato was too sleepy to be bothered with that boy. _I NEED TO SLEEP_.

"It's been a while huh?" he chuckled again, "One week from now, there will be a full moon..." His cheerful face suddenly turned grave, "Be careful. A new ordeal awaits you..."

_Huh...? What's he talking about?_ "A full moon...?"

"Yes... on such days, you will face your greatest challenges..." A knowing smile spread across his face, "You must prepare for the ordeal, but time is of the essence... I'm sure you're aware of that, of course."

The boy disappeared and reappeared at the door. "I'll come see you again when it's over. Goodbye for now."

Too tired to comprehend what the mysterious boy was talking about Minato dismissed the encounter and went back to sleep. He had decided, though, to be more alert, when the full moon comes.

* * *

**5/6/09**

**EVENING**

Minato had just come back from Student Council Meeting; his head was throbbing on how to get Hidetoshi to see the light. That boy was seriously digging his own grave by accusing every single student he comes across of being the smoker in the bathroom.

Just today, Hidetoshi got punched in the face by another boy because he accused him of being the smoker, and surprisingly, Hidetoshi is still unfazed by the incident. _Sigh... For the greater good huh?_

Yukari stared at Minato when he'd entered the dorm. His face was dark, and he looked troubled. "Hey, Minato-kun."

"...Huh, uh, yeah?"

"let's go to Tartarus tonight... I'm getting worried since nothing's happened since that one day... Is it just me, or are more people getting Apathy Syndrome lately? I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. ...Or, am I just being paranoid?"

"Alright, I need to let off some steam anyways," Yukari grinned when Minato gave her a lop-sided smile and went up to his room to prepare.

* * *

**TARTARUS**

**DARKHOUR**

**THE VELVET ROOM**

Minato had entered the Velvet Room. Technically, Time stops when he enters the room, so he would be safe from being labelled as a crazy by the rest of the team.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room... How may I assist you?" Elizabeth smiled.

"I'd like to fuse."

"Of course... You have four personas thus far, of which do you wish to fuse?" Elizabeth's yellow eyes were shining, her mind calculating the infinite possibilities that the four personas could fuse.

The persona cards in question floated up into a triangular formation and they collided into a bright light. "I am Oberon, the Fairy King. I emerge from thy sea of souls and will fight with thou."

* * *

**TARTARUS**

**LOBBY**

Yukari was adjusting her thunder charm as it continually slipped off to an uncomfortable angle.

_Awfully nice of him to get me one of these... But I guess he IS the leader so he would know the weaknesses of his own team members... _Yukari sighed.

_And besides, he gave Junpei something too didn't he, it's not like he's being especially nice to me or anything..._ For some reason, Yukari was blushing at the thought to him getting something _just _for her.

Minato unsheathed his sword and headed towards the entrance. "C'mon, let's get going."

* * *

**THEBEL**

**1****ST**** BLOCK, FLOOR 15**

"There is one particularly strong enemy in the middle, it blocks your way so you have no choice but to eliminate it. Be careful." Mitsuru's voice cuts off and the team braced themselves as they approached the huge enemy.

Mitsuru analyzed the enemy quickly, but could not find out anything useful about the creature, save that it's name was the _Rampage Drive_.

Minato dodged to the side as the shadow shot a bolt of lightning at him. _Tch_. He flung himself to the left as Yukari took aim, he wouldn't want to be accidentally shot at should the brunette miss. Yukari's arrow pierced the shadow, but it dealt minimal damage.

Junpei swung his long sword at one of the legs of the shadow and the thing fumbled and fell down, "Here's our chance! Let's get'em!"

Minato nodded and the group jumped at the chance to deal heavy damage to the fallen shadow, Junpei shouted enthusiastically, "GET BACK HERE YOU SONOVA' -!"

Suddenly, half way through the attack, the shadow recovered and pushed Yukari against the wall, "Urrrh!"

It subsequently shot a deadly bolt of lightning at Yukari, and she couldn't do anything but take heavy damage from her Persona's weakness.

"Shit! Yukari!" Minato held his evoker to his head and summoned Oberon. The Fairy King, though small in size, fired a powerful fire ball at the weakened _Rampage Drive_. The Agi skill, though, was inherited, thus the damage wasn't strong enough to destroy the shadow.

"Junpei! All Assault! It's weakened already!" Shouting his order to the excited Junpei, Minato took out his balm of life and '_revived' _the unconscious Yukari.

* * *

Yukari opened her milky brown eyes and the first person she saw was him.

"You okay?" His voice was soft but it was soothing and reassuring.

"Y-Yeah... That shock really threw me off guard..."she looked around and the shadow was nowhere in sight, "I-Is it over?"

"Fortunately, yes." Minato turned to Junpei, "We can continue the next couple of floors another day, we need to get some rest." His shirt was drenched in sweat and his hands were shaking, but his voice was sure and full of authority.

"Sure thing, I'm too tired to doing anything now actually, that shadow was one tough nut to crack!" Junpei stuck his tongue out in jest and sighed heavily to exaggerate his fatigue. Minato grinned at his best friend and they walked towards the access point, victorious.

Minato held out his hand to Yukari.

"C'mon, let's go." A small smile was plastered on his sweat drenched face.

* * *

**5/9/09**

**DARKHOUR**

**FULL MOON**

That mysterious boy had warned Minato about an ordeal on the night with a full moon.

Thus the reason he was still awake at 12am. _Even if I WAS tired tomorrow, I can always sleep during Edoka's class. That man is the definition of boredom.

* * *

_

**YUKARI'S ROOM**

Yukari was experiencing that same painful dream again.

_Y-Yukari... _Her mom was crying, _D-Daddy... Daddy... he... he died..._ At that time, Yukari was only 6, her mom was crying so hard...

_ It's your entire fault! Your Dad was the head researcher wasn't he? It's your fault! _Those kids who'd blame Yukari and her family for the incident at the labs.

Yukari was starting to tear up from the dream.

_It's not my fault!

* * *

_

**COMMAND ROOM**

Mitsuru was sitting in the command room, her right hand holding a steaming cup of coffee and her left hand carefully adjusting the dial.

"*sigh...*"

The door opened and Akihiko entered the room. "Still at it? Mitsuru, you're gonna get yourself sick if you kept staying up late all the time."

Mitsuru could sense genuine concern in Akihiko's voice. She smiled tenderly, "You never know when an enemy could appear."

Akihiko furrowed his eye brows; Mitsuru's workaholic lifestyle was worrying him. He sat on the sofa and sighed.

"I thought you couldn't scan outside of Tartarus?"

"To be honest, I lack the power..." Mitsuru frowned and then she smiled sadly, "Maybe this is the best Penthesilea can do in terms of data gathering."

She turned her attention solely to Akihiko, "Although, the power of Persona seems to be much broader than I thought."

Akihiko seemed puzzled; Mitsuru smiled and shook her head. She had always found his one track mind rather endearing, "We've even got someone who can switch Personae in the middle of battle. There's something special about his ability."

Akihiko finally caught up, "I have to admit, I was surprised too. But in the end, it's up to him whether or not he can reach his full potential."

Mitsuru turned her attention back to the console. Akihiko watched as Mitsuru worked and wondered if he had met anyone as strong a women as Mitsuru and smiled to himself as he continued to memorize the little details in Mitsuru's features.

* * *

Suddenly, Mitsuru jumped up. "W-What's wrong?"

"It's a shadow!" Mitsuru was already punching at the buttons.

"What? You actually found one?"

"Wait, something's not right. The reading is too big. We've never encountered anything like—"

"You mean, it's one of those!"

"...It must be." Mitsuru continued to monitor the shadow's movements.

"Well then, this is gonna be fun. I'll wake up the others." Akihiko felt adrenaline build up inside his body and ran downstairs to wake the others up.

* * *

Yukari had dragged Minato along with her while Junpei was struggling to put on his pants in his own room.

"We're here!"

From behind, Junpei hastily wore his cap while running towards the command room, "Where is it! I'll rip it a new one!"

Mitsuru wasted no time in explaining the situation.

"Whoo hoo! Time to kick some ass! OH YEAH!"

"*sigh* Junpei..." It was 12.30am and Yukari wasn't really in the mood to fight with Junpei.

"Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman."

Akihiko was flustered, "Wha-! Are you kidding! I'm going!"

"You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance." Mitsuru was starting to get angry, Akihiko was always like that.

"Tch!"

"They'll fare better than you, in your current state. Have faith in them, Akihiko... They're ready. You'll get your chance. But for now, wait for the Chairman."

Akihiko resigned, he had never once won against Mitsuru. _Never_.

"Tsk.. ... Dammit..."

"Relax! I've got it covered!"Junpei was thrusting his chest forward and posing in an angle that showed off his finer points.

"I guess I've got no choice... You're in charge." Pointing to Minato, Akihiko sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"Him again...?"Junpei was obviously upset.

"We're counting on you..." Mitsuru was busy collecting her equipment.

"Alright."

"Heh, looks like you're stuck playin' leader again... Sucks to be you." Despite his words, Junpei was visually upset and he was kicking the floor.

"You should let the three of them go first. If you're providing backup out there, you'll need time to get ready, right?" Akihiko stood up and helped Mitsuru collect her equipment.

"Wait for me in front of the station. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Got it. Alright, let's go!" The trio left the dorm and rushed to the site.

* * *

**IWATODAI STATION**

"Where is she..."Yukari mumbled under her breath.

"She'll be here soon." said Junpei. Yukari jumped a little, _he could hear me...?_

"*sigh*There's a full moon tonight... But, it looks even creepier during the Dark Hour..." Yukari glanced up at the moon... It was bigger than during normal times. _Maybe it's the effect of the Dark hour? Who knows...?_

Junpei spotted a bright light coming in from the right, the purr of the engine was muted. "...Huh? What the!"

Mitsuru removed her helmet and spoke quickly, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Listen carefully. Tonight, I'll be providing support from here. Everything else is the same. The Shadow is currently located inside a monorail, not far from the station. To get there, you'll have to walk on the tracks."

"Are you serious! Isn't that dangerous...?" Minato stood in the corner and decided against reminding Junpei that electronics don't work during the Dark Hour.

"Don't worry, no electronic equipment is operable during the Dark Hour, including the monorails."

"But, your bike..." Junpei looked flabbergasted.

"It's special."Mitsuru flashed a prideful smile, "Now, if circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately."

Minato assumed his position as leader and orders the group to head out.

* * *

**MONORAIL TRACKS**

**MONORAIL**

"A-Aright... let's go" Yukari stepped onto the ladder and began to climb.

A strong gust of wind blew and Yukari's skirt lifted up to her thighs. _S-Shit!_

"D-DON'T LOOK UP!" Junpei and Minato turn their heads to the side and both blush. They already saw what Yukari was trying to hide. The boys shot devilish grins at each other before the climbed up the monorail.

Yukari was surveying the area, Minato was about to speak up about the doors being open when they were not in a station when the doors suddenly started to shut.

Junpei ran towards a shutting door but fails to reach it in time.

"Damn, it won't open! Ow, my fingers! Will ya look at them! They're all jacked up!"

"What's wrong? What happened!" Mitsuru's voice was unsure.

"It looks like we're trapped inside..."

"It must be the Shadow... It knows you're there. Be ready for anything! Proceed with extreme caution!"

"R-Roger! C-C'mon, let's go..."

* * *

The trio moved from car to car but no shadows were around...

"What the heck? I don't see any Shadows..." Junpei sounded irritated.

"It's so quiet it's creepy..."

"Let's just continue." Minato led the group towards the next car... Suddenly, a shadow drops from above and lands on Junpei's head.

"Holy Shit! Get it off of me!" Junpei was panicking and he took off his cap and stomped it to the ground.

"That outta get rid of it.. W-Wait what? It's still up?" The shadow crawled away and entered the next car.

"We gotta go after it!" Junpei started running after the shadow.

"No. Wait." Junpei snapped his head around, his lips turning into a frown.

"Wait! Something's not right... The enemy is acting strangely." Mitsuru's voice cracked over the transceiver.

"But, if we don't go after it, we're gonna lose it!" Junpei was starting to get impatient.

"Minato, you're in charge over there. What do you think?" _This is why I don't like being leader...

* * *

_

"We should be careful..."

"I agree. It would be foolish to blindly chase after it."

"TSK! Who needs your advice! We can beat that thing no problem! Hell, I'll do it myself!" Junpei ran off without Minato and Yukari.

"Junpei! Wait!" Yukari was about to go after him when a shadow came up behind them.

"Watch out! Behind you!" Mitsuru's voice boomed from the transceiver.

Minato flung himself in front of Yukari and took a blow for her, his shirt suffering from a rip caused by the shadow.

"M-Minato-kun!"

He expertly dodges to the side and Yukari fires her evoker, summoning Io. The girl sitting on the cow head casts a strong _garu _spell and disappears into Yukari's psyche.

The shadows turned into goo and are very thoroughly destroyed.

* * *

"*sigh* This is just what the enemy wanted..." Yukari turned towards Minato, "Um... Thanks. Oh Y-Your shirt..."

Minato stared at his own ruined shirt. "It's alright. We have to go find Junpei before he gets in trouble."

"Y-Yeah. Tsk! Damn it Stupei! What were you thinking?"

The two of them caught up with Junpei and stared in horror as the capped boy was surrounded by three shadows.

"Junpei!" Yukari's voice was full of concern.

"I've got it under control! Take this, you freak of nature!" Junpei continued his bravado act and swung his heavy sword at the shadow, which easily dodged the predictable attack.

Yukari summon Io again and two heavy gusts of wind blew the shadows onto the walls of the monorail.

"H-Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing! Sheesh!" Junpei barely dodged that garu spell, his persona weakness.

"Sorry!"

Minato shot the evoker at his head and Orpheus appeared above him. The persona flung his heavy lyre and destroyed the shadows easily, crushing them beneath his beautiful instrument.

"See! That's what happens when you don't listen!"Yukari sounded angry but her voice turned soft and kind, "...So, are you alright?"

"O-Of course I am... I was doin' just fine..."

* * *

Minato sighed. He knew his friend well enough to know that that was not true.

"Excuse me?" Yukari on the other hand, looked like she was about to explode from anger.

"Be careful, you three! I don't detect any movement, but stay alert!" Mitsuru's voice boomed from the transceiver.

Just as Junpei stood up, the monorail started to move, slowly at first but it picked up speed quickly.

"S-Shit! What the heck is this!"

"It seems the monorail is under the enemy's control...!" Mitsuru's voice was cracking.

"Whaddya mean, "it seems"!" Yukari was panicking, the monorail was speeding up again.

"Uh... This doesn't look good." Junpei's face was turning white.

"...If we can't stop that thing, it'll crash into another train!"

"WHAT! Oh, God! What are we gonna do!" Yukari was starting to sweat heavily.

"Calm down and listen. I sense a strong presence in the front car. That must be the one we're after. You'll have to defeat it to stop the train!"

"Quick, we have to go, NOW." Minato took charge and moved towards the front of the train quickly.

* * *

"What kinda messed up ride IS this!"

The trio moved quickly, car after car, they managed to dodge all the other smaller shadows blocking their way, time was running short.

Minato opened the door and a large, female shadow sat suggestively with her legs wide open. The shadow beckoned towards the party, taunting them to take action.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

**Author's Note: **The longest chapter I've ever written for this story! My back is aching... The next chapter will obviously be about the second full moon battle for the S.E.E.S, Stay tuned!


	11. Kenji's brilliant plan

**Chapter 11: Kenji's Brilliant Plan**

**5/9/09**

**DARKHOUR**

**MONORAILS

* * *

**

Junpei stared at the shadow; its legs wide open with a white cloth draped over its legs. _That is SO sick on so many levels._

The black and white creature beckoned at the trio and made suggestive noises, "_Ahhh..._"

_Dude that is crossin' the lines man..._ Junpei looked at Minato to get his cue, _Damnit... Even if I don't like the idea of him bein' leader, I still can't shake the feelin', the senpais always chose him probably because of that aura around him... it's like he's special..._

Minato glanced at Junpei, his eyes making little movements towards the shadow. Junpei understood. It was a little trick Junpei had taught Minato, so in 'Junpei talk', it meant, "FULL ON ASSAULT BABY!"

Yukari jumped when Junpei suddenly shouted, "W-What are you doing Stupei!"

The capped boy flung his heavy sword at the legs of the shadow; it moaned again and with a flick of her hands, casted a _bufu _spell and knocked back Junpei.

* * *

"OH HELL NO!" Junpei continued his assault while Yukari and Minato fought off the smaller shadows that were summoned.

"That shadow's arcana is _the priestess_, watch yourselves!" Mitsuru's voice was muted by the loud clanking of Junpei's sword and the huge shadow.

Minato fired his evoker; Orpheus emerged and shot a fire ball at _the priestess. _The fire burned away at her cloth and several tentacles emerged from underneath. _That is the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. _

Junpei flew into a laughing fit and fired his own evoker; Hermes clawed at the shadow and tore away part of its skin. The shadow screeched in pain and cast _mabufu_.

Yukari's legs were getting tired, the train was still moving and she had to dodge the _muttering tiaras _whilst reloading her bow after each shot. _Shit shit shit shit shit..._

Her supply was running low and while she was doing great at the dodging, so were the tiaras.

Minato summoned _Oberon _and cast a powerful _zio _spell at the shadow which was jumping at the chance to attack Yukari while she reloaded.

Stunned, Yukari thanked Minato hastily before another shadow flung itself towards her, "WHOA"

* * *

_The Priestess _was getting impatient; her tentacles speared themselves towards the incoming Junpei, who managed to slice off the offending _organ_.

_That is so sick... Arugh... I think I gotta hurl..._

_The Priestess _screamed in pain and in a desperate attack, reached out to grab Junpei. "S-Shit! Get off of me dammit!"

Minato turned back and saw a struggling Junpei, slowly being crushed by the shadow, but he was busy fending off the minor shadows and couldn't spare the power.

He turned to Yukari, "Go! Help Junpei! I'll take it from here!" He summoned Orpheus and with a stroke of its lyre, efficiently destroyed two shadows at a time with a powerful _agi _skill.

Mitsuru's voice blared from the transceiver, "You have 1 minute left! You have to hurry!"

Yukari panicked. _What am I supposed to do? Oh crap..._

She pointed her evoker at herself and shot. _W-What...?_

The persona was nowhere to be found. "Yukari! Don't panic!"

* * *

Minato's voice was closer than expected, he was right behind her. Sweating profusely, Minato instructed Yukari carefully.

"Yukari, don't panic, if you can't concentrate just do what you can first—"

Minato broke off; a shadow had attacked from behind. "—Shit!"

Yukari stared in horror as Junpei's face was slowly turning white, her friend was being crushed to death and she couldn't do anything about it!

"No... I just gotta calm down... TSK! I don't have time for this!" Adrenaline shot through her body and she took careful aim at _The Priestess_.

Her arms were surprisingly steady and she let go of the arrow, sending it flying towards the heart of the shadow.

_The Priestess _screamed in pain and dropped a surprised Junpei, withering and boiling into nothing.

"Whew... Thanks Yuka-tan..." A shaky smile crept onto Junpei's face.

"Y-Yeah... Wait... Why are we still moving...?"

Minato could still feel the monorail moving at high speed, he turned around and saw his friends stare back at him in horror. _Shit, you're the leader here! Do something!_

He ran towards the driver's cockpit and two choices stood in front of him. _Tsk just take one, ANY ONE!_ He closed his eyes and pulled the lever.

* * *

Junpei was muttering his goodbyes when the monorail suddenly stopped. "H-Huh...?"

"It-It stopped...?"

Minato walked out of the cockpit with a tired smile on his sweaty face.

"Is everybody alright!" Mitsuru's voice was cracking over the transceiver.

"Uh, y-yeah, we're okay. Ha, haa... My knees are shaking..." Yukari laughed shakily, her voice was trembling.

"Dude... I'm like drenched in sweat..." Junpei was very, _very _wet.

"*sigh* I'm so glad you're safe... I'm sorry I couldn't do more on my end. I don't detect any more Shadows. You guys did a great job, so come on home." The transceiver died down and the train was quiet again.

"But, how did you know which one was the brake?" Yukari turned to Minato, who looked like he was going to puke.

"I trusted my instincts." His face was still green but he sounded fine.

"You saved me again. ...Thanks." She could feel her face go hot, but either it was from the adrenaline or from blushing, she couldn't tell.

Minato grinned. Suddenly a small voice rang in his head... _The Fool Arcana..._ _Thou art I... and I am Thou..._

He shut the voice up, not paying attention to his insane little head.

"L-Let's head back." Minato grabbed his sword from the ground and started towards the door.

* * *

**5/11/09**

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Duuuude, That Mr. Ekoda was even more boring than usual..." Junpei grimaced; he sat at the chair in front of Minato's seat. "Heh heh, but thanks to that, I got the best nap I ever had in weeks!" Junpei grinned so wide his face was stretching.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind him. "Oh yeah Junpei? I could totally see you droolin on your desk man!"

Kenji grabbed a chair from another desk and sat down, "Heh heh, I can still see the drool trail on your face man... No wonder you don't have a girlfriend yet!"

Junpei started to wipe the area around his mouth, "Oh yeah, Kenji? Well from what **I **heard, you don't have a girlfriend yet, _either_!"

"Heheh! Not for long dude, this hunk of burnin _love _is a hot item on the market man... I don't go out with just _any _girl!" A huge grin began to spread on Kenji's face.

"Yeah? Heh heh... Of course you don't go out with just _any _girl... You only got eyes for older women anyways... What if you snagged yourself a cougar huh?" Junpei began to laugh maniacally.

"D-Dude! Don't even joke about that man!" Kenji began to mock shiver, "Hey Minato! Let's go Hagakure! The raman's just callin out to me man!"

"So what? _I'm _not invited?" Junpei began to sob, "boo hoo... boo hoo... *sniff* *sniff* ... Pffft! I gotta go something else anyways, later!"

Junpei left the classroom quickly and ran off.

"Heh heh... Hey... You know what... let's not go for Raman today man... I'm gonna go show that Junpei that Kenji Tomochika is capable of snaggin a hot girlfriend before HE does... heh Not that he'd stand a chance anyways!"

A devilish grin was plastered on Kenji's face and the two head out to the first floor hall way.

* * *

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH**

**1st FLOOR HALLWAY **

"Can you wait here for a sec?"

"Huh... uh... okay..."

"Hey, don't freak out, man!" Kenji's grin grew even bigger, "I'm gonna go ask Ms. Kanou out right now!"

Kenji had mentioned that he was gonna ask that 12th grade teacher out a few days ago, Minato had decided to resign to his fate and help push the guy along.

It seemed that he would have gone ahead with it anyway whether Minato approved or not.

"Good luck." _You'll need it... sighhh_

"Thanks, man! I'm gonna go get myself a girlfriend!" Kenji literally bounced towards the Faculty Office.

A few minutes later... Kenji came back, thoroughly excited.

"Hey, man, listen to this!" He exclaimed, giddy with excitement, "She said yes! Can you believe it! She said YES!"

Strangely, Minato felt happy for him. A smile crept onto his face.

"Just as I was about to ask HER out, she asked ME if I wanted a private lesson! A private lesson, dude!"

Minato's smile was still there but... _This is not gonna end up well..._ Kenji was stuck in his own world.

"Dude, I owe you! I owe you big time!"

"H-Huh? What did I do?" A soft voice was ringing in his head... _Thou art I... and I am Thou..._ _Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana..._

Kenji basically ignored him, "She invited me over to her house, dude! Oh man, I'm not ready for this!" He was drunk with excitement, "I probably shouldn't try to go too far with her today, right? But, then again, she IS an adult, so..."

_Just WHAT is he thinking? Going too far...? _Minato had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, hey, Minato, you're still here? Sorry, man, I gotta get going. Later, dude."

_... He... forgot that I was there...? _Minato stared off into the distance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **To Aisa the Knight Apprentice: Well, It was kind of hard to add content or change certain things because the story calls for it... Buuuut... I'll see what I can do about adding

extra content. And I'm glad you like all the little MinatoxYukari this n' that I throw inside :] And I really appreciate you writing all those reviews, reading them really encourages me to keep writing! :D

Chapter 12 has Junpei telling his own _Junpei's Believe it or don't_! Stay tuned!


	12. Fuuka Yamagishi

**Chapter 12: Fuuka Yamagishi**

**5/12/09**

**EARLYMORNING

* * *

**

Yukari left the dorm early, hoping to catch the less crowded train. _Because every time I get on the prime time train, weirdos will ' bump' into me accidentally and ask for my number... SHEESH!_

Stepping into the partially empty monorail, Yukari absentmindedly walked into a student standing nearby. _Whoops..._

"Um... Sorry about that!" Yukari bowed slightly.

"Huh...? Why the formalities...?"

_E-Eh...? He sounds familiar..._The student took off his headphones and pushed his blue fringe away from his eyes.

"M-MINATO-KUN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL AT THE DORM? I SWEAR YOU WERE STILL RANSACKING THE FRIDGE WHEN I LEFT THIS MORNING!"

"Um... Y-You don't have to shout..." Minato's face was turning pinkish.

Yukari looked around the monorail, suddenly, the few people in the same car were all staring at them. _Oh great. More rumors. You're a genius Yukari. Reeeal genius._

Suddenly, Minato grabbed Yukari's arm and led her towards an empty seat facing away from the prying eyes.

The pair sat down and an awkward silence filled the space between them.

Yukari shifted on her seat uneasily. _I-Is he angry at me...?_

"I took a short cut."

_H-Huh? That was sudden..._ _At least he wasn't angry... But..._"T-There's a short cut...?"

Minato's navy blue eyes turned towards Yukari, "I cut through some bushes."

"... Bushes...?" Yukari stared off into the distance.

Another awkward silence.

"H-Have you heard the news...? There've been fewer new cases of Apathy

Syndrome the last few days. Senpai said it's probably because we beat that Shadow..." A smile found it's way on Yukari's face, "Wouldn't that be great if it was true?"

Yukari watched as Minato's face lit up, his lips curling up into a small smile.

"Our efforts paid off."

"*giggle* Yeah, I thought so too. It was dangerous, but I'm glad we did it. We shouldn't get carried away, though, cuz we have midterms next week," she sighed heavily, "Let's just hope nothing like that happens again until midterms are over..."

The monorail stopped and the pair get off together, Yukari didn't notice the many pairs of eyes staring at them as they walked into school together, talking about all sorts of things.

* * *

**5/23/09**

**EVENING**

Junpei, Minato and Yukari had walked home together after the last midterm paper. The trio spotted Akihiko sitting at the long sofa, watching the evening news.

"Senpai! I hear you're fully healed!" Yukari exclaimed.

Junpei grinned his trademark, shark-like grin, "Congrats, man!"

The silver haired senpai smiled, "I need to catch up on my training. I slacked off for a whole month..."

"Shouldn't you take it easy though... You wouldn't wanna re injure your arm..." Yukari eyed the senpai as he contemplated the idea.

Akihiko sighed, "I've already wasted precious time," he suddenly grinned, "Besides... we found another persona user."

"F-For real?"

Minato turned towards Junpei, whose face was radiating. Minato knew exactly what was going on in Junpei's head right now.

"Heh heh heh.. sweet... Is it a girl..?" Junpei's shifty eyes glanced towards Minato. His best friend smiled and shook his head.

Akihiko was totally oblivious to the exchange.

"Actually, it is. She's a junior who goes to our school. An honor student too."

"Whoa... Honor student cum Persona user..." Yukari's eyes went big.

Akihiko continued, "Fuuka Yamagishi, You guys know her?"

"Yamagishi..." Minato closed his eyes and tried to think... _Yagahashi... Yashihama... Yamagoshi... But no Yamagishi..._

"Yamagishi...? OH! That girl from 2-E? She gets sick a lot from what I heard." Yukari had sources.

"Oh... THAT Yamagishi... The one with the green hair? I wonder if it's natural?"

Yukari slapped Junpei on the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Tsk. Stupei." Yukari rolled her eyes.

"WHAT?" Minato was laughing under his breath. Akihiko ignored the both of them.

"She was at the same hospital as me, That's how we found out about her." Akihiko grimaced, "But... Maybe she's not cut out for battle..."

"W-What? We're givin' up on her already?" Junpei face turned into a pervy smile, "And I was just thinkin' bout givin' her some private lessons..."

"..."

"Wh-Why're you lookin' at me like that? ... ... C'mon... I'm a guy. Whaddya expect!"

Everybody ignored Junpei and left.

"H-HEY!"

* * *

**5/30/09**

**MORNING**

Minato was awoken by the buzzing around the class. He lifted up his head and saw Junpei walking towards his desk.

"Mmmph... What's going on...?"

"Huh? Oh, The entire school's buzzing about that girl from 2-E... Did you hear the details?"

"Uh... no..."

"*chuckle* Heh heh I thought so. I saw you sleepin' through Toriumi's class. I mean I know she knew you were sleepin' but she don't say anything about it! What's up with that?"

"Hm... Maybe she likes me..." Minato was really just speculating.

"W-Wha? No shit?" Junpei's eyes went wide.

"H-Huh? NO! I was just kidding! Don't lump me together with Kenji!"

From the other side of the classroom, "Dude! I totally heard you man!" Kenji was grinning from ear to ear.

He still wasn't over from his new 'relationship' with ms. Kanou.

"Heh heh... Anyway, from what I heard, This girl in 2-E went missing last night. She was found lying in front of the school gates early this morning."

Junpei mock shivered, " Nobody knew what happened and supposedly, she is still unconscious."

From the corner of his eye, Minato saw Yukari walk over to them. The pretty girl grabbed a chair from the other desk and sat down with a sigh.

"Yo, Yuka-tan! This is a tough case! Even for Junpei Iori, Ace Detective."

Yukari's face was priceless. Minato couldn't help but chuckle.

"A-Ace Detective...? ... A-Are you stupid or something?" She stared at Junpei, who was posing like an idiot.

"... ... More like Stupei, Ace Defective!"

"Heeey! I resent that! Anyway, where have you been?"

"I was talking to the teacher. That girl from 2-E? I saw her on my way back to the dorm yesterday." Yukari's eyes were careful, "She seemed fine then."

"Whoa... Now that's just creepy."

* * *

**5/31/09**

**EVENING**

Yukari was sitting at the dining table after finishing up her instant raman.

Minato came down from the stairs and sat next to her.

"Hm...? What's going on?" Yukari could feel her cheeks grow hot and hoped that Minato didn't notice, he was sitting so close to her...

"Junpei wants to talk... something about some stuff he found on the student message board." Minato suddenly stood up and went into the kitchen.

Yukari stared as he returned a few minutes later with several cups of smoothie.

"Judging from the looks on Junpei's face, this might get interesting." Minato sat down again and handed a cup to Yukari.

"H-Huh...? Thanks..."

Soon, the residents of the dorm gathered around the dining table.

Sipping the smoothie, Yukari unconsciously drifted closer and closer to Minato.

"What's this about, Iori?" Mitsuru had declined her share of smoothie, she sat directly opposite Yukari, and right next to Akihiko.

"Heh heh... You'll see..." Junpei stood at the front of the table.

"I found out something on the student message boards. The one rumor about that girl from 2-E? Yeah, I read that it was the work of this one angry ghost..."

Junpei's face turned into mock seriousness.

Mitsuru was trying to hide her grin while Akihiko turned to look at a bewildered Yukari.

Minato was already starting to doze off.

" H-Hey! C'mon! Nobody believes that stuff... right?"

Yukari turned towards everybody else, but they all turned their attention to Junpei.

"I'm interested. Go ahead and tell us." Akihiko was smiling outwardly.

"Wha-! It-It's probably all fake anyway! W-Why bother?"

"So this ghost story... Tell us." Yukari glared at Mitsuru.

Mitsuru chuckled and dismissed Yukari's desperate, silent, cry for help.

"Heheh..."

* * *

Junpei turned off the lights and the lounge was completely dark.

Yukari managed to suppress a yelp as she grabbed Minato's arm.

Junpei took out a flashlight from out of nowhere ad begun to speak in a mysterious voice.

"Good Evening... Welcome to Junpei's Believe it or Don't..."

Yukari dug her nails deeper into Minato's arm.

While painful, it did help keep Minato awake.

"There are many straaaange things in this world... According to one story... If you get caught in school late at night, you will be **devoured **by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls!"

Yukari was pulling at Minato's shirt now, she really had to apologize to him later.

"The other day, this friend of mine- Let's call him K... He said to me, ' Junpei, I saw something strange.' He sounded serious, so I asked him what he'd seen."

Yukari was wincing, she clung tightly at Minato and was quite literally hugging him now.

Junpei could see Yukari freaking out and clinging onto Minato, _Dude, Minato, you'd better take this chance man... heh heh heh, Am I a great friend or what? _

He continued his ghost story, "*clears throat* He said it was about the girl in 2-E... He claims he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident.I couldn't believe it. She's not the kind of girl to be out at night... But K was as white as a sheet. He insisted it was true... Then, it hit me..."

Junpei paused for dramatic effect.

Mitsuru was struggling to contain her laughter.

" That ghost must've tried to make her its dinner! And that's why they found her lying on the ground by the gate! I felt a chill run down my spine, and I broke into a cold sweat..."

Minato glanced at Yukari, who had dug her nails very _very __**VERY **_deep into his arm, his shirt was slanting to one side too.

Junpei was ending off, "Yes... There are strange things in this world... Believe it... or Don't."

* * *

Junpei switched on the lights and grinned at his audience.

Mitsuru was the first of speak up. "... What do you think, Akihiko?"

"H-Huh? Not one word about my frankly amaaaazing performance?"

Akihiko glanced at Mitsuru, "I think it's worth investigating."

Junpei sighed sadly, he looked at Yukari, who was just recovering from her trauma.

"Wow, I didn't think you were afraid of ghosts, Yuka-tan. Heh heh... That's kinda funny."

Yukari let go of Minato. Her pride was at stake here.

"Hey, watch it! ...F-Fine, then let's investigate. We'll each ask around for the rest of the week. I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend!"

Mitsuru smiled, "I appreciate that. The story _was _a little unnerving."

Akihiko grinned and started to head up stairs with Mitsuru, "Then I'll leave it to you guys. Good luck."

The two senpais left. "Whaaat? Are they serious? BAH! Oh well, it's getting late so I guess I'll go crash for the night, later!"

Junpei sauntered back to his room.

The lounge was empty except for Minato and Yukari.

* * *

"U-Um... Sorry about your arm... and your sh-shirt..."

" It-It's alright. You were scared... It's not your fault."

A kind smile was plastered on Minato's face.

Yukari looked at Minato's arm. Her nails were practically embedded into his arm the entire time.

Yukari reached out to touch the nail marks.

Minato winced when she glided her fingers across the imprints.

"Sorry... I didn't know I had clawed at you so hard..."

"It's okay, I'm fine..." Minato suddenly flashed a cheeky smile, "You on the other hand, might want to keep one eye open when you sleep tonight..."

Yukari punched Minato on the arm and went upstairs, hiding her smile from the boy.

* * *

**DARKHOUR**

Minato had just gone to bed when he felt a familiar presence.

"Good evening." _Him again...? Sigh... oh well._

"I came to see you again, as I promised. How are you?" A smile slowly crept onto his face.

"Mmmph... It's you..." Minato was getting sleepy.

"I'm glad you remember me." The boy was grinning now. "Now... In another week... The moon will be full again... And the next ordeal will be upon you... Be careful..." The boy disappeared, his voice ringing in Minato's head, "_I'll come again..."

* * *

_**Author's note: **Terribly sorry that I couldn't update for the past few days! I was busy with certain things. I know I stated in previous chapters that I would reach Yakushima by monday but heh, obviously not. I had totally forgotten about Fuuka. _Oh well.._ I guess I shouldn't make empty promises, but I'm sorry! Chapter 13 will have the trio investigating the rumors about the ghost! Stay tuned!


	13. The Great Investigation

**Chapter 13: The Great Investigation**

**6/2/09**

**EARLYMORNING

* * *

**

Minato had walked to school with Yukari; the two of them had left Junpei behind since it didn't seem likely that he would wake up anytime soon.

As they entered the school gates Yukari suddenly punched her arms into the sky, "Ya know what...? From this day forward, I'm gonna do my best!"

Minato was lost. _I thought she was just talking about buying strawberry cake down at the sweet shop later._

"uh... Good luck...?" He punched the air together with her.

"... Do you even know what I'm talking about?" She burst into laughter and shook her head, "You're hopeless."

Yukari heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm talking about the ghost story... Remember, you only have until Friday to find out as much as you can!"

_As much as I can huh...? Oh Well..._ Minato flashed a tired smile and slouched dramatically.

"Pfffft!" Yukari giggled, "C'mon! The warning bell just rung, we gotta hurry!"

* * *

**6/3/09**

**AFTERSCHOOL**

Junpei walked over to Minato's table, the blue haired boy was sound asleep.

"Duuude... Heeeey... Wake up now... Duuuude... Heh heh heh..." Junpei couldn't help it; Minato looks so much like a girl when he's sleeping.

_Well! As his best friend, it is my responsibility to make him look like a man! MUAHAHAHA!_

Just as he was reaching out to draw on Minato's face with magic marker, the boy jumped up from his seat and walked away.

"H-Huh? What just happened?" Junpei watched the door.

A few minutes later, Minato came back.

"Dude... What was that man?"

"Hmmm? I had to take a leak." Minato murmured while packing up his things.

"W-WHAT? ARE YOU FREAKIN SERIOUS?"

"Huh? Why would I joke about something like that?" The boy begun to walk away.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a sec, where're ya goin?"

"Ask around about that ghost story, we only have until Friday, right?"

"Wait. You mean... you actually took Yuka-tan seriously?"

"Well... she seemed pretty determined to do this thing, so I thought, why not?" Minato turned towards the door again, "Besides. I don't have anything else to do anyways."

Junpei stared as Minato walked out of the classroom, leaving him all alone in the cold empty room.

* * *

**6/4/09**

**EARLYMORNING**

"Mornin'... *yawn* this sucks... I spent so much time thinking about ghost stories that now I'm having nightmares..." Yukari stretched her arms, her fist almost twacking Minato's face.

Junpei caught up from behind, "Eh heh heh, so you mean those screams in the middle of the night came from YOUR room eh...?"

"Wh-Whaaa? TSK! Shut up, Stupei!"

"Heeee-ey! I resent that! Bleh, I gotta go meet someone, later!" Junpei ran off, leaving Yukari and Minato alone again.

"So. How's it going?"

"Mmm... It's going."Yukari sighed, "But, there's so many stupid rumours going around that it's tough to put them all together."

The brunette suddenly smiled, "I did get some useful information, though. I'm gonna look into it more today."

Suddenly the bell rang and the two ran into school together.

* * *

**6/5/09**

**AFTERSCHOOL**

"...Well, today's Friday. Did you two ask around, like we said?"

Minato glanced up at Yukari, her milky brown eyes were shimmering and excited. _Wow... She's really up for this huh?_

Junpei scratched his head, "Huh? We had something planned for today?"

Yukari's milky brown eyes almost turned into burning red flames, "JUNPEI I TOLD YOU...!"

"I know, I know! I'm just kidding! Man, you have such a short temper..." Junpei chuckled.

"Then, we'll meet in the lounge after school. Don't forget!"

"Yes, Ma'am..." Minato laughed as Junpei saluted Yukari when she left the classroom.

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

**LOUNGE**

**EVENING**

Yukari cleared her throat and begun to speak in an authoritative voice.

"Okay, as we agreed on Monday, we'll now hold a meeting to discuss what we learned." Minato glanced towards the girl, she was obviously very excited.

"Wow, you're really into this." Junpei grinned.

"Of course. I got lots of good info. It turns out no angry ghost was involved." She smiled happily.

"Oh, so that's what's important, huh?" Junpei shook his head in disbelief.

"Hmph," Yukari sat down on the armchair, "First off, let's talk about how this rumor got started... You guys asked around right? So! Let's start with Minato-kun."

Yukari looked at Minato expectantly.

"*clears throat* The rumour spread quickly because there were three victims, all found in the same fashion," Minato took a deep breath and continued his verbal diarrhea.

Junpei stared in wonder at Minato. He nudged the equally stunned Yukari, "Psst! Psst! Yuka-tan! Did you set him up for this?"

"Huh? No... But it's great that he found out so much, not like somebody here!"

"BAH!"

Minato ended off and stared at the two juniors.

"Alright then! Now, we gotta go do some field research!" Yukari beamed with excitement.

"F-Field research? Are you kiddin?" Junpei questioned Yukari's mental health.

"Yeah, there's this one place where the three victims were regulars."

"Wait, you're not talkin' about that place behind Port Island Station, are you...?" Minato could see Junpei shivering.

"Oh, you're familiar with it?" Yukari doesn't seem affected by Junpei's reaction.

"You can't go there! I've heard some nasty rumours about that place!"

"Is that so? Well then, we should all go together." Yukari turned towards Minato, "You'll come, right?"

Minato had gone to that place several times before in the afternoons, he knew better then to let Yukari go alone.

* * *

"I don't mind."

The girl giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Forget it... That place is bad news. I mean, don't you think we're getting in over our heads?" Junpei was adamant about not going.

"Up until now, all we've done is take orders. Does that feel right to you?" Yukari heaved a heavy sigh.

"I know what you mean, but... Man, did you have to say it like that? I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

Junpei was a sucker for this kind of things, _all those hero stuff, and the right from the wrong, sense of justice yadda yadda Dammit! Why do I have to be like this? _

Yukari grinned, "Okay, we'll go tomorrow night, then."

Junpei begun walking back to his room, "I'm just gonna go back and write my will before I die tomorrow."

Minato sighed and headed towards the door.

"Huh? Minato-kun? Where are you going?"

"Hmm? Oh... Um, I'm meeting someone; I'll be back before midnight."

"Huh...? Oh... That weird monk guy huh? What's his name? Mutatsu is it?"

"Yeah... He's pretty messed up."

Yukari chuckled, "just be careful alright?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**6/6/09**

**EVENING**

**PORT ISLAND STATION OUTSKIRTS**

Minato led the way to the hang out, he knew a short cut.

"Whoa... Dude... You seem to know a lotta shortcuts..."

"Hmm?"

Junpei sighed, "Totally unfazed huh?"

Two punks approached them, "What the hell is this?"

The punk with a center parting begun to snigger, "ha, check out those rags." He pointed to their uniforms, "They're from Gekkou High."

Junpei whispered, "Shit... This is worse than I thought..."

The punk with the greasy hair began shouting at them, "Hey, you, I think you're in the wrong place."

Junpei jumped, "H-Huh? W-Well I uh..."

"You don't belong here, gettit?" He pointed his finger threateningly, "Beat it, goatee."

"G-Goatee? Oh, y-you mean me..." Junpei was shivering.

Minato was reaching his boiling point.

Suddenly, Yukari spoke up, "We don't need your permission to be here."

She was obviously irked.

"H-Hey! Are you nuts! Take a look around you!" Junpei wanted to turn tails and get out of here _now_.

_Tsk_. "I'm not blind, ya know. Come on, don't be intimidated by these scum!"

The greasy haired punk glared at Yukari, "What was that?"

The tough looking chick sneered at Yukari, "She just called us "scum.""

The bleached-blond girl next to her sniggered, "Let's get 'em. Who cares where they're from!"

The tough looking girl flicked her chemical laced hair, "We'll post some pictures that will make her daddy cry! She'll wish she was never born!"

* * *

The way they spoke was as if they had rehearsed it over and over again.

Minato's hands were turning white; he had clenched them so hard it was starting to hurt.

The girls started to laugh. The bleached-blond girl begun eyeing Minato.

Yukari's cheeks started to grow hot; their _daddy _comment had hit a nerve, especially since hers was dead.

"These guys are the worst..."

The greasy haired punk was getting impatient, "You oughta learn to shut that trap of yours. Man, I feel sorry for you, Goatee. This bitch is a pain in the ass... huh!"

He flung a heavy fist towards Junpei's stomach.

"Ugh!"

Minato snapped, _enough is enough_.

The boy with the center parting noticed Minato glaring at them.

"Hey, pretty boy! I don't like your face either... Got anything to say before I beat it to a bloody pulp!"

The bleached-blond girl squealed from behind, "Hey! Don't hit the face, he's pretty cute."

She burst out laughing, "What's a pretty boy like you hanging out with an ugly whore like her anyways?"

They began laughing like hyenas.

* * *

_Tsk, that's it. _"Shut up. You're starting to piss me off."

The punk with greasy hair glared at Minato. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?"

He flung a fist a Minato, which was easily dodged, Kendo training helped alot. Minato swung his fist at the punk's face; a satisfying crack could be heard.

"Ahh! Fuck! He broke my fucking nose...! Shit..." The greasy haired punk retreated.

"That's it! You're going down, pretty boy!" The boy with center parting started to charge at Minato.

"That's enough."

Minato turned towards the voice. The boy from Akihiko's hospital room walked towards them.

"They didn't know what they were getting into. I'll make sure they leave. Alright?" He sounded like he was irked.

"Who do you think you are, dumbass? You want some too!" The punk charged at the guy from the other day but he was easily dodged.

The guy head butted the punk and sent him flying towards the ground.

"*gasp* Shit... Damn you, Shinjiro... That's right... You're from Gekko High too, aren't ya! I thought you were one of us?"

"What gave you that idea? I don't remember swearing a blood oath."

Shinjiro's face was impassive.

* * *

"TSK! You son of a bitch! You just crossed the line! You think you're going home alive!"

"Sure do. ...Wanna give it a try?" Shinjiro glared at the punk.

"Uh... S-Screw this..." The punk picked himself up and ran away.

"Hahahahaha! What a loser!" The girls walked away laughing, the bleach-blond girl was still eyeing Minato.

"Tsk... what's up with _her_?" Minato glanced at Yukari; she seemed more affected by the girl hitting on Minato then the punk attacking them.

"Oh man, Senpai, that was awesome!" Junpei stood up, his stomach was still aching but witnessing all that just made him all excited again.

"You idiots! Get outta here. This place isn't for you." Despite his harsh words, Shinjiro's voice had a hint of kindness. He begun to walk away.

"Wait! We came here for a reason!"

"You guys... You were at the hospital." Shinjiro sighed, "Did Aki tell you to come here?"

Minato shook his head.

"Hmph."

* * *

"What do you wanna know? About that ghost story?" Shinji sat down at the stairs, his long legs outstretched.

"Um, yeah... How'd you know?" Yukari stared at the tall senpai.

"It's a rumor. Those girls who wound up in the hospital were here talkin' shit every night... about all the things they'd done to some girl named Fuuka." Shinjiro's tone was harsh.

"Fuuka...? You mean Fuuka Yamagishi, from 2-E? They were picking on her?" Junpei's eyes went wide.

"That's why people are saying it's Fuuka's spirit that did it. I hear it's all over the net, too."

"Fuuka's spirit...? Wait, what do you mean by that!" Minato glanced at Yukari; she was more concerned about the _spirit _part.

"You guys don't know? This Fuuka girl might be dead. She hasn't been home in over a week. Don't you guys go to school! How do you not know this?"

"Are you serious! I thought she was out sick... But, she's missing!" Junpei's mouth was gaping now.

"So much for the ghost story. Mr. Ekoda is the homeroom teacher for 2-E, right? Does he know about this...?" Yukari was pretty much talking to herself now.

Shinjiro suddenly stands up, "I get it, Aki... Still trying to make up for the past. It's you who can't let go..."

"...?"

"N-Nothing... That's all I know... Satisfied?"

"Y-Yeah! Thanks, Senpai! ...C'mon, show some appreciation."

"Thanks." Minato was getting sleepy.

"Thanks! You totally helped us out! ...You're very kind." Yukari bowed.

"Huh?" Shinjiro begun walking away, "tch, whatever, Don't come here again."

Shinjiro walks away.

"*yawn* Damn... It's getting late, we gotta go, C'mon." Junpei folded his arms behind his head and walked off.

Yukari followed after Minato, "Hey... you think that Shinjiro guy's a nice person? I think he's really kind to help us out."

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess he's a nice guy." Minato smiled, "c'mon let's hurry, it's the dark hour soon."

* * *

**Author's note: **Awright! Shinji to the rescue! I added the Minato kicking the punk's ass because I felt that he really should have done that in the first place. :| Chapter 14 will have our heroes rescue Fuuka! The full moon is upon us! Stay tuned!


	14. The Emperor and Empress

**Chapter 14: The Emperor and Empress**

**6/8/09**

**LUNCHTIME**

**FULLMOON

* * *

**

Minato had followed Yukari and Junpei to the faculty office; they were going to question Mr. Edoka about Fuuka.

The trio entered the faculty office and spotted Mitsuru, Mr. Edoka and another girl sitting at a table. _Boy oh boy..._

"... Then what happened? Please continue." Mitsuru's eyes were emotionless.

"Senpai...? What's going on?" Yukari stared at the red haired senpai.

"Moriyama-san here was just describing to me on how she and her group of friends had locked Yamagishi in the gym overnight."

Junpei felt his face grow hot, "They locked her in the GYM?"

Minato's hands, which were hidden in his pockets, clenched into a fist. The tension from last night was starting to build up again. _What were they thinking?_

"MITSURU! Do not blame this solely on Natsuki. I don't like that tone you're using!" Mr. Edoka glared at the student council president, his greying fringe flopping down to the side of his oily face.

"Hmm? That brings us to another topic." Mitsuru glared back at Edoka, "Mr. Ekoda... All this time, you've attributed Yamagishi's absences to "illness." But in reality, she was missing. You must have been aware of that... What was your intention?"

"Wh-What? I-I I was thinking of the students, of course." Edoka lifted his chin up defiantly, "You children may not understand, but we have to consider the future of everyone affected."

* * *

Mitsuru reached her boiling point. _Children, you say?_

Yukari watched as a rebellious smiled spread across Mitsuru-senpai's face, _uh oh... _

"You mean, you chose not to report this to the police for the "good of the class." Mitsuru's fiery red eyes darted towards Edoka.

"It, it was in her best interest. I wouldn't want her records to be stained by something like this. Her parents agree!" Edoka's greying fringe was sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Junpei winced, _that's... kinda gross._

Mitsuru continued her relentless attack. "So to protect your career, you ignored your responsibility as a teacher... How despicable...!"

Minato nodded quietly, he also noticed that Mitsuru had spat out the word _despicable _in the most poisonous manner he had ever seen the senpai do.

The classic Lit Teacher gasped; never in his ten years of teaching had he come across a student, _let alone a student council PRESIDENT_, grill him like this.

"I-I didn't... I was just..."

Mitsuru completely ignored the man.

"About your friends... Did you notice anything unusual before the incidents? ...Anything at all." Mitsuru's eyes became softer.

The sniffling girl looked up, teary eyed. "... They all heard a voice... A creepy voice. ...Right before each of them went missing. They said it was calling their name."

"Oh, man..." Junpei turned to look at Yukari, she shared the same thoughts.

"...Senpai, could it be...?" Yukari's voice started to shake.

* * *

"It's them... no doubt about it. Until now, there was no way of knowing how or why some people are conscious during the Dark Hour... But, it's the voice; it draws them in." Mitsuru's face was grave.

The red haired senpai turned towards Natsuki, "Stay at our dorm tonight; it's the safest place."

The sobbing girl only managed a nod.

"If you hear the voice, tell us immediately. And don't leave the room, no matter what. If you can do that much, you should be okay. ...Don't worry, Yamagishi should be alright as well."

Mitsuru turned towards the trio, "We'll meet after school in the Student Council Room to discuss tonight's operation."

"T-Tonight!" Junpei's eyes went wide.

"We're going to rescue Yamagishi. If my guess is right, she's still inside the school."

Even though she sounded confident enough, Mitsuru felt her legs go weak. _ I just hope nothing has happened to her yet...

* * *

_

**AFTERSCHOOL**

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH**

**STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM**

"Whoa... I always wanted to see what it looks like in here." Junpei started 'touring' the student council room.

Yukari locked the door, "All set... Tsk! Junpei! Stop touching everything you see!"

"Whoops! Sorry~ heh heh..."

Mitsuru stood at the head of the group, her voice full of authority, "Tonight, we will infiltrate the campus. Our objective is to rescue Fuuka Yamagishi."

Junpei raised his hands, "Um, I don't get it... Is Fuuka inside the school somewhere?"

Yukari shared his sentiments, "And why at night? At midnight, this place turns into—"

Mitsuru's eyes darted towards them, "Exactly. That's how Yamagishi wandered into Tartarus."

The two nodded their heads slowly. Minato kept his hands inside his pockets; his fingers were fidgeting with the pocket lint.

"Then, ever since Fuuka got locked in the gym, she's been stuck there...?"

"... Yes."

"But, that was ten days ago! That means..." Junpei's face started to turn white. _We might be too late... _

Akihiko spoke up. He had been contemplating certain things, "Not necessarily. We can't jump to conclusions. Tartarus only appears during the Dark Hour. So, what about the rest of the day?"

Yukari nodded her head slowly, "Now that you mention it..."

"This is only a theory, but I think time may function differently with respect to Tartarus. So, even though it's been ten days for us, perhaps only ten hours have passed for her. It's possible she's still alive."

_We have to save her!

* * *

_

"Wow, ya think so! Uh, but the Dark Hour is pretty brutal... We can barely handle an hour; how's she gonna last ten!" Junpei's face turned white again.

_Still a lose-lose situation huh?_

"Are you just gonna let her die, then!" Akihiko flared up. _Nobody deserves to end up like Miki._

The silver haired senpai cooled down. He could feel Mitsuru's hand on his shoulder.

"...I have an idea. Let's try to enter Tartarus exactly how Fuuka did. We'll go to the gym, and wait for midnight. That's the quickest way."

"Is that really gonna work...?" Yukari was still recovering from Akihiko's sudden outburst.

"Honestly, I have reservations. If something goes wrong, you could all end up lost in Tartarus too. But..." Mitsuru trailed off.

"...Tartarus is pretty linear, we should be fine. Even if we get lost, we can still try to find a teleporter or access point. We'll be alright."

"I agree with the leader, I won't stand by and do nothing if there's a chance we can save her..." Akihiko's voice was pained, "I'd never forgive myself. If you guys don't want to go, then I'll go by myself."

"Senpai...?" Yukari was now officially afraid of the silver haired senpai.

"...Alright. We're aware of the risks, but we can't just leave her there." Mitsuru turned towards Akihiko.

"I agree. And we won't know until we try." Yukari nodded towards the dejected senpai.

"Cool, we get to sneak into the school! Heheh... In that case, I know just what to do..." Junpei turned towards Minato.

_Wink_

_Wink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

Minato stared at Junpei and it took him a while to understand. _Ah... Junpei talk, I gettit.

* * *

_

**EVENING**

**IWATODAI DORM**

**4****TH**** FLOOR MEETING ROOM**

_Ring... ring ring..._

Mitsuru sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko stood next to her.

"Hmm... I can't get a hold of the Chairman."

Yukari spoke back quietly; she was preoccupied with the strange necklace that was supposed to help increase her dodge against Thunder.

"I guess we can handle it ourselves... OW! Tsk... How do I put this on..."

"Huh? Oh um, here Lemme help you."

"OoOo... Eh heh heh heh..." Junpei leered towards the two of them.

"Wh-What? G-Got something to say, stupei?" Yukari was blushing, her entire face was turning red.

Mitsuru was totally oblivious.

"There's one problem, though. Without the Chairman's help, I'm not sure how we can get inside the school..."

"No need to worry. I've got it all set to go." Junpei grinned.

"Set to go...? An explosive?" Mitsuru was thoroughly amused, "*chuckle* Alright, I'll let you handle this."

"We don't have time to waste. Let's go." Akihiko heaved the heavy bag of equipment and walked along side Mitsuru.

Junpei nudged Minato, "Psssst! Hey! Don't those two look like a couple? It's like they're married or something..."

Yukari stepped on Junpei's foot, "Tskk! Keep it down!"

"OWWW!"

Minato chuckled. Yukari was not as amused, "... Hey Junpei. An explosive? Seriously?"

"Huh? Naw..." The boy rubbed his goatee, "All I did was unlock a door."

* * *

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL**

**2****ND**** FLOOR HALLWAY**

The group had entered through the unlocked backdoor; they climbed up the stairs to the 2nd floor.

"So, you unlocked it earlier... Tres bien!" Mitsuru smiled.

"Oui. No time for compliments. Let's go." Akihiko left the trio together with Mitsuru and entered 2-F's classroom.

"..."

"What's the big deal, anyway...?"

Junpei seemed the most perplexed. "Tray Ben? What is that? French?"

He made a funny face and stuck out his tongue, "Lousy seniors and their lousy French."

Yukari and Minato barely suppressed their laughter as they entered the classroom.

* * *

**2-F CLASSROOM**

"C-Can we turn on the lights...?" Yukari was pulling at Minato's shirt again.

"Aww, you scared?" Junpei leered towards Yukari.

"No! ...Stupei."

"Stop callin' me that!"

"Quiet. It's better if we leave 'em off. They cut the power at night anyway." Akihiko motioned for them to come together.

"First, we have to find the key to the gym. Akihiko and I will check the janitor's room. You three check the Faculty Office. After that, we'll meet in the main hallway. Got it?" Mitsuru's voice was sure.

"The Faculty Office, huh...? Hey, maybe we'll find some test questions! Heheh..." Junpei nudged Minato.

"Maybe I should go to the Faculty Office, too... It sounds interesting." Akihiko sounded hopeful.

"Heh heh... Welcome to the club, senpai!" Junpei saluted Akihiko, who in turn looked at him as if he was a complete stranger.

Mitsuru smiled kindly, "Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision? If so, then expect to be severely punished..."

Junpei winced; the student council president's voice was dead serious.

"It-It was a joke! I'd never do something like that! Ha, haha..."

"Come on, Mitsuru... Lighten up a little." Akihiko was sweating a little. _Execution..._

Mitsuru's plastic smile was still there, "Alright, Let's head over to the janitor's room. Iori, you're coming with us."

"Ngh! Aw man..."

Yukari could feel Minato literally vibrating next to her. She turned to look at him, only to find the boy's face turn red from suppressing his laughter.

"L-Let's go..."

* * *

**1****ST**** FLOOR**

Yukari was walking ahead of Minato; _Let's get this over with..._

_Thud... Thud... Thud..._

"Wh-What...? Th-There's someone else here...?" Yukari was panicking, "Oh crap oh crap..."

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind, she yelped in surprise.

_OH SHIT._ Her assailant covered her mouth with his hands as they hid behind a pillar.

"Huh? I thought I heard something... HEY! Is someone in here?" Yukari's legs were growing weak, _SHIT HE'S COMING!_

"... Meow... Meow..."

"Eh? A fox? Bah, whatever, this job doesn't pay THAT well." The security guard left.

* * *

Minato let go of Yukari, he had held her so close he could smell her shampoo, _Herbal essences eh?_

Yukari gasped for air, "Whew... That was close..."

She turned to look at her assailant, "W-Wha... Minato-kun? Oh... it was you..."

Yukari was more relieved than she should have been.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

_G-Ghosts? What's with him? C-Course not... *gulp*_

"Um, of course not. We already know it's not a ghost. And besides, I'm not THAT afraid of—"

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

"Ahhh! M-My cell phone! Why now!" Her heart had almost stopped working.

"Figures... It's spam. *sigh* Sorry about that. It-It took me by surprise!"

"You were so cute."

"H-Huh!" _What? Is he confessing NOW? Wait a minute... He's laughing, phew... gave me a scare there..._ "...It's not funny!"

* * *

**FACULTY OFFICE**

Minato entered the faculty office first; he led the two of them towards the keys.

"No... No... It's so dark, I can barely read these."

Minato felt Yukari tap him on the shoulder, "Hey... What does it say on this one?"

"..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"...Morgue."

"Wh-What, are you trying to scare me or something?" Yukari's face turned deadly, "...Trust me, you'll pay for that. Wait a minute... This is the key for the gym!"

"Okay, let's go. We're supposed to meet them in the main hallway."

* * *

**MAIN HALLWAY**

"Did you find the key?"Mitsuru's eyes darted towards the two of them.

"Sure did."

"Ya know, I heard a scream that sounded kinda familiar..." Junpei eyed Yukari.

"W-WHA? I-I uh..."

"What, you actually did? I was just kidding..."

Minato could feel Yukari radiating heat all of a suddenly, "You wanna make somethin' of it!"

"Keep it down." Akihiko helps set up the transceivers.

"We'll divide into teams again. Three of you will enter Tartarus, and one of you will remain outside with me. Once the Dark Hour has begun, I'll determine Yamagishi's position."

"I'll go. You should come, too. You can take the lead, like always." Akihiko started to distribute their weapons.

"Um, then, I'll be the third—"

"Wait a second...! Remember how I accidentally screwed up on the monorail? Gimme a chance to make up for that!"

"Oh, come on! It's not always about YOU! Besides, you didn't "accidentally" screw up."

Akihiko sighed, "Alright, Junpei, we'll give you another shot."

"Wha?" Yukari looked disappointed.

Junpei on the other hand, was ecstatic, "Sweet! Thanks!"

"What's wrong, Yukari? You don't want to stay behind with Mitsuru?" Akihiko smiled.

"Um, n-no, it's fine."

Mitsuru was oblivious. "It's almost time."

* * *

**DARKHOUR**

_What's going on...? Where am I...?_

Fuuka Yamagishi ran from the strange presence, something inside her head was telling to run.

_Two more to the left... Run down the hallway and hide at the next intersection..._

Fuuka didn't have time to question her own sanity. "Where am I..."

* * *

**TARTARUS LOBBY**

"We still haven't heard from them."

"Sigh... I'm so worried..."

Mitsuru continued to push the buttons on the equipment.

Suddenly, Akihiko's voice cracked from the receiver.

"M-Mitsuru! We-r - Se-sep-rated- lo- junp- Min—"

"Akihiko! You're not coming in very clearly! Repeat! Akihiko!"

The line went dead.

"W-What's happening?" Yukari was worried about Minato.

"They're higher up then expected..." Mitsuru's eye brows furrowed.

"I guess there's nothing we can do now huh..."

* * *

**TARTARUS**

**2****nd**** BLOCK**

**ARQUA**

Akihiko wandered the floors, _where could they be dammit..._

"H-HEY! AKIHIKO SENPAI!"

"H-huh? Junpei!"

The capped boy ran towards Akihiko, "Dude, I couldn't find the leader man..."

The transceiver cracked up, "Minato's- th- coming to- here now—"

Akihiko turned towards the shadows, the blue haired leader walked towards them.

"Whoa, speak of the devil man."

Minato walked towards the two boys, _I wonder if they heard that voice too. Maybe I'm going crazy again._

"Yo! Hey bro, did you happen to hear a voice when you're comin here?" Junpei looked around, hoping that he didn't sound _too _crazy.

Akihiko and Minato stared back at him. _Oh boy._

"Y'know... It sounded a little like..."

"Who is this...? Are you human?"

For a second there, Minato thought that Junpei had finally perfected his imitation skills, _guess not._

A frail looking girl with green hair approached them from the shadows.

"Ahh! I..."

"Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?" Akihiko looked hopeful.

"Uh, Y-yes...!"

Junpei was simply delighted, "Wow, you're alive! That's awesome! Never fear, Junpei's here!"

"I'm glad you're okay... Come with us." Minato smiled kindly.

The girl bowed slightly, "Thank you so much..."

"C'mon, Let's get outta here." Akihiko begun to walk away.

* * *

**TARTARUS**

**HALLWAY WITH WINDOWS **

"Say... The moon looks kindda creepy up close..." Junpei started to shiver, "You know... it was a full moon during the monorail incident wasn't it?"

Minato nodded slowly, he recalled that Yukari made a comment about it that day.

"Hey, did you see the moon on the night the dorm was attacked, back in April?" Akihiko was suddenly urgent.

"It was full..."

"SHIT!" Akihiko started to fumble with his transceiver, "Mitsuru, are you there!"

"Akihiko...? ...Shadows" Mitsuru got cut off.

"Hey, can you hear me? Mitsuru, come in!" No response.

Junpei's legs were starting to go weak, "Shit! Did they get attacked?"

Minato turned towards Fuuka, the pale looking girl was clutching her head, "...What is this thing...? It's much bigger than the others... and it's attacking someone..."

"We gotta go, NOW!"

* * *

**TARTARUS LOBBY**

Mitsuru summoned her persona, Penthesilea. The persona twirled around the giant obese shadow and cast a strong _bufu_ spell.

The ice blasts at the fat shadow but instead of crying out in pain, the shadow dances and laughs at her attempts. The emperor shadow lifts up his arms and Mitsuru felt their properties change.

_What's going on?_

Unwilling to give up, Mitsuru summons her persona again, this time, the casting _bufu _at the emperor shadow.

The ice melted completely, without harming the shadow at all.

"S-Senpai!" Yukari tries shooting her arrows at the fat one but its pot belly was totally unharmed.

Mitsuru charges at the fat one, she flicked her wrists a little and lunges at the shadow.

The shadow giggled and pushes the student council president towards the floor.

"Ngh!"

"Mitsuru senpai!" Yukari stood alone, her arrows had already run out and she was tired from summoning her persona.

"Tsk... ngh... What's going on here..." Mitsuru tried to get up, "Ugh..."

"Senpai, you can't, you're too exhausted...!"

* * *

Suddenly, the door of Tartarus opened and Natsuki Moriyama stepped into view.

"W-what? I though she...!" Yukari was panicking now.

The teleporter started to glow and the boys ran towards them.

"M-moriyama-san...?" Fuuka stared in horror as the fat creature approached the girl.

"Fuuka... I came to apologize..." As if in a trance, Moriyama continued to walk towards Fuuka.

_CLANK_

_CLANK_

_CLANK_

Fuuka turned around to see the boys pointing their evokers at their heads, they were fighting the strange creatures with all their might but they couldn't seem to damage it at all.

Junpei shouted until his lungs gave up, "PERSONAAAAA!"

Fuuka watched as a bird-like creature emerged and clawed at the tall demon.

The fat one turned it's strange head towards Fuuka and Moriyama and started to approach them.

"...No...!"

A rush of adrenaline flowed through Fuuka, "I-I have to protect Moriyama-san!"

As if by instinct, Fuuka pointed the gun at her head, _I am so afraid...!_

"Persona...!" Just then, the fat, pot bellied creature attacked Fuuka and Moriyama.

* * *

Minato barely dodged the swing of the shadow's sword, which just cut through the pillar of Tartaus.

_That could've been my head...!_

Junpei shouted at Minato, "Dude!"

Minato turned to where Junpei was pointing, The fat empress was going to attack Fuuka!

The Empress smashed her staff at the girl, but it was deflected by a strange shield.

Mitsuru stared as Fuuka summoned her persona, the huge persona with a dome-like dress that served as an observation _chamber _and a shield.

Akihiko stared at Mitsuru and she stared back, "Let her take your place Mitsuru!"

The red head nodded and smiled tiredly, _just not my day._

Fuuka opened her eyes; she saw various glowing spots on the empress's body. "Akihiko-san! It's weak against strikes!"

The silver haired senpai grinned, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Akihiko bashed at the shadow, showing no mercy. The taller Emperor shadow lunged at Akihiko, who expertly dodged to the right.

Junpei crouched next to Mitsuru-senpai. "There's nothing for us to do now huh?"

Mitsuru chuckled, "Nothing stops Akihiko when he goes into a rage like this. Just let him have his fun."

* * *

Minato watched with Yukari as the girl casted one last dia spell to heal his bruises.

Akihiko shot the evoker at his temple as he ran around to the back of the taller emperor shadow.

Fuuka shouted over the noise of the empress shadow dissolving into nothing, "Senpai! It's weak against electricity!"

The silver haired boy grinned and Polydeuces appeared above him, clutching its chest tightly and sending a powerful _zio _spell towards the emperor shadow.

The _zio _spell had reduced the shadow to nothing and all was quiet for a while.

Fuuka's persona had disappeared, "A-are there more of them...?"

"No... Don't worry, it's over."

"Thank goodness..." suddenly they frail girl collapsed.

"F-Fuuka!" Moriyama quickly crawled over to Fuuka, "I-I..."

Minato hovered over them, "Don't worry... She's just exhausted."

Moriyama started to sob and then she just started to cry really hard.

"I-I ... I'm sorry Fuuka... I'm so sorry...!"

Yukari turned towards Mitsuru, who was leaning on Akihiko's shoulder for support, "Senpai... she saw the shadows and everything right...? What happens now?"

Mitsuru smiled kindly, "Don't worry, she's not like us, so she won't remember any of it."

"But, that means she'll forget Fuuka saved her life, right? That doesn't seem fair..."

Mitsuru's smile did not falter, "Actually, I don't think it'll matter," she turned her head towards a crying Moriyama, "I think she's learned her lesson."

"I'm so sorry Fuuka... I'm so sorry...!"

Yukari held out her hand to Moriyama, "C'mon, let's go."

Junpei and Minato carefully picked up Fuuka's sleeping body, "Dark hour's almost over, let's jet it before the building transform on us."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another long one! I'm sorry if this isn't really a good one, I didn't put as much effort as I intended to. What can I say... I don't like Fuuka as much you see. Heh. Even in game I tend to avoid her as much as I can, hahah! Chapter 15 will be the start of the Hierophant/ Lovers shadow arc! Stay Tuned!


	15. A fine day at practice

**Chapter 15: A fine day at Practice**

**6/23/09**

**EARLY MORNING

* * *

**

Minato sat at the usual seat on the monorail. Next to him, Takeba was throwing _things _at Junpei who had apparently commented on her fashion sense.

"Y'know, _Blue _is in fashion nowadays, maybe you could use a little blue, pink is so pssssh," Junpei fluttered his eyes and flicked his wrists.

Yukari could feel her face turn red, _what's he trying to imply... GRRRR...!_

With no warning at all, Yukari grabbed something from her bag, from anything to old homework to lint; the archery club member threw them at Junpei with deadly accuracy.

"Yeow! H-Hey hey! Watch where you're throwin' those things! GYAAA! It- pffft, it went in my mouth, bleeeeeh!"

Minato laughed all the way from the station to the school gates, entertainment was not an issue when Junpei and Yukari were around. _The comic duo of one huh?_

Minato could hear bits of somebody's conversation, "Have you heard of this revenge request website?"

The brown haired girl next to him shook her head.

The dark haired girl continued with much glee. "You can write the person's name you want to get revenge on, and bam! Mission accomplished. They say it's guaranteed successful, and completely anonymous."

The brown haired girl's eyes went big. "Seriously! Give me the URL! Quick!"

The dark haired girl was taken aback, "Well... It's just a rumour... I mean, I don't know the details... Why are you so desperate...?"

The brown haired girl looked around furtively, "Huh? I'm not... I'm not thinking about revenge at all."

The dark haired girl went silent and Minato walked away with Yukari and Junpei, contemplating about the revenge request website.

* * *

**6/25/09**

**AFTERSCHOOL**

Minato sat on one of the Gym benches as his team-mates help Kazushi relax his knee. With his big secret out now, Kaz had decided to go for surgery. But he had still insisted in coming for one last practice.

Everybody had voted on turning today's practice session into a sort of a good luck party for Kaz as he goes for surgery next week.

Minato had already given Kaz his own good luck wish earlier this week, so he decided to go out into the field to run a few rounds, _then again... I AM kinda sleepy... maybe I should just hide in the Gym storage and sleep there..._

Then Minato thought about Fuuka._ ...Maybe not.

* * *

_

**ARCHERY FIELD**

"Takeba! Nice shot! When did you get so good?" Yukari turned towards the pair of girls walking towards her.

"H-huh? T-Thanks."

One of the girls, a junior like her, grinned outwardly, " Hey... You know, I've heard a lot of rumours about you and that new transfer student..."

The other girl started to giggle, "hee hee hee... yeah, not bad Yukari! He's pretty cute!"

Yukari felt a sweat drop from her temple.

She untied her small pony tail and sighed, "Misaki-chan... Ritsu-chan, we live in the same dorm... Nothing more..."

Yukari had to explain to so many people that she got tired of repeating the same line. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she spotted the transfer student in question. _Shit.

* * *

_

**TRACKS**

Minato swept his hair backwards to prevent them from flailing like dangling Christmas decorations. He sighed as he remembered Elizabeth commenting that this hairstyle reminded her of her younger brother who also swept his hair back.

He positioned himself at the start of the line and started with a slow jog before bolting by the hundredth meter. His grey-blue eyes darting towards the Archery field every now and then.

* * *

**ARCHERY FIELD**

Misaki turned towards the tracks, "Hey look! It's Minato-kun! Let's go say hi!"

Ritsu started to giggle and drag Yukari towards the tracks. "W-wha...! No-no! He's training for Kendo, we can't go there now...!"

"Hm? Why not? Hee hee..." Ritsu continued to drag Yukari towards the tracks.

* * *

**KENDO TEAM**

**TRACKS**

Minato slowed down as he spotted a trio approaching from the Archery field. One of them was getting dragged over by another figure.

As the figures got closer, Minato stood on the spot, staring at disbelief as he watched Yukari literally being dragged over by another brown haired girl and a darker haired girl was laughing loudly whilst following them.

* * *

**ARCHERY TEAM**

**TRACKS**

Yukari struggled to no end but Ritsu was surprisingly strong. She squirmed for a while before resigning to her fate.

She sighed heavily and called Minato over.

"Uh... Can I help you...?" Yukari looked up and saw that he had swept his long fringe up.

_I never saw him like this before... OH CRAP AM I BLUSHING?_ Yukari refused to look at Minato any longer and turned towards her friends.

"Th-This is Minato Arisato, junior, kendo team, student council, topped our class for the 1st semester exams, there," Yukari glared at the giggling girls, "Satisfied?"

Yukari sighed again, "These two giggling morons are Ritsu Hashino and Misaki Usuda."

* * *

**KENDO TEAM**

**TRACKS**

Minato chuckled under his breath. He had also noticed that Yukari had refused to have eye contact with him. _Hmm... I wonder why..._

The boy wiped the sweat out of his eyes and smiled, "Hi."

For some reason all three girls were emitting strange waves at him.

* * *

**ARCHERY TEAM**

**TRACKS**

When Minato said _Hi, _all three of them started to blush. _WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?_

Misaki touched her face, it was boiling hot and she turned to look at Ritsu and saw that she was pink as well.

Misaki knew that Arisato was rumoured to be quite the lady killer but she didn't know that a simple _hi _from him will turn them pink!

The two archery club girls turned to look at Yukari and noticed that she was glaring at them. _Ohhh boy~~_

Yukari saw Ritsu and Misaki blush when Minato greeted them, _what's up with them?_

She turned towards Minato and saw that he was also quite perplexed... _huh...?_

Yukari was standing right next to Minato, so she could see his face clearly. A small scar was visible on the corner of his forehead which was usually covered by his fringe.

Yukari turned pink when Minato's eyes suddenly darted towards hers.

_Crap...! Now he knows I was analyzing him...! What if he thinks I'm a weirdo...?

* * *

_

**KENDO TEAM**

**TRACKS**

Minato watched in confusion as the two girls suddenly turned quiet and they looked rather frazzled.

_Did I do something wrong...? Maybe I should have just taken a nap in the Gym storage..._

He turned his eyes towards Yukari who immediately turned away when their eyes met.

_What did I do now...? sigh..._

Suddenly, Minato's phone started to beep.

"Hmm? Oh, practises are over. I think I should go now," Minato turned towards Yukari, "You wanna walk home together?"

* * *

**ARCHERY TEAM**

**TRACKS**

The question was innocent enough, _wanna walk home together?_

But Yukari knew better then to accept. If she had said yes, both of them would have to endure harsh rumours for the rest of their high school lives.

_And I wouldn't wanna mess up his life now would I...? What if Yuko gets jealous? Or that freshman in the student council... she likes him too right...?_

Yukari sighed inwardly and shook her head, "can't, I gotta go somewhere later, some other time alright?"

With a quick smile, Yukari went back to the Archery field to clear up their stuff before walking to the convenience store with Ritsu and Misaki.

* * *

**6/27/09**

**LUNCHTIME**

Junpei walked over to Minato's desk, his face grinning as he watched Minato sleep quietly.

Yukari turned behind from her seat and stared in disbelief as Junpei attempts to draw on Minato's face with a magic marker.

"...Stupei...!"

Just when the marker was about to touch his face, Minato woke up from his nap and grabbed Junpei's arm with lightning speed.

"Whooooaaa there! Eh heh heh heh... Good mornin' sleepin' beauty!" Junpei tries to distract Minato from the magic marker, but to no avail.

The boy yawned as he snatched away the marker, "Hmmm... What's the update Junpei...?"

"Heh heh, word on the streets says that the recent apathy syndrome victims were all found in pairs." Junpei's face suddenly turned serious for once, "It's gotta be them."

Yukari grimaced, "but it's still a while until the next full moon..."

"Yeah? One week ain't a while, Yuka-tan..."

Suddenly, Junpei's face turned mocking again, "heh heh, also, little birdie tells Junpei that you and sleeping beauty here were seen havin a whale of a time the other day at practice eh?"

"..."

"..."

"... Oh shit."

Minato watched in amusement as Yukari chased Junpei around the classroom with her bow and arrow until Miss Toriumi came in and demanded a slice of cake from each of them first thing tomorrow.

Minato sighed inwardly, _another full moon in one week... I'm guessing __**he **__would be visiting me soon...

* * *

_

** Author's Note: **It's been a while! A short chapter as an introduction to the hierophant/lovers arc! Also, Minato's hair was supposed to look like Theo's hair when it's swept back, just so you know :D Chapter 16 will have our heroes investigate Shirakawa Boulevard! Beware the mind manipulation~! Stay tuned!


	16. Shirakawa Boulevard

**Chapter 16: Shirakawa Boulevard**

**7/7/09**

**AFTER SCHOOL

* * *

**

Junpei stretched out and yawned loudly as the school day came to a close.

"Damnnn... What's up with Ono today... blabberin on and on about the Sengo-wha wha era..." He rubbed his eyes as he approached Minato's desk.

The boy was clearing up his desk. Sitting in front of him, Yuka-tan was already packed up and waiting.

Junpei stretched again, "Tonight's the big night eh?"

Minato finally finished packing, "...Yeah..."

"Huh? Dude, you don't look so good... Didn't sleep well last night?" Junpei's face turned pervy, "or were you havin one of _those _dreams... eh heh heh heh..."

Yukari eyed Junpei suspiciously, "What? You mean _you_ have those kinds of dreams?"

"Wait. What? I wasn't even talkin to ya! Seesh! What's up with you today, Yuka-tan?"

Yukari rubbed her temple as they walked out of the classroom, "Tonight we're gonna have a mission and you're still joking around," she stopped walking abruptly, "when will you grow up?"

Junpei's eyes widened as Yukari walked away, leaving the two boys alone in the 2nd floor hallway.

"H-huh? What just happened?" The boy turned towards Minato.

Minato rubbed his neck and sighed heavily as they climbed down the stairs, "You..."

"What? What I do?" Junpei waved his arms wildly.

"You..." Minato put his hand back into his pocket, "pissed her off."

He walked off, leaving a bewildered Junpei standing at the shoe boxes alone.

"H-huh...? ... WAIT I ALREADY KNEW THAT!"

* * *

**DARKHOUR**

**LOUNGE**

Yukari stood next to Minato as Fuuka summoned Lucia. The green haired girl closed her eyes as she concentrated.

"...Just a moment... I found it! I sense a strong presence!" The girl's eyes were still closed, her hands clutched together towards her chest.

Junpei yelled ecstatically, "Hey, we were right!"

At the sofa, Ikutsuki rubbed his goatee, "Or so it would seem."

Yukari watched as Fuuka closed her eyes tighter as she tried to narrow down the presence.

"It's located in Iwatodai... inside a building on Shirakawa Boulevard," Fuuka announced telepathically.

"Hmm, Shirakawa Boulevard... They've been finding The Lost in pairs lately... Now I understand why." Ikutsuki chuckled under his breath.

Mitsuru thought for a long while before she spoke up, "In pairs... ...Oh, I get it."

The red haired senpai cringed.

Lucia disappeared into Fuuka's psyche. The fragile girl stood alone, surrounded by the S.E.E.S members.

"Why, what's on Shirakawa Boulevard?" A vein on Fuuka's temple begun to throb as she tried to recall, "I'm not familiar with that area..."

"I've heard about it, but... ngh." Yukari stuck out her tongue.

"That's where all THOSE hotels are. That explains a lot!" Junpei had a huge grin plastered on that stretched his face, "You've heard about 'em, right Fuuka? Where people go to... you know..."

Fuuka understood immediately, her pale face suddenly turned very red.

Ikutsuki felt a sweat drop, "Nonsense... They're no different from ordinary hotels. The rooms are a bit fancier, that's all."

Minato laughed under his breath as Junpei groaned, "Aw man, that's it?"

Junpei nudged Minato's ribs and chuckled evilly.

Yukari noticed the whole exchange and blushed heavily when Minato turned to look at her.

"I don't know about this... Maybe I shouldn't go..." Her face was absolutely crimson now.

"You're just like a little kid, Yuka-tan..." Junpei leered at Takeba. Minato kicked his shin.

"Ow!"

"Wh-Whatever! Fine. Let's go. But this time, I want a piece of the action! So, who's gonna take the lead?"

Akihiko had begun to distribute the equipment when Mitsuru replied, "I don't see any reason to change leaders now."

Mitsuru turned towards Fuuka, her hand rested on her shoulder, "Yamagishi, I want you to handle support during the operation."

Suddenly feeling a surge of confidence, Fuuka nodded, "I'll do my best!"

Mitsuru smiled kindly, she turned towards Akihiko as the rest of the group left, "Are you ready?"

The silver haired boxing champion puts on his gloves as he passed her the rapier, "better than ever, especially since you're coming tonight."

Mitsuru turned away, her cheek had a slight blush, "L-let's go, the others are waiting."

* * *

**SHIRAKAWA BOULEVARD**

Minato walked into the love hotel leisurely, "Hm..."

Yukari blushed, "Why are you touring this place? Let's go already!"

"What? I've never been in here before and I'll probably never come here again, so why not?" Minato eyed Yukari and chuckled.

Outside, Junpei was sitting at the ledge as he _protected _Fuuka.

_Yeah right, protecting her. He just left me out cause he knows I'll steal all the credit... Damn it! Why today of all days? It's the damn full moon man! Grr... _

Fuuka noticed that Junpei was sulking in the corner but couldn't think of anything to say to him.

* * *

**SHIRAKAWA BOULEVARD**

**3****RD**** FLOOR**

After carefully avoiding several shadows that were crawling around the 2nd and 3rd floors, Minato guided the party towards a gigantic door.

Fuuka's voice rang through the hall, "Are you guys alright...? Ah... You've reached the door... The shadow is on the other side... Please... be careful...!"

Minato put his hand on the knob, "Alright... Here goes..."

* * *

**THE HIEROPHANT ROOM**

The Hierophant sat at its bed, a female twig-headed creature stroked its face as its two cross-bodied servants flanked his sides.

Minato entered the room with Yukari, Mitsuru and Akihiko. They raised their weapons and prepare for battle.

The Obese shadow glared at its intruders and paid special attention to the one with blue hair. _Must... go to you..._

Minato watched the movement of the shadow as Yukari poised her evoker on her temple, a strong _garu _spell knocked one of the crosses down but the other cross flung itself towards Yukari.

Mitsuru summoned Penthesilea, the Persona's sword and dagger piercing through the offending shadow. A loud screech was heard and the Twig- headed creature left its master's side and rammed Mitsuru to the wall.

"Nugh!"

"Mitsuru...!" Akihiko flared up and went for the twig. "PERSONA!"

"...! Akihiko wait!" Mitsuru threw herself forward, towards the Hierophant's _bufu _spell.

Akihiko fell backwards, "Gah! Ngh, Mitsuru!"

"I'm alright, my persona is strong against ice," Her fiery red eyes turned softer, "You on the other hand, need to watch yourself."

She smiled and reached out to help Akihiko up, "...Thanks..."

* * *

Minato jumped left to right and right to left, his legs were getting tired but he had to dodge those _zionga _bolts. Yukari ran towards the back and released a hail of arrows, several of which nearly killed Minato.

"Sorry...!" Yukari reached for her evoker again, but the twiggy lady grabbed her leg and pulled her in, towards the Hierophant.

"Wha...! Get off of me!" The girl struggled to stomp her way out of the catastrophe.

Minato turned towards Mitsuru, "Senpai! Mental charge then _bufu!_"

He then shouted towards Akihiko, "Assist Kirijo-senpai! Lower the enemy's defence and replenish Mitsuru-senpai's health when nessesary!"

Minato then dashed towards Yukari, who was now dangling midair.

"Yukari!" He shot his evoker and summoned Titan. The towering strongman cut through the arm of the twiggy shadow easily and an ear shattering scream was released from the shadow.

_Speaking of released, Yukari's still in the danger zone, what now what now, shitshitshitshit...! _

Minato ran towards Yukari, the girl was trying her damnest to crawl away from the Hieropahnt.

Yukari saw the huge Hierophant reach out to touch her, _get away from me you disgusting creep...!_ "TITAN...!"

Her eyes widened as Minato suddenly pulled her away from the Hierophant's reach and towards his own chest and literally _hugged _her as he summoned the persona.

The Hierophant was being bashed and crushed, the dark innards of the shadow disintegrated and the shadow itself faded away, it's fingers still longed to touch Minato, _Must go to you... Thanatos...

* * *

_

Mitsuru watched as Minato sat Yukari down on the carpeted floor, a small smile begun to spread on her usually impassive face.

The girl was panting, "T-thanks... but um... you can stop h-hugging me now..."

"Ngh...! S-sorry...!" Minato's face grew red. His hands instinctively shoved into his pockets again.

"R-right, anyways, whew! What a fight!" Yukari stood up slowly and stretched.

Akihiko grinned, "Yeah, a little too easy though."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Akihiko," Mitsuru's face became grave, "This is not a game."

Akihiko sighed heavily, "I know I know..."

Minato yawned, "Let's go home." _I'm tired..._ He reached out to turn the door knob but it was locked tight.

"H-huh?"

"Guys! You destroyed the shadow! Good job...!" Fuuka's voice was suddenly heard floating around in the room, "I'll be waiting outside... oh and Junpei-kun says hi."

Yukari smiled weakly, "Hi back... Hey Minato-kun? What are you doing, just standing there..." she walked over and put her hand at the knob, "let's go already... h-huh...?"

The knob refused to turn.

"Whaddayou guys doing? Let's go." Akihiko walked along side Mitsuru.

"No senpai...! The door's locked tight!" Yukari started to panic.

"H-Huh? What's going on?"

Fuuka's voice was intense, "...! ...Huh! I still sense a Shadow in that room! It's not the same one you defeated! But... Where is it hiding?"

Everybody started to wander around the room. Minato sauntered towards a huge, purplish looking mirror. His reflection was not there.

Yukari stood next to him, "There's something strange about this mirror..."

"...There's no reflection... h-huh...?"

As Minato blacked out, he felt Yukari collapse on top of him.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

Fuuka panicked, "...! I can't reach them!"

"What? They're comin back right? What's goin on in there?" Junpei stood up and almost ran into the hotel.

"No...! Junpei-kun wait!" Fuuka cried desperately, she couldn't allow Junpei to enter without either Mitsuru-senpai or Minato-kun's permission, "They... They're not in mortal danger... but..."

Fuuka closed her eyes tighter as Lucia tries to call out to them, "Their minds are clouded..."

Junpei stood outside the entrance, his fist balling up and it was starting to hurt from the pressure. _Dammit...! I should have been in there!

* * *

_

**HOTEL ROOM**

Minato opened his eyes slowly, his head was throbbing and he couldn't think properly, _what's going on...? ngh... can't think... Head's a mess..._

He rubbed his temples, and he could hear the shower running, his bowtie was lying on the floor and the first few buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned. _...H-Huh?_

A voice rang in his head, "Embrace your desire..." _This voice..._

The voice continued, "I am the voice of your inner self... Enjoy the moment... That which cannot be felt is merely a dream... The present is all we have."

_What the heck is this philosophical crap? Merely a dream? __**That's not true.**_

The voice continued, "The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication... Let your desire free you from your shackles... Such is my wish..."

_Your wish? You're my inner self? Hmph, My only desire is to sleep. __**I can't give in.**_

The voice was relentless, "Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss. You cannot deny your instincts... Embrace your desire..."

_Embrace my desire? ... __**Screw you.**_

Minato whacked himself in the head; the voice seemed to have gone away. _I am really going crazy. Then again. I think I already am._

He stood up and clutched his head, "ow..."

The showers suddenly stopped and a figure begun to walk out in pink towel.

* * *

Yukari was confused; her head was a giant mess. _What's... going on...?_

A voice was ringing in her head, telling her to embrace her desires, she walked out of the showers and saw Minato standing there looking at her. _He's... my desire...? E-Embrace... my desire...?_

Yukari blinked, Minato turned his face away and it was burning red. _What's wrong Minato-kun? H-huh... wait a second..._

Minato turned his face away, "Y-Yukari-san..."

The brunette blinked for a while, "W-What was I..."

She started at her towel and stared back at Minato's red face and realised the awkward horror of a situation she was in.

"WHA? GYAA!" Yukari slapped Minato; a huge red pulsing imprint was etched on his cheek.

* * *

"... What did I do now..." He winced, "ow..."

Suddenly, Fuuka's voice started to float around the room, "Oh, I can finally reach you! Can you two hear me?"

Minato mumbled, "I hear you..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner... The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts... And you all got separated... The enemy is still in the same room. Please regroup and hurry there."

Fuuka voice was concerned, "...Did you hear that, Yukari?"

A muffled yelp could be heard behind the bathroom door, "...Uh, sorry... Yeah... I heard you."

She walked out of the bathroom, dressed and red faced.

"Um... Did something happen?" Fuuka questioned innocently.

"No! Nothing!" Yukari practically screamed.

She picked up her bow and arrow and turned towards Minato, "Come on! Let's go!"

They walked towards the door but Yukari stopped abruptly, she turned towards Minato, red faced, hot and bothered, "If you tell anyone... I won't ever speak to you again."

Minato couldn't do anything but nod his head silently.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I recently told my brother that I was _El-poofy. _The same one that he had been reading on the Internet for the past few days. That idiot refused to believe until I logged in in

front of him. HA! Anyway. The part where Minato had to choose to succumb to the shadow or not, the in-game choices were in **bold**. The last choice was made up but you get the idea,

, I find it ridiculously easy to write MitsuXAki fluff because of the way they already interact with each other, _The married couple._

In Chapter 17 our heroes will fight to defeat the lovers full moon shadow! Stay Tuned!


	17. The Lovers

**Chapter 17: The lovers**

**7/7/09**

**DARKHOUR**

Mitsuru sat at the huge circular bed. _W-what happened...?_

A strange voice started to talk to her... "Embrace you desires..."

Mitsuru rubbed her temples, "W-what?"

Suddenly, Akihiko walked out of the shower, dressed only in a towel around his waist. Mitsuru could only stare at disbelief.

The boy glared at her with lifeless eyes, "It's your turn next..."

Mitsuru felt her cheeks turn crimson as she unsheathed her rapier. Her fingers twitched as they hovered over her gleaming evoker.

She smiled sarcastically, "_Execution..."

* * *

_

**SHIRAKAWA BOULEVARD**

**2****nd**** FLOOR**

Yukari couldn't believe what had happened just now. _WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? CRUD...! THANK GOD JUNPEI WASN'T HERE TODAY._

She quickened her pace as she tried to avoid Minato. _How can I let him see me like that...!_

Yukari stopped when she spotted Mitsuru and Akihiko down the hallway. "S-Senpai!"

Mitsuru turned around to see Takeba and Arisato approaching from the stairs. The junior girl looked flustered and damp where as the blue haired leader had a red imprint on his face.

_Ah... I get it..._ She wanted to smile, but she couldn't. That would have been hypocrisies. Akihiko was shivering slightly next to her.

His voice cracked a little when he spoke, "S-so you guys were on the first floor huh... I'm surprised there was another shadow..."

"Anyway, are you guys alright?" Akihiko questioned.

Yukari didn't want to say anything, so Minato spoke up, "How about you guys?"

That instant, Mitsuru's face became as red as her fiery red eyes. Akihiko's face was positively crimson as well, but he seemed more afraid then embarrassed.

_I wonder what happened to them._ Minato smiled as he mused in his head.

"W-We're fine! Nothing happened!" Mitsuru almost screamed.

Yukari wanted to laugh, _Senpai's so defensive... and Akihiko-senpai's pink as well... something MUST have happened..._

But instead, Yukari grimaced, _but I can't say I'm any better off myself... geez...

* * *

_

Minato got over his depression and tried to remember what had happened exactly before they passed out. _... The mirror...!_

Yukari jumped a little when Minato suddenly spoke up, "The mirrors. There was one mirror in the shadow's room that gave off a weird aura... and it didn't have any reflections at all too..."

Yukari recalled, "Oh yeah... I felt strange when I first stood in front of it..."

"Then let's go. Yamagishi! Is it possible to determine where those mirrors are?"

Fuuka's voice seemed to have come from nowhere, "I'm sorry... I can't... but I can tell that there's one on the second floor and one on the third floor..."

Minato geared himself towards one of the rooms, "Then I guess I'll have to go by instincts again."

* * *

**SHIRAKAWA BOULEVARD**

**OUTSIDE**

Junpei was terribly grumpy tonight. He sat on the ground, playing with his cap.

"Daaaaaaamnn... I'm bored..."

Fuuka tried to cheer him up with a few light jokes but it didn't help at all.

_Why'd he have to leave me out...? Today of all days! Tsk..._

"S-so Junpei-kun... Are you in any school clubs...?" Fuuka asked innocently.

Junpei sighed heavily, "Neh, Clubs are just a waste of time..." He put on his cap again and grinned, "sides, the S.E.E.S is classified as a club too ain't it?"

"T-true..." Fuuka wanted to say something else but something about Junpei's expression told her that he wasn't in the mood.

* * *

**SHIRAKAWA BOULEVARD**

**3****RD**** FLOOR**

After they broke the last mirror, Minato led the party back to the Hierophant room.

They stood outside and took deep breaths. "Alright. Let's do this."

Minato opened the doors and inside, a huge flying heart shaped shadow floated above the large circular bed.

Minato glanced towards Yukari, whose face had suddenly darkened and looked ready to rip someone to shreds.

"Because of you..." she started, "I had to come to this disgusting place!"

Yukari poised her bow, "Now, you're gonna pay!"

The arrow pierced through the shadow and jelly seemed to seep out, Minato shouted towards Akihiko, "Senpai, _zio _and just keep hitting it!"

Minato threw himself behind Yukari as the shadow flew straight for him. "Tsk!"

"Yukari, just keep shoot at it, I don't think _garu _will do any good here—"

The girl nodded and kept loading arrow after arrow at the shadow.

The shadow seemed to keep flying straight at Minato, _Shit, I can't get an opening...

* * *

_

Akihiko did his best and summoned Polydeuces over and over again, but his _zio _bolts seemed to only hit the ground as the shadow dodged quickly.

"Shit... What IS this?" He gave up on _zio _and just decided to jump in.

"Tsk! Akihiko!" Mitsuru covered Akihiko as he chased after the Shadow.

Yukari resisted the shadow's _charm _attacks as she tried to avoid getting hit by the shadow, "Damn it..."

"Yukari!" She turned around and ducked immediately when she saw Minato's persona floating right above her.

Orpheus strummed its lyre and cast a spell that lowered the shadow's speed, making it easier to hit.

Minato helped Yukari up and immediately after that, Orpheus swung its heavy lyre towards the stunned shadow and a small crack started to form on the floating pink heart.

"Wh-What the..." Akihiko stood there motionless, there was no word to describe this, _How did he..._

Minato felt a strange surge of power, _H-HUH?_ The power hurt and he fell to his knees and clutched his head, "Ngh...!"

The cracks grew quickly and soon enough the entire shadow _shattered _into tiny pieces.

* * *

**SHIRAKAWA BOULEVARD**

**OUTSIDE**

Junpei was making holes on the ground with his sword, not that he'd cared about the damages anyway.

_I knew he couldn't handle it without me, I mean SERIOUSLY! Th-That day at the monorail was just a lucky guess anyway, screw his instincts!_

"...! Minato-kun! Yukari-chan! Are you guys alright?"

Junpei lifted his face from the ground and saw Minato's hands in his pockets again, walking leisurely out of the love hotel, his shirt stuck on his back like glue to paper.

Minato glanced towards Junpei and grinned tiredly.

"I'm glad you're all safe." Fuuka sighed.

Mitsuru smiled kindly as she handed her rapier to Akihiko, "Thanks for your help. The enemy was sly, but you did well."

Fuuka felt her face grow hot, "I-I did what I could."

Mitsuru turned towards Minato, "And you too, for withstanding the enemy's mental assault."

The boy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright, let's call it a night." Akihiko yawned loudly before receiving a painful elbow from Mitsuru.

"O-Ow!"

"Please mind your manners, Akihiko." Mitsuru grimaced.

Akihiko smiled slyly and begun walking back with Mitsuru.

* * *

Fuuka suddenly remembered something important, "Oh, Yukari. About that thing you mentioned the other day..."

Fuuka squirmed a little when Yukari suddenly touched her arm, "You found out something?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Yukari smiled widely, "Cool, tell me later. Alright! We should head back, too."

She turned towards Minato. He was staring at Junpei, who had his back turned on them.

Yukari sighed heavily; _I don't have time for tantrums..._ "Come on, Junpei. What are you doing?"

_Tsk just shut up already..._ He ignored her, his eyes darting towards his _best friend_. Minato was staring back at him._ C'mon already, at least gloat or somethin, you're the hero._

"So, you're the hero again, huh?" There was more poison in there then he had intended, but Junpei didn't care anymore.

"I... I didn't do much." Minato's head hung low.

_Tsk. _"Yeah, whatever... Who cares, anyway...? Not me, that's for sure."

Yukari felt herself get angrier then necessary. "Hey, why do you have to be like that?"

She folded her arms at her chest, "Don't tell me you're jealous..."

Minato's eyes went wide, _He... He's jealous...?_

Junpei winced, Yukari had hit a nerve.

"Tsk... Shut up!" He walked away quickly.

_Oh boy... _"W-What's up HIS butt?" Yukari laughed nervously, but Minato's face suddenly turned cold.

"Leave him be... Let's go..."

They went back to the dorm together in silence as a pair of figures watched them from the roof.

"Faster than expected..." The man grinned, he twirled his revolver and stared after the pair, "I wonder..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally up! The fight scene was terrible, I fumbled over that part for a few hours, gave up, stopped writing for a couple of days, and finally got back at it this evening while watching K-on. Heh. Oh and I finally understood what _R&R _meant :D Yes, please R&R, that'll be nice, heh.

Chapter 18 will have our heroes prepare for exams and after that... YA-KU-SHI-MAAAAAAAA...! AMEN AMEN :D Stay tuned! You _**WILL **_like what you see in the next few chapters :D


	18. Last Minute Cram session

**Chapter 18: Last Minute Cram session**

**7/11/09**

**AFTERSCHOOL**

Yukari turned her chair behind and laid her chin on her hands. The summer heat was starting to get to her.

Minato lay his own head on his table, "So, Exams are coming..." he sighed, "have you started studying?"

Yukari closed her eyes and thought, _that few nights I skipped Tartarus to study... but ended up thinking about other stuff like archery club and Mitsuru senpai keeping stuff from us... Does that count as studying?_

Minato was still staring at her. Yukari sighed heavily, "Hm... I've started," she hid her face in her arms, "but I haven't made much progress at all—"

Suddenly, Minato's cell started to vibrate. "Hm?" He reached into his pocket and flipped the phone open.

"Who's that from?" Yukari eyed his phone cautiously, _might be his girlfriend or something... I mean... He IS a pretty popular guy..._

He slipped his phone back to his pocket, "It's from Mitsuru senpai," he stood up and grabbed his bag, "she said that Ikutsuki-san's coming over tonight."

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

**EVENING**

Akihiko sat at the sofa in the meeting room. He had training that day and one of the guys in the junior team had won a bet, resulting in Akihiko needing to fight all the seniors in a survival type match, one boxer after another.

He sighed heavily as he rubbed his sore arms, _never bet with that boy again. Who knows what he'll ask me to do next..._

The door opened and the younger S.E.E.S leader sat down quietly. Akihiko wondered to himself, _how many times does this boy need to go to the bathroom...?_

Mitsuru was explaining in detail to the chairman about the last operation. She was careful to leave out the part about the half naked Akihiko.

"...So, that's what happened on the night of the 7th." She sighed heavily, "It was a difficult operation."

Ikutsuki rubbed his goatee carefully, "I see. They're getting tougher... But, it's not all bad news. I called today's meeting because—"

_I might not have another chance. _Yukari suddenly stood up; she glared at Mitsuru with accusing eyes, "I'm sorry. Before we go on, I'd like to ask Mitsuru-senpai something."

Akihiko was stunned; the popular junior wasn't usually like this.

"Me...?" Mitsuru was equally confused.

"Since I joined, so many things have happened... I went along with it, without really understanding what was going on... But now, I need to know."

Yukari's voice was harsh, "I'm gonna ask you straight out... You've been hiding something from us, haven't you, Senpai?"

An awkward silence filled the meeting room. Nobody said a word as Yukari continued to grill the red haired senpai.

"You act like you don't know anything about the Dark Hour and Tartarus... but they're related to that accident ten years ago, aren't they?"

Junpei was the most confused, he scratched his head and tried his hardest to think back, _what happened ten years ago?_

"W-What accident...?"

Yukari's eyes darted towards Junpei, "There was an explosion near our school, and a lot of people died... It must've been big news back then."

She addressed Mitsuru again, "You know about it, don't you?"

* * *

It took her a while to answer; Mitsuru knew the truth would be out eventually, _but to be found out like this... How disgraceful..._

"...Yes."

Yukari's eyes grew darker, "Luckily, no students were injured. But... around the same time, a large number of students were recorded as absent."

Yukari nearly spat out, "...Seems like more than just a coincidence."

_Huh...? _"What do you mean?"

"I dug up some old school records, and found something interesting." Yukari smiled sarcastically, "The students who were absent... They all collapsed suddenly, and had to be hospitalized."

Minato watched quietly as Yukari tore the student council president layer by layer.

"Sound familiar? You know, like the girls who bullied Fuuka..."

Mitsuru was shocked. _She... She found out so much...?_ She was speechless.

"Why the silence senpai? There has to be an explanation! What really happened on the day of that accident? The Kirijo Group built our school, so you must know something! Tell me the truth!"

Minato's eyes flew wide open. Yukari looked like she was about to cry. _The truth... Tell me the truth!_

"...I wasn't trying to hide anything to you. It just never seemed relevant. But..." Mitsuru's voice was cracking.

Ikutsuki finally spoke up. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

Yukari glared at him accusingly. Mitsuru smiled shakily and shook her head.

"I-I'll tell you the whole story... The Shadows have many mysterious abilities. Some research indicates that they can even affect time and space."

Mitsuru bit her lip, "We think of them as our enemies, but what if we could somehow use them to our advantage? They would be a source of unimaginable power, wouldn't they?"

_The same speech my grandfather gave me..._

"...!"

* * *

Mitsuru sighed, "Fourteen years ago, one man pursued that line of thinking..."

Her fiery red eyes were ashamed, "He was the former leader of the Kirijo Group, Kouetsu Kirijo..." She looked down at her shoes in shame, "My... Grandfather."

Minato listened half heartedly; _I know this is important... but..._ He folded his arms across his chest, _I'm sleepy._

Akihiko watched Mitsuru sadly as she stammered her story to the rest of the S.E.E.S. _Sigh... Mitsuru..._

"...As absurd as it may seem, only we-with our Personas-can fight the Shadows." Mitsuru lifted her head and looked into Yukari's eyes.

_W-What...? _"How could you...!" Yukari glared at her.

Mitsuru smiled sadly, "Besides... some of us were never given a choice. I..."

Akihiko wanted to hug her so badly, "Mitsuru... Don't."

Mitsuru looked at him, her eyes wanted to tear up, but she was too proud to do so. Akihiko smiled, _Atta girl._

Ikutsuki walked over to Yukari, "Yukari... It's those in the past who are to blame. And they lost their lives as a result of what they did... We're all in the same boat, here; none of us deserve the burden that's been thrust upon us."

"But... ..."

He rubbed his goatee again, "It's been ten years since that incident... No one knows why those Shadows suddenly returned. But, since they're active, at least we can find and destroy them... Do you realize what this means?"

Everybody looked at him, except for Minato. He was already half asleep.

"What if I told you that those twelve Shadows are the cause of everything?" Ikutsuki grinned.

Akihiko looked inspired, "Then, if we defeat them all, Tartarus and the Dark Hour will disappear...?"

"Exactly! That's what I was going to tell you earlier. See, it's good news, isn't it?" The chairman walked over to his armchair and sat down.

Fuuka was dizzy with excitement, "Is it true...!"

Ikutsuki chuckled, "Oh ho ho ho, yes!"

He slouched into the armchair, "Regardless of what's happened in the past, we must fight to protect the people. Our goal from now on would be to reach the top of tartarus and defeat all the twelve Full Moon Shadows."

He removed his glasses and started to wipe them, "This, is all we can do right now. The truth must lie within that tower."

* * *

**7/12/09**

**AFTERNOON**

Yukari sighed heavily, "... Seems like my worst fears keep coming true... Am I stupid to believe in things like trust and friendship...?"

She smiled sadly to herself, "Dad... This old letter of yours... I must've read it a thousand times since it came last spring..."

She scanned through the letter again. And again... And again...

"I can't lose hope... for his sake. I won't turn my back. I won't be like Mom. Not ever..."

A soft knock on her door.

"H-huh...? Who is it?" She rubbed her eyes in case she started to cry again.

Minato's head popped out from the door, "Knock knock."

Yukari smiled, "Who's there?"

"Your free tutor."

Yukari chuckled softly, "Umm... Wait for me outside. We'll study there."

The boy nodded and left. Yukari grabbed her study materials and went outside.

Minato spread out the selection of books, all well worn out by his late night study sessions.

Yukari sat down and sighed, "Augh, I can't stand the heat... Thanks for tutoring me; I don't think I can handle it myself after all that happened..."

Minato grinned, "No problem. I already studied for the exams so just ask me anything."

Yukari smiled, "... Thanks."

* * *

**DARK HOUR**

Minato had just slipped under his bed sheets when Pharos decided to visit.

The boy sat at the edge of Minato's bed and grinned, "It's good to see you again."

He could only hear a disgruntled murmur.

"How long has it been since we first met? Time passes so quickly. So, how's life as a Persona-user?"

Minato flipped over and turned towards Pharos, " My sleeping time has dropped by 65%"

Pharos laughed outright and started to roll about on Minato's bed, "Hee hee... ha ha haa...! That'nice..."

He stepped down and stood in the centre of the room, "I remembered something else about the coming of the end... It all goes back to an occurrence that took place many years ago... Ten years ago, if I remember correctly."

Pharos's eyes narrowed, "Hey... Didn't your parents pass away about ten years ago? Hmm..."

"A Persona is like a mirror. Which means, a Persona-user can never escape from his true self. Regardless, I will stay with you... because we're friends."

Minato rolled over in his bed as a strange voice begun to speak in his head, _Thy social link has strengthened... The Death Arcana..._

At the door, Pharos could hear a soft snore. He smiled widely and reached for the knob, "...Good night..."

* * *

**7/13/09**

**EVENING**

Minato sat at the sofa in the lounge, his headphones playing the same song that played when he'd first arrive in Iwatodai.

Yukari sat next to him and Mitsuru at the far end with Akihiko. Junpei hogged the armchair and Fuuka took the other. Although everybody had unknowingly gathered here after dinner, nobody spoke a word.

Fuuka, uncomfortable with the silence, tried to start a conversation. She addressed Junpei, "Um... Y-You know, it's almost summer break. Do you have any plans?"

Junpei's face lit up when he heard the word _summer_. "I wish I could go to the beach. Hot sand, cool breeze... Babes in bikinis..." He was almost drooling, "Man, it sure would be nice!"

He slouched back into the chair, "Somewhere in the south, where the water is crystal clear!" Suddenly his face turned black, "But first, we have exams to worry about... Ugh, what a drag..."

Fukka chuckled, "Now, now. You'll be fine. But yeah, I'd love to go somewhere famous for its beautiful beaches, like Okinawa.

Suddenly, from seemingly out of nowhere, Ikutsuki appeared and stood next to Fuuka. "Well, it's not Okinawa, but how about Yakushima?"

Minato grimaced, _where did HE come from?_

Mitsuru rubbed her temples, "Mr. Chairman... I didn't realize you were here."

Ikutsuki laughed, "I happened to be in the area, so I thought I'd drop by and tell you my schedule for next week." His eyes narrowed, "Mitsuru, your father will be vacationing in Yakushima during the break."

Mitsuru sighed, _so that's why he was here..._

She smiled politely, "I see..."

Ikutsuki folded his arms and smiled, "You'll all have some time off after exams, right? Why don't you go and pay him a surprise visit?"

Minato watched as Junpei literally jumped up in excitement, his face was as bright as the sun itself, "Seriously! We're gonna go on a trip! YES! Beach babes, here I come!"

Yukari sighed heavily, "... Men."

She turned to look at Minato to see if he was just as excited about the _beach babes _as Junpei but the blue haired boy was already zoned out.

* * *

Ikutsuki pressed Mitsuru again, "How about it, Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru was clearly hesitant, "But... my father is a busy man; I don't want to ruin his vacation."

Ikutsuki went in for the kill, "Haha, don't worry... No father would be upset with a daughter who came all that way to see him. You've all done a great job. You deserve to relax for a while."

He rubbed his goatee, "We already know when the next operation will be, so it should be fine."

Minato stared at Ikutsuki, _he seem to really want us to go to Yakushima even though senpai is obviously don't wanna... What's up with that...?_

Mitsuru glanced towards Akihiko for an opinion. The silver haired boy smiled at her and urged her to go with it.

"... Alright. I guess everyone needs a break now and then. Let's do it."

Junpei was the first to react. He jumped on the armchair and ran around the dining area like a mad bull, "WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Akihiko held his chin, "Hmm, the beach... I should design a special training regimen."

Minato glanced at Fuuka, who seemed to be in deep thought. "I have to go buy a swim suit."

Junpei leered at her, "Hey, don't worry, I've got an extra pair you can borrow."

Akihiko grinned, "Nice try, man."

Fuuka completely ignored both of them.

* * *

Yukari noticed that Mitsuru had left the conversation and was headed upstairs. _I... I have to apologize._

Yukari followed Mitsuru upstairs and stopped her, "Um, Senpai! Uh... Sorry about the other day..."

She fidgeted with her hands, "I got a little carried away..."

Mitsuru smiled kindly, "...Don't worry about it. In a way, it's only logical that we go to Yakushima."

Her smile turned sad, "The Chairman said that no one who was responsible for the accident is still alive, but... in reality, there is one witness who survived."

Yukari was shocked. Fuuka's information didn't say anything about that.

Mitsuru turned towards her room, "...My father."

Yukari stared as Mitsuru walked away, she murmured softly to herself, "...Senpai..."

Yukari walked back to her own room. For the next few days, exams would be going on and she had to study. She sat at her desk and opened her math book.

She heaved a heavy sigh, "... Alright. Question 1..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm running out of chapter name ideas, so pardon the bad name choice. Heh. This chapter has alot of serious stuff, with Tartarus and blah blah yadda yadda... GIVE ME THE YAKUSHIMA DAMMIT! Bleh. The next chapter will have our heroes take the exam and prepare for Yamkushima! Stay tuned!


	19. Day before Yakushima!

**Chapter 19: Day before Yakushima!**

**7/15/09**

**MORNING

* * *

**

Today was the first day of the exams. The students quickly sat in their respective seats as their teachers starts swarming into the classrooms, exam papers in hand.

Junpei hated exams; his whole body ached as he watched the teacher hand out the papers table by table. His eyes trained themselves on the Classic Lit paper as they slowly made their way to his table.

The teacher seemed to be eyeing Junpei as he said," Time starts now…!"

* * *

**AFTERSCHOOL**

Minato saw Junpei on the way home, his face downcast and he was emitting a strange dark aura. He decided that it was unwise to speak to him now so he walked behind Junpei, not alerting him to his presence.

* * *

**7/18/09**

Minato saw Junpei waiting at the front gates, his forehead riddled with sweat beads.

"Y-Yo… What's up?" he sighed heavily, "…T-Thank god today's the last day of the exams…"

Minato took this as a cue that all was forgotten. Lately, the cold war between him and Junpei was getting stale. Whatever Minato said, Junpei would either revoke or ignore. Then of course, Yukari would nag at Junpei and leave him sore for the entire day.

Minato smiled at his best friend, "Yeah."

Junpei was still all sweaty, "M-Man, I can't wait to let off some steam…" he tried his best to smile as naturally as possible, " D-Don't you just love summer?"

Suddenly the bell rang, "Aw man…" Junpei cringed, "L-Let's go…"

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

The last paper of the day ended and as soon as the teacher left the class erupted into rabid hurrahs.

Their class chairman, despite his scholarly appearance, was the first to jump up in excitement and he zoomed out of the classroom as fast as his legs could carry him.

"YEEEEEAAAAHHH! I AM DONE BABY! AWRIGHT!" Junpei ejected himself from his seat and started an elaborate dance. Behind him, Kenji was dancing with him.

The boys broke out in laughter and Junpei sauntered towards Minato's seat.

"Daymn~ I saw you scratchin out those math stuff like it was nuthin, what's up with that?" Junpei grinned; he didn't care about the answer anyway.

Minato chuckled and slouched into his seat and hoped that those late night study sessions worked.

Yukari turned her seat 180 degrees and sighed, "So how'd you do?"

Junpei wiggled his hips in glee, "Hey check it out, I aced P.E!"

Yukari glared playfully towards Junpei, "Well THAT pretty much answers the question."

Junpei continued to wiggle his hips, "Psssh! A real man doesn't dwell on the past," his eyes shimmered, "I'm thinking ahead to Yakushima!"

Minato placed his hands behind his neck, "It's coming up soon isn't it?"

"Oh yeah…" Yukari turned towards Minato, "So, have you prepared?"

He stretched his neck against his hands, "Hmm… Nope."

Yukari giggled, "Why am I not surprised?"

She stood up and grabbed her bag, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not prepared either."

* * *

The trio begun to walk out of the classroom together, Yukari sighed heavily, "I guess I should be more enthusiastic about this huh?"

Minato slipped his hands into his pockets, "Why don't we do something today?"

_Wow, that was abrupt…_ _But I guess its okay… I don't have practice today anyways… _She nodded.

Junpei stopped in front of 2-E's classroom, "Why don't we ask Fuuka to come join us?"

"Yeah, we should do that… Hey…" She eyed Junpei warily, "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden…?"

Junpei clutched his chest with mock hurt, "How could you say this, Yuka-tan…! I am hurt by your words…!"

Yukari seemed unamused.

"Well, if you're gonna go buy a swimsuit, it's best to ask Fuuka too right?" Junpei leered at Yukari, "She did say she needed to buy one anyways."

Yukari could feel a vein throb on her temple, "Since when did I say I was gonna go buy a swimsuit?"

She glared angrily at Junpei as she slipped past him and entered 2-E's classroom. Junpei shrugged and looked at Minato.

He spoke in a soft voice, "Hey… I know I've been kind of like a dick lately yeah? B-But we're cool right?"

Minato was stunned for a moment; this was out of character for Junpei. "Don't worry about it."

Junpei grinned, "Thanks, bro."

Yukari walked out of the classroom with Fuuka, "C'mon, let's go before the karaoke box is filled!"

The girls walked in front, Junpei stretched out his arms, "Anyway, that's all history... It's you and me now, bro. Alright, let's get going."

* * *

**EVENING**

After a hot shower, Yukari changed into her regular clothes and walked down to the lounge.

Junpei was already hyper about the trip and Akihiko was just as depressed looking as he was this afternoon when he found out that Ken Amada was going to live with them once the holidays start.

_He doesn't seem to like Ken very much, does he…?_ She lodged herself in the sofa and turned on the Tv, not really watching at all.

From her position, she could see Minato walking down the stairs and approaching the sofa. He plunged himself on the armchair usually occupied by Ikutsuki and made himself comfortable.

"You don't seem too keen on Yakushima…"

Yukari smiled sadly, "It's just that… Well… You know…"

"Yeah. I know."

Yukari turned towards Minato, her face betrayed her feelings.

"Hmm? Why so shocked?" He grinned devilishly and laughed softly.

Yukari felt her face grow hot. "S-Stop teasing me!"

He chuckled softly again and suddenly stood up. He approached the door and said in a musical voice, "I'm heading out for a bit, I'll be home before midnight."

* * *

**7/19/09**

Yukari stood outside the store at Paulownia Mall. She eyed the swimwear featured on the beige mannequin.

Beside her, Fuuka's face was turning pink.

"Y-Yukari-chan… Are we going inside _this _shop…?" she blushed, "All of their swimsuits seem a little… provocative…although… They do look good on you…"

Yukari snapped out of her trance, "H-huh? Ohh! I'm sorry! I kinda zoned out for a second!"

She grinned happily as she pointed at the mannequin, "Alright! First stop! Let's go Fuuka!"

"H-Huh? We're seriously going in there? W-Wait…!"

Fuuka didn't have another say as Yukari dragged her around the store and forcefully made her try out all the different designs.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Yukari positioned the bright yellow bikini in front of Fuuka's physique, "Not bad... Hmm…."

"N-Noo..! Yukari-chan!" Fuuka's face was practically red the entire day, she felt as if her face was burning from all the blood circulating around her cheeks the entire day.

"Hmm… Yeah you're right," Yukari mumbled, "Now THIS! This is much better!"

She held out a black slinky looking bikini and pursed her lips, "You have a pretty versatile body Fuuka!"

Yukari almost wanted to roll on the floor laughing as she watched Fuuka cry out from embarrassment.

"Alright alright…" Yukari wiped a small tear away from her eyes, "I need to pay for my own swimsuit, so you go pick one out alright Fuuka?"

Fuuka nodded sheepishly as Yukari walked towards the cashier, chuckling now and then.

Fuuka sighed tiredly, "Hm… This is the first time I ever picked out my own swimsuit… Maybe I can try being a little bolder?"

She scanned through the selections and a pale turquoise two piece stood out from the rest. "I think I'll take _this _one…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally! Alot of mambo jumbo here, can't wait for Yakushima! Anyways. I realized that Persona 3 and P3P had a couple of differences in certain scenes in-game right? I've only played P3P so I wouldn't know. Bleh. The next chapter, our heroes will visit Yakushima island and things will happen and a little bit of this and a little bit of that, and then I will spam all the YukarixMinato blah blah all I want, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA...! Stay Tuned!


	20. Yakushima Day 1!

**Chapter 20: Yakushima Day 1**

**7/20/09**

**EARLY MORNING

* * *

**

Mitsuru stood at the lounge as she waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Akihiko was the first to arrive, dressed casually in his maroon cotton V-neck and thin cotton trousers.

"Mitsuru, you didn't pack anything?" He tugged at his heavy duffle bag.

She smiled, her hands crossing themselves across her chest, "I live there Akihiko, I don't need to pack."

Akihiko blushed slightly, "O-Oh yeah…"

Mitsuru checked her cell phone, her fingers twitching expertly across the keypad, "The ride would be here soon, Ikutsuki-san is already at the jetty…" she furrowed her eye brows, "They seem to be taking their time…"

Akihiko smiled gently, "They'll be down soon… Junpei tried to bring something funny again," he flung his jacket over his shoulders, "Then he got discovered by Yukari."

* * *

**JETTY**

The S.E.E.S arrived at the jetty barely on time, with Junpei sporting a strange looking bump on his head.

Yukari sighed heavily, "Alright. Let's board the ship…"

Minato stood directly opposite Yukari. To his left was Akihiko and sitting down on the bench was Fuuka and Mitsuru. Junpei was outside, exclaiming over every little thing.

Minato folded his arms as he watched Junpei point at the seagulls, "DUUUDE! THIS IS TOTALLY AMAZING MAN!"

A small smile begun to spread on his face, but it was all the tense atmosphere allowed. Yukari and Mitsuru were still in that awkward phase and Akihiko, being socially inept, did absolutely nothing to ease up the tension.

Junpei stared out into the distance; he didn't understand why everybody was inside that cramped cabin when they could be out here, absorbing the morning sunlight.

The silhouette of the island resort Yakushima begun to rise up from the horizon, and Junpei was the first to spot this magnificent beauty.

He grinned as wide as he could without deforming his face and shouted as loud as his lungs could handle, "HAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA! AWEEESOME! THERE IT IS! YA-KU-SHI-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Silence.

_That's strange…_ Junpei turned back to look at the rest of'em.

_Yeowch! Wazzup with them? _Junpei sighed heavily. _Maaaan... They killed my enthusiasm...! PFFFFT!_

* * *

**KIRIJO VACATION HOME**

Fuuka wandered into the lobby of the huge, "Wow…"

Junpei's mouth was gaping, "It's like we're in an episode of Lifestyles of the Rich and Fabulous..."

Yukari sighed heavily, _why do I feel a déjà vu here? He had that same face on when we first entered Tartarus…_

Minato saw a pair of maids walking regally towards them, he mumbled softly under his breath, "What is this, cosplay…?"

"Welcome back, Milady." The older maid said.

The younger one bowed slightly, "And you must be her schoolmates, correct? Welcome to the Kirijo vacation home. Please follow me."

Yukari's eyes were as wide as Junpei's grin. "Whoa freakin serious? Maids…! They're real!"

Yukari leaned towards Minato, her arm touching his, "Um, are we in the right place…?"

Up in front, Fuuka was just as flabbergasted as everybody else, "I knew she was from an important family, but this definitely confirms it..."

Akihiko smiled knowingly as a sweat bead dripped from his forehead, _you don't know the half of it, Fuuka…_

Mitsuru slipped out her cell phone and flipped it open, "We're slightly behind schedule but we'll be alright… The maids will show you the rooms," she smiled kindly, "Although we'll only be staying for a few days, but please make yourselves at home."

* * *

They started walking into the Mansion proper before a stern looking man with an eye patch opened the doors and stared at the group impassively.

He turned to look at Mitsuru and grunted.

Strangely enough, Mitsuru smiled, "It's good to see you."

The man walked away without saying a word, leaving the group, other than Akihiko, slightly shaken up.

Fuuka mumbled softly, "Was that…?"

Yukari caught on, "…her father?" _The only person who survived the incident…_

Junpei nudged Minato, "Dude, talk about scary! He's not gonna make us walk the plank is he…?"

Akihiko leaned in from behind, "Don't be stupid…"

Mitsuru seemed to have overheard all that as she chuckled softly, "The maids will show you the rooms," she turned to the silver haired boy, "Akihiko, your room will be the same as last time, so I assume you still remember where it is, yes?"

Akihiko felt a sweat drop, he mumbled softly to himself, "How could I _not _forget?"

"Hmm? Did you say something, Akihiko?" Mitsuru's eyes were teasing, but he could feel his blood run dry. _2 years ago… Tsk._ He forced himself to forget, _execution…_

Minato watched as Junpei jumped around gleefully like a kid at destiny land, "Sweet! This is gonna rock! Hey, wanna go to the beach? It's right there. Dude, this place rules! Come on, let's go!"

Yukari stood rooted to the posh, carpeted floor reluctantly, "Huh? Already?" she turned to look at Fuuka, who seemed to be rather excited too, and decided to just give in.

"Alright alright… but just let us go change first!" Despite herself, she really wanted to see how _he _looked like without those darn head phones and _those layers of clothing... ACK! WHAT AM I THINKING! I've been spending too much time with Junpei._

Yukari slapped herself mentally and quickly unpacked her swimwear, giving herself a pat on her back for her wise choice of swimsuit.

* * *

**YAKUSHIMA BEACH**

**12:30pm**

Minato was the last to finish changing among the boys; he walked down to the beach and felt as if all his troubles were left behind back in Iwatodai.

_Today's just beach, barbeque and Kirijo style luxury… They didn't mention this in the admission pamphlet._

The water was crystal clear and they practically had the whole beach to themselves today.

Junpei wiggled his toes as he stretched out to absorb the afternoon sunlight, "Ahh... Got my sandals on... Givin' my feet a chance to breathe... Yup! Summer's here!"

Akihiko looked out into the horizon and strained his eyes, "Damn… There's nothing out there to use as a marker… Too bad… I was looking forward for a good swim…"

Junpei looked at Akihiko as if he was insane, "You gotta be kidding me! You come all the way out here to _Beautiful _Yakushima and you TRAIN?"

Junpei was comically distraught, "YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY INSANE! YOU'RE CRAZY! TOTALLY NUTS!"

Minato laughed loudly, "Hahahaa! Now THIS feels like a vacation."

Akihiko laughed heartily, "Heheh… eh? The girls are coming."

Yukari rubbed her temples, "Augh… I can hear Junpei from all the way up there... Can he BE any louder?"

She arrived at the beach with Fuuka, the boys suddenly became silent.

"…W-What?"

* * *

Junpei nudged a blushing Minato and begun to speak in an announcer voice, "Say hello to contestant No. 1, Yukari Takeba! As you can see, she's chosen a bold design-quite unexpected! It takes a lot of confidence to pull off a swimsuit like that!"

Yukari glared at Junpei, her face was crimson. Junpei, though, wiggled his butt and laughed it all off.

Fuuka tried to avoid Junpei and slipped to the back, she tapped Akihiko, "Is this umbrella taken?"

Junpei's ears were sharp and quickly ran towards her, he raised his mock microphone, "Next up is Contestant No. 2, Fuuka Yamagishi! ...Wow, Fuuka, I had no idea you were so... I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!"

Minato laughed under his breath as Fuuka screeched. Junpei returned to his side and nudged him again, "Oh c'mon, there's nothing to be shy about… eh heh…"

Yukari glared at Junpei, "Stop that creepy laugh, you perv!"

Junpei spotted Mitsuru's red hair coming down from the villa. He spoke in his musical, announcer voice, "And here's our final contestant…!"

Mitsuru arrived at the beach. She wore the white flowy bikini that her vacation stylist selected for her, a classy yet simple set topped off by a brilliant red orchard above her left breast. She smiled, _très bien!_

"…Hmm? Is something wrong…?" Mitsuru looked around, everybody was staring at her, except for Akihiko, _he's… blushing…? _

She smiled affectionately. Fuuka gaped, "Wow... Mitsuru-senpai, you're beautiful..."

Yukari agreed, "Yeah, your skin is flawless! Did you already put on sunscreen?"

Mitsuru blushed, "N-No… not y-yet…"

* * *

As the girls crowd around Mitsuru, Akihiko still refusing to look at Mitsuru, Junpei sauntered over to Minato and whispered softly, "Hey hey, so… Which one's your type?"

Minato's face looked sun burnt but he was obviously blushing, "Mm… Hmm… Y-Yukari."

"Ahhhhhaa! Just as I thought!" Junpei led Minato towards a red Akihiko, "Hey hey, Akihiko-san, level with us!"

Junpei crouched next to him, "Which one's your type?"

Akihiko whispered in his throaty, raspy voice, "augh… M-M-Mitsuru."

"W-Whoa! No shit?" Junpei chuckled.

"K-Keep it down!" He started to draw circles in the sand.

Junpei grinned, "Man this is great! I'm in heaven! Maaaan… How bout a swim?" he tugged at Akihiko, "buh buh buh bump ba baaa! Charrrrrrge!"

Minato chuckled softly when Junpei screamed when he jumped into the water, "WHOA! It's cold! Hahahahahaha!"

"H-huh…?" Minato looked around, _somebody's watching me…? _

Yukari saw Minato stoning at the thick forest. _What's he doing…? _She walked over to him; _whoa… h-he's toned… WAIT A MINUTE WHAT AM I LOOKING AT TSK!_

Minato spotted Yukari walking over to him, she suddenly stopped and blushed. "Yukari-chan…?"

"H-huh? Yeah, sorry! I was thinking…" She pulled at his arm, "C'mon, stop staring and get in the water!"

Minato refused to look at her, his face was as red as Mitsuru's hair, "Y-Yeah, um… Y-You look… n-nice."

Yukari smiled, her chest felt tight, "Y-you too, now c'mon…!"

Junpei shouted from the water, "YOOO! STOP FLIRTING OVER THERE AND GET IN THE WATER YOU YOUNGNS'!"

Yukari felt her blood boil, "TSK! WHO'S FLIRTING YOU STUPEI!"

They ran into the water laughing and nearly drowned Junpei.

* * *

**5.30pm**

Akihiko walked over to Mitsuru, dripping wet.

Mitsuru watched as Akihiko approached her, looking like a swimsuit model. She smiled, "Done already?"

He grabbed a towel from the bag and sat down in the chair, "Yeah, I don't know where Junpei got his energy from… damn…" he rummaged through the bag, "Mitsuru, have you seen my shirt?"

Mitsuru sat down at the other chair and relaxed, "Hmm… I can't say I have."

Akihiko emerged from the small mount of belongings, "Ngh, Ah! Found it."

He put on his oversized white shirt hastily and laid back into the chair. Mitsuru tapped him, "My father says that he wants to see all of us at the reception room tonight."

Akihiko looked at her, "All of us? Why…?"

Mitsuru looked pained, "… The truth."

"… I'm sorry, Mitsuru…"

"It's okay… I'm sorry you have to see my disgraceful side again." Mitsuru smiled sadly.

It pained Akihiko to see her like this, "Nobody's perfect, Mitsuru…"

* * *

**Author's note: **There's alot of AkihikoxMitsuru blah blah here eh? Hmmm... Maybe I like them more then I thought I did :| Oh, and, **Aisa the Knight Apprentice, **Yukari teasing Minato..? D'aw... But Yukari's just awesome teasing fodder heh heh heh... Alright... Maybe the next chapter? :D In the next chapter, our favorite main character Minato Arisato will cheer up Yukari after a horrible revelation, *gasp* Stay Tuned!**  
**


	21. Revelation

**Chapter 21: Revelation**

**7/20/09**

**EVENING

* * *

**

_Yukari... I love you... and I always will... Love, Dad...

* * *

_

Yukari snapped out of her delusion as the party gathered in the reception room. The posh hall had three long sofas and an antique coffee table, Kirijo style luxury.

She sat next to Minato absent mindedly, _why'd he ask us to gather...? It's so weird..._ She was especially cautious around anybody related to, works for or has a last name _Kirijo_.

Takeharu Kirijo walked into the room, his mere presence intimidated Yukari. He had a hand slipped into his pocket, like Minato would, and his features were refined, a born aristocrat.

He spoke in a grave and authoritative voice, "From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version."

Mitsuru bowed her head a little.

"Well, it's true... We adults are to blame. If I could've atoned for it with my life, I would have done so... Now, I have no choice but to rely on you. What my father wanted to create with those monsters' power... was a time manipulation device."

Mitsuru questioned, "That was what he was trying to do...?"

Takeharu walked over to the sofa and sat down, he crossed his legs carefully and sighed, "Imagine if you could control the flow of time... eliminate unwanted events before they occur. With such a device, you could shape the future to your liking."

Junpei gaped, "Damn... That's insane..."

Akihiko nudged him painfully, "Tsk! Ow! Hey...!"

Akihiko growled softly, "Quiet...!"

Takeharu ignored them, "However, under my father's direction, the research began to stray from its original goal. ...In his later years, my father seemed to have only nihilism in his heart. Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that... It's only natural that you want to know the truth... and it's my duty to tell you."

The room suddenly darkened and a screen started to descend from the ceiling, a hidden projector revealed itself and an old clip begun to play.

_What...What is this...! _Yukari's heart steeled itself.

Takeharu sighed tiredly, "This is the only existing footage of the accident, recorded by a scientist who was at the scene."

* * *

The video was old and the screen was crackly and discoloured, the man in the video wore a white (?) shirt and a loose tie, some of the colours from the video were gone but it was obvious that the man had a pair of milky brown eyes and similarly coloured hair.

The video continued to play, the man opened his mouth but no words came out, the video was unsynchronized. Finally his voice begun to play, "I pray that this recording reaches safe hands..."

From that moment on, Yukari's world turned upside down.

Minato could feel tension building up within Yukari. The girl sitting next to him begun to shake, her eyes staring straight into the man in the video, her hands clenching up into cold fists.

Her lips quivered, "...That voice..."

The video played on mercilessly, "My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never even been conceived... I'm afraid what I've done will result in an unprecedented disaster... But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price..."

In the video, the older Takeba was tired and he looked like he was mauled over by guilt. Yukari felt her heart burst, she bit her lip and tried to contain her tears, _No... No...! Why do you look so guilty...? What are you guilty of...? No... I don't want to know...!_

Eiichiro Takeba looked up from the video, his eyes featured prominently on his daughter's faces ten years later. The same beautiful pair of milky brown eyes, now blinded by hot tears.

_I can't take this anymore... I don't want to know...!_

Minato was startled, _that was her father wasn't it...?

* * *

_

Eiichiro turned his face away, his voice slightly warped, "Please, listen carefully... The Shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as a result of the explosion. To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them! I am to blame for this. I knew the risks, but I was blinded by the promise of success... And so, I didn't raise any objections... It is all my fault..."

Next to him, Yukari suddenly stood up before the recording ended abruptly. She mumbled softly, "...Dad..." tears were running down her cheeks.

Fuuka gasped softly, "T-That... was her dad...?"

Mitsuru turned to her father sadly, "Father... Why didn't you tell me...?"

Takeharu's voice was gruff, "His name was Eiichiro Takeba... He was the head researcher at the time, and a very talented man. But, we are the ones who are responsible. We pushed him to continue the research. The Kirijo Group is to blame for his death."

Mitsuru wanted to cry, "I...I... I can't believe it..."

Yukari released her fist, her voice sarcastic and curt, her face wet with tears, "So, that means... my dad caused it all...? The Dark Hour, Tartarus... The people who died in that incident... It was all his fault...?"

_I... I trusted him... I kept believing it wasn't his fault... he was such a good man... It couldn't be... right...?_

Akihiko stammered, "H-hey...! Y-You okay?"

Minato sighed mentally, _she doesn't need patronism now... Her world just shattered right in front of her, the only column holding her up just cracked and turned to rubble... Nobody knows how horrible she's feeling right now..._

Yukari took a step back unconsciously, "So, that's why you were hiding this...? Because you felt sorry for me? Is that it?"

Her voice was cracked and harsh. Mitsuru felt her chest grow tight, "No, Takeba, I..."

_No... No... NO! _"I don't want your pity!" Yukari snapped back at Mitsuru, _I... I hate you... I hate all of you...! Don't look at me with those patronizing eyes!_

Yukari ran out, _stop! Stop staring at me with those sad, knowing eyes! You don't know the half of what I'm feeling right now! You don't know what I've been through...!_

Inside the reception room, an awkward silence surrounded the party. For the first time tonight, Takeharu Kirijo showed deep emotion, he sighed heavily and returned to his room, _it wasn't his fault... I have a daughter too, I know how he felt. _

Mitsuru watched sadly as her father left the room, his face heavy with emotions. She turned to the quiet, blue haired boy sitting at the far end of the same sofa.

"Arisato... will you please go see Takeba...?" she smiled sadly, "I'm sure I'm the last person on earth she'd want to see right now."

Minato nodded and once he was out of sight from the others, he ran full speed ahead to look for her. _Please be safe...

* * *

_

**11.10pm**

**YAKUSHIMA BEACH**

Yukari had been standing on the beach for the longest time. The tears had stopped flowing, but her chest still hurt. She heard footsteps behind her and smiled, in spite of herself. _So they sent him huh?_

Her voice cracked, "I believed in him for so long... This is too much... Remember what I told you at the hospital...? How my dad died when I was little...? You understand now, right...? He died in that incident."

Yukari's lips begun to quiver, "Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumours... Because he was in charge of the research team, people were really mean to me and my mom... We even had to move a few times."

_I never told anybody about this... Whenever somebody got too close, I would push them away... It feels... good... to release all this tension in my heart..._

She could hear Minato's soft, kind voice behind her, closer than she had expected, "Must've been tough..."

"...Yeah" She stared into the distance, the breeze made her voice sound like they were so far away, "But all this time, I kept telling myself it wasn't his fault. I loved him a lot, and I believed he'd never do anything wrong."

She smiled, "I received a letter back in the spring. It was from him, written ten years ago... It cracked me up cuz, even though it said "To my family," it was pretty much all about me."

"That only made me believe in him more..." Her voice started to build up, "When I found out I had a special power, I thought it was fate. I was scared, but I thought if I cooperated with the Kirijo Group, I might find out what really happened. That's why I agreed to fight using my Persona."

"But, it turns out... all of that was for nothing..." She trailed off as tears started to fall again.

"That's not true." Minato felt a small lump in his throat.

Yukari smiled a little, she turned around and looked him straight in the eye, "you're just trying to make me feel better."

* * *

The beach was empty except for the two of them, the cool gentle breeze of the sea calmed her down a little, "Why does reality have to be so harsh...? I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get..."

Yukari folded her arms across her chest, "Maybe I'm just jealous of Mitsuru- senpai. I mean, why my father and not hers...?" she laughed dejectedly, "Haha... I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

The lump in Minato's throat grew bigger, "No... You're not..."

_Tsk! _"Hmph. Well, you're just Mr. Perfect. Nothing ever fazes you. And now, you've got the nerve to try and tell me how to feel! You think you know me! You don't know anything!" _YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! You don't... know anything... nothing... you... you knew nothing..._

An awkward silence.

Yukari wanted to cry again, she looked up at his face. His midnight blue eyes were pained and despite all that, He smiled at her... _He's an idiot... A real... Idiot..._

Yukari sighed, her lips quivered and she was shaking so hard, "I'm sorry... My head's a mess... I'm so afraid... I don't know what to do anymore... I'm totally lost... Tell me... What should I do...?"

Minato's voice cracked, he stared right at her, "Don't lose hope." _Don't cry..._

Yukari's eyes went big, "You mean, keep believing...?" _After all that... you still believe...?_

She smiled, this time it was sincere and kind, "Ya know, you really are one-of-a-kind. ...I'm sorry for acting like this."

She sighed sadly, "You've lost your parents, too. But, I'm alright now... I'm used to dealing with stressful situations. Anyway, thanks for listening."

"Lemme guess... Senpai asked you to bring me back, right?" She smiled mischievously at him. He grinned devilishly, "I came cuz I wanted to."

She blushed a little, but this time, she didn't care, "Oooh, you're such a gentleman..." she giggled, "...Thanks."

She cast her eyes downwards, she felt Minato move closer and wrap his arms awkwardly around her. Yukari buried her face in his chest; _please... just let me be like this just for a little longer...

* * *

_

Suddenly, Yukari heard Junpei's voice running down from the villa, she pull away from Minato quickly. _I would never hear the end of it if he finds us like this..! _

"Heeey!" Junpei ran down to the beach as fast as his legs could take him. "Ngh..Sheesh... What's taking you so long...? Everybody's... waiting... It's almost...ngh, the Dark Hour, so you should get back. God, I'm out of shape!"

Yukari stepped away from Minato, "Huh? Oh, yeah, that's right..."

Junpei continued to gasp for air, "...Hm? Um... Did I miss something...?"

"I-I almost forgot... It doesn't matter where you are when the Dark Hour comes," Yukari grinned awkwardly.

Junpei thrust his chest forward, "Well, Duuuuuh!"

Yukari turned towards the villa, "You know, I've been thinking lately... Once you awaken to the power of Persona, you remember everything that happens during the Dark Hour... It's like trading away your innocence... In exchange for power, you can no longer look away from the things you don't want to see. So, I guess I'm stuck with you guys, huh?"

Junpei tugged at Minato, he swung his arm around the leader's neck, "Yup. Now that that's settled, let's get back!"

Minato pushed Junpei off jokingly and the boys got into a small _mock _brawl and Junpei got hauled off by Yukari. Minato laughed and started to follow them back when he felt the same presence again.

_Somebody's watching again...? _He looked around but it was too dark. Yukari turned behind and shouted, "Hey! C'mon! It's almost the Dark Hour!"

Minato ignored the presence and went back to the villa.

* * *

Akihiko wrapped the while towel around his waist and left the bathroom. He opened up and duffle bag and dug out his shirt and sweats. He finished putting on his raggedy T-shirt,_ now for a good jog before bed..._

He walked over to the antique desk and found a letter.

"Huh...? It's from Mitsuru...?" Akihiko flipped open the carefully folded letter, "W-Wait a second..."

The letter was elegantly worded, as expected of Mitsuru, but as Akihiko read the caramel coloured letter, he felt a shiver run down his spine and quickly jumped into the bed and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

**ABSTRACT FROM LETTER TO AKIHIKO FROM MITSURU**

_Dearest Akihiko,_

_ Please remember the incident from 2 years ago. I'm sure that you do not wish to go through all that again. Unless of course, you insist on going for that silly midnight jog of yours, I will also insist on executing you in full view of the rest of the party tomorrow morning. You will make a wonderful ornate, frozen statue in my vacation home._

_ Also, I am aware that Shinjiro was not part of this 2 years ago but since he decided to lie to me about you going out I had to deal with him with the same severity as you._

_ On another note, please refrain from doing anything stupid while my father is here. You also do not wish to ignite his wrath, now would you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mitsuru_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Alot of dialog from the game, but it's okay right? The letter to Akihiko was just a trivia of sorts about what _exactly _happen two years ago when Mitsuru decided to bring Shinji and Akihiko over for vacation. And of course it didn't happen in the game. Pfft. Maybe I'll write a chapter for this... eh hehehehe... Alrighty! Up next! In the next chapter, the boys will commence with operation Babe hunt! Stay tuned!

(_Warning: Operation: Babe Hunt will be based on the P3P version, so there will be cameos and there will be things in there that Persona 3 does not have! Stay Tuned!_)


	22. Operation Babe Hunt!

**Chapter 22: Operation Babe Hunt**

**7/21/09**

**DAYTIME

* * *

**

"Yukari-san! Are you ready...?"

Yukari could hear Fuuka's voice coming from behind the huge, oak wood doors. The room was large; a double bed with a strong wooden frame lay against the light decorated wall, even the posh bathroom was easily three times bigger than Yukari's dorm room.

Yukari shouted across the room, "Y-Yeah, just a sec!"

She had been staring at the mirror for the longest time, thinking about last night. _That hug was just a friendly hug... right? O-Of course it was! He was just trying to make things less awkward... W-We're just friends!_

She muttered softly, "If we're just friends... Then why am I so flustered...?"

* * *

**YAKUSHIMA BEACH**

Akihiko stood at the beach, his silver hair slightly ruffled by the wind.

"Is he here yet?" Akihiko asked while tugging at his baggy shirt.

Junpei replied impatiently, "Yeah, yeah, he's right there! Yoooo! Start runnin will ya!"

Minato started to jog towards the beach; he was still slightly fatigued from last night. _Wonder if she's alright... Was it okay to hug her last night...? Damn it, why do I have to be so impulsive...! _

Junpei grinned happily; he thrust his chest out, "AH THE BEACH! THE WONDERFUL WONDERFUL BEACH!"

He suddenly turned around, "Hey... Where are the girls? I thought I heard Fuuka runnin' about this morning? Maaaan~ they're late...!"

Akihiko sighed, he waved a letter in front of Junpei's face, "That was what I was trying to tell you all morning!" he opened the letter, "one of the maids gave me a letter before we left..."

Suddenly, Junpei snatched the letter away from Akihiko. The senior yelled, "H-Hey...!"

Junpei laughed maniacally, "Eh heh heh... I won't let a _lovely _love letter from a maid slip through my clutches! Now let's see..."

Minato chuckled as Akihiko marveled at Junpei's idiocy, "...How stupid can you get...?"

Junpei ignored him, "Hm... 'We've gone to see the Jyomon-Ceder Tree.'... Wait what?"

Akihiko snatched the letter back, "Hm... Looks like Fuuka's handwriting..."

"AWWW MAN! We're at an island resort in the middle of summer! Why don't they go to the beach! That's just not right!" Junpei whined.

Akihiko pointed a menacing finger at Junpei, "Well it is your fault."

Junpei wiggled about, "Whaddya mean? I-I just wanted to lighten up the mood..." he pouted his lips innocently.

Akihiko turned away from him, "I don't want to hear it."

* * *

This whole episode left Minato laughing quietly at the side lines. Junpei puffed up his chest and slammed a heavy fist on his heart, "Well, it doesn't matter, anyway... We're on our own now, just the guys! If you're outta ammo, you pick it up on the battlefield! That's one of the most basic military tactics!"

He flung an arm around Minato's neck and grinned, "We'll call this Operation Babe Hunt!"

Akihiko's face turned grave, his voice became raspy, ""Babe Hunt"? You mean, like, pick up girls...?"

Junpei released his best friend and addressed the reluctant senpai, "Whaddya think, Akihiko-san? With you on the squad, we're guaranteed to succeed!"

Akihiko had 'no' written all over his face, he turned to Minato, "Well, he's _your _best friend, what do you think about this?"

Minato held his chin and seemed to be in deep though, he looked up from his thoughts and his lips parted, he spoke with confidence and authority, "Let's begin the operation."

Junpei laughed heartily, "Aw Right!"

Akihiko sighed, "Then I'm appointing him our leader, as usual."

Junpei's face fell from the heavens, straight down to hell, "WHAT! WHY!"

Akihiko looked away nonchalantly, "You said yourself this is an operation."

Junpei grunted and whined, "Aw, man, that's bullshit!"

Minato felt his stomach groan from laughing too much as Akihiko ignored Junpei completely and walked away. Junpei held Minato's shoulders squarely and spoke furiously, "You better take this seriously... It's an important operation."

* * *

It was hilarious at how seriously Junpei was taking this operation. The boys followed Akihiko to the other side of the beach where it was more populated. Junpei bent his fingers so that they resembled binoculars and started to scout the umbrellas.

A few seconds later, he let out a comical _beep _and motioned the boys towards a couple of girls hanging out under an umbrella. Minato had a bad feeling about this, _they... they look like college students...! _

Junpei made Minato and Akihiko stand in a row like soldiers as he instructed them in the art of hitting on girls, "This is my area of expertise, so listen up... First off, think of something to talk about-something they might be interested in. Give them an easy question to get the ball rollin'. That's the golden rule."

He puffed up his chest and spoke in a gruff voice, "Somethin' like, "Where're you from?" or "Havin' fun?" Pretty soon, you'll be tossin' questions and answers back and forth like you're playin' catch."

He started to get excited and winked at Akihiko, "I'll start things off, and you can ask the questions, alright? ...Here we go."

The trio walked over to the girls, one of them wore a yellow bikini and the other a green bikini. The girl in yellow glared at them, while the girl in green ignored them.

Junpei smiled charmingly, "Hey, ladies!"

Akihiko nudged Minato, "Where you from?" He wasn't really interested, so he'd just go along with Junpei.

The girl in green turned around and eyed Minato, _hmm, cute, but not my type. _"...None of your business."

Junpei continued the assault, "Hey, no need to be shy... We don't bite." _OH DAMN THEY'RE NOT BUYIN IT! _

The girl in yellow started to pack up their belongings as she glared at Junpei, "Why should we tell you?"

Akihiko cringed, _sweet looking but poisonous tongue...

* * *

_

Junpei felt sweat dripping off his back, "Come on, cut us some slack... We just wanna talk."

Akihiko whispered to Junpei, "I thought you said you were an expert..."

Junpei snapped back at him harshly, "Hold your horses... I'm just getting warmed up. Watch and learn..."

Junpei's smile was so bright it hurt Minato's eyes, "So, ladies, are you in college?"

The girl in green snickered sarcastically, "Umm... Don't tell me you guys are still in high school..."

Akihiko nudged Minato again, he blurted out without really thinking, "Yup, That's right."

The girl in green watched Minato again, _say... He's kinda cute... Too bad he's only in high school... _

She put her hands on her hips and snapped at him, "High school kids vacationing in Yakushima? That kind of pisses me off."

This time it was Minato's turn to nudged Akihiko, the senpai blabbered, "Well, we were invited to our friend's vacation home... Pretty cool, huh?"

Junpei mentally face palmed, _pretty cool? Maaan Senpai, you really have no experience with the ladies except for Mitsuru senpai huh? _

The girl in yellow rolled her eyes at him, "Good for your friend. We, on the other hand, have to pay for our vacation with our hard-earned money."

Junpei had already decided to give up on the girls; he smiled dejectedly, "I guess we're just lucky..."

The girl clapped sarcastically, "Yeah, lucky you. ...Whaddya want, anyway?"

Minato blurted out, "We came to hit on you." _Can we go now...? They're really irritating. _

The girl in green felt her heart melt a little, "Huh? Hahaha, you're pretty bold..." _He's REALLY cute... _

The girl in yellow glared at her friend, "Hey, stop giving them compliments and just ignore 'em..."

* * *

Junpei saw the ray of light and mentally hugged Minato, "W-Wait, don't do that! How can you blame us for wanting to talk to such beautiful women?"

Minato sighed, _aaaand you just crushed all our chances, Junpei... Smooth... Reeeeal smooth... _

The girl in yellow glared at Junpei, "Tsk, These guys are full of shit."

The girl in green laughed, "Yeah, let's get outta here." _Too bad the cutie's got such loser friends~_

Minato laughed as Junpei fell into the sand dejected. Akihiko grunted, "...So much for your "expertise.""

Junpei pouted at him, "Hey, I did my best! What about you, Senpai! You think you can do any better? Come on, show us what you got."

Akihiko flushed pink, "Wh-Why should I?"

Junpei wiggled his finger and made faces at Akihiko, "Well, you're supposed to be a tactical master, right? And, isn't it our duty to help each other succeed?"

Akihiko sighed heavily, "... I guess you have a point there... Fine. I'll give it a shot. I'm sure I'll do better than you. Can you give me a hand, Minato? I'll set the pace, of course."

* * *

Minato nodded. Junpei continued to scout for the perfect target for Akihiko. A few seconds later, he pointed towards a lone woman wearing a slinky black swimsuit.

"Check it out! She's alone, so she probably just _waitin _for somebody to hit on her!" Junpei grinned, "Alright! Let's go!"

Junpei approached the women. She turned around and started to eye the boys up and down, "Hey, cutie pies... Hehehe... Can I help you~?"

Minato felt a strange presence coming from the women and decided to leave this to Junpei, her eyes seemed to be stripping them mentally and Minato felt horribly sick.

Junpei's face froze for a second and stammered his excuse quickly, "S-Sorry! We were just looking for the bathroom!" her pulled Minato to the side and whispered furiously, "H-hey Minato... S-She looks pretty _o-old _up close..."

Minato nodded silently, _NOW you notice? She's been violating us all the while you were talking to her! I think I need Yukari-chan... _

The women of questionable age leaned in from behind and folded her arms such that her breasts stood out the most, her skin touching Minato's back, frightening him beyond anything the Shadows could ever do. _OH GOOD GOD NO! _

She smiled lecherously, "Hey, what are you two hunky poos whispering about hmm?"

Junpei jumped in surprise, "Eeek! Uh... I mean... W-what?"

The women leaned in closer to let Junpei take a better look at her generous assets, "You guys are in high school, aren't you?" She slurred the '_aren't you' _a little, and it creeped the living hell out of Minato.

Junpei exclaimed nervously, "Yes! Yes! W-We're in high school, you have a good eye, eh heh heh."

Behind the boys, Akihiko watched quietly, hoping that the women didn't notice him. _DAMN JUNPEI WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU DAMN STUPEI! _

The women of questionable age continued to ramble, "Oh, I can't help it," she flicked a manicured finger at Junpei and touched his neck, "my job... Oh why are we talking about this while we're on vacation, hmm?"

* * *

Junpei cringed as the women continued to molest him; a thousand baths could never remove this indecency.

The women winked at Minato, "Anyways, you guys wanna have some _fun? _I'm all _alone _in my lovely _shack _tonight..."

The way she emphasized certain words made Minato want to run for the hills immediately.

Junpei stammered quickly, " Ohh, Uhh... That's not right, is it? I-I mean our ages..."

The women didn't seem to hear the last part properly, "... ... What?"

Minato felt his blood freeze; _SHE'S IN DENIAL, AN OLD HAG IN DENIAL! THIS IS TOO MUCH! I THINK I NEED TO HURL! _

Junpei pulled in reinforcements immediately and dragged Akihiko, who was trying to slip away, into the conversation, "A...Akihiko-senpai! It's your turn! Good luck!"

With that Junpei slipped behind and prayed for the safe return of the brave reluctant soldier that is Akihiko Sanada.

Akihiko felt his blood run dry as the women's eyes shimmered like she just hit the jackpot for the New Year's lottery.

"...Hehe, you have a nice body." She watched Akihiko up and down and seemed to be thinking of all sorts of kinky things to do with him, Akihiko wished that Mitsuru had just killed him last night. _This is... oh god... _

The women of questionable age continued to leer at Akihiko, "You're thin... yet muscular... strong arms and sexy legs... Mmmm...!" She licked her lips in glee.

Minato really wanted to throw up right now.

To Akihiko's horror she thrust her chest forwards and was almost in hugging distance, "I choose you! Do you want to come on a vacation to the world of romance with me?"

Akihiko stammered furiously, "N-Not really!"

The women totally ignored him and leaned in closer, "Hehe, you're gonna have to keep this a secret from everybody else!" She threw her arms around Akihiko.

Akihiko squirmed and pushed her away, "H-Hey! Don't...! Don't touch me!"

* * *

Minato's spiritual leader instincts kicked in, _Danger is creeping upon Akihiko! _ Minato grimaced, "Time to order a retreat!"

Junpei nodded furiously, "Y-Yeah! If we don't bring Akihiko-san home in one piece, who knows what Mitsuru-senpai might do to us...!"

The two boys barged in between Akihiko and the women, "Oh! Hey! Look at the time! We gotta go! Nice meetin ya, ma'am!"

And with that, the boys managed to escape from a deadly predator. _That was WAY too close! _

Junpei gasped for air, "Damn..."

Akihiko grimaced. Minato pitied the man.

Junpei pointed over to a single lady lounging at the umbrella over at the other side, "One last try. She doesn't look very old." He paused for a while.

"Yeah, not too old, and she's pretty cute too, so let's give it one more push, men!" Junpei punched the air and the trio approached the girl reluctantly.

* * *

Junpei started first, "Excuse me miss!"

The girl looked up at him and smiled, "Hello! Can I help you?"

Junpei had a small blush on his face, "Damn... She's hot!"

He smiled charmingly, "Say, are you alone?"

The pretty lady smiled, she folded her arms carefully, "Yeah, I'm so bored. And I've been spying on you." She grinned, "You guys have been trying to pick up girls for a while now. So how'd you do?"

Junpei was happy that he finally got a normal response, but to tell her the truth, "..Ngh... Not so good..."

The girl laughed softly and eyed Junpei, "Yeah, I figured. You guys have no ways with the women at all!"

Junpei was stunned, "H-huh...?"

She continued to explain care freely, "You in the hat! You're way too wrapped up in yourself. You don't think about doing anything for the girl to make HER feel special."

Junpei sighed heavily, "Yes, ma'am..."

She continued to grill them playfully, "You in the shirt, you're the stoic type, but not very experienced with the ladies."

Akihiko frowned, "Y-you may be right..."

She tilted her head a little, "Or rather... you seem like someone who's too much of a hassle to be with... Like you're super logical about everything."

Akihiko watched the girl carefully, "Well..."

* * *

She giggled playfully, "And you with the long hair... Hmm... I'm not so sure about you..."

Minato tilted his head, "What do you mean...?"

She rubbed her chin, like Ikutsuki would when he was thinking about something. "Haha! I mean, you're mysterious. Like you've got the whole 'androgyny' thing going on... you know what I mean...?"

Minato was still confused, "Uh..."

The girl didn't seem to get the hint; she laughed and smiled at Minato, "Haha! You're cute! Mm-Hmm! I think you're my type."

Junpei barged in, "H-Hey! Wait a second!"

"Juuuuust Joking!" She laughed, "I like you a lot too!"

"R-really...?" Junpei felt all mushy inside.

The girl smiled suggestively, "Do you want me to show you how to make ME feel special...?"

Junpei jumped at the chance immediately, "YES MA'AM!"

She giggled again, "Hmm... But three versus one is too much, how about I pick one of you... I want someone fun... with a big heart!"

Minato pointed at Junpei, "He's your man."

Akihiko had been wondering, "But...I've been meaning to ask... there's something on your chin there..."

The girl (?) frowned, "Aw man... Did I miss a spot?"

Minato felt a shudder run down his spine. Akihiko blurted, "A-Are you a...!"

The girl (?) sighed heavily, "There goes my chance... You boys come see me when you wanna have your horizons widened."

The trio watched quietly as the lady (?) walked away.

* * *

Junpei plunged down onto the sand again. "This sucks... we're 0 for 3..."

Surprisingly, Akihiko sighed.

"What's wrong? I thought you weren't interested in picking up chicks." Junpei snickered.

Akihiko didn't seem to hear the sarcasm in Junpei voice, "If I'm in a match, I want to win. I know what our problem is... You can't control yourself."

Junpei jumped up and yelled, "What! Don't blame this on me!"

Akihiko folded his arms, "I'm just stating the obvious."

Junpei growled, "B-But, you haven't scored either!"

Akihiko glared at him, "What did you just say...?"

Minato sensed that the situation was getting out of hand as the two boys continued to clash.

Akihiko shouted over Junpei, "Enough already! Leader, whose fault do you think it is?"

Minato thought for a while and pointed at both of them. The boys roared at him, "I won't accept a stalemate! It's either him or me!"

Junpei looked like he was about to explode, "Yeah! This is serious... now, tell us... who's..."

Junpei trailed off. Akihiko was irritated beyond words, "What's the matter? ...You see something?"

Junpei grabbed their faces and turned it towards the right direction.

A Strange girl was standing at the dock. She wore a flowy blue dress and had brilliant blond hair. It looked natural as her skin was pale and she wore a strange white under clothe.

Junpei was almost drooling, "Whoa... Talk about saving the best for last...! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Man, she's cute..."

Akihiko nodded, "I agree..."

Minato agreed silently.

* * *

Junpei pulled them behind a giant rock near the dock. He whispered harshly, "This is our last chance to make up for failures... But this time we should try one-by-one instead of all together. We'll have a better shot that way."

Akihiko agreed. Junpei pulled at his shorts, "Alright, then let's decide the order! We'll go clockwise, starting with the winner. Ready...? Rock, paper, scissors!"

Minato cringed; he knew he wasn't good at this game. "!"

And he was right. He lost tragically. Junpei, on the other hand, was ecstatic, "Yeah, I win! Okay, I'll go first, Akihiko-san will go second, and you'll go last. I'm up! Wish me luck!"

He walked over to the girl slowly and stammered painfully, "H-Hey, h-how's it going? I noticed you've been, uh, staring at the ocean. So, um... do you come here often? My name's Ju-Ju-Junpei."

_Damn... She much cuter up close! She... She's amazing! _

The girl was confused, "...Ju-Ju-Junpei?"

Junpei's stammer grew worse, "D-D-Don't worry, I-I just want to talk. I mean, it's more fun than s-standing here all by yourself, isn't it?"

The girl stared at him lifelessly, "...I am looking for a human."

_...Huh?_

Her clear blue eyes stared right through him, '... you are not the one."

"..." Junpei left the dock, dejected.

"Wow, he got shot down faster than I expected..." Akihiko snickered.

"Sh-She's a tough one, Senpai..." Junpei sobbed.

"Heh... Don't worry about me." He had full confidence in his dazzling charisma.

* * *

Akihiko walked over to the blond girl, "Well, hello there. Say, do you like the ocean?" _Oh yeah, that's good._

She stared at him as if he was crazy. "Is your question directed at me?"

_Yes! This is good, Akihiko! Go on!_

"Oh, um, yeah, I like the ocean, too. Hey, I heard that triathletes who train at the beach perform better than those who practice indoors. Makes sense, doesn't it?"

_Score one for Sanada!_

The girl looked at him blankly, "That type of information is irrelevant to me."

Akihiko's eyes glazed over and he had a blank look on his face. "..."

* * *

He returned to the boys' side and grinned at Junpei, "Heh, I won... I talked to her longer than you did."

Junpei glared at him, "It doesn't matter how long you talked to her!"

He sat down on the sand, "Maaan! This sucks! Boo hoo.. boo hoo hoo hoo!"

"Hey, stop crying! You're making me feel bad..." Akihiko frowned.

Junpei recovered quickly, "...So, that's our status. If you can't pull this off, I'm gonna be traumatized for the rest of my life."

Akihiko joined in, "We're on the ropes, but it's not over yet... It's all up to you now."

Minato sighed and nodded. He walked over to the dock and hesitated. _Hmm... Have I seen her before...? _

He walked up behind her and smiled kindly, "Um... Hey."

The girl turned around and she seemed shocked. _Huh? What did I do?_

Behind the rock, Junpei was straining his ears to hear the conversation, "I couldn't hear what he said... But she looks surprised... We should go over there."

* * *

The girl gasped, "You..! You are...!"

Minato glanced behind and saw Akihiko and Junpei motioning at him.

The girl spoke robotically, "Initiating evasive manoeuvre. Confirmation must be made at a secure location..."

She suddenly took off, leaving Minato very confused. _Wait what?_

Junpei shouted at him, "Hey, what did you say to make her run away like that? Well, what're you waiting for? Go after her!"

Minato sighed and ran after her. _Just my luck.

* * *

_

**JYOMON-CEDER TREE (Girls side)**

Earlier today the girls had received a call from Ikutsuki regarding an escaped tank. _Tsk and we couldn't find the boys anywhere... They didn't pick up their phones either... _

"...WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"J-junpei?" The boy's voice could be heard from miles away and the girls quickly ran towards the voice.

What Yukari saw later was the single most shocking thing she'd ever see.

* * *

**JYOMON-CEDER TREE (Boys side)**

The boys had chased after Aigis into the thick forest; she hid behind the sign board as she waited for _him _to catch up.

She sensed his presence and popped her head out from the side. He stood there watching her as _she_ used to watch him.

"Now I am certain... I have found you." Aigis felt a strange sensation within her, without thinking she ran over to him and embraced him.

"I have been searching for you. My highest priority is to be with you!"

He was motionless as his friends caught up with him; the male with the cap shouted loudly, "WHAT! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

* * *

**JYOMON-CEDER TREE (Girls side)**

Yukari followed Junpei's voice and ended up at the Jyomon-ceder tree, "There you guys are! What are you doing here! We've been looking all over for you!"

Fuuka blushed, "Um... What're you doing in the middle of the woods, in your swimsuits...?"

Yukari glared at them, "You have no idea what we've- Huh?"

In the middle of the woods, there he was, standing in the middle of nowhere, in a swimsuit, with a blond haired, blue eyed, pretty girl, hugging him. _W-What... What is this...? More importantly, why am I getting so flustered about this!_

"Who's this?" She asked, but more spitefully then she had intended. _He had a lot of explaining to do..._

Mitsuru sighed tiredly, "Listen, we've encountered a problem. I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I need you all to go back to the house and prepare for battle."

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from out of nowhere, "That won't be necessary... We've found what we were looking for.

Ikutsuki had arrived.

Yukari was confused, "What do you mean?"

He walked over to the girl hugging Minato and sighed, "You had me worried. You don't have permission to leave the lab on your own, Aigis."

She replied, still hugging him, much to Yukari's displeasure, "I know."

* * *

**Author's note: **Finally done! God my ass hurts now from sitting down for (X) hours straight D: On another note; This is a really long (in my opinion) chapter for me, 4 thousand words! _Usually my chapters range from thousand plus to 3 thousand max. _I like Aigis. I really do! Too bad this is a MinatoxYukari fic (eh heh heh heh Wut, Aigis is bloody adorable mind you)

Oh... And... I enabled the anonymous review thingy this morning and two new reviewers wrote in this afternoon, thank you very much! :D Maybe I should have enabled it sooner huh? (eh heh heh heh, oh what the heck.) Also! Since this is a longer chapter for me, I would be too lazy to read it through myself cause it's so long and full of in game crap :)

Therefor! If you find typos, grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes (english spelling and american spelling are two whole different things! I usually just use english spelling so THERE!)

Do point them out to me! I'll fix it as soon as possible. In the next chapter our heroes will meet the shadow fighting, Ryoji hating, Minato lovin' Aigis! Stay Tuned!


	23. Aigis

**Chapter 23: Aigis**

**7/22/09**

**EVENING**

Following the awkward moment at the Jyomon-Ceder Tree, the S.E.E.S were told to gather at the reception room by Ikutsuki.

Ikutsuki arrived soon after, "I apologize for all the trouble. Everything is under control now."

Fuuka, who was standing near the longer sofa facing Ikutsuki, asked innocently, "So, what happened to capturing the tank?"

Ikutsuki chuckled, as if the green haired girl had just asked something silly, "Oh, that's been taken care of." He motioned at the door, "Come here, Aigis."

Ikutsuki grinned, he showed Aigis off as if she was a nerd's prize winning science project, "This is Aigis. As you can see, she's a "mechanical maiden.""

The robot spoke clearly, but with a monotonous voice that rivaled Fuuka's, "I am Aigis. My mission is to destroy Shadows. I have been assigned to SEES, effective immediately."

_…We were hitting on a robot, _Minato mused in his head, _plus Yukari-chan seemed kind of pissed at Aigis this morning when she was hugging me… _

Minato chuckled under his breath, _I sense tension~

* * *

_

Next to him, Yukari was still in the '_oh cool it's a robot!' _phase. "No way... It's like she's... alive."

Akihiko nodded his head, "This is incredible…"

While everybody was marveling at Aigis, Junpei sighed heavily and leaned onto Minato, "She so cute…! But, she's… a robot…" He started to sob comically.

Ikutsuki laughed, but quickly went back to business, "Anti-Shadow weapons were created ten years ago to combat uncontrollable Shadows."

He pointed towards Aigis, "Aigis was the last to be made... and she's the only one that still remains today."

Mitsuru folded her arms and contemplated, "An Anti-Shadow weapon... Does that mean she...?"

Aigis nodded, her sky blue eyes were lifeless, "Yes, I am capable of operating the Persona "Palladion."

Ikutsuki grinned as his adjusted his glasses, "She suffered major damage in combat and has remained in the lab ever since. It's still unclear as to why she suddenly reactivated herself this morning... Well, I hope you will all get along."

* * *

Suddenly, the mood around the room seemed to have lifted and everybody was buzzing about their new ally. Fuuka mused aloud, "An Anti-Shadow weapon with a will of her own... This is amazing!"

Minato sighed; he turned towards Yukari and groaned softly, "She's sounding more and more like Ikutsuki…"

Yukari felt a small pink blush flash on her cheeks, "Oh… That reminds me…"

Yukari looked at Aigis, "When I saw you earlier, it seemed like you knew him..." _Do not reference to the hugging Yukari, Don't give yourself unnecessary reasons to get mad at the new girl… (tsk she's not a girl!) Uh, I mean, ally… Oh whatever. _

Aigis didn't seem to sense the underlying hostility, "Yes, it is very important for me to be by his side."

Somehow, with that, Yukari suddenly disliked the robot very much. _W-What…? D-Do robots fall in love? W-Wait a second… I-It's not MY problem if he likes the mechanical type… Ngh…_

Ikutsuki sense a strange aura emitting from Yukari and stammered quickly, "P-Perhaps her identification system is malfunctioning... Or maybe she's still half-asleep... This is quite interesting... Hmm... Well, I can ponder this later."

He was about to leave when suddenly, Ikutsuki turned around, "Oh, I forgot to tell you all... You can participate in a wide range of recreational activities here."

He rubbed his goatee and pursed his lips, "There's a tennis court, a pool table... even a karaoke machine." He grinned happily, "Would you care to hear me sing?"

* * *

Junpei quickly made up excuses and pushed Ikutsuki away.

"So! Tonight, in celebration of gaining a new ally, I propose that we hold a karaoke party without Ikutsuki-san!" Junpei grinned; he thrust his chest out and held his hips in a superhero fashion.

Mitsuru laughed, "Well, it IS a momentous occasion, so I don't see why not."

Akihiko smiled, "Alright then, let's get going. Uh… Where's the Karaoke room?"

Aigis spoke up, "Down the first hallway, left turn, left turn, furthest door to the right."

Everybody looked at her in shock, but Aigis didn't even flinch, instead she spoke calmly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "I have the map of the mansion in my database. I also have the detailed maps of the Iwatodai district -"

Fuuka waved her hands frantically, "T-That's alright Aigis…!"

Minato laughed, he turned to look at Yukari but she had integrated herself with Fuuka, she also seemed to be trying to avoid him. _Uh….

* * *

_

**7/22/09**

**DAYTIME**

Minato was standing at the beach again; _it's like the déjà vu of 2days ago… *sigh* Wonder what's on Junpei's mind… Last night was horrible enough._

Last night, Junpei had decided to throw a karaoke party at Mitsuru's mansion. They had a huge, velvet room (_again, déjà vu_) with state of the art karaoke machines, it made the karaoke bar back in Iwatodai look like child's play.

Junpei had made Fuuka start the party by singing some Anime theme song, _to be honest, she was quite good! Maybe she should sing more often during our trips to Tartarus. _

However, that was just the prologue to the horrible part. Soon after Fuuka was Yukari. She dragged Minato up with her to sing a duet from her favorite Jpop Idol. _She's hot then she's cold, she's yes then she's no… It's hard to understand women. _

After their tiring Duet, Junpei urged Aigis to give it a try. And so she did.

Minato decided to stop reminiscing the horrible memory and focus on today. _Nightmares…

* * *

_

**YAKUSHIMA MANSION**

**YUKARI'S ROOM**

Yukari had thought about it all night. _It wasn't his fault that Aigis __**imprinted **__on him right…? _She sighed to herself, _Tsk… Why am I still so hung up about this? It's not like we're anything more than just friends…_

She slapped herself mentally, "Of course we're just friends… H-he doesn't treat me any different then the other girls in school… right? R-Right."

She continued to reassure herself, "W-we're just dorm-mates, b-besides…"

Yukari hung her head a little as she approached the door, "He always goes out with that student council freshman… and Yuko's pretty cute too, plus she's the Kendo team's manager… He even helped Fuuka with her bento boxes…"

Yukari suddenly laughed nervously, "…S-So it means that we're just friends and Aigis is too! Besides! She a robot for crying out loud! Of course! It's so clear to me now!"

* * *

**YAKUSHIMA BEACH**

Junpei stretched himself as he surveyed the almost empty beach. Other then the pair of beach goers at the other end, the S.E.E.S pretty much had the beach to themselves again.

"Man, it's already the third day of our trip. It's too bad we have to go home tomorrow... I'd totally stay longer if I could." He grinned.

Akihiko yawned loudly, his eye bags were very visible and he had a hint of the dark eye circles. "...How can he be so full of energy? We were all up so late last night..."

Junpei pouted exaggeratedly, "You're just jealous of my spring of youth, senpai!" He laughed loudly and bent his belly forward, "OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Just then, Minato spotted the girls heading down to the beach. Junpei waved at them and yelled, "ABOUT TIME!"

Yukari seemed too tired to argue with him today and decided to just shoot him a feeble glare.

Aigis approached Junpei, "We have a mission at the beach today?"

Junpei shook his head as he scratched the back of his neck, "Nah, it's nothing like that. We're just here to have some fun."

Fuuka chattered happily at Aigis, "Do you understand what it means to "have fun," Aigis?"

Minato sighed, _now she's talking to the robot like it's a 10 year old Alien._

Aigis replied, slightly insulted, "Of course. Recreation is the refreshment of one's mind and body."

* * *

Junpei was preparing some sort of a strange looking contraption when he piped up excitedly, "Exactly! Wow, you sure know a lot about us humans. Alright, let's take one last dip before we leave!"

He revealed a homemade water gun and posed like an idiot. He pulled at Aigis's arm and ran into the water, "AWRIGHT!"

Minato stood at his spot as he watched in disbelief, _Yup, That's my best friend. The one with the cap, unfortunately. _

Fuuka called out at Junpei, "Uh, hold on, Junpei-kun... Is it okay for Aigis to go in the ocean?"

Yukari sighed heavily with a slight tinge of hostility, "Oh, I'm sure she's water proof."

Minato glanced at Yukari; _she doesn't seem so keen on Aigis, is she. _

He walked up beside her and nudged at her, speaking quietly so that Fuuka didn't hear, "You don't like Aigis very much, do you?"

He felt Yukari stiffen beside him, she spoke quietly and furiously, "W-What are you talking about? Of course it's great that we have a new ally."

Minato looked at Yukari's face, stunned. She was blushing for some reason. Suddenly, Aigis approached the trio.

Fuuka asked, her voice was as if she was talking to her 5 year old child, "Oh, What's wrong, Aigis?

Aigis stared at Fuuka, "It is best that we all engage in this activity together. An activity in which only one person derives enjoyment is not the optimal method to "have fun.""

Yukari was reluctant, "Ugh… Do we have to?"

But despite that, she followed Aigis into the water.

Mitsuru chuckled. Fuuka turned around to look at the student council president, "We should join them!"

Mitsuru smiled excitedly, "Okay."

* * *

Minato watched the group play in the water, Junpei was shooting the salt water at Fuuka and Yukari while Aigis seemed to be collecting water with her gun. Even Mitsuru was having fun.

Minato jumped a little when he suddenly heard Ikutsuki's voice from behind, he turned around and saw that he was talking to Akihiko.

"Are you enjoying yourself? We've been quite busy during our time here, but it looks as if we can relax a bit today." Ikutsuki said.

Akihiko smiled. Suddenly, from the water, Junpei shouted happily at Akihiko, "Akihiko senpai! Minato! Get over here! It's your turn!"

Akihiko was confused, "My turn…? What are they doing?" He watched Junpei dance around in the water, shooting water at the girls.

Akihiko grimaced, "This again? Doesn't he have anything better to do?"

Ikutsuki laughed heartily, "I'm glad to see everyone is having so much fun. I've already told you what time the ship will be arriving tomorrow, yes? I'll most likely head over to the port early, so don't be late."

Akihio nodded absent mindedly, "Okay, I'll let everybody know."

* * *

By then, Minato was already in the water, they all teamed up against Junpei, with Minato getting picked as Leader again.

Aigis suddenly approached with her gun, a hose was attached to it with the other end sunk in the water, Junpei started to panic as the rest of them laughed their hearts out.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" He started to scramble about, "AIGIS! WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT WATER GUN MEANS!"

Aigis ignored him and started to fire at him, the water gushing out like the monsoon period. In his futile attempt to escape, Junpei landed face first into the water, getting sea water into his mouth and nose.

"GYAA! BLEH!" He coughed comically. Yukari laughed as Fuuka announced, "Junpei-kun is down!"

And just like back in Tartarus, Yukari grinned at Minato, "Alright! Let's go for an all out attack!"

Minato laughed and nodded. The group took the cue and pranced on Junpei.

Sensing immanent Danger, Junpei quickly succumbed to the surface. He watched in fear as the S.E.E.S initiated an All out attack, "OH HELL NO! GYAAAA! BLEEEEECK! AAHHH PFFFFT!"

Amidst the noise and laughter, Minato heard a silent voice in his head, _Thou art I, and I art thou… The Fool Arcana hast strengthened, Thou shalt be blessed when creating personae of the Fool Arcana…_

Minato smiled to himself, "I'm already blessed." He watched his friends prance around, dancing in the water and enjoying the moment. Even Aigis seemed to have fun, her emotions seemed so human.

* * *

**7/23/09**

**AFTERNOON  
**

When the time came, the group boarded the ferry. Although it was in the afternoon, everybody was deadbeat and one after another, they quickly fell asleep.

Junpei was the only one still standing outside, catching on the breeze. He turned around and watched his friends sleep peacefully, and in Aigis's case, she was recharging in her pod at the lower section of the ferry.

Junpei watched as Mitsuru slept on Akihiko's shoulder, and Akihiko had his head tilted to the side. Fuuka slept with her head leaning on the wall.

He grinned as he watched his best friend snore softly with Yukari sleeping on his lap. _He is so gonna get it later. _Junpei laughed softly, _one day… I'm gonna get my own special girl. Just you see.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **A decent enough chapter, I think. I got hungry while writing this so maybe there are some inconsistency in there. By the way! When you read the part when Junpei got _All out attacked _, go watch the youtube video for the P3P version :D One of my favorite moments in P3P, ahhh~

Also! Many of you got upset when I said that I liked Aigis, heh heh heh, well, I know that she's Yukari's rival in love but you gotta admit, her lines in game were so freaking adorable, I screen shot many of them HAHAHAA! But don't worry, this is a MinatoxYukari fic, not a MinatoxAigis fic, so just chillax, take ze chillpillzzz eh heh heh...

Instead, I will strive to make _**YOU GUYS **_fall in love with Aigis too! :D I mean, to me Aigis is like Minato's daughter or something. And Yukari can be the mom :D ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY :D I never thought of Aigis as a love interest at all, hahah!


	24. Room in the third floor

**Chapter 24: Room in the third floor**

**7/23/09**

**EVENING

* * *

**

The S.E.E.S reached Iwatodai by evening, Akihiko stretched out his arm as he read the gleaming watch on his wrist. "6.30…" he muttered softly to avoid waking the others.

The limousine bringing them back replied with a soft purr. Ikutsuki had taken another ride to visit Ken Amada to their dorm. _Why him?_ _of all people, it has to be Ken Amada._

Akihiko scratched his head furiously; he needed an outlet for his frustrations. A soft throbbing pain started irritate him, "Ow…" he winced as he touched a small bleeding cut on his scalp.

Next to him, Mitsuru stirred. She rubbed her temples as she awoke from her nap. She turned towards Akihiko and mumbled softly, "…Mmph… What time is it, Akihiko?"

It was this kind of out of character moments that kept Akihiko hooked on Mitsuru. He smiled gently, "6.30. It's getting late."

Mitsuru reached into her breast pocket and retrieved a handkerchief. She wiped away tears that formed when she yawned and started to fold the flimsy silk cloth into a neat square. Akihiko watched, slightly amused.

He held out his hand and touched Mitsuru's cheek lightly. She blushed heavily, "A-Akihiko…!"

Suddenly, Junpei snuggled up Akihiko's lap, mumbling, "Mmmph… Akihiko-saaaaaan~"

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

**7.10pm**

Minato stretched lazily as they left the limo. He then leaned over to check on Junpei's corpse.

Minato chuckled softly, "Of all the stupid things to do, you choose to ignite the wrath of the school's undefeated boxing champion," he sighed, "Junpei, you never learn."

Meanwhile, Yukai and Fuuka watched in disbelief as Aigis helped remove the large bags from the trunk of the limousine. She carried the bags as if they were mere groceries. She turned her head towards the two girls, "Is something wrong, Yukari-san, Fuuka-san?"

Yukari stammered quickly, "N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

The group headed back to their respective rooms to unpack. Aigis started to wander around the lounge area. She surveyed the area and was going to continue to inspect the male restroom when Akihiko came down stairs to check on her.

"A-Aigis! Girl's aren't allowed in there!" He stammered, his cheek had a tinge of red.

Aigis didn't understand, "Hm? I am not a girl. I am Aigis."

Akihiko sighed heavily, "Ngh. A-anyway, Mitsuru wants to speak to you. J-Just hang around the lounge for a while, alright?"

With that, Akihiko left.

Aigis nodded to herself. She backed away from the washroom and started to inspect the sofas and stopped at a particular seat, she muttered quietly to herself, "Hm. This is the optimum seat. It has both the best cushioning and the best view of the television." She made a cross check with her database, "Also it has a good feng shui, according to my database."

* * *

**PORT ISLAND STATION**

**EVENING**

_Tsk… Just shut up already. _Shinjiro had a major headache. He removed his beanie and ruffled his hair. That cheap hotel he was staying in had one of the worst bathrooms in Iwatodai.

The punks that hung out at the outskirts of the station often shot him feeble glares. They used to make a lot of noise about how Shinjiro would never talk or how he was just some Gekkou shit head.

But of course it was already 2 years since he'd started hanging around this area, the smarter ones would stay away from him but there's always the occasional _dipshit _that decided that Shinji was just a weakling.

_Well they got what was comin to them. _Shinjiro chuckled softly. His lungs were tired and a mute pressure was starting to accumulate in his head.

_The only reason I'm even here was cause of that time. _Shinji frowned. _I can never forgive myself. _

"S-shit… It's those guys again…" The blond haired punk whispered to his friend.

The dark haired punk started to panic, "Damn, let's get outta here."

Shinjiro saw them approaching from the shadows. He didn't know their names; it wasn't like as if he cared anyway. _These guys are bad news. _

He muttered weakly, "Hey."

Their leader, the tattooed one sighed mockingly, "Why do they always run when they see me approach, hmm?"

_What is this shit? I ain't here for a tea party. _Shinjiro replied uncaringly, "..Beats me."

The tattooed man grinned; he waved a hand at his companion, a smart looking fellow. "Jin… Give him the pills."

The smart looking fellow threw him a bag of pills.

* * *

Shinjiro caught the pills and begun to walk away, "Thanks… I'll pay you the same as—"

The tattooed one waved to shush Shinji, "No, no… This time information would suffice." He gave Shinji an ugly, evil grin.

He walked over to Shinjiro, "Your acquaintances have been busy lately. I'm referring to their activities on nights when the moon is full."

The man removed his revolver from its holster and started to twirl it around, "They've spent a great deal of time in the tower as well. Why did they take this burden upon themselves?"

Shinjiro stiffened.

The man started to fiddle with his revolver as if it was a plaything, "You do know, don't you? ...But, you don't wish to say? Is it because they are your friends?"

Shinjiro growled, "Don't lump me together with them. I've got nothing to do with 'em"

The man shot him an impatient glare, "Then, tell us." The smart looking boy disapproved his leader's actions and grunted softly.

Shinjiro slipped his hands into his peacoat pockets, "Tch… I don't know the details, but supposedly, if you destroy all those creatures... then the tower will disappear, and with it, the Dark Hour."

* * *

Jin was trying to suppress a loud yawn as Takaya interrogated the young man. _Just pry the information and leave already… We don't have to go through all those mind games, Takaya…_

Next to him, Chidori was as disinterested as ever. Jin stared at her, _she never talks… I don't even know what's on her mind. _"Jin."

Jin jumped a little when he heard Chidori's voice, it was a miracle. She tucked a lock of her red hair over her ears, "Why are we still here?"

Jin whispered back softly, even Takaya won't hear them, "I don't know… Takaya's taking this way too far."

Chidori was silent again.

Takaya continued to ask Shinjiro about the S.E.E.S. "They… You mean they intend to eliminate the Dark Hour?"

Jin glared at Shinjiro. _WHAT? Are they insane?_

Shinji ignored the extreme reactions of the pair. "Yeah. What's it to ya?"

Takaya didn't seem to hear what Shinji said, "B-but why? Why would they do such a thing! With the power they have... They wish to destroy the Tower of Demise as well!"

Shinjiro scratched his head, "Tower of Demise…? …What…? You mean that ugly shit tower? Who wouldn't wanna take it out?"

Jin hovered over Takaya, his face was worried, "Easy, Takaya…"

Takaya clutched his head, "Yes…Yes…"

Chidori started to leave, and soon after, Jin and Takaya left as well. Shinjiro was left alone at the outskirts of Port Island Station. He removed his beanie and started to stalk home. "Hmph… I can't go back now… Not after what happened."

He went past a convenience store as the Dark Hour rolled in. A scream could be heard in the corner. Shinjiro chose to ignore it, "It's not as if I could've helped anyway."

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

**11.11pm**

Junpei slouched into the sofa, "Damn… I'm beat… It seemed to take forever to get back…"

Yukari sat at the armchair, she yawned as she got comfortable in the chair. "No Comment." She tried to contain her laughter, _snuggling up to Akihiko-senpai? Nice job,Stupei!_

Junpei ignored her, Fuuka sat down at the sofa opposite Junpei and opened up her laptop, "Yeah, it was a tiring trip. Please rest up so you're ready for the next operation."

Minato walked over to the party, Junpei waved a tired arm at him, "Yeah, yeah. I don't have any plans for summer break, so I can fight Shadows all you want."

Confused, Minato sat down at the other arm chair, "Huh? Don't you have any plans over the summer?"

Junpei snuggled into the sofa, "BAH! Mmph… Hey, this chair ain't half bad…"

Yukari laughed, "...Wow, you must really be bored."

Junpei glared at her from his cradle position, "Pffft! Shut up, Yuka-tan!" He pouted his lips, "It's not like _you _have any spectacular plans either!"

Yukari was too tired to argue with him, "Hmph! Well, Whatever. We just have to defeat those last six, and it'll be all over. The Lost will get better, and everything will be back to normal, right?"

She mumbled, "That's why we have to try our hardest."

* * *

Fuuka looked at Yukari, her eyes full of hope. Suddenly, Aigis walked down from the fourth floor. The juniors stared at her, thoroughly confused.

She pointed at the ceiling, "Mitsuru-san told me to meet her at the command room. I am here by assigned to rest in the command room."

Yukari started, "…Well, that's okay I guess…"

Aigis broke her off, "This would unfortunately mean I would be separated from Minato-san and will be unable to attend to him promptly."

Yukari felt her vein throb, "Nobody needs your tending to, Aigis!"

Minato laughed softly. Yukari glared at him, "W-What? This isn't the time to laugh! Tsk..! Go on! Tell her! She can't say this kind of things! It'll lead to misunderstandings…!"

"Hmm, it would, wouldn't it…?" Minato held his chin, "I guess so… but it'll be fun." He grinned devilishly.

For some reason, Yukari cracked a smile, _Augh… He's such an idiot! I'm supposed to be mad at him…! _She glanced at Minato again, he was laughing under his breath now, _Oh whatever… just enjoy the moment huh?

* * *

_

**7/24/09**

**EARLY MORNING**

Minato rolled over in his bed, _Mmph… oh wow it's been a while since I had this dream… Mmm… Sweet potatoes…_

He slept for a while when suddenly he heard a familiar voice yell at him, "Good Morning! Please wake up."

_Wait what? _Minato crawled up reluctantly and stared in disbelief as Aigis grinned happily (or as happily as a robot could) at him, "Mission Complete."

He yawned loudly, "Why are you here, Aigis?"

She continued to smile, "You are my highest priority."

Before Minato could say anything, somebody started to knock frantically at his door.

* * *

"Hey… You awake? That girl disappeared, and we can't find her anywhere. Think you can help us out? She might've gone out on her own, like she did in Yakushima..."

_Ahhh… Yukari-chan, that's nice. _Aigis stared at the door, "I am not a girl… I am Aigis and I am here."

"WHAT?" _Oh bo oh boy oh boy…_ Minato cringed and suppressed the urge to quickly slip under his bedsheets.

Aigis walked over to the door and opened it for Yukari. _I think she even smiled at her. Oh good god. _

Yukari barged in the moment she saw Aigis open _his _door. "A-Aigis! How did you—"

Aigis replied calmly, "He was asleep, so I unlocked the door."

Yukari rubbed her temples, "Aigis, that's unlawful entry! Didn't we ask you to stay in the command room at night?"

Aigis hung her head, "I propose to be on standby in this room from now on. Is this acceptable?"

Yukari looked like she wanted to kill somebody, "WHAT? NO! It-It is NOT acceptable! Good grief!"

Aigis looked confused, "If there is a problem, I will address it promptly."

* * *

Yukari was on the edge, "UGH! I give up!" She glared at Minato, "Well, you tell her! She's the one who _imprinted _on you!"

Minato was terrified, "N-no Aigis, you can't stay."

Aigis nodded, "I will do as told."

Yukari sighed angrily, "About time! ... Augh…"

"Alright, I'll have a room prepared for you on the third floor so that you can stay close. J-Just don't leave the dorm on your own." she sighed, her voice seemed completely drained.

She headed for the door, "I had practice this morning… now I'm late, damn it, I gotta go."

Minato grabbed his clothes as he urged Aigis to leave, she mumbled to herself, "Everybody goes to a place called school in the morning. I comprehend." She nodded to herself as Minato closed the door.

* * *

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL**

**GATES**

**EARLY MORNING**

Junpei nudged his friend, "…and last night was pretty rough too… Ah… Hey, Minato."

Minato turned to look at his friend, "Y-yeah?"

"You know, I heard Aigis snuck in your room this morning? Yuka-tan's voice could be heard from miles away man…" Junpei laughed.

Minato hung his head and sighed, "Hmm…. Enough about me… I heard today's results day."

Junpei grimaced, "Damn it… why'd you remind me man…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright! I spent a good night writing this! Holiday's ending in a couple of weeks, so I'm probably gonna be too busy to continue writing soon :| I'll try to finish up as much as I can, I won't write as much once school starts. Kinda cause my final year in secondary school's in jeopardy and I'm barely staying afloat with my grades :|

Anyway! Personally, I like the Shinji part :D _Yeah, cause I like Shinji himself, but whatever_. Also, I know I can't change people's minds about Aigis, particularly cause a lot of Yukari fans obviously dislike Aigis, but _I _like her. Just to give you a heads up, she's gonna be a regular in the Tartarus exploration party, _partly cause she has always been in my P3P party ever since I started playing. _

But! This IS and always will be a MinatoxYukari fic. Aigis will be a side character, like how dear Ken Amada will be :) Minimum exposure. Cause Aigis is a robot and all, it's kinda hard to write her parts cause she shows no emotion what so ever. Even Fuuka has that childish weirdo excited B.S from time to time. So therefor, Aigis + Ken + Koromaru (unfortunately) = Minimum exposure. Minato + Yukari + Akihiko + Mitsuru + Junpei + Shinji = more exposure than those four.

_On to business! _Up next! In the next chapter, our dear Minato will start the Lovers !_ Stay Tuned!  
_


	25. Meeting on the rooftop

**Chapter 25: Meeting on the roof**

**7/24/09**

**LUNCHTIME

* * *

**

The episode in the morning had left Minato sore and even more fatigued than usual. _Damn… The scores for the exam is up today… _

Minato headed outside to check on the scores, he could hear Junpei groaning from the second floor. "AW MAAAN!"

Minato laughed as he descended to the first floor, "Hey Junpei, what happened to you?"

Junpei quickly held his friend's shoulders for support, much to the amusement of Kenji, who was just recovering from getting 'dumped' by ms. Kanou.

"MINATO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!" He yelled, sobbing in between shouts, "I GOT LOWEST IN CLASS AND YET YOU, MY BEST FRIEND, GOT HIGHEST IN CLASS, WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!"

"H-Highest?" Minato stammered as he pushed the other people crowding around the score board away, and there it was, _Minato Arisato - First place, 430pt. _

"Ha… Hahaa! Whoa…!" Minato laughed, Junpei growled playfully, "OH SHUT UP!"

* * *

Yukari exited the faculty office after meeting mr. Edoka about her Classic Lit assignment, _What is wrong with that guy? Geez… _

Outside, a large crowd had formed after the exam results were put up. Yukari could hear girls cooing softly between themselves, "Hey, Your prince Charming got highest in class!"

_Lovestruck girls, *sigh* Probably Akihiko senpai's fan girls .Hmmm Akihiko-senapi got highest? Wow, he must have studied really hard… Usually Mitsuru senpai hogs the highest spot._

She started to walk away, the gossiping girl swooned to her friend, "Yeah, I know…! _Minato-sama's _sooooo cool!"

Yukari stopped in her tracks, _w-what…? _She eavesdropped on the girls, the one with buns on her hair giggled, "I heard he's gonna be Akihiko-senpai's successor after Akihiko-senpai graduates!"

The girl with the long hair squealed, "Really? That is SO COOL! Minato-sama's gonna have his own fan club!"

The girl with buns hugged her friend excitedly, "YEAH I KNOW RIGHT? I mean, did you see how he was kicking Kazushi's butt during Kendo practice? He was soooo hot!"

Yukari cringed, _Yikes… They even spy on him? That's just downright creepy. _

The girl with long hair giggled idiotically, "Heeheehee! He's ALWAYS hot! I wonder if he has a girlfriend…"

The girl with the buns wiggled a finger at her friend, "I heard he was pretty close to that freshman from student council."

The girl with long hair shook her head, "Neh, Minato-sama was just helping her out with some stuff, I heard."

The girl with buns nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Oh oh oh! How bout Yuko? She's the Kendo team's manager! They always hung out on days without practice."

The girl with long hair sobbed, "Oh no!"

* * *

The girl with buns laughed, "Aww! Don't be like that! Hot market stuff like Minato is sure to have high demands!"

The girl with long hair stopped sobbing and nodded, "Yeah I guess so… But I still think _Yukari Takeba_ from 2-F's the most dangerous."

Yukari's blood froze. The girl with the buns laughed, "Yeah! I mean like, they are like so close! She even walked him to school on the first day! And they like live together!"

The girl with long hair started sobbing again, "Heeey! Don't say it like that! It makes me feel as if I have no more chance to be with Minato-sama!"

The girl with the buns patted her friend's back as they started to head back to class, "There, there! Well Takeba's pretty popular, she's probably got _lots _of boyfriends and suitors, Minato-sama won't like loose goods like her."

Yukari balled up her fist, reminding herself that violence wasn't the answer, _and besides… I'm used to those rumors already. _She felt somebody tap on her shoulders.

Minato smiled at her, "Time's almost up, you should hurry."

Yukari felt the anger dissipate, "Y-Yeah, I guess."

Minato held on to her shoulders, "H-Hey… Don't put what those girls said to heart, alright?"

"You heard…?"

"They started to get really loud after a while." Minato laughed. His face became kind again, "They think they know me, but they don't. Like how they think they know _you_, but obviously they weren't at Yakushima beach that other night."

Yukari felt her cheeks burn and quickly stepped on Minato's feet, "Hey! Watch your mouth!" She growled playfully, mimicking Junpei. Minato chuckled and urged her to head up to class.

While they walked along the hallway, Yukari spoke softly, "Hey… Are you free later? Can you meet me up at the roof?"

Minato nodded, "Yeah, Alright."

* * *

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH**

**AFTERSCHOOL**

Yukari packed up her things quickly, behind her, Minato was packing up too. He packed faster than her and flung his bag over his shoulder like how Akihiko would fling his jacket over his shoulder.

He approached her from behind and was standing so close, she was already within hugging distance. "Just a sec."

"Alright… you're slow…" He laughed. Yukari sent another foot smashing down on his shoe. He jumped back in pain but he continued to laugh.

Yukari finally finished and dragged him along, pulling his jacket as they made their way to the rooftop.

* * *

**ROOFTOP**

The roof was an idealistic place. The view from the top was beautiful and because their school was smack in the middle of the island, they could see and feel the breeze of the ocean.

During colder seasons, couples liked to hang out on the roof because of the quiet serenity and the view. But since it was summer, the weather was a killer and sweaty shirts and basking under the hot afternoon sun wasn't exactly romantic.

Yukari took this chance to speak to him alone.

Minato looked just as confused as ever. Yukari wanted to laugh, but decided against it, it'll ruin the moment.

"Hey… Um…" She stuttered nervously. _Don't screw this up, Yukari!_

_Say it… say it…! _"Um… I…! Oh Nevermind." _Damn it!_

Minato sat down at the bench and motioned for her to sit too, "What is it?"

Yukari calmed herself down, "Sorry. Well um…"

Minato watched Yukari carefully, his heart setting itself on overdrive, _Shit! Since when did I feel like this for her? _

Yukari mumbled softly as she lowered her head, "Y-You might have forgotten about it already but…"

She took a huge breath, "At Yakushima… I said some stupid things. I just wanted to say sorry."

* * *

Minato felt his face burn up, _Damn it, why does she have to be so cute… Shit… if she sees me blushing she's gonna call me a pervert and never speak to me again! GAH! STOP BEING SO RED, FACE!_

Yukari didn't notice Minato beating himself up, she looked up into the sky as they sat together at the bench, "It's been bothering me for a while… It's hard not having a regular family, ya know?"

She turned towards Minato, "Everyone else has a mom and a dad… Why do _we _have to be different…? Why _us_"

_…We…? Us…? _Minato stopped being stupid and stared at her, Yukari noticed and blushed, "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to lump both of us together but…"

Minato watched bashfully as Yukari smiled, "...but I feel like you understand, and have been looking out for me, Minato-kun."

She laughed nervously, "A-At least, that's what I thought… Haha! Is that just wishful thinking?"

She watched Minato's face for a reaction, he grinned at her. Yukari giggled, "That's how I really feel though."

Minato heard a small voice talk in his head, _Thou shalt be blessed… when creating persona of the Lovers Arcana… _

Minato nodded to himself, much to the amusement of Yukari. He spoke softly, "You can count on me."

Yukari smiled, reassured. The wind started to get colder as the sun went down, Yukari shivered slightly beside him, "Wow… Time flies! It's getting late… L-Let's go home."

Yukari blushed; _we're going home together… Just like what that girl said… it's because we live together… Wow it would've sounded so awkward if I said it out… _

Next to her, Minato was quiet. His face had a tinge of pink as he walked home together with Yukari, _Today was a good day. Maybe we should head to Tartarus tonight.

* * *

_

**DORM**

**EVENING**

Aigis waited for Minato to come home. She detected his presence as he stepped forward to open the door for Yukari.

_Minato-san is attracted to Yukari-san, is he not? _Aigis thought. _His heart rate escalates when he is around her, Yukari-san's heart rate also only escalate around Minato-san, although she seems upset when I am near him._

Aigis stood motionless at the window, _would Yukari-san give her life for Minato-san, as I would? _

Aigis watched Yukari nudge playfully at a laughing Minato, _I believe so. But… It is my highest priority to protect him. I don't know why, but I must. I… I'm sorry, Yukari-san._

Fuuka was sitting at her usual seat on the sofa, her laptop open and blinking. She turned towards the door as it opened slowly, Minato laughing and falling while Yukari pushed him in. Fuuka smiled, _Yukari-chan seemed to feel a lot better after hanging out with Minato-kun._

"...Hi, how was your day? So, how did you do on your exams?" she asked. The moment she said 'exam', Junpei (who was lounging on the armchair) groaned softly.

Yukari answered amongst her giggles, "Hahaa! Uh, um, I got pretty good, hee! Minato got highest in class… Stop pushing me!"

Minato managed to break free from Yukari's chokehold. Fuuka exclaimed happily, "That's great! I'm happy for you."

She turned her body around, "Did you see Mitsuru-senapi's score? It was amazing!"

Aigis, who had been standing at the window the entire time, mumbled, "… In two weeks, the moon will be full again."

* * *

Junpei jumped up from his seat, "Dude, those freaks with Apathy Syndrome will be everywhere... Wait, I mean "The Lost." I prolly shouldn't complain about 'em, since it's not their fault. It's those damn Shadows..."

Minato nodded, "So we gotta fight to prevent the shadows from getting to anybody else."

Aigis walked up to Minato, "It is possible to end this... Six Shadows remain. If we can eliminate them, the Dark Hour will vanish."

Junpei walked over to Minato too, and flung his arm around Minato's neck, "Yeah, that's true... So, what you're trying to say, Aigis, is that fighting is more important that studying, right? ...I agree 100%!"

Aigis ignored Junpei, preferring to stand at the window. Minato headed upstairs to bathe. Soon after, he came downstairs in his school uniform and his S.E.E.S arm band, "Let's head to Tartarus tonight."

Junpei yelled out excitedly and quickly dashed into his room to grab his long, heavy sword.

As the rest of the S.E.E.S went to their rooms to prepare (Aigis included, she had to go reload her guns.), Minato sat in the empty lounge and thought about just now.

_I can't let my emotions get in the way of protecting and leading my friends. If the relationship ends up bad and we break up, it would totally mess up our Tartarus exploration trips… W-Wait a second, how do we know we're gonna go out anyway? M-Maybe I'm just thinking too far ahead… Yeah… That's right… Just my wishful thinking.

* * *

_

"Um… Are you alright?"

Minato got startled out of his daydream. He looked up and saw Yukari's concerned face. "I-I'm alright, just thinking about stuff."

She sat down beside him, "If you're not feeling too well you can skip tonight you know? Mitsuru-senpai can take over the leadership role."

Minato shook his head, "Neh, I'm fine, really. Just thinking about my schedule for next week." Minato laughed nervously. Yukari's eyes told him that she didn't buy it; she opened her mouth to question him before she got cut off by Junpei's yell.

"WOOHOOOO! TARTARUS! C'MON GIMME THE BEST YA GOT, YA DAMN SHADOWS!" Junpei pranced around; he jumped up on the table before he got shot down by Mitsuru.

"Iori, what do you think you're doing on top of the dining table?" She glared at him.

Junpei quickly jumped down from the table and hid behind Minato, "N-Nothing! Sorry, senpai!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aw right! The Lovers social link is established! Woohoo! Yesterday, I went to the Siloso Beach with my friends, and I was immediately reminded of Yakushima. Eh heh heh heh... Oh and I threw seaweed on my friend's hair. BWAHAHAHA!

Okay enough about me, this chapter was kinda lame, I read it through and thought that it was a little boring. I wanna add more stuff, but then I realised that their relationship was only _just friends _, so if ya'll wanna see more MinatoxYukari this n that, you gotta wait for me to reach at least rank 5 of the Social Link**, THEN things get interesting. **

In the next chapter, our heroes explore Tartarus! Aigis and Yukari have a little conflict and mayhem ensues! Stay Tuned!


	26. To Tartarus!

**Chapter 26: To Tartarus!**

**7/25/09**

**EARLY MORNING

* * *

**

Minato woke up early today and met Junpei on the way to school. Last night they headed to Tartarus and Yukari almost wanted to kill Aigis.

Apparently when Minato had asked them to head on separate ways, Yukari noticed that Aigis was secretly following him.

He laughed to himself as he remembered the events from yesterday, _I just thought that it was a coincidence that I met Aigis in every other corner I turned into, and then on the 100__th__ floor, Yukari just snapped and almost attacked Aigis._

_Aigis!, she shouted, I know he's your highest priority and all but when the leader asks you to go separately, you GO separately! You don't have to following him around; he can do fine by himself!_

Yukari's face was so red from anger, Minato almost laughed in front of her face. _Hahahaa! She was adorable._

Back in reality, Junpei blabbered animatedly, "Dude, summer break starts tomorrow! It's time to meet some cuties at the beach!"

He suddenly toned down into a whisper, "Ya know, if you think about it, we're pretty lucky to be living in the dorm... Mitsuru-senpai, Yuka-tan, and Fuuka... They're all hotties, don't ya think?"

Minato rubbed his chin, "True that."

_Well Mitsuru is THE most popular girl in school (I mean seriously.), but she's kinda out of reach for normal guys… (except for Akihiko maybe.) Fuuka's quiet and all but she's really popular with all the class A boys, nerds and honor students… Yukari though…_

Minato stared into the distance, _she's… She's the most eligible girl in the entire school. Half the boys in school are head over heels for her… I mean… she can be kinda bimbo sometimes but she's cute and she's got such a fragile heart... *sigh* There's gonna be some tough competition there. _

Junpei waved his hand in front of Minato, "Yoooo! Stop daydreamin already!"

Minato snapped out of his delusion, "H-huh? Oh right."

Junpei sighed, "yeah, anyway. It's gonna be real hard to be anything more than just friends with any of em'."

Minato chuckled as they approached the school, "What? Are you interested in one of them or something?"

Junpei stuck his tongue out at him, "I _mean _Senpai is the smartest girl in school and the President of Student Council... I bet she only dates uber-nerds, even though she's so god damn gorgeous, pffft!"

He rubbed his neck, "And then there's Fuuka... But, she's super shy... You'd have to be really careful..."

They reached the school gates, "And that leaves Yuka-tan… But she's pretty damn popular, so she could prolly get any guy she wants..."

Minato cringed. _That's true_. Junpei suddenly grabbed his shoulders, "Hey, don't tell any of them I was talking about this, alright!"

Minato laughed nervously, "Yeah yeah… I won't betray you."

* * *

**2-F CLASSROOM**

**AFTERSCHOOL**

Yukari turned behind from her seat and laid her chin on Minato's table, "Hey, are you free later?"

Minato looked like he was about to say something when his Kendo coach rushed into the almost empty classroom and dragged Minato out of his seat.

He stood the confused boy upright and spoke quickly, "M-Minato-san! You probably don't know about this but we signed you up for a Kendo tournament this summer."

Yukari watched quietly, _whoa… trippy coach. _

Minato nodded as the coach continued to speak friskily, "You're free right? Right. Anyway, I'm here to inform you that for the next week you're gonna have a Kendo boot camp, the match is on the 2nd of August."

The coach wiped the sweat off of his temples, "There's a really tough competitor called Hayase, he's a monster, but you'll be fine. Remember, you gotta cover for Kaz since he's not competing this year, god bless his knee."

The tall man turned towards the door, "Remember 27th July to 2nd August! You must come alright? We'll gonna work you like a horse!"

He left as suddenly as he'd arrive.

Minato glanced at Yukari. She was trying to contain her laughter, "Hahahaa! So I guess you won't be free for the first week of summer vacation huh?"

Minato nodded sadly. Yukari grabbed his bag, "But you're free now right? Let's head out to port island station, there's this really cool movie showing now, let's go watch!"

Minato smiled, he leaned in to Yukari and took his bag from her, "Alright."

* * *

**DARKHOUR**

**TARTARUS**

**FLOORS 110 to 120**

Akihiko wandered around the maze-like corridors as he searched for the stairs. _Tsk… where could that damn flight of stairs be? We've been stuck on this floor for a while already…_

He reached for his transceiver and hollered for Minato, "Hey! Have you found the stairs? I can't find it anywhere…"

Minato's cool voice blared over the transceiver, "No, not yet. Um, I'll get Aigis to locate Yukari and we'll meet up at the access point."

"Alright." Akihiko ruffled his silver hair as he walked leisurely towards the access point; _we've cleared out the shadows on this floor… so we just gotta go find the stairs—_

Suddenly, a strange clanking noise echoed from the left corner. Akihiko, curious, approached the noise, _maybe just another shadow… probably missed it cause it was so small… heh._

Akihiko broke into a run and turned in to left corner. His grey eyes trained itself into the darkness, _Huh…? What's going on…?

* * *

_

**TARTARUS**

**LOBBY**

Junpei lay on the cold floor, his large sword next to him. "Aw maaaaan… Why'd he pick Aigis over meeeee…"

Mitsuru yawned softly, her shining rapier resting in its high grade leather sheath, "…Maybe it's because she's a mechanical maiden and you're…"

Junpei waved his arms wildly, "No,no,no,no,no Senpai! Don't say it." He receded into a ball, "Maaan… I'm so booooored!"

Mitsuru sat down gingerly on one of the steps, "Mmhp… Iori, you shouldn't lay on the ground, it's quite unsanitary."

Fuuka giggled softly as Junpei rolled over and sat up, growling every now and then. She quickly returned to monitor the team's progress.

Mitsuru smiled, _well, I'm no better, sitting on these stony stairs… Ngh… I hope Akihiko's alright. _"Yamagishi, how is their progress?"

Fuuka mumbled telepathically from within Lucia, "Minato-san had the party go their separate ways… The shadows at that level should be fine for them to handle on their own but…"

Mitsuru furrowed her brows, she instinctively griped the handle of her rapier, "What, What is it, Yamagishi?"

"…I sense something strange… W-wait a second…!" Fuuka panicked, "M-Minato-san! Can you hear me?"

* * *

Junpei sprung up quickly, "Huh? What's goin on?"

Mitsuru replied without even looking at him, "Yamagishi sensed something… They might be in danger."

Junpei felt his shirt stick to his back from the sweat, "W-what? We have to go after them!"

Mitsuru grabbed Junpei's sleeve as the boy ran after the teleportation portal, "If we go after them now, we might end up seriously compromising the operation."

Junpei gritted his teeth, "But we can't just STAND here!"

"I…" Mitsuru started, but was interrupted by Fuuka, "Mitsuru-senpai…!"

"Y-Yes, Yamagishi, Are they safe? Have you informed them of the dangers?" Mitsuru said, her red fringe wet with sweat.

Fuuka shouted telepathically, "Be careful! I sense Death! Akihiko-senpai's in trouble!"

Mitsuru's eyes went wide, "The Reaper…! B-But we can't go up there! We'll compromise the—"

"We don't have time for this shit!" Junpei snarled. Mitsuru was stunned.

"Look, I'm sorry senpai but my friends and my _god damned_ best friend is in there, I won't just stand out here doing nothin when I know I can do something to help them." He tugged at his sword as he glared at Mitsuru.

_I know we have to help them, but…_ "Iori, I understand that you have reservations, so do I. They are my friends too, the only ones I've got, but I cannot risk their lives by charging up there, into the unknown." Mitsuru reasoned, but her heart ached as she thought about Akihiko.

Junpei calmed down, "Ngh… I…"

"*sigh* If we wish to help, we need to keep our faith in them. Arisato will know what to do."

"I hope so." Junpei grimaced.

* * *

**TARTARUS**

**FLOORS 100 TO 120**

Minato met up with Yukari and Aigis at the access point. "Yukari… Aigis… Hm? Where's Akihiko?"

"Probably on his way… There's nothing else here right?" Yukari mumbled as she loaded her bow.

Suddenly, Fuuka's voice rang through the air, "Be careful…! I sense death…!"

Minato quickly unsheathed his sword, "The Reaper, we have to go… Damn it, where's Akihiko-senpai?"

Fuuka replied telepathically, "…Akihiko-senpai's in trouble…! He's south… Turn left at the last corridor…!"

Minato nodded, he ran south, towards a dark corner in the left. Yukari followed right behind, but Aigis was faster. _Tsk_.

"W-Wait up…!" She ran as fast as she could, Minato turned into the corner and disappeared, Aigis followed right behind.

_Tsk…! Wait up dammit! You're always… out of reach…! _Yukari lifted her thighs higher and dashed into the corner.

Minato turned into the left corner and saw the dual revolver wielding Reaper. It glared at Minato, and looked as if it was smiling at Minato. _Grinning at me would be more precise…_

Aigis loaded her gun and took aim, "Commencing Attack."

Yukari ran in from behind, "Huh? W-Wait Aigis, no!"

"Huh? Yukari, what are you-" Minato held her back.

* * *

Aigis fired. "Tsk! No! Let go of me...! You idiot…!" She broke free and slid; she ducked underneath the Reaper, barely dodging its revolver.

"Yukari!" Minato motioned at Aigis to distract the towering being. He summoned Orpheus, who had learned _Agilao _from a skillcard, and burned away at the flailing cloth worn by Death itself.

With the cape burned away, The Reaper was actually a charred skeleton/spirit; it spun its dual revolvers and shot at Minato, who managed to just roll over, hitting his head on the narrow corridor.

Yukari had spotted Akihiko laying in the darkness, behind the black behemoth, but it seemed that Aigis and Minato didn't see him. _If Aigis continues shooting, she might hit Akihiko-senpai! _

She had barely survived when she ran under the Reaper, sustaining some scratches on her calf and shoulders. She held Akihiko as she tried to wake him up, "Akihiko-senpai…! Wake up!"

Something flew past Yukari, "Shit…! Aigis! Stop shooting!"

"Yukari! Run, quickly! Take Akihiko with you," She could hear Minato screaming at the top of his lungs. His voice was strained when he told her to take Akihiko with her.

_W-wait a second… So he knew…? _She felt another bullet graze her arm, "Augh…! Ngh… Damn it, we have to go… C'mon Akihiko-senpai.."

She tugged at the unconscious senior and pulled him away with her. Suddenly, she heard a loud painful crack from the wall and saw that Minato had hit his head.

He growled something incorrigible and stood up, his hand against the wall for support; Aigis couldn't do anything but to continue the rain of bullets to distract the Reaper.

"M-Minato…!" Yukari screamed. In her arms, Akihiko squirmed. "Ngh… What's… all the ruckus…?"

"W-WHAT? A-Akihiko-senpai! Y-you're awake!" Yukari jumped, Akihiko stood up on his own, "H-uh…? I was just knocked out for a while… Damn it… that guy's tough…"

"W-we have to get out of here… Senpai, can you go off first?" Yukari readied her bow, "I'll go get Minato and Aigis."

* * *

Akihiko wanted to refuse, but his head hurt and he was obviously not in shape to help out, _its way too powerful…_ He nodded and broke off into a run.

Yukari turned behind and joined in the fight, she tossed a _Trafuri Gem _and a cloud of smoke surrounded the Reaper. Yukari thought she heard it snarl.

She quickly dragged Minato out, Aigis followed ran, _ten feet? Make a right turn here... it's around 2 corridors down... Damn it, maybe I should have brought my god damned compass_. "Yukari-san…!"

"Not now, Aigis!" She snapped as they ran away from the sound of clanking chains.

"N-no… Yukari… You're bleeding…" Minato mumbled, he shook off her arms and tore away at his shirt.

"W-What…? What are you doing…?" She felt her face burn as Minato removed his shirt and tore out the sleeves; he bandaged up her bullet wound and tugged at it tightly.

"There… You can cast _dia _on it later when we get somewhere safe…" He mumbled softly, hardly loud enough to hear. As the clanking chains echoed through the long hallways, Minato gave in to the throbbing pain on his head.

"Minato-san has passed out, we must hurry and get him to safety," Aigis said as she loaded her guns again, "I will distract the creature as you take him to the access point."

"Aigis, no!" Yukari snapped.

She ignored her and started to walk away. Yukari was at her boiling point. "Enough! You get back here! You say you'd listen to orders but you never do!" She growled, "I told you, time and time again, don't sneak into his room, don't stray away on your own, don't follow him around…!"

Aigis stood motionless; _I did not expect this…. Yukari-san is very upset. _

"Aigis, you may think that what you do is for the best for Minato, but sometimes it hurts others," Yukari calmed down a little, "If you go off now and get yourself hurt, w-we'll be left defenseless now won't we? A-And I'm not exactly in any shape to protect Minato by myself if we get caught by the Reaper again."

Aigis stared at Yukari, _Is this Yukari-san's own way of saying that she needs me? … What is this that I feel?_ The clanking chains got louder, _Hm… Regardless, I do not have time for this. I must get Yukari-san and Minato-san to safety. _

Aigis suddenly grabbed Yukari and pulled her along. The confused junior held onto Minato tightly as she followed Aigis.

* * *

**TARTARUS**

**LOBBY**

Akihiko had come back alone, wounded and bruised. Mitsuru embraced him briefly, before she realized that Junpei and Fuuka were chuckling softly in the corner.

Akihiko grinned slyly, "Yukari's bringing Minato and Aigis back soon."

Fuuka closed her eyes as she summoned Lucia, "…They're coming back… but Yukari-chan and Minato-san's hurt…!"

Junpei jumped, "W-what? B-but They're comin home right?"

Just as he spoke, a bright light engulfed the lobby and the three musketeers sat gingerly on the cold Tartarus floor. "We're back." Aigis held up a peace sign.

"Aigis! Minato! Yuka-tan! Whoo hoo! You got us worried there!" Junpei knelt down beside the unconscious leader, "H-huh? W-what..! Is he alright? Tell me he's fine, damn it…"

Yukari groaned, "Ngh… yeah… He'll be fine… But he'll be feeling that in the morning… Maybe a small concussion…"

Fuuka sighed, "Thank goodness…"

Akihiko held onto Mitsuru for support, "Yukari… Your shoulder!"

"Huh? Oh yeah… It's just a scrape; a quick _dia _will fix things…" She closed her eyes and Io appeared behind her.

Junpei watched excitedly, even when he had seen Yukari's persona so many times before, it was always cool when she summoned up Io and healed everybody in a blink of an eye.

Minato stirred, but did not wake, he mumbled, "Mmph… Homework…"

"Hahahaa! The dude's asleep." Junpei laughed, he picked up his friend and flung his arm over Junpei's shoulders, "Let's get him home, eh?"

* * *

**DORM**

**12.02am**

Everybody headed up to their own rooms, tired and bruised. Junpei dragged Minato's sleeping body up to his room. "You're a lucky dude, you know that, bro?"

"Mmph…"

Junpei chuckled. Behind him, Yukari laughed, "_What _are you doing?"

"Nothin." Junpei pouted his lips, "Hey, I've been meanin to ask ya…"

Yukari was suspicious, "W-What…?"

"Oh nothing, just that uh… Y'know," Junpei grinned slyly, "His shirt was kinda torn and unbuttoned and stuff when he came back… Did you girls _rape _him or somethin?"

Yukari would've screamed if it wasn't so late at night, instead she screeched in a very hushed tone, "WHAT? NO! I-I had a wound, he noticed and tore away at his shirt to help me make a make-shift bandage, that's all!"

Junpei laughed, they had reached Minato's room, he stopped just outside the door, "Alright alright… geez… Heh heh heh…"

"Tsk… You and your stupid creepy laugh… Don't you go and spread rumors, you hear me, Stupei?"

"Only if you stop callin me that!" He spat, _she knows that it's my pet peeve man… Pffft!_

Yukari chuckled softly and returned to her room, _You'd wish, Stupei!

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Whoo Hoo! It's done! Two more weeks until holidays are over, I'm busy on Tuesday and Wednesday and Saturday's Christmas! Time flies huh? I'll try to write another chapter before christmas, (well you heard me, _TRY_, I don't give any promises mind you! But most probably I would have another one up by the 25th.)

This chapter has had the _least _amount of in game dialog, cause it's in Tartarus and people don't say much in Tartarus. They have a run in with the famed _Reaper _and escape with Minato getting raped by a robot and a 16/17 year old girl. (...) _Oh I know what Nc-16 images you people are conjurin up in that head of yours now. _

My writing is degrading, I think. I'm reading it through and I find that it's kind of stupid. I'm also running out of words. Maybe I should start reading the dictionary again. _HAHAH, YES I USED TO DO THAT. You know, those cheap dictionaries you buy from the local bookstore near the NTUC? (Readers from S'pore would understand)_

Anyway, In the next chapter; Ken Amada makes his juvenile entrance!_ I can just smell the Pedo-centric fanfiction writers stir up their imaginations!  
_


	27. Ken Amada

**Chapter 27: Ken Amada**

**7/25/09**

**EVENING**

**PORT ISLAND STATION

* * *

**

Shinjiro sat in his own corner again, in the outskirts of Port Island Station. Behind him, the pub, _Que sera sera_, was closed tonight and all the older gangsters had already left.

The gambling den next to it was still open though, the smell of anxiety plagues the small basement. Outside, the streets were littered with posters and empty cigarette boxes.

The usual delinquents hung around, trying to impress the chicks that wandered into their _territory_.

Shinjiro couldn't care less about them, he spat scornfully, "Don't lump me together with these _dipshits_."

He stared at the dirty, cement floor. _That very same spot she died. We tried to rescue her... I ran ahead of the others and..._ "H-Hey...! It's them again!"

He looked up as the punks slipped into the gambling den, scampering away like _back ally rats_. The evening wind blew and Shinji shivered slightly, even when he wore his thick peacoat, the cold still bites.

The same trio walked over to him, their leader smirking at the punks who'd just run off. Shinjiro yawned loudly, he knew better then to piss them off but he wanted them to know that he wasn't a cowardly shit like those useless punks are.

The topless guy laughed, "Good evening. I'm glad to see that you're well." His voice was raspy and hushed.

Shinji's eyes narrowed. _Like hell I'm 'well'. I look like crap, that hotel I'm stayin in don't have hot water and I'm wasting my god damned life away in this shithole!_

The guy with glasses threw him a small zip lock bag. The bag landed on his lap and the contents rattled. Even though he already had enough pills to last him for another 6 months, Shinji took it anyway.

The topless man let his fingers hover above his revolver, "Incidentally, I see that they've again added a new ally to their ranks."

"...Well, I suppose it's more of a pet than an ally." He chuckled sarcastically.

The wind blew again, Shinji replied curtly, "Makes no difference to me." _I'm more concerned about you being able to with stand this cold! What is he, a robot?_

The topless man grabbed his revolver and twirled it around, behind him; the smart looking boy grunted his disapproval. "It seems that what you told us before about their intentions was true."

"How lamentable..." His voice suddenly turned as cold as the summer nights. His yellow eyes squinted as he watched Shinjiro's reactions, "Now, we have no choice but to intervene."

* * *

Jin folded his arms. Takaya always took so long to interrogate, but who was he to interrupt? He looked behind; Chidori was still as silent as ever. Her face was still as disinterested as well.

Takaya felt another gust of wind, but he did not shiver as Shinjiro shivered. The young man sitting at the steps yawned loudly and Takaya realised that he had been daydreaming again, "It is up to each individual how he will use the strength granted him..."

"But, to erase the Dark Hour would be denying the very power they possess." He reasoned, "We cannot tolerate that." A smirk started to form on his face.

Shinjiro was just about as interested as that quiet girl at the back. He looked away from their babbling leader and grunted, "Whatever." _As if I'd cared about what happens next. Don't drag me into this shit again. _He started to walk away.

The boy with glasses grabbed his shoulders and it pissed him off, "Tch, what the fuck do you want now?"

The boy smirked at the crass vulgarity but his face turned serious quickly, "What're you gonna do? I know they asked you to come back."

Shinjiro snapped, "None of your god damned business."

The boy pressed his face up against Shinji, who was at least 6 inches taller than him, "They're goin' down, ya hear me? And if you're on their side, then you're going down too."

"Like I said before... it doesn't concern me." Shinji replied, his voice was trembling and he looked like he was about to explode. He pushed Jin away and walked off.

Shinjiro decided to go home before the Dark hour rolled in. He walked along the busier street. A taxi drove past him. Inside the car, a young elementary school student sat next to the chairman of the Gekkoukan school board.

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

**11.30pm**

Ikutsuki opened the doors for Ken as he struggled with his luggage. The High school dorm was a lot bigger than his elementary school dorm and he was excited to be staying with Junpei, Yukari and that cool looking boy with the fringe.

_Ummm, what was his name...? Ahh! Minato-san! _

Sometimes Yukari would visit the shrine on Sundays, and Ken had befriended her after she came over to talk to him. Junpei would come over too and soon they became quick friends. And after that, Junpei brought over his best friend and introduced him to Ken.

_Minato-san's really cool... And I think Yukari-san has a crush on him too._

Ikutsuki unlocked the doors and helped Ken with his bags. "You're going to like it here," he laughed, "Although I must apologize for being so late. I had some important things to do back at the lab."

"I understand." Ken replied. Ikutsuki ruffled his hair and opened the doors. The dorm was empty and the lights were turned off.

"Hmmm, they must have gone out." Ikutsuki mused, "Alright then, you can meet them tomorrow."

Ken was confused, "Gone out...? But it's almost twelve, isn't it past the curfew?"

Ikutsuki led him to his room, "Well, it's a special dorm. It's co-ed for one and all the residents in this dorm have the same powers as you." He laughed, "You don't have to worry about them."

Ken nodded. Ikutsuki smiled in approval, "Alright now, go to bed. You have an exciting day tomorrow!"

Ikutsuki left and Ken was alone again. He closed the doors and surveyed his new home. The bed adult sized and it gave him plenty of room, there was a study table lined against the wall and a generous wardrobe.

* * *

Ken read his watch, "11.59pm" He mumbled softly. Soon, the dark hour rolled in and Ken lay in his bed, unable to sleep. He reached into his bags and rummaged for his featherman action figure.

"Kapow!" he laughed as Red Hawk defeated the evil Ant-Guy. He played on, well into the night until his desk lights came on and the Dark hour ended. "Hm? It's over? Well... I guess I should go to bed now."

Just as he slipped into his bed, Ken heard the doors down stairs open and his fellow dorm mates returned to their own rooms. _They came back together...? _

Outside his room, he could hear somebody arguing, it sounded like Junpei and Yukari. Ken laughed to himself and was about to go outside to greet them when he overheard part of their conversation.

"...NO! I-I had a wound, he noticed and tore away at his shirt to help me make a make-shift bandage, that's all!" Yukari screeched, Ken held his hands over his mouth as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Alright alright… geez… Heh heh heh…" Junpei chuckled.

""Tsk… You and your stupid creepy laugh… Don't you go and spread rumors, you hear me, Stupei?" Yukari snapped.

Junpei snapped at her, "Only if you stop callin me that!"

Ken could hear Yukari laughing and her footsteps faded upstairs. Ken heard Junpei drag something heavy, he heard a door open and Junpei dumped the heavy thing onto the bed. _A person? Maybe he passed out... High school sounds tough. _

Ken shrugged and jumped into bed. Tomorrow promises to be an exciting day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tomorrow's Christmas! Merry Christmas to all my readers! Although, personally, I don't celebrate Christmas, it's always cool to see the streets lined with lights and stuff.

Anyway, this chapter is actually to fill in the missing stuff from the last chapter when the team went up to Tartarus, cause Ken was supposed to arrive that day. Eh Heh.

In the next chapter, Minato will endure one week of Kendo Boot Camp! Stay Tuned!


	28. Special Christmas Chapter

**Special Chapter: A Very Persona Christmas**

**[Non- Conan to **_**Memories of You**_**]**

**Christmas Eve

* * *

**

Minato took a quick shower and put on his clothes hastily. He woke up later than usual and even Junpei had left for school already. _Underwear, check. Pants, check. No rip in pants, check._

Last night, he took Koromaru out with Yukari. They went to the old shrine and Koromaru was more excited than usual.

As the dog frolicked around on his own, Yukari pulled him aside. They sat at the ledge, and she looked slightly frazzled. She pulled his arm around her waist as they watched the youthful dog play.

Her head leaned against his chest and he put his chin on top. "H-hey... I have a question, but it might sound weird..." she mumbled, the wind blew and she snuggled closer into his chest.

"You know what day tomorrow is, right?" She peaked at his face. He smirked, "Yeah."

She blushed heavily, "I'm gonna have something ready, just in case you have time tomorrow..."

He grinned, "I have something for you too... Don't worry." He felt her elbow his ribs playfully.

"Hmph!" She pouted her lips. Minato engulfed her in a bear hug as she laughed; she pushed him away before she forgot how to breathe, "I'm serious!"

"I'm serious too." Minato whispered in her ears, he felt her body temperature rise up against the cold winter winds. Before she could protest, he pressed his lips on hers. She relented at first, but slowly she gave in and her lips parted.

If they were in her room, they would have been rolling about by now. After a while, Minato heard Koromaru whine. He turned to look at the dog and saw that he was constantly blowing his nose.

"Aww... The poor pup's got sand up his nose!" Yukari laughed, tugging at her dress, she reached down to stroke the dog, "Let's get you home, alright?"

* * *

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH**

**2-F's CLASSROOM**

**LUNCHTIME**

Minato sat at his desk with Junpei. He was depressed, definitely.

"Man... I wish I could spend this Christmas with Chidori... But she's lost all her memories and now she thinks I'm a weirdo who won't leave her alone..." He groaned, "AH THE AGONY!"

Behind him, Kenji laughed. He stole Junpei's cap and revealed his short crew cut. "H-Hey! Wazzup with that!"

"You gotta set your horizons man... There are plenty of babes out there rather than what's-her-name!" Kenji grabbed Junpei's hands and they started to dance a waltz in the middle of the classroom.

As the two class clowns danced, Minato felt his phone vibrate. He slipped his hand into his pockets and retrieved the cell.

"_Sorry to wait till the last minute but today's Christmas eve... you wanna go somewhere after school?_" read the text.

Minato smiled. His fingers gliding across the key pad, _Y.E.S._

The bell rung and everybody returned to their seats. Junpei seemed much happier after his waltz with Kenji and Minato was glad. Yukari returned to class with her friends and before she sat down, he caught her smile.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Alright! Let's go! I heard Paulownia Mall had set up lights all over the place!" Yukari giggled, "I've been looking forward to it."

Minato chuckled, "Okay okay... C'mon, let's go." He grabbed his bag and held her hand. She blushed heavily, but today was Christmas, and she didn't push him away.

* * *

**PAULOWNIA MALL**

"It's beautiful..." Yukari gasped. Her heart skipping beats and her lungs forgot to breathe. Her hands were still enclosed within Minato's warm hands, but they were outside school now, and she wanted his hands around her waist.

_Screw the rumours! _Yukari suddenly laughed, he looked at her as if she had gone nuts. She looked into his midnight-blue eyes and her lungs failed her again.

He laughed, "You're supposed to be looking at the lights, not me you know?" His hand clutched hers tightly.

She felt her blush deepen. She turned to look at the lights. Rows of tiny blubs hung from the ceiling, creating a shower of lights. Next to the fountain were two small Christmas trees, decorated with lights and stars. It really was beautiful.

"I could look at this all night long..." She cooed. They held hands and walked around the mall. After a while, she led him to the bench and they sat down.

"I-I have a present for you." She smiled, his smirk made her face become unbearably hot. She reached into the suspicious bulge in her bag and retrieved a small chocolate cake, "It's been a while, so I hope it still tastes alright..."

He took the cake, smiling. "C'mon... let's share it, it's the season of sharing, isn't it?"

* * *

Yukari nodded. He let her take a bite, chocolate smeared all over her mouth; they laughed loudly and didn't care about the weird stares from passer-bys. "Alright alright, you got me. My turn!" she growled playfully.

Suddenly Minato pushed his lips against hers. Stunned, Yukari didn't react. He removed himself and frowned, "...I'm sorry..."

She ignored the cake in his hands and grabbed his head, she pushed her lips to his and soft kisses quickly turned into frenzied ones. Minato suddenly stopped, he gasped, "...Wow." She laughed.

The cake was now all over them, and obviously no longer edible. Yukari sighed, "You didn't even get to eat it..."

Minato smiled devilishly, "Sure I did." He licked his lips. Yukari got the idea and kicked his shin, "We're in public...!"

Minato put his hand on his heart, "Well _you're _the one who-"

She waved her arms frantically, "No, no! Stop!"

He laughed his melodious, musical laugh. He reached into his bag and took out a box, "Merry Christmas."

Yukari felt her heart ache, "Thank you...!" She shook the contents, "What's inside...?"

Minato grinned, "Open it."

* * *

She tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box, inside was a brand purse that was frequently featured on _Tanaka's Show _but Yukari never had enough money to buy on for herself.

She felt like she wanted to cry, "Oh my gosh... I can't believe it..." He chuckled.

She hugged him, and she felt him wrap his arms around, _just as he did the first time during Yakushima..._ She whispered softly, "Thank you... Minato."

They spent some time together, in each other's arms. "You know... When I first met you... I never thought that I'll be spending time together with you like this..."

He chuckled, "Me, neither... Nobody can predict the future, Yukari."

She laughed softly, "yeah"

* * *

**10.30pm**

Minato felt his phone vibrate, "Hmm? It's 10.30 already?"

"Whoa... Time flies when you're having fun, huh?" Yukari smiled peacefully, she snuggled into Minato's chest, "But... we can stay a little longer... right?"

Minato's brow arched. Yukari stammered as she started to blush, "I-I mean... Everyone else is gonna be back late since its Christmas..."

"Hmmm... Yeah." Minato laughed, "We can stay."

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

**11.10pm**

**MINATO'S ROOM**

"Why _my _room..."

Yukari jumped onto the bed, "Cause we've always been in _my _room, so since it's Christmas, it's time to shake things up a bit." She chuckled.

She looked around his room. Everything was neat, it was as if he never touched anything since the day he moved in, but his scent was there and Yukari blushed as she thought about having _his _scent.

He sat next to her and embraced her tightly, "You know I'm not letting you out tonight, right?"

Yukari suppressed a yelp, "_W-what?_"

"Oh you know... when a lady call upon a gentleman in his room... it means something, you know?" He clung on to her waist and his lips brushed her neck, chuckling.

Yukari felt her temperature rise dangerously, "T-They'll hear us...!"

"No use protesting tonight..." He growled playfully. He reached out to grab her, and pinned her down on his bed, she giggled as they rolled about, and Minato whispered in her ear, "I can keep you quiet if I keep my lips locked on yours."

* * *

**Author's Note: **A special Christmas Fast forwardy chapter for my readers! Merry Christmas everyone! Also, since this is non-conan, the Christmas sequence for _Memories of You _will be completely different! Keep reading to find out!


	29. Kendo Boot Camp!

**Chapter 28: Kendo Boot Camp!**

**7/26/09**

**DAYTIME**

**PORT ISLAND STATION FLORIST

* * *

**

Yukari bent over the flowers. The scent of the Lilies and roses engulfed her sense of smell. Behind her, Minato looked over the selections carefully, she had asked him out this morning to help pick out flowers for her room.

They noticed that Ken had moved in last night, and that the youngster had decided to stay indoors today. Mitsuru had told them not to talk to Ken about the shadows, as he wasn't part of the team, _yet_.

It was the first day of summer vacation, the sun beat down on the Port Island station and its inhabitants baked under the strong summer heat. Over at the florist, the flowers seemed to spread open to take in the sun light.

Minato scanned the wide variety of flora. Yukari had a carefree grin on her face; the summer heat didn't seem to be enough to dampen her spirits. She mumbled incorrigibly, "Hmm... Lilies are too overpowering, and roses aren't really my thing..."

"Maybe gerberas...?" She laughed; her voice was bright and cheerful. "I think I'm gonna go with the gerberas..."

She poked at Minato, "What do you think? Which colour should I get?"

Minato had his hands shoved in his pockets. He thought long and hard and his brows knitted together, finally, he announced, "Pink's cute."

"You think so too?" Yukari giggled, her cheek had a small tinge of red, "I guess we have the same taste, huh..."

Minato smiled. Yukari went over to the pink flowers and carefully selected a small bunch. She turned towards the other flowers, "Hmm... But, just gerberas might be a little plain..."

"What other flowers do you think would look nice?" She glanced at Minato. He arched his brow, "Well... I've never actually been _in _your room and my impression is kinda vague..."

She laughed, her voice was clear and she felt good. Summer may be hot and sweaty, but on days when she got to go out with a friend, Yukari was always so full of energy. "I guess it's true that you've only seen my room _once_..."

He suddenly leaned closer to her; his face was dangerously close to her own, "Then, invite me in."

She felt her cheek burn and quickly pushed him away, "Y-You wish!" she laughed nervously, "You're as bad as Junpei."

A smirk crept onto his face, "Ouch... Rejected."

"Excuse me, miss?" The florist smiled politely and handed the flowers over to Yukari. Yukari bowed slightly, "O-oh! Thank you!"

They walked over to one of the benches facing the cinema. Minato dumped his butt on the bench and slouched into the seat. Yukari followed suit, but without the slouch.

"Actually," she grinned, "any flowers would be fine if they were from you, _Minato-kun_."

He stared at her. His eyes were wide and his mouth looked like it wanted to hang open. Yukari burst out laughing and nudged him, "...Psych!"

"You gotta stop leading me on like this," Minato flashed her a lopsided smile, he glanced over to the Cinema, "Movie anyone? We still have time until curfew anyway."

Yukari stretched out her arm and looked at her watch, "Hmm... I guess we still have time..." she looked at him from the corner of her eye and grinned slyly, "Alright then, what's showing?"

* * *

**7/27/09**

**KENDO BOOT CAMP DAY 1**

Minato dragged himself out of bed. His hair was slightly frazzled and his eyes were still droopy. His arms ached from getting pulled around by Yukari yesterday and he still had Kendo today.

_Augh... What a drag... ngh... Oh well..._

He trotted off to school. The monorail was rather empty when school wasn't in session. Minato took the time to maintain his kendo shinai as the monorail car glided over the huge body of water.

Inside the Gym, Kazushi watched over his team-mates as they trained for the tournament. He folded his arms carefully as the boys, dressed in their kendo bōgu, attempted to hit their opponents.

Takenozuka fumbled with his cell phone, he scanned through the list of names and finally landed on Arisato's. "Pick up pick up pick up!"

A clear, cool, disinterested voice picked up on the third ring, "Uh... hello...?"

"MINATO-SAN ARE YOU ARRIVING YET?" The kendo coach yelled over the phone.

A short silence. The boy returned to the phone, his voice clearly hesitant and unsure, "H-huh? Training starts in 30 minutes, sir."

Takenozuka's face froze. Kazushi walked over leisurely and picked up the phone from his frozen hands, "Sup, Minato."

"Um, sorry 'bout the coach but since some of the boys came by earlier so I started the training early. The coach came by, jumped to conclusions and seeing that his star player's not here, called you up and so here we are."

Minato could hear Kaz laughing, his deep, throaty laugh before a loud thud could be heard and Mr. Takenozuka came back on the phone.

The Physics teacher-cum-Kendo coach apologized profusely and hung up abruptly. Minato couldn't help but grin at the turn of events. _Today's gonna be fun after all... hmm...

* * *

_

Yuko sat at one of the benches in the Gym, her legs resting on Kaz's thighs. The junior had a small ice pack perched on his head and his eyes were glazed over.

She giggled as he groaned and complained on and on about not being able to participate in this year's tournament. "This year was _my _year man... Damn it... should've taken better care of my god damned knee..."

Kaz sighed heavily, the sound of clashing shinais echoed through the gym. Yuko rubbed at his knee, "It wasn't your fault, Kaz. Now stop complaining, you're starting to sound like a wimp!"

"True that." The tanned boy grinned, his white teeth contrasted heavily against his dark skin, "Hey look at that... Yoshi's doin pretty good nowadays..."

Yuko laughed, "Heck yeah! He's been training really hard ever since he heard about your knee." She leaned in closer to Kaz, "He wants to be the next captain, I heard."

Kazushi almost wanted to jump straight up, "NO SHIT? Oh hell no!"

Just then, Minato strolled in from the door and placed his bags gently on the bench, not wanting to startle the enraged demon that is Kazushi Miyamoto.

Yuko leaned back, her legs still resting on Kaz's thighs, "Oh, Minato-kun. Nice timing! Yoshimitsu's doing pretty well nowadays, maybe you can go a few rounds, see who's the better man and all that."

She then yelled at the top of her voice, towards the rest of the Kendo team, "ALRIGHT NOW! NO SLACKING OFF! YOU WON'T WIN A POINT OFF OF MAMORU HAYASE LIKE THAT!"

Minato and Kaz both stared at her. The short, tanned girl was obviously enjoying this. Kaz smirked, "Yuko's got a knack for this bossy thing."

In turn, she shot him a dangerous, but playful glare, "And _who _did you say, was bossy?"

Kaz felt sweat drip down from his back and grinned sarcastically, "Nuthin."

* * *

**EVENING**

As the rest of the Kendo team packed up, they left together for dinner and Hagakure.

Yoshimitsu lost the match with Minato and had to treat him to dinner, and unfortunately for him, Minato had a blackhole for a stomach.

After the dinner, Kaz walked home with Yuko and the team slowly dispersed. Minato strolled back to the dorm alone, his hands shoved in his pockets.

A huge gust of wind blew across the almost empty streets. The cold summer evening bit at Minato's exposed arm and he shivered slightly. The sun had already set and it was already rather dark.

The next full moon was arriving pretty soon and Minato wasn't sure if he was ready. The wind blew again and this time, Minato stood still. He stopped walking completely and made a U-Turn towards the Paulownia Mall.

The trip to the mall was uneventful. As he brisk walked to the almost deserted mall, he approached the back alley and an elegant, wooden door stood right in the centre. _Alright... How long has it been since I last stepped into that place?_

He touched the cold, metal knob and turned it slowly. Inside the velvet room, two familiar figures greeted him.

* * *

**THE VELVET ROOM**

Elizabeth waited for Minato to come back. And since time didn't exist in the velvet room, whenever he entered and exited, it always seemed as if he had only just visited moments ago.

He opened the door cautiously and peeked into the room. Elizabeth smiled and she repeated the same words that seemed to come out on their own, a habit of hers, "Welcome to the Velvet Room."

The words crawled out of her lips with a slight electric tingle, "How may I assist you tonight?"

Minato sat down in his chair, and almost instantly, he seemed sleepier and for some strange reason, he looked content. "May I check the compendium?"

"Of course," she smiled. Elizabeth walked over to Minato's chair and showed him his _album _of Personae. He scanned through the thick tome and pointed sleepily at the portrait of Oumitsunu, the towering stone being.

"A nice choice," Elizabeth chuckled, "But are you certain? It will cost you ten thousand yen, rather hefty for a high school student, is it not?"

She watched as Minato cringed, but he did not relent, "N-no... I'm sure." And quite unwillingly, he handed over two smooth five thousand yen notes.

Elizabeth glanced at her master, who had been watching the unusual exchange, and she flicked her wrist. The persona card appeared and disappeared into Minato's pockets.

Elizabeth smiled, "Can I assist you in anyway else?"

* * *

"I'm good." Minato sighed and patted at his now empty wallet. Elizabeth giggled, much to the amusement of Igor. He had always enjoyed the changes in his assistant, she understood more and it would certainly help them aide their masters better.

As Minato left the room, Igor laid back into his seat. The Velvet room was silent again. Igor croaked, "Elizabeth... I know that I gave you freedom in giving out the requests... but..."

He lean forward and his eyes narrowed cautiously at the pale, blond women, "Exactly where did you go with the master that other day?"

Elizabeth avoided his eyes as she mumbled her excuse, "T-The Paulownia mall, Master Igor... I have already informed you, sir, about my trip... I merely wished to visit the famed _club_."

She then turned towards one of the doors in the Velvet room, "I would have loved to rub it in Theo's face." Elizabeth grinned.

Igor sighed and decided to let it go. The three siblings had always held a place in his old heart, and he had always loved them as his own.

Elizabeth had always been the emotional one, easily swayed. Theodore was a prideful young man, but he shared a special bond with his second sister and it made him humane. Margret was the oldest, she prided herself on being a velvet assistant but she lacked something that Elizabeth and Theodore had.

Igor sighed as he thought about Elizabeth, _a weird one, she is... but her ability to love wholeheartedly is quite interesting. Will it lead to her downfall...? I wonder. Theodore shares the same trait... Will he follow suit?

* * *

_

**IWATODAI DORM**

**LATE NIGHT**

Minato sauntered into the dorm, his face looked fatigued and his body ached.

Junpei, who was hogging the entire length of one of the sofas, turned his head towards Minato, "...S'up, dude... So, how was practice, bro?"

"Not bad..." Minato flashed him a tired smile, "Yoshimitsu lost and had to treat me to raman."

"Whoa..." Junpei laughed, "Poor sucker..."

Minato headed for his room, as he ascended the stairs, he heard Junpei yell, "If you think you can handle it, let's go to Tartarus tonight. We have less than two weeks to get ready, and I'm sure the next Shadow will be stronger than the last one..."

Minato's mind glided towards his newly acquired Oumitsunu and grinned to himself, _I think we'll be fine..._

* * *

**Author's note: **Alrighty! Chapter up! Oh by the way, did any of you notice that _Yoshimitsu _was actually a character from _Tekken_? He's the samurai guy with the weirdo mask and sword :D Also, I thought that I didn't write about Elizabeth and Igor enough, and thought that they might get lonely, so I added a little Velvet Room chapter for ya'll :D

I actually tried to describe stuff more in this chapter, don't know if you guys noticed. Maybe I should try harder, heh heh. Oh and _**Enon**_, _non-conan _means that it isn't part of the main storyline. :)

Actually, can ya'll leave a comment on what you wanna see next, like maybe another MinatoxYukari social link up or a scene for Ken or an AkihikoxMitsuru fluff or whatever, you get the picture. _Deadline's the 30th December cause I'll be starting on the next chapter then!_

In chapter 29, the team meets Koro-chan! Stay Tuned!


	30. Dinner with Etou Takumi

**Chapter 29: Dinner with Etou Takumi**

**7/29/09**

**DAYTIME**

**ARCHERY CLUB LOCKERS

* * *

**

Yukari yawned loudly, her arms outstretched and flinging in various directions. Behind her, Misaki Usuda and Ritsu Hashino barely dodged her fists.

Today was a special training day for the Archery team, considering that the regionals were coming up.

Misaki poked at Yukari, "Say, where's Minato-kun? I thought I saw him this morning on the monorail."

Yukari frowned; she opened her own locker and grabbed her pine resin. "He has practice this morning; I heard he had a tournament coming up."

Next to Misaki, Ritsu grinned and leaned in closer to Yukari, "Oh yeah... I heard he's the school hunk right now. Sanada's successor, if I'm not wrong."

Takeba froze. Her hands were holding the resin and applying the cold fluid-like gunk on the bow, but her face was impassive. Misaki tilted her head to the side and closed her own locker, "... H-Hey... Yukari... w-what's wrong...?"

Suddenly, Yukari rubbed at her bow furiously. It was as if she could break the stiff, oak wood compound bow. _W-why am I feeling angry? It's none of my business if he's popular with the girls, we're just good friends. __**Nothing more.

* * *

**_

Ritsu clung onto Yukari's shoulders and shook her out of her frustrated daydream. There were only the three of them in the lockers right now, only the juniors were participating in the regionals anyway.

The tall, light brown haired girl shook at Takeba violently, screaming, "YUKARI! WAKE UP! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Yukari giggled nervously, "I-I'm alright! Geez!"

Misaki slapped her forehead, "Don't scare us like this...!" She opened up her locker again and retrieved her custom trigger, "I know why you'd have that kind of reaction though."

Yukari felt her heart skip a beat. "W-Why?"

The dark haired junior eyed Takeba suspiciously, "You and Arisato-kun are quite close, aren't you?" As she spoke, Ritsu laughed like a little girl and left for the fields.

Misaki attached her trigger to her bow and grinned at Yukari, "Don't lie, Yukari. I totally saw you and him at the flower place the other day."

Before the flustered Takeba could reply, the doors burst open and the male members of the Archery Team popped their heads into the female locker room.

Misaki growled angrily at the tall, bronze haired boy leading the others, "Etou Takumi, you douche! This is the female locker room! Get out before I report this to sensei!"

Etou dismissed Misaki and turned his attention to Yukari, "Yuka-chan, are you free after practice? We're meeting up after this session at Hagakure, care to join us?"

Yukari contemplated the suggestion; sometimes she didn't understand why Misaki was always so angry at Etou.

Etou Takumi had wild bronze locks flying in gravity defying angles; he was a relative of the owner of Hagakure and he always ate there for free, and sometimes he invites the Archery team for early dinner there. Takumi was also one of the most eligible guys in the 11th grade.

Misaki, Ritsu and Yukari always opted out when Etou invited them. _Actually, he invited me, but I don't usually go anywhere without Ritsu and Misaki, and since Misaki always seemed to have this bad vibe around him...

* * *

_

The boys waited for Yukari's answer, convinced that today was a good day and that the beautiful Yukari Takeba might finally dine with them at Hagakure.

Etou Takumi was almost drooling at that thought. _Beautiful, beautiful Yukari Takeba... If only that god damned Usuda didn't bad mouth me all the time, I might be dating this cutie since last month already..._

The bronze haired junior leered at Takeba. _Cute face... nice chest... slim, toned legs and that gorgeous thigh! I, Etou Takumi, will make Yukari Takeba mine!_

"I don't see why not... but is it okay if I bring a friend?"

_S-She agreed...? _The boys were silent for a while before they erupted into hurrahs a second later. Etou roused his men and bowed slightly at the slim, brown haired junior, "Yes, of course. Thank you for finally joining us," he smiled charmingly, "See you tonight then."

As the boys left, Misaki grabbed Yukari's shoulder squarely and almost bit her head off, "WHAT THE HELL? I TOLD YOU, THAT ETOU IS A BLOODY PERV!"

"W-What...? I said that I'll bring a friend..." Yukari looked at everywhere else except for Misaki.

"Who? Who are you bringing? I sure as hell ain't going anywhere with that douchbag and Ritsu isn't free tonight to escort you." Misaki snapped.

Yukari put her own hands on Misaki's shoulders and smiled reassuringly, "I'll be fine... Don't worry...!" She turned towards the doors, "I have it all worked out."

As she spoke, a shrill and authoritive voice rang through the thick walls separating the lockers from the Gym. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT! YOU GOTTA BEAT MAMORU! THIS IS OUR YEAR! KICK IT UP A NOTCH MINATO-KUN! YOU'RE OUR STAR PLAYER HERE!"

The two girls were stunned. Misaki whimpered meekly, "...That Yuko sure got some voice..."

* * *

**GYM**

**KENDO TEAM**

**BREAKTIME**

Minato lay on the mat; his hair was soaked with sweat and his Kendo bōgu felt as if it had a built in radiator, not exactly needed during a hot summer afternoon.

_Aw damn... I'm beat... Yuko sure can shout... I really think she's enjoying this a little too much for comfort..._

Minato took off his bōgu and quickly stripped off his shirt as well, the others were doing the same. He went out into the hallway to take a sip of water and saw that the Archery team was taking a break as well.

He heard the girls giggle as they walked past him and Minato was suddenly very self conscious of his half nakedness in school, even if school wasn't in session.

"Minato-kun!"

He turned around, a familiar face approached him and a small blush begun to spread across his face. _Oh great. Now she sees me like this too. Good timing Yukari... Gooooood timing._

"Y-yes?" He mutters. He swept his hair back as the sweat had begun to accumulate and the fringe was getting into his eyes. Yukari laughs, "Yakushima revisited, huh? Why the topless-ness?"

Minato sighed, "Global Warming." He wiped off the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand and grinned, "What about you?"

* * *

Yukari laughs, Minato figured that something good must have happened. She seemed much happier today. "Well, it's not that hot that I have to strip off my top..." She suddenly looked around furtively and pulled him to the side, "Listen..."

"Archery club's having early dinner together later; I don't wanna be the only girl there so..." she tugged at his arm, since his hands were hidden in his pockets, "Come with me."

Minato laughed, "You're the only girl there...and you want me to come along..." he shook his head slowly, "I fail to see the connection in this... If you're scared because you're gonna be the only girl there... you should be asking your female friends... not me..."

Yukari frowns, "Just come... Misaki hates this guy who's gonna be there so she refuses to come and Ritsu's not free tonight..." her frown becomes an adorable pout, "So _pleeeeeeease...!_"

Minato chuckled softly and nods his head slowly, he grins, "Alright, but you owe me one."

* * *

**AFTER PRACTICE**

Etou Takumi shot his final arrow and finally finished up his Archery practice. Not that he actually had any done. He had been _admiring _Yukari Takeba the entire afternoon along with the other boys.

"She's so hot... Totally awesome that she's comin with us tonight..." One of the fan boys whispered to his friend.

The boy nudged Takumi and grins, "All thanks to Etou... Good job man!"

Etou smiles nonchalantly, "Yeah. Persistence pays off."

Takeba had also just finished up her practice and she walked towards Etou. The bronze haired boy puts on his poker face and smiles at her charmingly; a smile that never fails to set a girl's heart on overdrive.

* * *

"Shall we go?" Etou gestures towards the exit. Yukari shook her head, but she had an innocent smile on her angelic face, "I'm coming but I'm bringing a friend, remember?"

Etou's charming smile was still plastered on his flawless face, "Hmm? But Misa-chan and Rit-chan are both leaving already... who did you ask...?"

_She didn't seem to be as close to the other archery girls... Maybe it's Yuko from Kendo? She here in school today, isn't she? _

Etou grins, _that isn't too bad... If Yuko's coming I'll just drag in Kazushi... Then Yuka-chan will __**have **__to talk to me..._

Yukari points towards somebody walking in from the gym, and laughs her melodious, beautiful laugh, "There _he _is!"

Takumi turned around, his wild bronze locks slicing at the air around him. Walking out from the Gym was his self proclaimed rival, Minato Arisato. Etou gritted his teeth, _that ASSHOLE._

Etou had already heard a rumour going around that Arisato was going to be Sanada's new successor, the next _Prince of Gekkoukan High_. As silly and stupid as the name was, it was a huge privilege and any boy who was crowned king, had been proven to have dated the hottest girl in their grade.

_Like how Sanada is dating Kirijo-senpai, he might deny it but they ARE close and they live in the same dorm- _Etou froze. He felt as if all the puzzle pieces had fallen in place, _Takeba lives in that dorm too... and so does Arisato...! Damn it, I lost from the start! Should have known that when she arrived in school with him on his first day, that was it. Christ..._

Takumi eyed Arisato, the boy was sweaty and his shirt was pretty much translucent with sweat. And as disgusting as it was, Takumi couldn't deny that Arisato had toned biceps. _Kendo huh? _

He glanced towards Yukari and sighed mentally, _I can't give up...! I mean, LOOK AT HER! She's THE most eligible girl in our grade; I won't lose to that newbie. And besides... I knew Takeba for a whole year before him, I have an advantage.

* * *

_

Etou grins at Minato and puts out his hand, "Etou Takumi, you are Minato Arisato, correct?"

Minato smiles politely and gives Etou a firm handshake, "Um... Yeah. I'm sorry if I'm intruding your dinner tonight."

Etou tried not to bite Arisato's head off and laughs, but it came out wrong and it sounded as if he was choking. "Haaahaaha... No, no... Not at all."

Yukari was watching the entire exchange and she sensed an underlying hostility between Etou and Minato. She wanted to intervene but Minato seemed to be handling this one rather well, so instead, she watched.

"Alright, it's getting late. Let's go!" Yukari suggests and begins tugging at Minato's shirt, "Ew... you're grimy..."

Minato smirked, "Says you."

Yukari glanced at him and saw that the joke was forced. His face was surprisingly indifferent and his usual, mysterious glow (which she associated with the colour purple.) disappeared and in its place was a strange fiery maroon.

* * *

**HAGAKURE**

**EVENING**

"Good night! Thanks for the dinner, Etou!" The boy hollered, "Oh and nice meetin' ya, Minato-san!"

As the members of the Archery club left one by one, soon, it was only Etou, Yukari and Minato Arisato.

_I would've preferred if it was only me and her. Tch... That Bloody outsider..._

Throughout the entire night, Etou had been trying to strike up a conversation with Yukari, who was sitting next to him. But the girl was always preoccupied with Minato.

So Etou called up the men and the boys of the Archery club quickly distracted Arisato with their boring nonsense. With the kendo boy distracted, Takeba was free to mingle.

"So," Etou started, "Yuka-chan, the movie marathon is coming up and I was thinking if you would come with me."

Takumi smiled charmingly, "It would've sad to go alone, you know."

Yukari pondered for a while, "Hm... What kind of movie?"

_YES! _Etou turns the entire length of his body towards her, "It's the determination movie marathon, and it's good for us since we're both in Archery."

_And I'll let you see how determined I can get, Yukari Takeba!_

Yukari smiles and Etou felt his heart burst, _she's agreeing! _

"Hey... You're right! We can go with the whole Archery club! It'll be like a bonding movie session or something." She laughs.

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_

Back in reality, Yukari was snapping her fingers at Takumi. She didn't know what was going on but the bronze haired boy seems to be in a daze.

"Maybe he ate too much." Minato suggests offhandedly. Yukari nods slowly, "Yeah... but you ate much more than him...!"

"I'm actually part cow part android. Four stomachs plus a mechanized digestive system. Fear me." Minato stood up and grabbed his bag, "I think we should leave him be."

Yukari frowned, "What if he's sick?"

"He's the owner's relative, isn't he? He should be fine resting here." Minato replies coolly.

"What's wrong with you today? Why are you being so... so mean?" Yukari snapped at him. _Geez... why's he being so childish all of a sudden? _

"..." Minato pointed towards the door, "I'm sorry _Yuka-chan _but I still have intensive Kendo practice tomorrow, so if you'll excuse me."

Yukari watched in disbelief as the boy stalked towards the door and quickly disappeared. She wanted to scream so badly, but obviously this was not the time and place. "AUGH! That asshole! What the hell is wrong with him!"

Behind her, she heard Etou shift his head. She turned around and saw that the boy was a little green, "E-etou-san...? Are you okay...?"

Etou squirmed under her touch, "I-I... Not really..."

"I'll go call your parents to pick you up." Yukari searches Etou's bag for his cell phone, but he suddenly grabs her shoulders and groaned, "N-no point... they're out tonight... It'll be great if you could help me up..."

* * *

Yukari pulled Etou's arm over her shoulders and lifted him up, he was a little heavy but she could manage, "Do you need me to help you all the way home?"

Etou groaned softly, "I'm sorry for being such a nuisance..."

"N-no...! It's okay, really! I'm sorry Minato's such a douch tonight... I'll make sure to kick his ass when I get home." Yukari tugged at Etou and begun to walk slowly, "Where do you live, Etou?"

The bronze haired boy grins tiredly, "The Okishima district, it's right above the noodle shop."

Yukari gasps, "Hey! That's just a few blocks away from my dorm! Why didn't I see you walk to school?"

Etou chuckled softly, "I take a different route. But if you don't mind, we could walk to school together after summer vacation's over."

The turn into the junction and arrive at Etou's place, "I don't know... I always have to wait so long for Mina-" Yukari trails off. _Tsk... That idiot._

"On second thought, that would be nice, Etou-kun." Yukari smiles.

After Etou went home, Yukari walked back to the dorm alone. She arrived at the door and saw that Junpei was lounging at the sofa again.

* * *

"S'up Yuka-tan." He mumbled, "Say... Did something happen today? Minato seemed kinda pissed."

Yukari growled angrily, "HE'S PISSED? What about me! AUGH! That's it!" She stomped up to her room and dumped herself onto her bed, screaming into her pillow.

Fuuka, who was sitting at the arm chair that Ikusuki used to sit, said in her meek, innocent voice, "... D-did something happen...?"

Junpei sat up, his brows furrowed, "Damn... Something definitely happened. They don't usually have lovers' fights like this."

"B-but I can't see Minato-san doing anything that might irritate Yukari-chan like this... I've never seen her so angry before..." Fuuka thought long and hard but still couldn't imagine their cool, level headed leader doing anything irrational or stupid.

"Yeah... but if I know Minato and Yuka-tan," Junpei sighed, "This fight might go on for some time."

* * *

**DARK HOUR**

Minato lay in his bed, unable to sleep.

_Shit... I lost my bloody temper... B-but... How do you suppose I react when I see him obviously flirting with you? And you get MAD at ME? _

Minato rolled over to his side, _He was so obvious! From that irritating charming smile to that Yuka-chan shit... Are you really that oblivious to his advances?_

Minato jumped up from his bed and muttered to himself, "Forget it."

Suddenly, Fuuka's voice echoed in his head, "Sorry to wake you! I detect a Shadow! Please hurry to the 4th floor!"

Minato crawled out for his bed and changed quickly into his trousers and a simple button shirt. He ran towards the door while grabbing his sword that was lying against his study table.

On the way up, he saw Yukari exiting her room. He barely glanced at her and quickly made his way up.

Junpei was already in the control room, but he was still dressed in his P.j. _Embarrassing but this is more important than some stupid dress code now. _

"What's going on!" Junpei asks, his crew cut exposed by his cap-less-ness.

* * *

Mitsuru, who was already in gear, answers quickly, "There's a Shadow in the city. Yamagishi found it by chance."

Next to Junpei, Yukari begins counting, "three... four... wait a second... But... the moon isn't full yet..."

Junpei turned to his left and saw Minato standing there, right next to Fuuka. He scratched his head; _usually Yuka-tan would be standing next to Minato... This fight must be some serious shit._

Fuuka seemed to sense the tension within the room as she spoke briskly, "Actually, it seems to be just a normal Shadow. However, it IS outside of Tartarus..."

"It's near Naganaki Shrine. Akihiko went ahead since he was in the vicinity." Mitsuru punches the buttons on the console as she spoke, "I'm sure he can handle it alone, but let's get ready just in case."

Mitsuru smiled to herself as she thought about Akihiko, _he'll be fine. I'm sure of it._

Fuuka took over the console as Mitsuru backed away. Suddenly, the machine beeped and Akihiko's voice blared through the speakers, "Akihiko here. Sorry, but I think you guys better come, right away."

Mitsuru felt her heart jump a little, "What's wrong? Is it a powerful one!"

"No, the Shadow's been defeated. In fact, it was already defeated when I got here." Despite that, Akihiko sounded distressed.

Mitsuru sighed in relief, "What happened?"

"The little fella's been injured... I wanna save him if we can." Akihiko's transmission died out and the party begun to move out.

""Little fella"? Who's he talking about?" Yukari wandered aloud.

"Beats me." Junpei shrugged and quickly ran back to his room to change into something more appropriate.

* * *

**NAGASAKI SHRINE**

**DARK HOUR**

Akihiko waited for the S.E.E.S to arrive. He sat with the white dog as the little guy whimpered occasionally.

He spoke to it softly, "You're gonna be alright... Mitsuru knows all the best vets to get you back in shape..."

The dog cries out, Akihiko smiled. "Who knew you had it in you?"

Soon, multiple footsteps shook the ground and help had arrived. Fuuka was the first to react, "Koro-chan! Are you okay, Koro-chan!"

Mitsuru stared at her, "You know this dog?"

Yukari walked towards the bleeding dog and frowned, "Yeah, everyone around here does... We have to help him!"

Mitsuru knelt down beside the dog and inspected the wounds, "First, we must stop the bleeding."

Junpei laughed nervously, "I think Minato can help out, make shift bandages is his forte!"

Minato glared at him, and Junpei shivered. _Man... He really ain't in the mood huh?

* * *

_

"Man... He's one tough fighter. He defeated that Shadow all by himself." Akihiko said, his raspy voice seemed to be carried away by the cold wind.

"Wait, does that mean... this dog's a Persona-user!" Junpei's voice broke at the last part and his face became pale.

"He says, "This is a place of peace, so I protected it."" Aigis mumbled, "There are flowers, over there."

True to her words, flowers were placed at the side of the gate. Fuuka muttered slowly, "Those flowers... They must be for the priest who died in the accident."

Yukari spoke softly, as if to herself, "So, he really was guarding this place..."

Junpei eyed Aigis suspiciously, "Uh, Aigis? Don't tell me you can translate dog language too..."

Aigis shook her head, and spoke in her usual robotic voice, "Canines do not have their own language. However, speech is not the only means of communication."

Junpei was stunned, "No shit?"

Akihiko knelt next to Mitsuru, his face was dangerously close to hers, though they both didn't mind, "This fella really is a rare breed."

Mitsuru smiled as Aigis confirmed. Junpei muttered softly, "...He's not the only one."

He nudged at Minato and snickered. But his best friend was indifferent.

* * *

Mitsuru stood up and grabbed her cellphone, "Alright, let's report to the Chairman, so we can conclude this mission."

Her fingers begun to glide across the keypad as fast as lightning, "As for a vet... It may be midnight, but I believe I can arrange for one."

Yukari stroked the whimpering dog and smiled, "Good job, boy. You're one amazing dog..."

Minato stared, but his face was cold. Yukari felt her blood boil and she really wanted to rip his head off, _apologize damn it! Now's your chance! Why are you still staring at me?_

He turned towards the dorm and walked away. His expression never changed and it was as if he just didn't care. Yukari felt like crying, _what the hell is wrong with you?_

_ Why are you so angry?

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **First I wanna thank the readers for your suggestions! I actually wanted to combine all of your ideas together, but I don't know if that'll be good. Oh well.

First off! Etou Takumi is a pervy douch. Second! Minato is pissed and jealous. Third! Yukari is pissed and oblivious! Fourth! Koromaru is adorable and innocent! Fifth! Etou Takumi shall be making several appearances to screw up Minato and Yukari's relationship!

Yes, I know that Minato and Yukari's relationship isn't very deep right now, _rank two i believe? _But if their relationship is so smooth sailing, it'll be boring. Eh heh heh heh, so expect screw ups and make ups in the next few chapters! Warning to all those readers who doesn't like lovers' fights!

In the next chapter, Minato competes in the 18th annual Kendo regionals! Yukari watches the Kendo tournament with Etou, stuff happens and madness ensues! Will they make up or will things turn for the worse? Read on to find out!

(Author requests that readers review this chapter, she really wants to know if this plot twist business works out for her. P.S. She thanks all her readers for putting up with her bullcrap and she thanks her reviewers for saying nice things. It makes her happy.)


	31. The 18th Annual Kendo Regionals!

**Chapter 30: The 18****th**** Annual Kendo Regionals!**

**8/2/09**

**EARLY MORNING

* * *

**

Minato sat in his bed, disoriented and slightly shaken. The clock struck 9 and he quickly picked up his bag and approached the door.

His hands shook a little and he felt the colour of his face drain away. _I've been training so hard for this... I can't let a cold drag me down. _

He opened the door and quickly made his way down. Upon reaching the lounge, he saw Yukari sitting at the arm chair, reading a magazine. He frowned and stepped towards the exit silently.

They still didn't speak to each other, the cold war still fought between them. Things got worse when Minato heard that she invited Etou to watch the Tournament with her.

Junpei had initially asked Yukari to go with him and Fuuka, but she only accepted when he told her that she could bring a friend.

_Him of all people...! _

Even that they when they had all went out to Paulownia mall and they saw a child crying by the side, she'd complain softly about her own mother.

Minato had asked her why. Though she was still sore about Etou, she seemed depressed enough to confide in him.

Yukari still eyed him cautiously as she spoke, but when she was done, and the others had returned from the police station, she seemed a lot more relaxed around him. He heard a voice in his head, _the lovers arcana has levelled... _

_And she HAS to go ask Takumi to my tournament! Didn't that mean anything to her at all? _

Minato let out a soft 'hmph' and quickly reached for the door, hoping that Yukari didn't notice him, at least long enough for him to escape from her nagging.

* * *

Yukari sat at the armchair, reading the fashion magazine that one of her classmates had recommended. _Whoa... That's a hefty price tag for a purse! _

She flipped through the pages slowly, admiring the selections. Suddenly, urgent footsteps started to descend from the second floor. A familiar blue head emerged and Yukari immediately returned to her magazine.

_If he's not gonna apologize, I'm not talking to him. _

Yukari knew that if she had went to the tournament with just Fuuka and Junpei, they would definitely gang up against her and make her apologize first.

_So Takumi-kun's face just pops into my head!_

She knew that Etou didn't like Minato very much and would definitely side with her, so she quickly called him up and invited him to the tournament.

He wasn't very happy when he heard that it was the _kendo _tournament, but he accepted anyway. _He's an okay guy, I guess. At least he isn't like how Misaki describes him!_

She kept quiet as Minato made his way to the door, noticing that his face was pale and sweat glued his shirt to his back. _Is he okay...? _

Before she could say anything, Minato let out a soft 'hmph' and exited the dorm briskly. Yukari furrowed her eye brows and frowned. Soon, more footsteps descended and Junpei and Fuuka both arrived at the lounge.

* * *

"S'up Yuka-tan," Junpei mutters. His cap was turned backwards and his tank top hugged his body.

Fuuka smiles gently, "Good morning, Yukari-chan." She wore a pale green, ruffled, sleeveless dress. Plain and innocent, not Yukari's type but the dress fits Fuuka to a T.

"Hey... Etou's on his way here, so let's just wait a while, is that okay?" Yukari grinned.

Junpei was visibly upset, "Yeah, yeah..."

He jumped into sofa as Yukari frowned deeply, "Ya know, I don't like that guy. Not one bit."

Yukari's frown deepened as Fuuka shrunk a little, noticing that a fight was about to happen, "I don't care if you like him or not, he's my friend."

Junpei rolled his eyes as he lay back into the sofa, "Oh yeah? What about Minato? He's our friend too, and right now you're treating him like he doesn't even exist."

"WHAT?" Yukari screamed, "He's the one who decided to become all childish, it's not my problem if he doesn't like my friend, I don't need his permission to make friends!"

Fuuka tried to calm Junpei down, but he only got angrier, "Oh really now, if you think he's such a douche then why the hell are you so concerned about his opinion about your _friend_!"

The way Junpei twisted the word _friend _pissed her off even more, "What the hell! It's none of your god damned business, Stupei!"

She heard Etou's voice outside, calling her name. Junpei's expression became extremely sour and Yukari snapped at him, "Get off my back, you idiot!"

As soon as Yukari left, Junpei sat back down at the sofa and bit his lip. Fuuka sighed heavily, "Are we still going, Junpei-kun?"

"Y-yeah... Can't let Minato down, after all," Junpei rose up and released his clenched fist; painful marks throbbed in his palm, "Yuka-tan's not around to back him up, then we'll just have to do overtime."

* * *

**IWATODAI SPORTS STADIUM**

**18****th**** ANNUAL KENDO REGIONALS**

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL BOY'S KENDO TEAM**

Minato slouched into the cold, steel chair as he waited for his turn. The opening ceremony had just ended and Minato had felt terrible afterwards.

_The damned cold is getting worse..!_

An incredibly tanned boy walked past Minato, his light blue jacket was very eye catching and the logo in the front indicated that he was from Seika High, a rival school to Gekkoukan.

Minato nodded at the boy to acknowledge him, and he grinned back at him, his brilliant white teeth shone brightly against his dark skin. As soon as he left, Kaz limped next to Minato.

"Dude...! That was Mamoru Hayase! The (sports) demon of Seika High!" Kaz squinted at the retreating figure of Mamoru and laughed nervously, "But today's Gekkoukan High's year! WE WILL ROCK THAT HOUSE!"

Yuko rushed to Kazushi's side and swiftly twacked his head, "Stop running off on your own! You dunce!"

She suddenly grabbed Minato's face and lifted him up from his seat, her face suddenly becoming worried, "M-Minato-kun... Are you sick...? You look so pale...!"

Minato removed her hands and grinned at his friends, "I'm okay, just nervous."

"Minato! It's our turn soon! Break a leg!" The Kendo coach approached them from behind and laughed heartily, "...No, seriously, break their legs!"

He obviously thought that their extra training over the summer worked enough to beat Seika High, Kaz grimaced, "Dude, Minato, You don't have to do it if you're sick ya know?"

Minato shook off his friend's concern and swung his Kendo shinai, "I'll be fine."

* * *

**IWATODAI SPORTS STADIUM**

**SPECTATORS STAND**

Yukari sat next to Etou. He felt his grin stretch his face, _Yuka-chan is finally going out with me...! That little show at the Hagakure was really convincing, wasn't it?_

He felt his grin grow wider, _and that look on Arisato's face... Priceless! Yuka-chan even carried me home... Mmmph... I can still smell her breath against my face..._

Next to him, Yukari frowned. She watched as the other schools dominated the score board, point after point. _That boy from Seika High was ridiculously good..._

She felt Etou get closer to her as he watched the tournament excitedly. His lap was touching hers and she suddenly felt that sitting away from Junpei and Fuuka wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Next. Minato Arisato from Gekkoukan High School!" The announcer's voice boomed through the speakers and Yukari stood up to watch, just as several of the Gekkoukan students did.

The crowd cheered and waved their hands wildly, their cheers were deafening and it shook the ground, truly the Gekkoukan spirit, though it doesn't hurt to know that Minato was rather popular.

Yukari searched for Minato and saw that he was talking to Kaz. Yuko handed him an odd coloured drink and he quickly finished off the liquid, his face cringed a little before he walked towards the centre.

She smiled unwillingly, _W-wait a second...! You're still angry at him, Yukari! Remember that!

* * *

_

Minato stepped to the centre and the announcer quickly introduced his opponent, a certain Hatori Yutoyuki from Gau High.

His opponent stalked into the centre. Minato bowed slightly and soon they assumed their positions. Yukari could already see that Minato's balance and stance was more aggressive than that of Hatori's.

"Go, go, go!" Etou shouted as the match started. Hatori Yutoyuki charged, but Minato avoided his hits easily, and soon, his shinai rained heavy and fast blows at the boy from Gau High.

Yukari cheered excitedly, unable to contain herself anymore as the crowd erupted into cheers, though the referees and officials tried to calm the crowd down, High schoolers don't exactly care for higher authority.

Their seats were close to the action, prime seats for the early bird. They could see everything clearly and Junpei could see that his best friend was not himself.

Fuuka shot him a worried look and Junpei nodded, "I don't think he's feelin' so good today."

He turned to the side and saw Yukari cheering on from a few seats away, he saw Etou clinging onto Yukari as they cheered, obviously taking advantage of the situation.

Junpei spat in disgust, "Minato doesn't have to take this shit."

As the match wore on, and Minato was doing incredibly well, Kaz felt his blood pump, "Alright, dude! Go for it!"

Minato swung in from the side and scored a clean hit. More cheers erupted from the spectators. Yuko laughed beside him, "Wow, he's good! Keep it up, Minato-kun!"

She smiled sadly, "He's doing awesome for someone not feeling too good."

Yuko looked around the stadium, her eyes spotting Yukari Takeba cheering at the closest seat. She grinned as she ran towards her, "Yukari-san! You came to watch Minato-kun?"

The brunette seemed to cringe at Minato's name but kept a friendly smile, "N-no! I'm just here to root for our school."

Yuko frowned a little as she leaned against the divider, "R-really now... Ya know... I think Minato-kun caught a cold this morning... His face was kinda pale and he was definitely having a fever just now."

* * *

Yuko watched Yukari's reactions carefully; _you owe me one, Minato-kun! _

Yukari's friendly smile suddenly became tense, "H-he was sick...?"

Beside her, a bronze haired boy grimaced, "I think you're both over reacting, he was probably just nervous."

Yukari leaned on the divider as she watched Minato carefully, "No, no... Look... He's usually much faster than this..."

Etou kept his face straight, _Shit... What's this...? He's already so freaking fast, how is it possible that he can be any faster? That twit is always so dazed every day, it was shocking that he can even react this fast!_

He held Yukari's hand as he smiled charmingly, "Don't worry, Yuka-chan. He'll be okay; we can go to the resting area later to check on him."

Yukari shook off his hand, "I-I'm sorry, Takumi-san, but I have to go look for my friends. It's okay if you head back on your own right?"

She squeezed past the people next to her and went off looking for her dorm-mates, leaving Etou alone. He clenched his fists and bit his lip, silencing a primal scream, _I WAS SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE! DAMN YOU ARISATO!_

He sighed heavily and scratched his bronze locks wildly, venting his frustrations as he overheard the rumour mongers smirking at him, "Hey look... Etou Takumi just got dumped by Takeba..."

"Of course... Serves him right for trying to steal Arisato's girlfriend..." muttered another rumour monger.

Etou began chanting silently as he stalked home alone, "Just ignore them Etou, you've still got a chance... Just look at how easily Arisato gets jealous... I can use this to my advantage..."

Back at the Stadium, Minato's match had just ended and Yukari dragged Junpei and Fuuka with her to the resting area.

She spotted him with Yuko and Kaz, tired and incredibly pale. Junpei muttered angrily, "He must've been pushin' it... We couldn't see his face behind that mask after all."

* * *

Yuko laughed loudly, "Minato-kun! You did it!"

Kaz limped next to him and gave him a good pat on the back, "You did great, dude! Looks like all your hard work paid off."

"But... It's too bad HE won again." Yuko pouted. Junpei ran over to them, behind him, Yukari and Fuuka followed.

"W-what...! Minato didn't win? But he was awesome!" Junpei cried, his voice broke and Yuko laughed.

Kaz sighed and leaned on to Junpei's withering statue, "They say Hayase annihilates his opponents. I thought people were just exaggerating, but man, he's insane!"

He rubbed his chin as he thought aloud, "We could sure use someone like him on our team..." He growled loudly, "Aghhhh! Next time, we won't lose!"

Yukari approached Minato as he breathed unevenly, "H-hey... You alright...?"

He laid back into the chair, sweating profusely, his face pale as a sheet, but he smiled, "Yeah... Look... can I talk to you when we get home...?"

Yukari nodded silently. Minato smile grew wider, "Thanks."

Suddenly, Yuko mumbled urgently to Kaz, "Hey... Isn't that...!"

Minato looked up and saw Mamoru Hayase walk towards them. He wore a tired grin and he held out his hand, "Hey, what's up? Dude... you were good."

Minato smiled politely, "You too."

"Thanks!" He boomed, "Hey, I was thinking... Maybe we could hang out sometime...!"

"Sure, I don't mind." Minato smiled. Mamoru grinned even wider, "Cool. You still need to work on your technique, but if you keep at it, you could be really great. I think you might help push me to test my limits."

Junpei grinned at their conversation, Minato had always had this pull that attracted people's attention. Beside him, Fuuka smiles innocently and Yukari watched Minato, concern evident on her features.

Mamoru shook Minato's hand again, this time, more firmly, "See ya around." He suddenly pulls him closer and mutters softly, "Try not to strain yourself when you're not at your 100%, hope you get well soon."

Minato held his stunned face as Mamoru laughs. The tanned boy left and Yuko burst into laughter, "Wow, Minato-kun! He must really be impressed with you!"

Kaz folded his arms angrily, "Hmph! If you see him again... tell him this... Next time, I'll kick his ass!"

Yuko grinned at Kaz, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, "Calm down, Kaz. Good job today, Minato-kun!"

"Let's get outta here." He pouts. They said their goodbyes and soon parted ways.

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

Junpei went out to buy them take outs and Fuuka stayed in the lounge, recounting the events of today with Akihiko and Mitsuru. Yukari walked up to the fourth floor with Minato. Inside the command room, they stood at the table.

"Look." He sighs; she glanced nervously at him as he looked around nervously, "I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

Yukari looks at everything else except for him. Minato sat down on the couch; he pulls at Yukari's arm and sits her down, "I'm sorry." His voice cracked.

Yukari felt her face burn she still refused to meet his eyes, "... I'm sorry too. I know you don't like Etou very much but I still insisted on bringing him to your match."

Minato laughs softly. Yukari kicked him, "I-It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry too, for being so childish, but he was flirting so openly, it kinda pisses me off." He smirked. Yukari felt her blush deepen, "Tsk...! Wipe that smug look off of your face!"

Minato grins, "Well... Bury the hatchet?" He pulls out his pinkie finger and Yukari laughs, she pulls out her own and locks them together.

Her milky brown eyes stare at his midnight blue ones; a soft smile was plastered on his face. She leaned in closer, a natural reflex, he followed suit. Her eyes closed, and her lips crushed themselves against his. _Soft...?_

She didn't know what happened, but soon she grabbed his collar, pushing their mouths together, his hands holding her face. He suddenly pushed away and cursed slightly.

"S-sorry... I-I mean... I have a cold and I don't wanna..." He mutters softly, their hands interlocked.

Yukari quickly unlatched her hands from his and quickly stood up, mumbled her good nights and ran off into her room.

Minato clutched his head and screamed silently, _I... I don't understand girls at all... I... I don't get it.

* * *

_

**YUKARI'S ROOM**

She ran into her room and jumped into her bed. Hot tears wet her pillow and she screamed into it.

_What the hell was that! Why'd I do something so stupid? Just when things got better and I have to go and kiss the damn guy! I... AUGH...!_

She held out a photo of her father and her from under her pillow and her tears stopped flowing, she spoke quietly, "Dad... What do I do now...?"

* * *

**Author's note: **Whoo hoo! Might not be a good chapter but I feel awesome! I have a couple of ideas in my head already and I wanna write, but school just started and I was just reminded of how little time I have left!

I'm gonna stop writing for a while, so in a way, this fic will be on Haitus! Updates might take months and thus I've decided to leave you guys with a kissy kissy thingy! I have another plot thingy thingy up my sleeve and I promise to make your wait for the next chapter worthwhile!

Happy new years! And an early Chinese New year to my Chinese brethren! (Chinese, not China. Big diff there. Seriously.)

Up next in chapter 31 of _Memories of you!_ The Full moon is approaching and Minato and Yukari's relationship is on the rocks! Minato's Lovers Personae refuse to co-operate and the Tartarus Party ends up in deep trouble! Stay Tuned for the next, epic chapter!

**19th Jan Update**

**The next chapter is about half way done! It's hanging around 2 thousand words :D I've stated in my profile that the next one will come on the 29th of Jan so stay tuned until then!**

**_Question! I'm about half way done with my Persona 4, and I'm tempted to write a novelization of it, just like this one. But I'm also tempted to write the girl path of P3P... WHAT TO DO? _**

Also! Ledah13: I'm sorry! I didn't see your review there until now! SORRY! I think you should just go ahead and post your story! As Nike says, JUST DO IT! :D

Heroheart: I can't wait to see what's next too! I mean seriously! I'm making this up as I go, LOL! (Usually, that kind of thinking ends in either a never completed story, or a really inconsistent and bad one ._.)


	32. Strega

**Chapter 31: Strega**

**8/6/09**

**DARKHOUR

* * *

**

The sky darkened and the S.E.E.S returned to their rooms silently after an entire day of procrastination. Today was the day.

Junpei sat alone in his room, his well worn cap lay on his messy desk. Beside him, his gleaming long sword, which was leaning on the side of his bed, slid slightly and cut the carpet in his room. Junpei ignored it and stared into his sweaty hands.

_Come on man... You were never this nervous during full moons... Bring yourself together! _

Downstairs, Yukari leaned against the dining table. In her hand was a can of _Dr. Salt_, her bow and arrow sat atop the beige table. She sighed.

A few days ago, after Minato's Kendo tournament, Yukari had agreed to meet him up in the command room. They made up, but suddenly, maybe it was because of their close proximity, they kissed.

_Neither of us knew what happened. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't my fault either... Then why am I feeling so god damned guilty...? Minato became so depressed after that night because of me avoiding him, but what was I supposed to do...?_

A cough. Yukari turned behind her and rolled her eyes as Ikutsuki held his handkerchief to his lips, the lean school board chairman gave her a lopsided smile. That cough had scared the living hell out of her.

The awkward silence in the lounge disappeared as carpet-muted footsteps descended from the upper floors. The S.E.E.S leader had his hands hidden in his pockets, his sword resting in its sheath. He walked down the stairs almost leisurely, but his face was serious.

Yukari refused to have eye contact with him. Her face reddened but it wasn't a blush. Minato frowned slightly, he felt his chest tighten. _She's still upset, huh?_

Minato knew that Yukari was pissed at that night, but he didn't know _why_. He didn't know _why _they kissed, he didn't know _why _he felt so guilty after the kiss and worse of all, he didn't know _why _every time he looked at her, she would look as if she wanted to tear up and cry.

Frantic footsteps from above and Akihiko's head popped in from the stairs, he pointed upwards, "Mitsuru says to come up to the command room. Fuuka's scanning the area."

* * *

**COMMAND ROOM**

Aigis sat on the sofa; she crossed her legs over and over again as she tried to figure out the perfect, feminine sitting position, just as that television programme had taught the viewers.

_Left under, right over...? However it is not very comfortable. Is the television programme lying to me? Regardless, I will persevere. _

Junpei sat at the armchair, thoroughly amused by Aigis's weird sitting arrangement. He could hear Akihiko running back up the stairs, the silver haired senpai then plunged himself onto an open seat.

Soon, the rest of them came up. Junpei eyed Minato and Yukari as they sat away from each other, neither of them willing to have any sort of eye contact. He sighed inwardly, _how long's this cold war gonna last?_

Ikutsuki stood behind one of the armchairs and cleared his throat; Fuuka was at the console as Lucia scanned the area.

"Well, it's a full moon once again," Ikutsuki said as he pushed his glasses up. The steel rimmed spectacles slid down the bridge of his nose defiantly.

Fuuka let out a soft cry. Everybody immediately snap their heads towards her direction, Mitsuru calls out urgently, "Any luck, Yamagishi?"

The green haired junior mutters from within her oversized persona, "Yes, I've located it... and this time, it's not just an ordinary one."

Akihiko stands up and pulls at his gloves, his eyes shimmered with excitement, "Now, that's more like it."

Fuuka let the corners of her lips curl up to a small smile, "It's by the deserted houses in the northern part of Iwatodai."

She clasped her hands to her chest and concentrated, "But, there is one thing that's strange... It seems like its underground..."

Lucia disappeared and the S.E.E.S gathered around the petit 17 year old, "It's almost 10 feet under...!"

* * *

Yukari held her hand to her mouth as she thought aloud "Must be some kind of basement..."

"According to my records, there is no structure in the area that matches those criteria." Aigis spoke up from behind, her eyes glazed over for a moment before she spoke again, "However, in the past there was an underground facility that was used by the military."

Yukari's eyes widened, "The military? ...Is that true?"

Ikutsuki laughed, he rubbed his chin as he spoke, his voice sounded as if he was amused by Yukari's question, "Well, the architectural and geographic data for the area were uploaded into her memory bank."

He walked over to Aigis and let his hands rest on her metallic shoulders, "Then again, the information hasn't been updated in a decade."

Aigis concurred.

Minato sighed heavily and pointed towards the doors, "We wanna find out if the shadow's hiding in an underground bunker, we'll just have to go see for ourselves."

Mitsuru smiled, "Then let us go."

The blue haired leader headed towards the door and soon the rest of the team followed suit. Ikutsuki sat at the arm chair, alone in the empty room.

He waited for the S.E.E.S to leave the dorm entirely before he let a smile crawl up his face, _no not a smile... It's a grin. _

Today was another full moon, soon, all of the 12 shadows would be defeated and it would finally be over.

Ikutsuki lay back into the arm chair, his hands behind his neck, caressing his pale skin, his grin was still plastered on his face, "Once they defeat all 12 of them... it will all be over... The _wait would finally be over_..."

* * *

**IWATODAI NORTHERN HARBOUR**

As the group headed for the place Fuuka mentioned, Minato thought long and hard about what Igor had said last night.

_"Master Minato... I have been monitoring your progress regarding your social links... and I've noticed that the Lovers Arcana is very restless lately..."_

_ Igor raised a bony finger at Minato, "I will not ask you what happened, but I will instead advise you. Personas are a part of you, they emerge of the sea of your soul, social links strengthen them, but social links are also means for your personas to communicate with you."_

_ "When you have a persona that matches the arcana of the social link you're trying to strengthen, you are allowing that persona to merge with your personality, thus basically, you are a vessel for your persona."_

_ Igor shifted in his seat, "Your Lovers Social Link is in jeopardy, the personas of the Lovers arcana are getting restless. I suggest you clear up any misunderstandings with the object of your social link."_

_ His voice became grave, "Before it is too late."

* * *

_

**20 MINUTES INTO THE DARK HOUR**

Fuuka stopped in front of a huge steel gate. They had arrived at their destination. The Iwatodai Northern Harbour wasn't exactly a famous hang out spot, the place was huge and had numerous 'craters' leading down to underground bunkers used back in world war two.

"The target should be around here..." Fuuka said, her eyes scanning the seemingly empty entrance.

Akihiko stepped forward, "Alright then, let's-!"

Suddenly, a raspy laugh came from a dark corner. Minato watched silently, his head was screaming danger.

A pale young man walked into view. Topless, bleached, sandy hair that reached down to his bony shoulders. His skin was pasty and his reptile-like yellow eyes were mocking them, Minato already disliked him.

The young man bowed slightly, a sarcastic laugh escaped from his scaly lips, "This is the first time we've met in person."

Another young man approached from behind. The bespectacled fellow looked as if he was around their age, but his eyes shone with intelligence much higher than the average Joe.

Minato spotted a gleaming gun nudged between the unpleasant young man's belt, and it wasn't an evoker. He felt his hands clench into a fist inside his pockets, his heart pounded as he readied himself to prance in front of Yukari should either of them pose a threat.

Fuuka gasped, clearly surprised, "Who are these guys! Lucia didn't sense a thing 'til now!"

The pasty young man laughed again, obviously enjoying this, "My name is Takaya. This is Jin. We are known to some as Strega."

* * *

Jin folded his arms across his chest. His black case lay on the ground; its contents were only to be handled by him, or a group of highly trained bomb experts. He eyed the large group of persona users.

The one with the blue hair was the leader; Jin felt a small shiver run down his spine. They had seen his powers before, the ability to shift personas in the middle of battle; Takaya had concluded that he would have to be taken care of.

"From what we hear, you've undertaken a "righteous" battle to save the world. But, we've come here tonight to put an end to that dream." Takaya chuckled; his reptilian eyes leered at Mitsuru.

Akihiko felt his blood boil, his fists wanted to smash that disgusting _thing_'s face._ Who the hell do you think you're leering at, you son of a bitch._

"You've gained new allies, yet this land still crawls with sin. Tartarus is towering as beautifully as always..." The skeleton-like young man laughs, his lips curled into a nasty smile.

Junpei snapped at Takaya angrily, "But, why the hell would you wanna stop us!"

The S.E.E.S tensed up as Takaya grabbed his revolver and twirled it as if it was a play thing. The one named Jin stepped forward, "Simple... If the Shadows and the Dark Hour disappear, then so will our power. ...And we can't let that happen, now can we?"

Mitsuru's eyes narrowed, "Power...? Don't tell me you're Persona-users as well!"

Jin smiled, "Bingo."

* * *

"Why don't you use that pretty little head of yours for a change?" Takaya sneered at Mitsuru; he then shot a patronizing look at an enraged Akihiko.

"Only a select few wield the power of a Persona... And the Dark Hour is a frontier that is ours alone to explore... just like the Tower of Demise..." Takaya said with a dreamy look on his face.

What scared Yukari wasn't the fact that the Takaya guy had a loaded gun, but it was because he had that blissful look when he talked about Tartarus. It was as if a devoted catholic was talking about God.

It scared her, and it showed. "THAT's your reason! ...Are you crazy! There's no telling what will happen if we don't do something about the Shadows!"

Jin snickered and Takaya reasoned to Yukari, his tone was as if he was talking to an ignorant child, "What difference does it make...? There will always be disasters, whether they are caused by Shadows or arise from human folly."

The sandy haired man walked towards Yukari and Minato instinctively pulled her over to his side. She barely suppressed a yelp of surprise.

Takaya laughed, "No one can predict the future, anyway. But, that is all beside the point... Surely you will acknowledge the sense of significance the Dark Hour has given you."

He folded his arms as he continued to ridicule the S.E.E.S, Yukari snapped at him, "You think I like this!"

"Is it not so? How about the rest of you...? Do you also wish to return to your pathetic, ordinary lives?" Takaya smiled, his pale, pasty finger pointed at Junpei.

Junpei's brows crushed together, he spat with a heavy dose of anger, "What the...! Ngh...!"

Minato stepped forward, much to Junpei's surprise, "We're all fighting to end this, so that we _can _return to our normal lives, there is nothing pathetic about it."

He let himself smile at Takaya, "If anyone's pathetic here, you're the one, blabbering on and on about your insane ideologies when nobody gives a shit."

Jin glared at him, "You've each got your own reason for fighting. "Justice" is only an excuse... And that makes you all hypocrites! So I say, to hell with you!"

The both of them walked back out and Jin laughed as he kicked a hidden switch at the side, "Good night, you sons of bitches."

* * *

Akihiko quickly ran towards the laughing pair, but the gate slammed in his face and they were shut out. He cursed loudly and the swear word echoed around them, Akihiko banged at the gate, his frustration was dangerous.

Aigis focused her eyes towards the tunnel, she scanned the vicinity, "We will be all right. Rather than wasting our energy, I suggest we deal with the Shadow first."

"You're right. If we lose our cool, then they win." Yukari mutters, she was preoccupied with her own thoughts as she kicked a stone, the rock continued to roll down, 10 feet underground.

_Why did he pull me away just now? Was he trying to protect me...? N-no... I can't let these stupid fantasies screw up this operation. Focus, Yukari!_

"T-The Shadow's moving! I think it's noticed us!" Fuuka gasped, she quickly summoned Lucia and as the rest of the team tensed up, Yukari froze.

"W-Was it because of m-me? I-I mean, it was only a stupid rock...!"

Junpei laughed, he pointed his thumb towards the tunnel, "If it only noticed us because of a dumb rock, then it must've been a really deaf shadow. I think it's most prolly all that shouting and cursin'."

Akihiko frowned at him; he wiped away the sweat beads that rolled down his forehead.

Mitsuru sighed; she grabbed Akihiko's shoulders and pushed him along, "Alright, let's concentrate on our original goal. We can look for a way out after we've won. Everyone, prepare for battle."

Minato groaned. He had always hated this part, when everybody looks at him with anticipation in their eyes but only three gets picked. He was always afraid that he might unknowingly upset someone, a certain phobia after that night with Yukari.

"Akihiko, Aigis and..." He trailed off, he didn't know if he should ask Yukari to come along, but they needed a healer, and Mitsuru's healing spells aren't as powerful as Yukari's. _Tsk... Damn it._

"... Yukari." Minato turned his attention to the tunnel immediately; he didn't want to see how she reacted, would she roll her eyes at him? Maybe she might ask Mitsuru to exchange places with her instead. Either way, he didn't want to know.

* * *

Yukari kept her face straight as they headed down the tunnel, Minato refused to look at her. Though Aigis didn't seem to notice anything, Akihiko did.

The silver haired senior eyed the two of them curiously, but he didn't say anything, even _he _knew that there are certain things that are better left unsaid.

The main party quickly made their way down while Mitsuru, Junpei and Fuuka followed closely behind, available to provide assistance when needed.

"The target's moving at a high speed... but according to Aigis, there's a dead end about 2 blocks from here... please, be careful..." said Fuuka as she continued to scan the area from a safe distance, flanked by Junpei and Mitsuru.

The team quickly made their way down, running past abandoned chambers of weaponry that dated back to the 1940s. Rusted tank parts, unidentified weapons and even intact samurai armours littered the course of the tunnel.

Minato led the team towards the end of the tunnel, subconsciously noticing the long thread marks that seemed to have belonged to the shadow, giving him an idea of how their enemy looked like.

As they approached a large rusted gate, Fuuka gasped, "...! The enemy's right behind this door! Please, be careful! Mitsuru-senpai, Junpei-kun and I will stay behind."

Minato readied his persona, Queen Mab, as he opened the gate. He felt a strange throb in his head, but dismissed it as a migraine.

* * *

Inside the chamber stood a tank, standing on elevated threads, the shadow had machine guns mounted at the top and at the bottom of the tank; Minato grimaced as his headache worsened by the sight of the towering shadow.

Akihiko smiled sarcastically as he readied his gloves, "Alright... Bring it on."

Yukari frowned at the overly eager senpai, "Tsk... Senpai..."

Sanada ignored her and grinned at the leader, "So, what's the plan?"

"I'll keep bombarding it with _zionga _skills, you and Aigis do whatever you can to knock it down, Takeba will heal when needed." Minato spoke calmly.

A rising pressure was building up in his throat and Minato felt suffocated, _W-wait a second... Queen Mab... It's of the Lovers Arcana... it's ... upset...?_

As if it was responding to Minato's thoughts, the persona suddenly summoned itself and fired _Zionga _bolts at the Tank-like shadow haphazardly, almost hitting Aigis several times.

"Minato-san...!" Aigis's sky blue eyes went wide.

* * *

Yukari glared at him, but she saw that he wasn't himself, his face was strained and he looked tired, "Minato...!"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry Aigis." He flashed a small apologetic smile, suddenly, his persona disappeared.

"H-huh...? Minato, just what's going on?" Yukari shouted over the noise as the shadow started to roll over to attack Aigis.

"Nothing, just..." His voice was strained.

He pointed the evoker at his head and fired. A gunshot rang through the chamber, but nothing happened. No persona, nothing.

Yukari's eyes went wide as Minato fell to his knees and clutched his throat, as if he was choking.

She ran over to him as Akihiko and Aigis fought the shadow alone. Yukari knelt next to Minato, "Y-you okay?"

He gasped for air, suddenly, Yukari felt his aura change and he relaxed again, he had switched personas.

"I'm f-fine..." He croaked, he was obviously not fine, Yukari felt her blood boil, _Stupid boy!_

Minato rubbed his sore throat, he felt sweat roll down his back. _It tried to kill me...! It was strangling me...! What the... Is this what Igor meant when he lectured me about Arcana reversals...?_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Holy crap it's been a while! School's been okay and I'm really looking forward to Chinese New Year! :D (Gimme the red packets! I want the red packets filled with CASH! MUAHAHAHA!)

On to business! Personally, I don't like this chapter. Seriously. There is no room for anything at all! And as some of you might have noticed, Minato is showing signs of losing control of his persona, like Shinji and Chidori late in the game. I kinda stole this to fit into the whole arcana reverse thing, though I think in-game when your arcana reverses the person just gets real pissed at you :O

I promise that the next one will be better, though don't expect too much for the fight scene. I _hate_ writing the fight scene, no matter how I try to phrase them, they just don't come out right, so the fight might seem alot less realistic in the next chapter (as in I **might** just Armageddon the shitz up, **_might_**.), just a heads up!

Also! I know this chapter came in ahead of schedule, that's because I realized that I'm gonna be real busy again soon so I won't be able to write towards the end of the month! And also, because I dislike this chapter very much, I won't have the patience to proof read it properly, so if you spot any mistakes, just leave a comment and I'll fix it asap.

In the next chapter, the team fights the Justice/Chariot Full Moon shadow! Minato screws up big time! Koro-chan joins the team and Yukari demands a heart to heart talk with Minato! Stay tuned for the next (mildly) exciting chapter!


	33. Another Night

**Chapter 31: Another Night**

**8/6/09**

**DARK HOUR

* * *

**

The Shadow let out a soft growl. The Justice shadow kicked its Chariot friend from the inside, the tank started to fall apart.

Tonight was longer than anticipated. Minato sat on the ground, rubbing his incredibly sore throat. He tried to tell Yukari to just concentrate on the battle, but she just glared at him.

_ Stubborn girl!_

Yukari was just right next to him, trying to shield him from the shadow, though Akihiko and Aigis were already doing a great job hammering the creature.

Minato scowled. He wasn't prepared to just sit out during a Full Moon fight. He used his left arm and pushed himself up, brushing off the sand that stuck on his trousers. Yukari glared at him again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her brows had furrowed so much that she looked almost funny. Minato pointed towards the shadow, his voice was hoarse, "I'm ... the ... Leader. I... can't just... leave them..."

"LEADER?" Yukari screamed, her anger was frightening as her milky brown eyes suddenly ignited into searing hot flames, "DON'T GIVE ME THIS BULL! YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY IN NO SHAPE TO FIGHT!"

Minato narrowed his eyes, "Unless you can magically shift personas right now, I'll sit out. If not," he clutched his evoker tightly, "I'll have no choice but to fight."

* * *

The shadow seemed to have sensed the tension building up among the party members. Aigis aimed at various weak spots on the flying Justice shadow, unloading insane amounts of bullets onto the tiny pest.

She spotted Minato firing his evoker from the corner of her eye and couldn't help herself but worry. She knew that he would do the right thing, but she still feared. _I have to protect him...!_

Aigis circled the shadow, distracting the shadow. Its Chariot friend was busy dodging Akihiko's heavy assault. From behind her, barely 5 feet away, Minato summoned a hulking persona, possibly from the strength arcana.

The persona charged full speed towards the two shadows, hugging them and instantly crushing them with pure brute strength. She never knew that Minato had such power within him.

He was exhausted. His blue-grey eyes were fatigued and he could taste iron in his throat. His head started to spin and he collapsed, the leader had fallen.

"MINATO!" Akihiko shouted from across the chamber. He couldn't beat Yukari to his corpse. The brunette crouched down next to him and propped his head up to her chest, shaking him, soft sobs intercepted her screams.

Akihiko slowed down to a jog and stood next to Aigis, speechless. The robot next to him suddenly gasped, "H-he's still alive...! I can detect his pulse!"

"Holy... Thank God..." Akihiko knew how to breathe again. Suddenly, the doors to the chamber exploded open and Junpei ran in with Fuuka and Mitsuru. Fuuka had no longer sensed the shadows, but the scream that followed after had alarmed them.

Yukari was still sobbing though, "Y-you asshole..." She held his sleeping head and buried his face within her chest, hoping that he'll wake up after he hears the beating of her heart.

Mitsuru sighed shakily; she had thought that something had happened to Akihiko. She turned her attention to Takeba, "We'll get him to a doctor as soon as possible. First we might want to get out of here."

* * *

She retrieved her transceiver, "This is Mitsuru. We've neutralized the target."

A familiar voice crackled through the silver box, "Good work. You may return."

Mitsuru glanced at Minato's sleeping body, her voice heavy, "The leader's out cold. We need to get him to a hospital."

Ikutsuki's voice was surprised, "W-what...! U-um, okay, I-I'll go arrange the necessary documents, you'll have to debrief me later, Mitsuru."

Ikutsuki almost terminated his transmission.

"Wait!" Mitsuru nearly shouted, her cheeks had a tinge of pink, she quickly recomposed herself, "I have one final thing to report... I regret to inform you that we fell right into Strega's trap, and now we're locked inside here."

Everybody turned their heads away in shame. Suddenly, they could hear Ikusuki's muffled chuckles cracking through the transceiver. Junpei stuck his tongue out at the silver box.

"H-hee... Snrk... H-hahah... A-ah, I see. Since the threat has been eliminated, I'll send someone over as soon as I can." He says, with obvious effort in trying to contain his laughter.

Aigis ignored the man completely; her eyes never left Minato's face.

* * *

**8/7/09**

**EVENING**

Yukari sat beside his bed. He had been asleep for the entire day already. The doctor had said that he was just exhausted, that he'll sleep it off, but Yukari wasn't convinced.

_What if he sleeps forever...? If this stupid boy can sleep for an entire week, I don't see why not. Please... just wake up..._

A knock on his door. Yukari jumped a little, the door opened and Akihiko's head popped in, "You haven't eaten anything yet. At this rate you're gonna get sick."

"I'm fine... I'll go grab a fruity bar or something before I go to bed." She said, but her stomach growled defiantly.

Akihiko furrowed his eyebrows, "I'll go get Junpei to buy you something from the store. Don't torture yourself." With that, the silver haired senpai left the room.

Yukari sighed heavily and slumped her torso over Minato's bed. He was still sleeping, sometimes he even snored softly. He started to mumble something and Yukari leaned in closer to hear.

"Mmhp... Don't..."

* * *

Yukari started to giggle. "What a weirdo." She smiled so wide her cheeks were about to fall off.

Her smile faded when her stomach growled again, this time it was louder. "Tsk... Shut up...!"

Minato started to stir. She jumped up in surprise as the blue haired boy sat up from his bed; he started to laugh tiredly, "Hahah... Who's the weirdo now... Talking to your own stomach..."

Yukari felt her cheeks burn, hoping that in the dark room; at least he won't see her blush. "F-finally! What took you so long!"

Minato yawned, "Hmm...? I was having a really nice dream, until I heard somebody's stomach growling really loudly."

She instinctively touched her flat stomach. Minato chuckled, "I was talking about mine, silly. I haven't eaten for an entire day."

He removed himself from his bed, he seemed energized. He stretched out and Yukari could see him grin in the moonlight. She suddenly felt like crying.

Minato sensed that something was wrong. He frowned, "What's up? You okay...?"

"I should be asking you. You were knocked out, we had no idea what the heck happened to you, and I was worried sick!" Her voice trembled.

Minato was silent. He walked over to her shaking silhouette and hugged her. She stayed that way for a while, letting him calm her raging emotions. She could feel his chest move, the rhythm in sync with hers.

* * *

Suddenly, a strong vibration came from her pockets. Her phone was ringing violently. Yukari quickly detached herself from Minato.

"...Hello...?" She started. The voice on the other end was familiar. Suddenly, Yukari wanted to hang up immediately.

Minato frowned as Yukari ran through a series of emotions while on the phone. Upset, unhappy, angry, severely pissed and helplessness.

"Get to the point." She snapped. Tears were threatening to fall from her large, brown eyes.

"What! How do you think that would make Dad feel!" The tears fells. She bit her lip as she listened to the other end.

"Whatever, do whatever you want, I don't care anymore. Just don't call me again." She hung up, snapped her cell phone shut and sobbed. She noticed that Minato was watching her carefully.

"S-sorry." She tried to smile.

Minato slipped his hands into his pockets, "Are you alright?"

"...Oh, yeah... I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She sighed. Minato led Yukari to the study table and made her sit. "You know who I was on the phone with, right...?"

He nodded.

* * *

"Yeah. She says she wants to get remarried..." Yukari's voice started to tremble again. It was hard to make out her expression in the dark.

"I don't really care if she wants to get married again, but I can't stand how she's been living... Running away from life, jumping from guy to guy... I don't think that's fair to my dad." Yukari blurted out, but she didn't want to stop.

"Sorry, I'm okay now." She sighed, "Thanks."

Minato gave her a lopsided smile.

"I'll never be like her. I'll never be that weak..." She turned away, distracting herself with Minato's desktop junk, "Running away to forget your problems is the worst thing you can do."

"I've decided that I'm gonna live on my own." Yukari buried her face in her arms, "I'll show her that I can be happy that way."

Minato heard a voice in his head. But he ignored it, Yukari sniffed.

"Sorry, must've bored you with all my rambling." She laughed weakly.

* * *

"Naw..." He smiled. A knock on his door and Junpei popped his head in.

"Sup bro! Finally up huh? Got us worried there, especially the lady here, heh heh heh..." He grinned good-naturedly. Yukari glared at him, she walked over to the light switch and Junpei walked into the room.

"Bought Yuka-tan some grub. Nothin for you though, bro, sorry. I didn't know you're wakin up." Junpei shrugged, "You feelin alright though? You were asleep for a whole day man."

Minato scratched his head, "Yeah, I guess I was just exhausted... Wait a second... No food...?" He frowned.

Yukari laughed, "I'll share."

The three of them sat in Minato's room, sharing the ramen. Yukari was a little upset that Junpei had taken a little more than 'a teeny bite' and threw her cell phone at him, causing a little bump on his head.

The night passed peacefully and Minato sat at the edge of his bed. The dark hour quickly made its way around and all the lights went off.

"Hi, how are you?" That voice.

Minato glanced towards the door. Pharos smiled, "I remembered something else... The end won't be brought about by anyone in particular... It's coming because there are many people who wish for it..."

"As if it was destined from the start. But, doesn't that seem like a strange thing to wish for?" He grinned. Pharos drifted towards Minato.

"..."

Pharos pouted his lips as he thought deeply, "Death... Hm... Nostalgic."

Minato merely stared at Pharos. He chuckled, "Well, enough about that for now. There's something else I wanted to tell you today..."

"Soon, the poisonous flowers will bloom... One in your own garden, and three in the garden opposite yours." He held his chin and thought again, "I don't know whether or not this has anything to do with the end, but you should be careful."

He scratched his head, "I'll come again if I find out anything useful. That's what friends are for, right?" Pharos grinned.

* * *

**Author's note: **FINALLY UP! Sorry for the delay! I was busy!

My common tests are coming up and I have to pass my pure Bio or I'll have to drop it -_- [NOOOOOOOOOO I WILL NOT SUBMIT PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!]

I know I was supposed to write the Koromaru joining the team thingy, but I realized that I didn't have time, sorry! I know that many of you had waited for a while and I wanna thank you guys for your patience! And thanks for all the positive reviews on the last chapter! I hope you guys don't mind that I deviate once in a while from the original story line.

I squeezed in Yukari's lovers social link scene in Minato's room :D Yay! Oh and I was listening to Stan by Eminem! Scary stuff, but still awesome!

And I think you guys can see that by now Yukari had completely forgotten that she's supposed to be angry at Minato :D Yay for short term memory!

Also, phong2146, Thanks for the PM! It's nice to know that people enjoy what I write! It means alot! :D

In the next chapter of _Memories of You, _Koromaru joins the team! (For realz!) and SUMMER SCHOOL! Oh what horror! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	34. The hottest season

**Chapter 33: The Hottest Season**

**8/8/09**

**MORNING

* * *

**

Akihiko had awakened with an aching back. He stretched as far as he could before he jumped out of bed. The springy mattress helped him bounce off onto the carpeted floor; he had just begun to put on his maroon shirt when somebody knocked on his door.

"Akihiko. Are you awake?"

It was Mitsuru. Akihiko let a small smile crawl up his face, "Hold on, I'm Comin'."

He quickly pulled open his door, Mitsuru had her arms folded, her eyes cast on the ground. She glanced up when the door suddenly flew open, Akihiko stepped aside to let her in.

"I have something to announce later tonight. Come up to the command room later." She said, her arms still folded and her eyes were scanning his room.

Akihiko couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright... Mitsuru, you looking for something?"

Her face became pink immediately, "W-what? No, I'm sorry – "

"Why are you apologizing? Look all you want Mitsuru, I have nothing to hide." Akihiko grinned.

She sighed. Her cheeks were burning red, she let her bangs fall down her face and cover her right eye, " Akihiko... You know I'm can't..."

He frowned, Akihiko's humour disappeared. "Mitsuru, we've talked about this. I know I'm not well to do, I don't have anything. 'Sanada' is my adopted name, my foster parents are dead, and my sister's gone too. I don't have a last name, I don't have a family."

Akihiko walked towards Mitsuru, they were within hugging distance. "All I have left are you and Shinji, and that Asshole's gone and waste his life feeling sorry for himself."

"You're all that I have left." He whispered in her ear as his arms wrapped Mitsuru's body. She didn't reject like that other time; instead she seemed to have moved in closer.

_We yearned for each other, and yet, we can't because of the god damned social classes? Then I'll do anything to make myself worthy of you, Mitsuru Kirijo._

The two of them spent a long while in Akihiko's room. It was only until evening then did they come out. Mitsuru had to prepare for the meeting tonight so she left earlier than Akihiko. He didn't mind, she had, after all, dedicated her entire day to him.

* * *

**COMMAND ROOM**

**EVENING**

Minato had heard weird noises in Akihiko's room, but he didn't want to intrude. The strange, rhythmic bumping noises had sounded a lot like some activity Minato would rather not see.

He had spent the day indoors; the sun was a little too glaring today. Going out was like stepping out into a grill, which was a million times worse than a silly old oven.

By the time Minato reached the command room, most of the team had already arrived. He plonked himself onto a seat beside Yukari; she threw a pillow at him when the impact of his butt meeting the seat nearly jerked her off her own seat.

When Junpei had finally arrived, Mitsuru announced the starting of the meeting.

Aigis asked, "Does this mean we have a new mission?"

"Huh? What's goin on here?" Junpei yawned; he stretched out his arms and leaned against the armchair.

* * *

Mitsuru simply smiled. She suddenly left the room and returned with a familiar white pooch. The canine barked excitedly, his tail wagged so hard it seemed as if his whole body was shaking.

"Koro-chan...!" Fuuka exclaimed, she almost ran towards the dog.

Junpei noticed that the pooch had a strange collar on him. It was shaped like wings and clung onto the Dog's fur.

_Wait a sec... It looks more like it's clung onto its skin... What the shit is that...? Some kinda weirdo morbid dog torturing device?_

Junpei made a face. Mitsuru noticed and begun to chuckle, "In case you're having any kind of thoughts Iori, no, the collar doesn't hurt him."

He sighed, relieved. Then a few seconds later, he became confused, "W-wait a sec, what's Koromaru doin' here anyways? Shouldn't we like get him home or somethin'?"

"First things' first, let me explain the collar. That collar is designed to help control his Persona. In other words, it's an Evoker for dogs." She explained calmly.

Yukari was shocked, "Wait... Does that mean he'll be going into battle?"

"It was a surprise for me as well. But according to the tests, it's quite possible. In fact, it was the Chairman's suggestion." Mitsuru bent down to stroke the dog's fur, "...We'll be looking after him here in the dorm."

"Is that okay with you, Koro-chan?" Fuuka asked, she looked concerned.

* * *

Koromaru barked his approval. His face almost looked as if he was smiling, the dog jumped around the room, accidentally landing and subsequently, sitting on Junpei's crotch.

Junpei yelled in pain and gently pushed the excited dog off of his jewels. He didn't blame the dog, in fact, he loved dogs. Junpei laughed, "Damn... Pooch sure has some balls."

The pain wasn't a big deal, Junpei leapt out of the seat and grunted, "Hey, make yourself at home... The more the merrier, right? Who cares if you're a dog? Alright, I'll take him for a walk. It's summer break after all!"

Mitsuru nodded her head, "Yes, it is. Enjoy your vacation while you can; summer classes start next week. I'll see to it that you graduate."

"H-Hey... Good one, Senpai. You almost had me there." Junpei grinned uneasily as he latched the leash onto Koromaru's collar.

"Oh, it's no joke. We'll be taking intensive courses. I've already applied for all of us. I know how difficult it has been balancing school and our late night excursions." Mitsuru smiles, "You haven't had much time to study. I apologize for that. That's why the Chairman agrees that this is a good idea."

She tilted her head a little, "...I thought I told Takeba and Yamagishi."

"Are you serious! This is the first I've heard of it!" Junpei groaned. On the sofa, Minato felt as if half of his life span had been brutally severed by a rusty meat cleaver called summer school.

"Um, sorry... I forgot to mention it." Fuuka bowed her head meekly.

Junpei died a little inside, "Aw, man!"

Yukari scoffed at Junpei, "Hey, with your grades, you should be thanking her!"

The boy in the cap pouted, he knew that he wouldn't win against Yukari, "Yeah, right." He turned towards Minato's withering corpse that was lying on the sofa, "This sucks. Don't you think?"

Minato had barely enough life left inside of him to nod. Fuuka tried to cheer him up, "W-Well, it's only for a few weeks, so let's make the most of it..."

Minato moaned. He retreated into a ball and rocked himself back and forth. Yukari giggled as she stroked his hair.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Sorry about the length! It's kinda short isn't it? Well, I think the bonus chapter makes up for it, ish. Heh.

I wanna thank everybody for the awesome comments from the last chapter! They really made it a really special Birthday for me! HAHAH!

I celebrated my 16th birthday this year on the 28th! Yay me! I wanna thank everybody on for making this a really memorable birthday! [I read all my reviews on my birthday, they made me feel as if I'm actually improving, HA.]

On to business! The front was a AkixMitsu -wink wink- moment. I always wondered what they meant by _You spent a long while with Xxxxxx_. Heh heh heh.

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Thanks for the enthusiasm, hahah! I appreciate it :) And the story was simplistic? Really? I never noticed :O Thanks for the review! :)

Up next! Summer school starts! Yukari loses her wallet and ends up surrounded by punks! How will Minato react? Stay Tuned for the next chapter!


	35. Bonus chapter: Shinji's Adventure

**Bonus Chapter: Shinjiro's Adventures**

**YAKUSHIMA ISLAND**

**JULY 2007**

**KIRIJO VACATION HOME**

**[Shinjiro first person narration]

* * *

**

I woke up with a headache. Everything looked expensive to me. To my right was a glittering, antique bedside table, to my left was the same. The bed was too big for me to sleep peacefully and I hated this.

I don't want to come here. It's too big, too quiet and too god damned snooty. All the maids look at me as if I was an animal in a zoo, but they looked at Aki and Mitsuru as if they were the most exotic creatures around.

All in all, they didn't treat us like _humans_. Sure they had to be all nice to Mitsuru because she's their master or mistress or whatever, but they always had this look of pity in their eyes, it pissed me off.

That noisy Ikutsuki was the one who told us to come over for a vacation. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen the bastard around these last few days. Where did he go? Bleh, probably at some geek lab or something, doing research.

I decided to head out to the beach to look for Aki. He had been going there every day since we arrived here two days ago. All he did was train and train, it was all he ever did. I know it's for his lil sis, but the guy just won't take a break. He wasn't a machine, but he sure is acting like one.

I saw Kirijo resting under the umbrella; a book was lying on her exposed stomach. I really don't see what Aki saw in her. She's so obnoxious! Always telling me what to do, always the boss, always knowing what to do next, it's annoying, alright? She started to stir in her sleep. I have to give it to her though, for a pampered princess like her, she sure can keep up appearances.

* * *

In school, I was in the boxing team together with Aki. Obviously I didn't wear the stupid red vest he always wore. It was the vest that was given to the captain and vice captain of the team. It made it easy for the first years to spot their senpais (Which doesn't even make sense when both me and Aki are first years ourselves.) And since the boxing team in Gekkoukan was ridiculously small, Aki and I made Captain and Vice capt in no time.

I only joined because he did, and I never asked to be captain. I was fighting with Aki, we thought the rest of them had already left. Aki pissed me off so bad that day I knocked the living day lights out of him. Some of the guys saw the fight, started spouting nonsense around the team. Soon enough, they voted me captain.

It annoyed the living shit outta me. I started skipping practice and school after that. That's when Kirijo came into the picture. Little miss perfect came up to me and practically _executed _me every day. I died a million times that week.

Sure, Kirijo was _kinda _pretty, she topped the school every exam and she's in the student council, but that doesn't give her any right to my god damned life. Who died and made her my mother? Oh wait, I don't _have _a mom.

What the fuck.

* * *

**EVENING**

They asked me to stay indoors after dark. No way in hell am I gonna listen to them. I sneaked over to Aki's room, didn't knock. He was sitting on his oversized bed and grinning at me.

"S'up." He laughed, "Couldn't sleep too?"

"It's more like I didn't bother trying to sleep at 10 at night. Only dweebs sleep at 10." I growled. I sat on one of the armchairs in the room.

Aki rolled over on the bed, "Hahaha! I don't know. I feel like heading out for a jog."

"What? Now?" My mouth was hanging open, "Seriously?"

He grinned. My heart started to race, "If we head out now, and be back before 12, they won't find out right?"

Akihiko laughed, "I was just joking! You seriously think I'll disobey Mitsuru?"

"Since when did you become such a god damned pansy?" I snapped at him, he was still laughing.

I started for the door, "If you ain't comin' I'll head out on my own."

Akihiko stopped laughing and his voice became serious, "Shinji, you serious?"

I turned around and glared at him, "Do I look like I'm jokin'?"

"Look, the jog was my Idea, if we're really going ahead with this, at least let me lead." Aki said. He had a wry smile on his face, "I know you're only comin along because you're trying to _rebel _against Mitsuru."

* * *

He had me spot on. And I get damned pissed when he does that, but I wasn't gonna fight with him because of that. Suddenly, I actually felt tired.

"Whatever, Aki. Do what you want. I'm goin to sleep."

"W-what? You serious?" He gaped. I wondered idly, how many times in this conversation alone, did we ask each other 'you serious?'

"Yeah. I'm beat." I lie on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

I remember faintly. Aki decided to go ahead with the jog, I think I heard the door open, some girl's voice came in, and I was rudely awakened by a freezing sting that almost gave me pneumonia.

"Where did you think you're going?" She asked.

Aki was shaking visibly; I think he's getting pneumonia too. I replied her in the most elegant way possible, "None of your business, Ki-ri-jo."

She hated it when I did that. I knew that if I told her that Aki was going jogging, in the middle of the night and that he was planning to only start heading back when the Dark hour rolled in, she would've slaughtered us both.

For some reason, Kirijo was particularly touchy about things when it was about/during/around the Dark hour/shadows/personas.

"We were just heading to the kitchen for a snack." I said. _At least this would keep us out of trouble._

Mitsuru wasn't convinced. I tried again, "Okay fine, HE wanted a drink. I wanted to raid your fridge." I rolled my eyes, "Happy now?"

It was as if she had a built in lie detector, she rejected my second excuse. "Lie to me again, Aragaki, and you'll have to face the consequences." Oh Damn.

Akihiko was staring at me as if I was Jesus or something. I tried again, "Geez, Fine fine. We were going to the gym. We were going to train."

At first all seemed fine. Kirijo seemed to have lowered her guard, but suddenly, Ice crystals started to form from my feet. It barely occurred to me that Mitsuru was the one doing this.

The last thing I saw was Akihiko's terrified face (Terrified of his own fate, I bet.) and the last thing I heard and Kirijo mumbling, "_Execution."_

Yup. Kirijo Vacation home. Nice place. I would tear off my own balls before I ever returned there.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I tried my best to sound as much like Shinji as possible, with all the cursing and stuff. Heh heh. Tell me what you think! I'll be keeping my eyes peeled for reviews on this chapter! Heh.


	36. Beating the summer heat

**Chapter 34: Beating the Summer Heat**

**8/11/09**

**EARLY MORNING**

Today was the second day of Summer school. The sun was incredibly unforgiving this year and summer seemed a lot worse than before. As he walked towards the school gates with Junpei and Yukari, Minato thought idly, _I'm meeeeeelting... Heeeeeeeelp me Yukari-chaaaaaaaan~!_

And he wasn't joking either. The sun was seriously beating down on them this year and Minato felt as if his shirt would permanently stick on to his back. Though it was thinner, his summer uniform still felt like an unnecessary layer that Minato would love to shed off as soon as he was in a situation where being half naked was considered decent.

"Damn... Today's a lecture by Edogawa..." Junpei groaned, "Why'd he book us anyway! He's not even teaching anything co... co... co-somethin'"

"You mean coherent?" Yukari asked, a wry smile on her pretty face.

Junpei stammered, trying to save himself from further humiliation by the shorter Takeba, "Y-Yeah! That's what I meant!" He grinned, "Big words just pops into my head _naturally_."

Yukari laughed, "Do you even know what the word means?"

"S-sure I do! The Jun-maestro's all about big words!" Junpei scoffed jokingly.

Minato didn't pay much attention to their conversation, preferring to blend into the background and listen to his mp3. A familiar song begun to play. A fast paced, jazzy hip hop track by a fairly unknown rapper with an unusual stage name. _Lotus Juice...? What kinda stage name is that?_ _Bah! He IS not bad though.

* * *

_

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL**

**MORNING**

Edogawa came in early and the entire class groaned. Junpei could hear people complain loudly about the male nurse.

"What's wrong with him man... He doesn't even teach REAL subjects...!" The boy sitting behind Junpei mumbled.

"Yeah right? I mean, which university in Japan would consider _Kabalah _or whatever it's called, a real subject anyways? Like seriously! What was the school thinking?" His neighbour chirped annoyingly.

"Auuughhh! Just kill me already!" He groaned as he covered his face with a heavy textbook.

Edogawa didn't seem to hear the ruckus he had stirred up. Instead he lectured animatedly, "Let's talk about something interesting today. All you future magicians will want to pay close attention... Eeeheehee..."

Junpei groaned as he whispered to his neighbour, "This guy has a weird sense of what's interesting to him."

Edogawa rubbed his stubble as he grinned, "Today's subject is Tarot."

As the class erupted into moans of disbelief, Minato, Yukari and Junpei suddenly felt that this class might actually be interesting for once.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

The trio walked out of school together before Junpei suddenly declared that he had plans.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but the Jun-Maestro's got some business to take care of." Junpei said with mock seriousness. He folded his arms and shot Yukari the 'stink eye'.

"I hope the young lady won't devour our dear Minato-san in my absence." He said, his face was still all serious looking. Minato was just about to burst out laughing.

Unamused, Yukari rummaged in her bag for something to throw at a retreating Junpei and decided that a suspicious ball of crushed paper would do the trick. The crushed paper hit its target right at the back of his head. The two of them could hear Junpei's carefree laughter.

"So," Minato asked, "What now?"

Yukari thought for a while. She glanced around the empty school grounds and decided, "Let's head to the strip mall!"

"To do what...?" Minato questioned, he had no idea what the girl wanted.

Yukari merely giggled before she forcefully dragged Minato away towards the direction of the monorails.

* * *

**IWATODAI STRIP MALL**

Yukari had brought Minato to the strip mall; she didn't really plan to do anything here, just walk around and maybe grab dinner before they headed back to the dorm.

"Anywhere in particular you wanna go?" She asked, her head tilting to the side.

Minato pointed at an old book store next to the Wild Duck Burger. Yukari pouted, "Um, going to the bookstore is kinda lame... Let's go somewhere else."

Minato laughed, "So where does your highness wish to go?"

Yukari grinned, "I wanna... Wait a sec..." _Crap...! I can't go anywhere if I don't have any money left... I don't wanna end up borrowing from him!_

She held up a hand at him, indicating him to wait, "lemme see how much money I have..."

She reached into her pocket and fished around for her pretty pink wallet, _huh...? W-wait a sec... Where did it go...!_

Yukari started to panic, "Oh, no! Where's my wallet! D-Did I drop it...!"

She glanced up and could see that Minato was worried too, "When did you last pull out your wallet?"

She tried to calm down and think, "Where... Where... Um... Oh!"

"The Train station! Somebody bumped into me right after I exited the train station!" Yukari gasped, as if everything had just fallen into place.

_Damn that punk! I'll show you not to mess with Yukari Takeba!_

She glanced at Minato again, he looked terribly worried, and she felt her heart ache. She didn't want him to worry for her just because she got careless.

_That's why you're not bringing him along, idiot!_

"Sorry, I'm gonna go back there and look around. It'll just take a minute!" She smiled and ran off before he could protest.

_Train station... Train station... Crap... I think that guy might have headed towards that creepy gangster hangout at the outskirts of the station..._

Yukari felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine as she was reminded of the patronizing stares of the punks and the poisonous tongues of the chicks who the group met the last time they were here.

_He punched one of the punks the last time we were here before that weird senpai came and helped out... I hope they're not here today._

And they weren't. Instead, another small group of punks were hanging around the steps today. They were crowding around a tall boy with bleached blond hair. Decked in a tank top and faded jeans, the boy laughed as he tossed around a familiar looking pink wallet.

_W-wait... isn't that... MY WALLET? OH THEY ARE GOING DOWN. HARD._

Yukari clenched her fists as she stomped towards the group.

* * *

**IWATODAI STRIP MALL**

The moment Yukari took off, Minato's instincts were screaming at him to grab her arm. At that very moment, he wanted to just hold her and tell her that he'll handle it, but she took off before he could do anything.

She ran really quickly for somebody who had complained non-stop to him about how the blistering heat had made her incredibly lethargic and tired.

_Run baby run, don't ever look back._

He thought he'd finally caught up to her when he saw her run towards the station, but a heartbeat later, she'd turn into some corner and he'd lose her again.

_Damn she runs fast!_

"What'd you say?" An angry voice caught Minato's attention. He quickly ran towards the voice and spotted a particularly timid Yukari, surrounded by a group of punks.

_Shitshitshitshitshit_

"You better shut your mouth, bitch!" Another punk shouted, he inched towards Yukari.

The third punk had a lusty smile on his face, "Can I get a piece of that, Bro!"

_OH THAT'S IT!

* * *

_

Minato ran in unexpectedly, surprising the trio.

"What the fu—" Before he could finish, Minato sent a fist flying towards the punk's face. He screamed in pain before swiftly abandoning his gang.

The two other boys naturally came after Minato. He dodged their fists easily, a take away from regular Kendo training. Minato smiled at the two worn out Punks before he retaliated with heavy punches that'll send even Akihiko into the hospital.

Luckily for the punks, Minato was exhausted that day and they managed to slip away while he was resting from his rain of fists. Minato bent down as he steadied his breathing.

"Thanks..."

_Huh?_

"Thanks... Minato-kun."

He glanced up at her, she looked like she was tearing up. She definitely appreciated the help.

_S-shit... D-don't cry! I don't know how to handle another crying session with Yukari!_

He smiled at her, "No problem."

A voice begun ring in Minato's head, an indication that he is either slightly mad or that his bond with Yukari had strengthened. And something about the way Yukari looked at him told Minato that things were beginning to get serious between him and her.

"But you got a little carried away," She tried to laugh. Suddenly, she fell silent again.

* * *

Without warning, Yukari glared at Minato, "Hey, why'd you come after me?"

_Whoa... Where did THAT come from?_

"Didn't I say to wait?" She seemed annoyed, though at Minato or herself, he wasn't so sure.

"Do you think it's funny?" Yukari asked, still angry, "I got my wallet by myself. I... I didn't need your help!"

Minato could see that she was trembling, _she doesn't mean it._

"Hey... Look, I'm sorry," He smiled at her; Yukari seemed to have calmed down "C'mon, Smile." He said.

And she tried. It was still a shaky smile, but she did. "Thanks, it's okay..."

"Sorry, I'm going home now." She said, her shaky smile still there, "See ya..."

Minato watched as Yukari walked briskly towards the direction of the dorm.

_All in a day's work._

Shortly after, he begun to walk home himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally up! Oh and people! Don't bother checking my profile! It's quiet messy and I dislike updating it :)

My mid years are coming up in about 4 weeks, which means chapters will be delayed. Sorry!

On to business! In this chapter, don't bother asking me about Junpei's plans. I don't know! Maybe he went out with Kenji or something! Or maybe Minato sent him telephatic messages to help him win Jack frost dolls from the crane machine! :O

Oh and Yay for social link level up! :D Oh and question! Which do you prefer? Third person narration or my first person narration? Because personally, I think writing first person is really fun :D Not that I wanna change the narration style for this story, I just wanted to know.

29/3 : finally let me update! :D This chapter was actually due last week but an error screwed it up so it was delayed until today! Sorry!


	37. The summer festival

**Chapter 35: The Summer Festival**

**8/16/09**

Yukari was pacing in her room. Back and forth, back and forth, but she still couldn't make up her mind. Who could blame her?

Just days ago, she had embarrassed herself in front of him, losing her wallet, freezing up just when it mattered most and even shouting at him when he was clearly the one who had saved her from those obnoxious punks.

_To call or not to call, that is the question. Augh... And you're already in your yukata! What's wrong with you, Takeba?_

She sat down on her soft, pink bed, _Do I swallow my pride and ask him out...? Ngh... But I don't wanna...!_

Yukari let out a yell, and then she started to pout. She didn't like to have to apologize first, but it really was her fault. Deciding that a cold can of TaP will help her think, the archery club girl headed downstairs.

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

**OUTSIDE**

A young man stood outside the Iwatodai dorm. He had spiky bronze hair that shot up in gravity defying angles, the miraculous work of tonnes of hair spray. The young man let a smirk crawl up his handsome face, _Arisato is going DOWN._

Truth is, Etou Takumi had fallen from Yukari's graces. Ever since the Kendo Tournament incident, Yukari had been in better terms with Arisato and everytime she glanced at Etou, it was filled with disgust.

Etou was annoyed, to say the least. He knew that there were other fishes in the sea, but Takeba was different. For one, she was incredibly hot and secondly, he hated Arisato.

To take away all that is precious to him, it was Takumi's goal. _I don't need Yukari-chan, actually. I just want to screw with Arisato's head._

A nerve in his head snapped when rumours about Arisato and Yukari being together started to fly around the student body. It got worse when Etou himself saw them together at the sweet shop, Yukari laughing and smearing cake on Arisato's face.

He knew that in order for him to close up the gap between him and Yukari, he _must _take her to the summer festival.

_And to make things fair for __**me**__, I'll just have to create a chasm between him and Yuka-chan._

Etou grinned to himself, _Time to make some calls..._

Takumi stalked away from the entrance, laughing to himself.

* * *

**MINATO'S ROOM**

Minato was lounging lazily in his room. Today was the summer festival and he was planning on asking Yukari.

_Planning to... But didn't._

Didn't. Only because just as he was about to ask her, Chihiro, the freshman from student council suddenly called him.

"Good morning senpai," She said, "I-I was wondering if you'll go to the Summer festival with me..."

Minato had felt his blood freeze solid; he didn't have it in him to reject the timid girl outright. He knew that it must've taken Chihiro an incredible amount of courage to call him up and ask him out.

As her senpai, he was proud of her. But as a man, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wasn't the type of guy to reject a girl outright, but he wasn't the type to make up nonsensical excuses either.

"U-um, S-senpai...?" He heard her call out to him over the phone, "I-if you don't want to go with me, I-it's okay..."

"I'll meet you in the dorm," Minato blurted out.

_WHAT HAVE I DONE._

"R-really...!" Chihiro giggled, "T-thank you...! I'll be there."

The line cut off and Minato lay back onto his bed, tearing his hair out.

**How was he going to explain this to Yukari?**

* * *

**LOUNGE**

Yukari sat in the lounge alone, watching Tv. After contemplating for a while over the can of TaP, she totally lost focus and decided that Minato will have to come down sooner or later and when he does, she'll ask him casually if he had a date...

_W-wait a second...! A-a DATE? I-it's n-not a date...! Just a casual meeting between two casual friends._

And yet, she hated the word 'casual'. She didn't want the relationship between them to be casual at all.

Suddenly, the doors to the dorm opened. A timid looking girl had entered the building, looking around and finally, spotting Yukari.

"I-I'm sorry...!" She gasped, "I didn't know that there are still people here...!"

Yukari arched her eyebrow, she recognized the girl.

_Um... Oh...!_

"You are... Chihiro-san?" Yukari asked.

The freshman nodded her head meekly, "Y-yes, senpai."

_W-what is SHE doing here...?_

"I-I'm looking for M-Minato-senpai..." Chihiro gulped.

Yukari felt her blood freeze, her eyes became dark and her heart ached, she tried to smile as naturally as possible, "I-I'll go get him..."

* * *

Just then, a familiar face walked into the dorm. Yukari wanted to throw a bucket at him.

Etou Takumi had on his face, an incredibly handsome smile. But Yukari knew better than to trust this lecherous boy, she nearly growled, "What do you want, Etou?"

He looked hurt, though if it was genuine, she did not know, "You wound me, Yuka-chan. I'm here to ask you to the Summer festival."

Yukari was about to reject him in the most violent way possible when Minato came down stairs.

She changed the victim of her wrath to him.

_What's wrong with him! I thought...!_

Yukari stopped in her tracks, _What was I thinking...? He was just being nice, that's all. There was nothing special between us at all. He asking out Chihiro just proves it. Whatever I thought we had was just a lie. A hallucination, my own wishful thinking that a guy might finally love me for who I am and not just because I have a pretty face._

She glared at Minato, tears threatening to fall from her large, milky brown eyes, _I hate you. You led me on you bastard. I hate you...!_

* * *

Minato felt like a thousand needles were thrusting themselves into his heart. It hurt, badly. He saw her glare and he sees the broken pieces of her heart. She was hurt, and she probably hated him right now.

_She looks so beautiful in her yukata..._

He mentally slapped himself, _She was waiting the entire day, for me to come downstairs and ask her out, didn't she?_

Evidence to support his theory, a carton of TaP and several empty plates of sweets they bought together at the sweet shop lay on the table. The Tv was on and he knew that she hated the television.

Then he saw Etou Takumi smirking at him. _He..._

Takumi was here to take Yukari to the festival. From their conversations, Minato knew that Yukari didn't like Etou at all. For him to come over so boldly, Minato knew that something was up.

"... It... It seems that I'll be having a change of plans." Yukari said monotonously, she turned towards Etou, "I'll _love _to go out with you, Etou-_kun_."

The way she said those words, each letter were heavy with deliberation. She was definitely boiling mad. But Etou didn't seem to mind, instead he smiled charmingly.

"Thank you, Yuka-chan." He grinned. As the two of them left, Chihiro clear her throat awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry, Minato-kun..." She said. Minato glanced at her and was shocked to see that she was crying.

"Don't worry about," He smiled kindly, "It's not your fault at all."

Chihiro sniffed, "I-I didn't know that you were d-dating Yukari-senpai..."

Minato stiffened; _she was under the impression that we were dating...?_

"We weren't," Minato let his voice drop, "it's just that she's being sulky because she has to go with Etou Takumi."

Chihiro glanced up at Minato. He smiled good naturedly, "She doesn't like him very much."

* * *

Chihiro really liked Minato. No... It was more like, she loved him with her heart and soul. He was the one who taught her how to trust men and he was the one who helped her be confident about herself.

For once she felt important, and whenever he was around, she felt like she could take on the world. It was just a silly crush at first, but after a while, it became much deeper. The way he smiled, the way he talked, it struck to her as beautiful.

To her, he looked like a roman god. No matter how tired he always was, he would never fail to help her out when she needed a hand. His beautiful blue eyes always had that spark that never failed to draw her in.

But she knew that they could never be. That day when she asked him to stay, to stay with her and don't leave, he smiled in the way he always did, and told her that he needed to be with somebody else right now.

She knew who that person was, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She clung onto him tightly and forced herself unto him. Her lips locking themselves onto his, but he wouldn't budge.

It was the most embarrassing moment of her life when he ultimately still rejected her, but in his own, kind way. She knew that he would never be hers.

Until a call this morning. She didn't have a caller ID for this number so she picked it up; pretty sure that it was just another prank call. She had been getting a lot of those since the money incident (of course with Minato's help, she got over it).

A cool, male voice came over, "Hello, is this Fushimi-san?"

"Y-yes...? Who is this, might I ask?" Chihiro replied uncertainly.

The male voice got confident, "Oh, my name is Etou Takumi, maybe you have heard of me?"

Chihiro could almost picture the arrogant smile on Etou's face, he was a renowned Casanova. She didn't have a shard of respect for him. "What business do you have with me, Takumi-san?"

"Ouch, harsh," He chuckled, "But of course. I do have something important to tell you. It's regarding Arisato-san."

"M-Minato-kun?" She repeated stupidly, wondering why a guy like Etou would know Minato-kun.

"Yes, Minato-_kun_," he almost snarled at his name, "Well, word is, I heard that he hasn't got a date for the summer festival, and I also heard that you haven't got a date either..."

"W-what...?" She was as confused as she was startled by Etou's comment.

He continued his speech, "Well, let's make a deal. You ask Minato out, and I'll make it my _personal _duty to help you out. Y'know, help you set up meetings and stuff. Ohh! How about a chance meeting with your lovely Minato-kun while relaxing on the roof after school?"

Chihiro was extremely flustered, as much as this was against her personal mottos; she really wanted to spend more time with him. After the kissing incident, Minato had come for student council meetings much lesser than he used to. And she missed him.

"...Okay."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Etou Takumi makes an appearance once again! Just what is going to happen then! The next chapter of _Memories of You_ will be uploaded within this week, hopefully!

(Oh and when I said that chapters will be delayed. Yeah, I lied. LOL) Reviews will be nice :)


	38. Under the Moonlight

**Chapter 36: Under the Moonlight**

**8/16/09**

**NAGANAKI SHRINE**

The Shrine was crowded with people, young and old. Children ran around the grounds, playing with wooden swords and colourful masks. The shrine management had put in extra effort into this year's festival with shiny lights hanging from the trees and the store vendors happily chatting away with the older costumers.

If only tonight was a normal night, where Yukari Takeba hadn't seen Chihiro Fushimi come right up to the dorm to find Minato Arisato ; Where Takeba never got mad at Arisato because she never harboured such strong feelings for him ; A normal night where Yakushima never happened and he never got the chance to invade the forbidden realms of her fragile heart.

Minato had just arrived at the shrine with Chihiro. The younger girl didn't wear a yukata, instead she had come in her regular clothes, though she felt that she should've worn it as she watched other girls stroll by in their own seasonal yukatas.

Chihiro glanced up at Minato, his face was flawless and he felt like a dream. _If you're a dream, Minato-kun, I don't want it to end._

But of course, she knew that it's impossible for her to dream on forever.

Minato was dazed; his usually bright blue eyes had become dulled. His body was here but his soul seemed to be somewhere else.

_He's here... and yet his heart is far._

Chihiro was devastated, but as long as she could be with him, it was fine with her, even if he would never love her as she loved him. They strolled around the large shrine compound together, an awkward silence hung between the two.

She tried to crack a joke or two once in a while, but all she got were feeble laughs, as if he was trying so hard to smile and not just ignore her completely. Being together with her was tormenting him. She clutched at her chest as her heart throbbed painfully.

* * *

Chihiro thought about the first time she met him. He had just entered the council and she was introduced to him, she could remember his smile as he introduced himself. _I'm Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you._

She always saw him around, mainly because she always found herself loitering outside the student council room which was conveniently located right outside HIS classroom. _Ah, Chihiro-san, was it?_

_Do you want to go out?_

It was an innocent question. 'Do you want to go out _and grab lunch together_?' He asked again, his head tilted to the side and his face had 'confused' written all over it.

Chihiro started to cry.

* * *

The two of them had just walked past a candy apple stall when Minato thought he heard Chihiro sob. He quickly swung around, his hands ready comfort her, his lips already parted, just about to ask her what's wrong.

"M-Minato-kun..." She sobbed, despite the curious stares, Chihiro continued, "I... I can't keep this in anymore..."

He furrowed his eyebrows and begun to frown, "Why? What's wrong...?"

The stares from the passer bys were beginning to irritate him. Minato sighed and with a finger, rubbed a tear that was rolling down her cheek, and he smiled, "Whatever's wrong, just forget about. It's only once a year that we get to enjoy a festival like this, so don't worry about it."

* * *

Yukari was at the shrine with Etou Takumi. Not the best scenario that she could've imagined. For one, she disliked the boy. _Not that he isn't good looking._..

Etou was one of the most popular boys in school, with his bad boy look; he never had any trouble with girls. Yukari had heard rumours of him dating three girls at the same time and eventually dumping all three girls the day before Valentine's. Yukari never had much respect for him to start with.

"You look stunning tonight, Yuka-chan," Etou smiled, he flashed his perfectly straight teeth, "The yukata looks great on you."

Yukari murmured a thank you, not wanting to continue the conversation. _Why did I go out with him...? Tsk... Stupid impulsive temper of mine!_

"You're welcome," He nodded, the flashy smile still on his face. Etou shot her a sideway glance, "Say, Yukari-chan. I happened to have an extra ticket for the Rise Kujikawa secret concert. Care to join me?"

Yukari's eyes widened as Etou reached into his pockets and produced two, extremely valuable, extremely exclusive tickets for pop Idol Rise Kujikawa's show.

"I didn't know she was holding a concert here...!" Yukari blabbered. She was a fan of Jpop, and Rise Kujikawa was a really big teen Idol. To get seats for Rise's regular concerts were ridiculously hard, and to get TWO tickets is just insanity.

_No, it's more than insanity, Yukari! IT'S A RISE KUJIKAWA CONCERT! R.I.S.E .K.U.J.I.K.A.W.A !_

* * *

Etou grinned, he waved the tickets in front of Yukari's face, "Of course you didn't! It's a secret show! They don't announce it on regular media. It's going to be a publicity stunt by Kujikawa's agency, apparently," He leaned in closer to Yukari, who was still a little shocked, "I had to get through great lengths to get these tickets, Yuka-chan."

Yukari frowned, her brows furrowed, "um... That's really nice of you to ask me, Takumi-kun, but..."

She glanced at the date on the ticket; it was too close to the full moon operation for her to go out all night. She hated Takumi, and the Rise Kujikawa tickets were a little too good to pass up, _but..._

"I can't make it," She said, "I have plans."

Etou frowned, clearly upset, "Y-Yuka-chan, the concert's still a while away, are you sure you can't change your plans?"

"It's important," Yukari snapped, _what's wrong with him?_

Etou tried to smile, waving the tickets again, his usually confident voice was cracking, "T-These are really hard to get, Yuka-chan. And it's probably a once in a lifetime opportunity to catch a Rise Kujikawa secret concert!"

_You made plans three weeks ahead? What is this? You mocking me, Yukari Takeba? I paid good money for this, GOOD money. If I could, I would slap the fuck out of your pretty little face._

Just as they were walking past the ramen stall, Yukari spotted a familiar blue haired boy a little further up front.

_So you did come here with her after all._

Just as she thought that, the girl in question stopped walking, and she started to sob. Yukari was shocked, _Did he say something to her?_

Etou Takumi watched as Yukari stared at something further up, _what do you see now, ya little ungrateful bitch._

He scanned the crowd in front and didn't see anything extraordinary or exciting, just a typical festival crowd. That is until a tall man in front walked away and revealed behind him a young, blue haired boy, comforting a crying girl.

Etou wanted to laugh, _so THAT's what's distracting the bimbo?_

* * *

Yukari was still staring, unable to tear her tearing eyes away. Why was she caught up about this? She wanted to close her eyes, to forget all this ever happened. It was too much to take in, all in one short night. Yukari turned away from the scene.

She started to walk away, towards the path that led to a quiet resting area; Etou didn't want this to end. He grabbed her hand, "Hey, where're you going, Yuka-_chan_?"

Yukari shot him a feeble glare and snapped angrily, "Let go of me."

She snatched back her hand and walked away. She walked and she walked, then she started to run as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

_And you're not here to rub them away._

* * *

Minato thought he heard Yukari's voice, he heard her shout at someone but he could find her. He glanced around frantically, searching for the brunette, fighting the urge to start running. But Chihiro was still crying and he can't just leave her here.

_Where are you...? Tsk, Damn it, why can't things just go the way I want it to go for once?_

Chihiro finally stopped crying, and she spoke so quietly, it was almost a whisper, "... I... Remember when you told me that you had to be with someone else...?"

Minato nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going, Chihiro smiled sadly, "... I know who that person is... Even if you deny it, I know who she is. You... You don't have to hide things from me just to make me feel better, Minato-kun."

"... I know you have to go," Chihiro smiled through her tears, "Thank you, Minato-kun."

He felt a sudden rush of affection for the younger girl and he gave her a quick hug before he ran towards the most likely place where Yukari can be alone, _and preferably_, Minato thought_, not be with Etou Takumi._

* * *

Yukari was sitting alone at one of the benches, crying herself out. The resting area was a little dim, only lighted by the Moon. There weren't many people around by then, it was already rather late. An occasional couple walked past and Yukari was given patronizing stares.

_A lonely girl in a yukata, crying by herself on the night of the summer festival, how pathetic._

"..."

She glanced up and saw him staring at her. Those beautiful blue eyes of his, concerned, worried and sharing her sadness. He smiled, "Hey stranger."

"What do you want," the words came out more venomously then intended, "I don't want to see you."

He ignored her hostility and sat down next to her, their shoulders touching, "... I'm sorry."

She snickered, "I think this is the first time I heard you apologizing."

"Lies," he laughed. Yukari couldn't help but laugh with him, she loved his musical voice, his blue eyes and his floppy hair and most of all, she loved being around him.

_Stop it! You're supposed to be angry at him!_

Yukari frowned, _... But what am I getting angry at..? ..._

An awkward silence filled the air around them for the longest time.

"... You know..." Yukari said softly, "... I think... I was never mad at you."

"?"

* * *

Yukari cleared her throat, this was very unlike her, but she felt that she had to do this, "I think... I think I was mad at myself. I mean... I told myself that I hated you because you—"

_Because you what? Cheated on me? We're not even dating...!_

"You were hurt because I asked Chihiro instead of you." He said suddenly. Yukari looked at him and found him staring straight into her eyes. She turned away, her face becoming beet red.

"Y'know, I _was _going to ask you, but, Chihiro called me up and asked me before I could see you." He explained.

Yukari kicked the rocked near her feet, "S-so what, you're saying it's my fault?"

He waved his hands dismissively, "No! Not at all!"

She laughed at his reaction. His face was getting red too.

"I mean, you know how she's like. It must've taken all her courage to call me up and ask me out, I..." He trailed off, not liking where this was going.

_I'm starting to sound like a self righteous prick._

Yukari suddenly giggled. Minato stared at her. The smile looked great on her, and with her in a yukata and the summer petals falling behind her, this scene was really like something out of a romantic drama.

"I know," She smiled, "You're not the kind of man to reject a girl when you know how much trouble she went through for you."

Her smile became sad, "I know."

The awkward silence came back again.

* * *

"...Do you remember when those guys stole my wallet, and you came to help me?" She asked.

Minato nodded. He watched as Yukari struggled to find the right words, "Um... Sorry I got so mad at you..."

"I think this is the first time I ever heard you apologize," Minato laughed.

Yukari blushed heavily and punched his arm playfully, "H-hey..!"

"Look, this is hard for me, okay...!" she pouted.

Minato smiled, "I know."

_His smile..._ It made her heart pound faster, "I-I don't like having to depend on other people. I wanted to be able to take care of it myself..."

"...but I ended up needing your help." She cast her big, milky brown eyes on the ground.

Yukari then glanced at him, "I... I never told you this...but I was really glad you came."

Minato was already blushing, but with that, his face started to burn.

* * *

"I don't think I could say this to anyone else, Minato-kun..." Yukari choked, "Thanks for your help back then. I really appreciate it."

He laughed, trying to resist engulfing her in a bear hug, "You're welcome."

Yukari giggled as she looked away from his stare, "Haha, wipe that grin off your face!"

He smiled even wider. As he laughed, Yukari could smell his breath, a cool minty scent. He kept staring into her eyes, knowing full well that she was avoiding it.

She gave him a punch on his should again, "S-stop staring...!"

"... You look beautiful tonight," He said.

It was the same words that Etou said to her, save that it was phrased differently. But the effect those words had on her were poles apart from when Etou said it to her.

Yukari leaned in, and he did the same. His hands went up to touch her cheek while her heart throbbed faster and faster. Minato quickly closed the distance between him and Yukari, his lips capturing hers. The kiss was long and passionate and yet it was gentle and loving. Yukari's arms were wrapped around his neck and he still had his hand on her cheek, caressing her.

"Y'know," Minato breathed, "_that_ should have been our first kiss."

Yukari pouted playfully, "So I got a little impatient, big deal."

Minato laughed, he stood up and held out a hand, "Well. It's getting late. May I escort the lady back?"

Yukari giggled, it was stupid, but she played along, "Yes, please."

They held hands, their fingers interlocked. He escorted her back to her room before he went back into his own. The lover and the fool both leaned against their doors, a blissful smile on their faces.

* * *

**Author's Note: **SO MUCH FLUFF. I hope you guys enjoy this one! And now, this sleep-deprived 16 year old will go catch some Zzzs :D

I know their conflict this chapter isn't very long (the last fight they had lasted for at least two chapters (?)), buuuuut! I have this part allllll planned out. Just you see. I'll make this an entertaining read, no worries! :)

anime-heroine: It must turn out this way! So that I can mess with the minds of the people reading this! MUHAHAHAHA!

Droplet of Sour: Better than your own? That's quite the compliment! My ego is very inflated now. Hahah! Thank you! And about the pacing, that's true. I think I'll take up that suggestion, because at this rate the story will end up with up to a hundred chapters. (Considering that the game plot itself is crazy long) That's alot to write D:

parody 'r' us: It's okay! It's summer! Plus the next full moon arc will have Chidori meet Junpei! YAY! JunpeixChidori! One of my favorite pairings :')


	39. Chidori

**Chapter 37: Chidori**

**8/20/09**

"Already the 20th huh," Junpei mumbled to himself, "and I haven't even done anything worthwhile this entire summer."

He stood in the middle of the Port Island station, right next to the flower place. Glancing around him, Junpei realised that he was surrounded by couples, enjoying the summer together. It reminded him that the whole world was attached, including his own best friend, and he was left alone.

_Sigh... Forever alone... Life sucks._

He wasn't bitter or anything. In fact, Junpei was the beyond excited when he noticed that Minato and Yuka-tan had hooked up. It was pretty obvious, the way the two hung around each other for the past four days. They ate out together, did homework together, Junpei even caught Yuka-tan leaning on Minato's shoulder last night at the lounge.

Junpei sighed, "Eh... But they deserve each other."

It was unusually hot today. Junpei wandered towards the cinema, trying to catch some of the air conditioning, but to no avail. He grimaced, _Cheapskates!_

He glanced around the courtyard of the station, suddenly noticing a girl with red hair. She wore a long, white dress with frills lining the hem. The mid section of the dress had a cross pattern that hugged her slim waist line, showing off her hour glass figure. Junpei found himself drawn to the red haired girl.

* * *

**PORT ISLAND STATION**

Chidori had snuck away from Jin and Takaya. The two young men were both asleep at home. Their home though, wasn't what one would compare to a regular Japanese house. It was an old apartment building; the land owner gave it to them for free.

She smiled sadly, _of course he had to, Takaya had his revolver pointed on his head._

As the two men slept on mattresses, Chidori was given the only bed in the house. She was given her own room and own bathroom while Jin and Takaya shared the main one in the hallway. She was grateful to Takaya, and yet, she didn't have the respect that Jin showed to him. As the youngest of the trio, Chidori was 'pampered' by Jin and Takaya. Takaya never lectured her like he does to Jin and he never told her to do any tasks in particular, other than to keep Medea's shield around them at all times.

She loved Jin as a brother, and one would assume that she would love Takaya as a brother as well. But she was wary of him. She disagrees with his methods and his attitude, but it was he who saved her from the white, and she was grateful.

_Besides... They are the only ones I've got._

She found a spot at the Port Island Station and made herself comfortable. People stared at her choice of clothes and accessories, but she was already used to it. _Live as you wish... while you still can._

It was an upsetting idea, but it's true.

Chidori sat down and glanced towards the cinema, a young man was standing there. He wore a navy blue singlet, blue jeans and a worn out cap. The boy looked troubled, rubbing his small goatee; he scanned over the courtyard of the station, and subsequently stared at her.

_Another one of those, _Chidori thought, _whatever._

She ignored him and continued a drawing she had started on her sketch book. Each stroke she made with her pencil was precise; however she wasn't a professional, so the proportions were still off.

Suddenly, somebody stood right in front of her. Irritated, Chidori glanced up, ready to attack the person should he make any false moves.

_... It's him._

It was the boy with the goatee. Close up, she could see his face properly. His youthful face was ragged, as if he had stayed up night after night without sleep, but he had on his face, a brilliant bright smile.

"Hi," He said.

Chidori returned her attention to her sketchbook, angling it slightly to shield it from the boy's eyes, "Get out of my way. I can't see..."

The boy was taken aback. Chidori glared at him, "Move."

He grinned apologetically, "S-sorry."

Noticing that he was still here, Chidori asked, "What do you want?"

"Uh, nothing just thought you looked familiar, s-sorry." He stuttered and walked away. Chidori frowned, _What's his problem?_

* * *

**PORT ISLAND STATION**

Junpei had just walked out of earshot, he turned behind, the girl seemed to have completely forgotten about him and returned to her drawing quickly. Junpei had actually approached her hoping to talk to her a little, but of course, she brushed him off. He had barely glanced at her sketchbook when she angled it protectively towards her chest, forcing Junpei to keep his prying eyes to himself.

Junpei thought he caught a glimpse of an abstract, black sketch, he muttered to himself, "Dude, what's with that outfit...? And, what the hell is she drawing...? Man, I'll never understand art. Oh, well..."

**IWATODAI DORM**

He said oh well. But he ended up thinking about the strange girl even hours after the peculiar meeting. Staring into the turned off TV, Junpei daydreamed about today's events. He was so absorbed by his procrastinating that he didn't even hear Yukari open to door.

"You look really bored, Junpei," She laughed, behind her; Minato was carrying an insane amount of shopping bags.

Junpei grinned, "What's wrong with that? It takes a lot of maturity to fully appreciate boredom."

Yukari laughed dismissively, "Yeah, you're REAL mature..."

Minato chuckled, he dropped off the bags near the registration counter, "Leave him be..."

"What, know you're siding with your best friend?" Yukari placed her hands on her hips.

Junpei leered at the archery club girl, "Look who's talkin', Yuka-tan! You're the one who's afraid of ghosts..."

Yukari finally gave in, her voice quivered as she gave Junpei a punch on his arm, "Sh-Shut up, Stupei!"

Yukari grabbed some of the shopping bags and hauled them back to her room before yelling at Minato to help her with the rest of it.

Minato laughed, he high-fived Junpei behind Yukari's retreating figure, "Score one."

* * *

**IWATODAI STRIP MALL**

**8/24/09**

"Shinji!"

The young man in the maroon pea coat spun around, his face was hardened and his eyes were dark. He looked like he was about to punch the silver haired young man who was calling him.

"Dammit, I'm tired of your nagging." Shinji growled through gritted teeth. They were starting to garner stares, either because of Akihiko's presence, or because of the loud shouting.

"I'm sorry, but I won't take no for an answer." Akihiko said. He was damned persistent.

Shinjiro narrowed his eyes, "Well, the answer's still the same: I'm not coming back."

Akihiko smirked, "You know, another new Persona-user joined us... and he's not human."

_Not human...? _Shinjiro was caught off guard, his eyes widened, "...What?"

Akihiko saw his chance, "It's a dog. He lost his master six months ago because of the Shadows. He's incredibly loyal... Up 'til now, he's been guarding the spot where his master was killed..."

The silver haired boxer folded his toned arms; his voice was heavy with intention, "despite the bad memories."

_That was a low blow, you bastard._

Shinji kept quiet.

"We saw someone die right before our eyes, too... But, it's been two years since then..." Akihiko mumbled.

Shinji refused to make eye contact with Aki. He kept his hands in his pockets.

"How long do you plan to beat yourself up over it? You're always at that spot behind the station, even though you don't hang out with the crowd there." Akihiko frowned.

Shinjiro let his anger seep through into his voice, "It doesn't matter. It was my fault, and it can't be erased."

Akihiko kept silent. Shinji felt his jaw ache as he spoke, "What difference does it make if I come to terms with it? It won't change anything. This isn't the same as what happened to Miki."

The reference to Miki struck a chord with Aki. He felt vulnerable and was suddenly withdrawn.

"Shinji..."

The young man held up his hand to shush his friend, "That's enough, already. I just want to forget it ever happened."

Shinji stalked away, behind him, Akihiko sighed heavily before, he too, left the strip mall.

The conversation was private.

Normally, Ken wouldn't eavesdrop like this, but he had heard Akihiko-senpai's voice and was intrigued.

Amada frowned, the time line fits much too closely to a certain tragic event in Ken's life. And the young man named Shinji, he looked so familiar, it just can't be a coincidence.

"... His name... Shinji huh...?"

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

**8/28/09**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Akihiko yelled.

Mitsuru placed a slender hand on his shoulder, "Akihiko, calm down."

"But he's only a child!" Akihiko gritted his teeth; things were not going as he had hoped.

Mitsuru understood, but this isn't exactly a situation where she could assert her Kirijo name.

Ikutsuki shrugged, "After running several tests, we've learned that he has more then adequate potential. I called this meeting so that I could introduce him, since he'll be joining our squad."

Akihiko huffed. Mitsuru sighed, "Mr. Chairman, he's still in elementary school. Besides..."

"Besides... what? His ability is quite promising. With the proper training, he could be a big help." Ikutsuki waved at Mitsuru dismissively.

Ken spoke up from the couch, "I asked to join. I believe I can be of some assistance... Now, I finally know why I was given this power."

Both Mitsuru and Akihiko glanced at each other knowingly. Akihiko hardened his jaw, "... Do as you wish, I'm going to bed."

"Akihiko..." Mitsuru frowned. She followed the fuming Silver haired boy up to his room, leaving behind the rest of S.E.E.S.

"Whoa..." Junpei said, trying to lighten up the situation.

"D-don't worry about it, Ken-kun," Fuuka smiled, "Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai are just worried about your safety."

"Yeah, they're like the mom and dad of this family," Yukari slapped Ken's back, "Besides, Akihiko-senpai has always been a little sulky when it comes to kids getting into dangerous situations."

Ken cleared his throat, "I'm not a kid."

"Eh?" Yukari smiled, "Yeah, sorry."

* * *

**PORT ISLAND STATION**

**8/29/09**

There he was again. Junpei had come here, in hopes of seeing her . Though it had already been a few days, Junpei had always been thinking about the strange girl who sat there drawing.

He glanced at his cell phone, "Man, this year's going fast. It's already second semester. Next year, I'll be a senior..."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of red walk over to the bench. Junpei grinned.

Chidori had snuck out . She hoped that Takaya and Jin took naps more often. It's only once in a while when she could go out alone and do as she wished in broad daylight. Usually, Takaya only allowed them outside when it got dark.

As she walked towards the empty seat, Chidori saw a tall young man leaning against one of the pillars near her bench.

"... Him?"

Chidori sighed as she sat down and the young man turned towards her with a grin on his rugged but youthful face, "...You again?"

"Uh, w-well... I mean, I'm surprised you remember me." He stammered. His face was starting to burn pink.

Amused, Chidori turned away, "Same here..."

The boy sat down beside her, "Well, you kinda stand out in that dress..."

_Oh? Is that an insult?_

Chidori ignored him. She didn't want to talk to him for the moment. Instead, she continued her sketch, her pencil flying across the paper. The boy leaned in closer, invading her private space.

"So... What are you drawing?" He asked, his eye brow arched.

Chidori controlled her urge to roll her eyes, "Nothing. Why?"

The boy shrugged, "Uhh, no reason... I was just thinking, it must be nice to have something you're really into."

Chidori glanced at him, and realised that he was genuine. It wasn't just a cheesy pick up line to get her interested, but the boy's response was true.

"...It's no big deal... I only draw because I like to." She looked away, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled. Suddenly, he stood up and started to leave.

For some reason, she didn't want him to leave. As if he had sensed her need, the boy stopped and turned around, "...Still, I'd like to see it when you're done, okay?"

Chidori stared as he walked away, memorising the view from his back. And she didn't even know his name.

* * *

**PORT ISLAND STATION**

**8/31/09**

_Why am I here again...?_

She had come here again. Chidori glanced around the courtyard of the train station, not knowing why her heart pounded when she didn't see him around.

She glanced at the pillar, in hopes that he would there again, leaning and waiting. But he wasn't. Chidori felt down. _What is this...? I'm here because I want to. Not because of him. Why am I feeling down because of a man I don't even know?_

Just as Chidori was about to stand up and leave, He arrived. "So, we meet again, huh?"

"That's because you keep coming back."

Chidori almost felt guilty. _But it's true. It's only because he keeps coming back._

The boy grinned, clearly excited and happy to see her, "I'm Junpei. What's your name? You live around here?"

_Junpei?_

Junpei waited for a reply, but she merely shot him a brief glance before she completely ignored him. He shrugged, the bright smile still on his face. The two sat at the bench in silence, Chidori drawing and Junpei watching.

Chidori felt a trickle down her arm. She ignored it, the cut she made on her forearm last night seemed to be retarded; only starting to bleed now. The boy named Junpei sat next to her, silent as he watched her sketch.

He was quite patient, watching her draw, even when he couldn't see _what _she had drawn, or _was _drawing. When she was finally done with her sketch, Chidori stood up and got ready to leave. The trickle from her arm started to drip.

"Hey, wait! Your hand..." Junpei yelled suddenly.

_Oh? He has quite the eye._

Chidori ignored him and started to walk away, _But of course, it's none of his business._

She jumped as Junpei yelled after her again, "I said, "Wait"! You're hurt!"

"What is it with you! Why don't you mind your own business?" Chidori rolled her eyes, slightly mad now.

Junpei hardened his jaw, obviously concerned, "But, you're bleeding, for cryin' out loud!"

Chidori jumped as Junpei suddenly grabbed her hand and he begun searching for something in his pocket. Junpei retrieved a grey handkerchief and wrapped it around her cut, "C'mon, show me your hand. You need to put some pressure on it."

She didn't understand. Why would a complete stranger do so much for her? Why would a boy like him show so much concern to her, a girl he barely knew?

Chidori mumbled as Junpei tied his handkerchief tightly around her arm, "Why are you in such a panic?"

"Are you crazy? Anyone would freak out over this. You need to see a doctor." Junpei's voice started to crack, his forehead covered with beads of sweat, "...You want me to go with you?"

Chidori laughed, for the first time in a very long while, "...You're weird."

She shook off Junpei's hand and walked away.

_... Hmmm... His name is Junpei...? ... It's only polite to tell him my name too._

"Chidori."

"Huh?" Junpei stared at her.

"That's my name. You asked, right, Junpei?" Chidori said, "...I'm almost done with the picture. I doubt you'll understand it, but if you want to see it, then you know where to find me."

Junpei continued to stare at Chidori as she walked away, her hand caressing Junpei's handkerchief. He smiled, shoving his hand into his pockets, Junpei left Port Island Station.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'll be going full force into my studies from today on, so there'll be no fanfiction writing! Sorry! Next week is my Prelims (Midyears) so I have to concentrate! I thought I needed to get this chapter up before I start on my studies or else i'll have to put it up end of next month.

Anyway! An entire chapter on JunpeixChidori! I like those two :D It'll be sad when the inevitable happens D:

I wanna thank all the reviewers for all your kind words! And I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Reviews = makes this author happy.

**EDIT 25/4/11**

I made some minor edits, fixed a few lines and added some missing lines! Sorry about that!

Feel free to leave a comment or PM me if you spotted any mistakes!

Also! I forgot to inform you guys! As some of you might have noticed, I'm currently writing a Persona 4 novelization as well, and I'm having trouble settling down with the main pairing! Do visit my profile page to vote for your favorite pairings!

Once again! Reviews make an Author happy, but you're obliged to just read and not leave a review of course. I just really like to read those long, well thought out reviews some of ya'll leave me :)


	40. Bringing a friend

**Chapter 38: Bringing a friend**

**9/1/09**

**EARLY MORNING**

'_Have you ever thought about how all this falls into place...? I'm asking why we have the Dark hour in the first place... Have you ever thought about it?', Pharos frowned, 'cause.. I've been thinking about it alot lately... and I think I have it all figured out...'_

It's been a while since anything exciting really happened around the dorm. Other than Akihiko's outrage over Ken's arrival, everything was considered normal. Minato had been slacking off lately, both in school and Tartarus. He was a little dazed today, his usually bright blue eyes were dulled and tired.

"Eh? What's up with you?" A familiar voice from behind shocked Minato into the realm of the living again. He turned around to face the speaker, the cap wearing, happy-go-lucky Junpei. Minato had felt a change in Junpei, he had become happier, not that he wasn't happy before, but he went out often and had always came home smiling.

"Heeellooooo, Earth to Minato!" Junpei waved his arm wildly at Minato's face. Minato grinned, "I'm here, I'm here... What's the first lesson?"

Junpei had his wide, summer smile plastered on his face now, "PHYSICS!"

Minato cringed a little, "And you're smiling because...?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Junpei laughed heartily.

* * *

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL**

"Class... CLASS! Summer vacation's over! Get your head in the game! You're back in school now, so act accordingly! All right, let's start with a question..."

Minato groaned softly, Mr Takenozuka had decided to start the semester with a really typical, really boring lesson. The teacher cum Kendo enthusiast had set his sight on Minato's sleepy face, "MINATO-SAN!"

The boy in question sighed heavily as he stood up hesitantly. Minato smiled when he heard Yukari, who was sitting in front of him, snicker. _Oh you're gonna get it next._

"Yes, sir." _Fire away._

Takenozuka had a sly smile on his face, "What happens..." he paused for dramatic effect, "... when the coefficient of friction is zero?"

Minato let himself smirk at the physics teacher, "You slide like crazy."

Takenozuka was stunned, but then the good natured man conceded defeat and nodded then he gestured at Minato to sit down, "Exactly. Been studying, I see."

"If you apply that to your summer vacation... It's gone down the hill with a coefficient of zero. Hey, that sounded pretty cool. Want me to write it on the board?" He asked nonchalantly as he flipped through the text book for more questions to ask unsuspecting victims.

Takenozuka asked Minato as he continued flipping through the pages of the book, "Ah, Minato-san, pick another student, will you? I need fresh victims."

There was absolute silence in the classroom. The muted whispers and the sound of frantic students flipping through their texts suddenly came to a stop and everybody stared at Minato expectantly, fear in their eyes. The boy, though, already had a particular person in mind, and she gasped softly when he said her name, the syllables rolling off his tongue naturally, "Yukari-chan."

* * *

**MAIN HALLWAY**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"I hate you."

"Ah... I know you don't mean that," He smiled.

Yukari shot him a really long glare, but his smile was starting to melt her heart. After she got the question wrong, Takenozuka had gave her extra homework to complete over the week, adding that on top of her Archery club activities and Tartarus, Yukari was swamped.

_Swamped, and pissed. You're supposed to be pissed at him!_

"You owe me," Yukari narrowed her eyes dangerously. She could see that Minato was cringing under her intense glare, and for once, she was winning. She tried to resist smiling at him as Minato groaned and gave her his puppy eyes look.

After a while, he noticed that his trump card had failed him. Minato huffed, "Ahh... Fine fine, you want food, is it?"

"What're you trying to imply hmm?" She eyed him angrily, her hands on her hips.

Minato shrugged as he continued walking out of school, his back towards her, "I don't have any underlying agenda, milady."

She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders for support as she tripped over a raised ledge, "... I'm gonna eat you broke tonight."

"Ah, I'm already feeling the pinch," he laughs, his voice soft and velvet, making Yukari blush heavily even though they had already been together for a while now. It felt as though the honeymoon period between them would never fade.

* * *

**WAKATSU RESTAURANT**

"Welcome to Wakatsu! Place your orders now?" The man's voice was dripping with a heavy foreign accent. He spoke with such a strong Chinese accent that made his Japanese a little hard to understand.

Minato waved his hand dismissively, "Later, thank you."

The man bowed, he then left towards another couple who had strolled into the restaurant. Minato turned his seat to face Yukari, "So, eat as much as you want."

Yukari arched her brow, her lips curved into a sceptical smile, "Oh really now? Didn't you just say that you're on a tight leash this month?"

Minato shrugged as he turned his seat back to its original position, "Well, I can always leave you here to work the remainder off if I can't afford it."

He burst into laughter as Yukari threw her bag at him, Minato, of course, caught it squarely and lowered it from his face, his eyes staring right back at Yukari, whose face was already pink from laughing too hard.

"I'm serious though, about you eating as much as you want that is." He tried to smile, but his cheeks were aching from grinning too much, so the smile became a little lopsided.

Yukari huffed and pouted, "If I get fat and nobody wants to marry me in the future, I'll be coming to you in your nightmares to haunt you every night and force you into marriage."

"Ah, you're already scheming to force me into marriage already huh?" Minato laughed.

Before Yukari could reply him, the Chinese man came back again, this time he was holding a large menu, "Order now, miss?" he asked enthusiastically, a wide smile on his wrinkly face.

"Ah yes, please." Yukari replied politely, "I'll like ... this and... he'll have _that_."

Minato gulped, "You're picking for me?"

Yukari smiled, her lips curved in such a way that Minato had dubbed the smile as the 'Takeba Evil Smile', or TES for short. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "... Um... What did you pick, exactly?"

The Chinese man replied him instead, his face crinkled as he smiled widely, "Young lady order the volcano fish head udon, good choice for the daring!"

"F-for the daring...?" Minato grimaced, he turned towards a giggling Yukari, "You ordered spicy fish head noodles for me?"

Swallowing her giggles, Yukari turned to her boyfriend, pink faced and still a little giggly, "Not spicy fish head noodles! Didn't you hear the nice Chinese man? It's the _Volcano fish head udon_."

"It's still spicy, it's still fish and it's still noodles," Minato sighed dejectedly, "I'm... I'm not eating that you know."

Yukari frowned, "Oh come on, be a sport!"

Minato shook his head, "It's not that I don't wanna be a sport, but I just get really bad stomach aches when I eat really spicy stuff."

"H-huh?" she flinched involuntarily, "I never knew that...! I'm so sorry!"

"Mhm... You're gonna have to switch with me," Minato glanced at Yukari's order, "I don't mind having some Wakatsu special."

Yukari wrinkled her nose, "... Augh... I guess I have no choice since the guy already took the order..."

Minato suddenly leaned in so close that Yukari could smell his scent, his breath on the nape of her neck tickled a little and she could almost feel his lips brush against her cheek as he whispered into her ear, "I'll make it up to you later..."

Yukari started to blush heavily, her temperature rose up dangerously and she almost felt as if she was fainting. _Get a hold of yourself!_

She heard Minato laughing, his body shaking from trying to contain his chuckles. He was obviously toying with her. He glanced at her sideways, his smile was almost like a drug, and she was addicted to it.

A while later, their orders came and Minato quickly grabbed his chopsticks. He was really hungry and while he enjoyed arguing with Yukari, he decided that he'd better finish the Wakatsu special before Yukari realises that he had lied about not being able to eat spicy food.

Minato shifted his seat a little to face Yukari. She was grimacing at the large bowl of noodles, the contents were almost bright red and the unappetising looking fish head stuck out from the rest of the soup. She was definitely not gonna be enjoying her lunch today.

_Eh... You being a little mean today Minato?_

Yukari had picked up, with her chopsticks, two measly strands of udon, drizzled with red hot _volcano _soup. She wrinkled her nose as she ate the noodles cautiously; Minato was particularly amused at her facial expressions as she swallowed the noodles quickly and snatched for the complimentary tea.

_Why'd give tea anyway? Why not a large coke or something? I mean, I think she needs it._

"Yikes... I think I need another drink!" Yukari stuck out her tongue as she tried to fan her volcano burnt lips.

Minato start feel really bad, _ah... I'm probably gonna get it, but... what the heck._

* * *

Yukari was stunned when Minato suddenly pushed her bowl of ridiculously spicy udon away. The Volcano Fish head udon really lived up to its name, the soup base was almost glowing red and when Yukari had put in those two strands of noodles, they burnt her tongue the instant they made contact. So she was rather relieved that he had pushed the bowl away.

"You looked like you were incinerating," He laughed, "Here, you can have the rest of it, I'm not hungry."

He pushed his own bowl towards her, the delicious smell of the soup wafted through and Yukari felt her stomach rumble. But Yukari wasn't a greedy person and she couldn't possibly take his food, she shook her head slowly, "It's okay."

"No, no I insist," He smiled uneasily, "it's the least I can do... since I lied about not being able to eat spicy stuff."

_... Oh you are so gonna get it._

Yukari glared at him angrily, "... I'm gonna make you swallow a whole barrel full of wasabi, I swear to god Minato..."

He gulped, "W-well I said I was gonna make it up to you!"

Yukari frowned. She got up from her seat and grabbed her bag, she stalked off, leaving Minato scrambling behind, paying the Chinese man for their meal then running off quickly after her. Yukari had walked quite a distance and whenever Minato thought he had had her, she walked even faster. It didn't even occur to him that he had followed her from the strip mall, all the way to Paulownia.

He finally caught up with her outside the music store, "Yukari, look I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad." She said as she continued staring at the posters papered all over the display of the store.

_Hmm... It's a Rise Kujikawa promotional poster. She's releasing a new album?_

Minato walked right up next to her, their shoulders touching, "Of course you are."

Yukari sighed, she always had a soft spot for him. She knew from the day he arrived that he'll screw her up some way or another. She grabbed his hand, but she didn't say anything, still staring at the posters.

They stayed like that for a while, and Minato didn't seem to mind. The mall was quiet for a Tuesday. Usually at this time, the mall would be littered with Gekkoukan students slacking around, plus summer vacation was barely over so majority of the population would still be in the holiday mood.

_... Well... I guess it's not that bad... It's nice to be alone with him like this._

"You know," she started hesitantly, "Hey, after all this is over... why don't we go somewhere different, like the mountains?"

He had a lopsided smile on his face, "Sounds good."

She dragged him towards the bench and sat down next to him, still holding hands, "Promise?"

"Why'd I lie about something like this?" He chuckled.

"Well you lied about volcano fish head!" She huffed. He released her hand and turned his body towards her, "I'll make it up to you!"

Yukari stuck her tongue out. She wasn't an unreasonable person and she had forgiven him for the fish thing, but she just wanted to mess with him, "I'll make lunch when we get around to the trip."

"Ugh... Fish head...?" He sighed, he then conceded defeat and stretched the length of his body, "Alright..."

"I feel as if you're really submissive to me sometimes," Yukari cocked her eyebrow.

Her boyfriend shrugged, "I was taught to treat the ladies with respect."

Yukari giggled mischievously, "Ooooh really now?"

"Yeah really now, milady." He said with a wide smile. He reached out to her face, his hand caressing her cheek, then Minato planted a kiss on her fore head. It felt to Yukari, like a scene from a romantic movie. He proceeded to give her a long, deep kiss on her lips. The colour of her cheeks begun to burn red, rivaling Mitsuru's hair.

_Thou art I... And I am thou..._ _Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Lovers Arcana..._

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

Aigis was sitting in the command room, scanning through the photo albums that she found on the book shelf to the right of the darkened room. The photo album was filled with candid pictures of the S.E.E.S, mostly pictures of the team before Aigis had joined. She also noticed that over 70% of the photographs were taken in a place that resembled a _school_ or a _classroom_.

Aigis frowned, _Minato-san spends most of his time in school. This means that most of the time, he is unprotected. I must see to this vulnerability at once._

The blond, female type android stood up abruptly, stashed the photo album back into the empty space on the book shelf and left for the lounge area downstairs. When Aigis arrived, Fuuka, Ken, Koromaru, Akihiko and Mitsuru were all there, watching an uninteresting Tv programme. Aigis had also sensed that the Chairman, Ikutsuki, was in the vicinity of the male restroom.

She announced suddenly just as the Television programme finished airing a commercial, "I want to go to school."

Akihiko choked on his protein drink, spilling some on the floor, "...W-what? That's the first time I ever heard somebody say that they actually wanna go to school."

"S-school...?" Mitsuru arched her eyebrow, "Why the sudden decision?"

Aigis explained calmly, "From my research, I realised that Minato-san spends up to 70% of his time in school. From that I conclude that up to 70% of his time, I am not around to protect him and he is therefore left vulnerable, 70% of the time."

"I-I see..." Fuuka said, "But Aigis, even if you enroll now, you might not end up as the same class as Arisato-kun, then you'll end up spending that 70% of school time away from him anyway..."

Aigis shrugged off Fuuka's concern, "I have heard from Junpei-san that there is always people 'playing hooky' in their class, so there are always empty seats there."

Mitsuru smiled, amused by the situation, "That's not exactly the concern here..."

* * *

"What Aigis has suggested is interesting!"

Everybody turned to the source of the voice, Ikutsuki had apparently returned from the washroom. The well dressed man grinned, "I think studying her behaviour in a social situation would be very intriguing indeed!"

Akihiko faced palmed.

"So I think the main concern here would be whose uniform Aigis can borrow until I can order a set for her!" Ikutsuki said, "Enrolment into Minato-san's class is no problem at all! In fact, I can do it right now!"

Everybody stared at Ikutsuki as if he were a mad man. He quickly dialled on his ancient looking cellular phone and called the school's main office.

Fuuka, who was starting to get excited as well, smiled happily, "Oh, I would love to loan you my uniform, but..."

She glanced at Aigis's body and did a mental calculation. The green haired girl blushed timidly, "I have a feeling that it's probably gonna be a little too short and a little tight... in certain areas..."

Akihiko snickered, earning him a painful nudge from Mitsuru, whose face was starting to get a little pink as well, "W-well, I think I might have a set in my wardrobe."

"Arn't you gonna ask if they'll fit?" Akihiko whispered, his crooked smile was menacingly evil and mischievous.

Mitsuru shot a dangerous glare at the silver haired boxer and it immediately shut him up.

The two girls took the blond android up to Mitsuru's room, leaving Akihiko, Ken and Koromaru alone in the lounge. Akihiko shrugged at a whining Koromaru, he reached down to stroke his fluffy white fur, "Just us men, hmm?"

Just then, Junpei walked in, following behind him was Minato and Yukari.

Junpei had met Minato and Yukari just outside the dorm and as they trio walked into together, the lounge area was in a mess. Junpei asked no one in particular, "What's goin' on?"

"Just give it a minute," Akihiko said as he ran a hand through his short hair, "They'll be down in a while."

Yukari cocked her eye brow, "Who's 'they' ?"

Just as she said that, Mitsuru, Fuuka and Aigis came down together from the stairs. Yukari felt her jaw hang open.

An astonished Junpei stuttered stupidly, "W-whaaaa?" Why's she wearin' our uniform?"

Minato blinked a few times, just to make sure he was hallucinating this, "...Uh... Cosplay?"

Akihiko begun to laugh. Fuuka explained everything to the trio of confused students and after hearing the whole story, Junpei grinned ecstatically, "Well, as far as I'm concerned, it's a great idea... Just look at how cute she is in that uniform!"

"The camouflage Mitsuru-san has provided me with seems to be the appropriate size." Aigis commented robotically, tugging at the edge of her shirt.

Yukari felt her eye twitch, "Why'd you wanna come to school anyway?"

Aigis begun explaining, yet again, "With the commencement of the second semester, I intend to synchronize my schedule with the other members'. If I were to remain here on standby, it could delay our deployment. Therefore, I request to accompany Minato-san."

Yukari felt the twitch getting worse. Beside her, Minato was shaking from the laughter. Takeba groaned, "Delay our deployment? Won't you going to school create more problems?"

"I will make any necessary adjustments as problems arise."

Takeba threw in the towel, "Ahhh, whatever."

Koromaru, excited by the presence of everybody, hopped unto the couched and barked, "Woof Woof!"

Instantly, everybody turned to look at Aigis, who promptly gave them the translation, "He said, "I want to go to school, too.""

Yukari smiled weakly at the adorable pooch, she then leaned forward to the excited dog and stroked its fur, "Sorry, Koro-chan... You have to stay here."

Koromaru instantly stopped jumping whined sadly.

* * *

**9/2/09**

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH**

**EARLY MORNING**

Minato was tasked to take Aigis to school today. He left the dorm with Aigis, Yukari and Junpei, the four of them chatting idly about schoolwork that they haven't had the time to finish, or in Junpei's case, start on.

They had arrived at the front gates with plenty of time to spare. Aigis walked up to the gates and tilted her head as she examined the school building, "I see. This must be Tartarus during the daytime."

Minato felt a sweat drop, "It's a school, Aigis."

"I see. I shall record that in my memory bank."

* * *

**HOME ROOM**

**MORNING**

The class was buzzing with excitement. Today, Arisato, Takeba and Junpei had arrived in school with a stunning new transfer student, and when you're in a school where more than half of the girls were in their own way beautiful, standing out was really a feat.

Miss Toriumi had escorted the new girl to the front of the class and stood behind the podium, she cleared her throat uneasily to silence the class. When the hormone driven adolescences finally calmed down, she announced, "Class, we have a new student who will be joining us. She just transferred here."

She turned to Aigis and smiled, "...Please introduce yourself."

The blond student bow slightly, and as she spoke, her voice touched the hearts of many of the love sick boys in class, "My name is Aigis. I am pleased to meet you all."

Minato could hear some hormone driven boys making comments already. The boy sitting diagonally to Minato moaned lustfully, "Hawt damn... Look at those things!"

His seatmate, who was a devout catholic, glared angrily at him, "Shhhh! Shut up, you disgusting barbarian!"

The lustful boy frowned, "Any normal guy would look at em', you gotta start loosening those Catholic priest robes and start hanging out with me more often."

"Oh for the love of God, I'll kill myself before I hang out with you!" He growled softly to avoid getting picked on by Toriumi, "I can't believe I've been sitting next to you for six months already!"

Minato smirked at the conversation. He returned his attention to the front. Miss Toriumi was scanning Aigis's file. Minato suppressed his urge to laugh when he realised that her file was nothing more than what Ikutsuki and Mitsuru had thought up last night when they enrolled her into Gekkoukan.

_I wonder what's in THERE?_

Toriumi had a grimace on her face, "...Humanoid tactical weapon? What on Earth...?"

Minato could hear Junpei snickering from his seat. Toriumi shut the file and sighed heavily, "...Clearly, that's a mistake. It just goes to show, you can't believe everything you read."

_Another prank by the administration office, I presume. I've been getting alot of those lately._

The teacher then scanned across the classroom, looking for a seat for the new girl. Aigis stood near the podium motionlessly. Finally, an empty seat beside Arisato propped up.

_Arisato-kun... W-wait a second! I'm not supposed to be thinking of things like t-that! He's a student for god's sake! So what if he has pretty hair or really nice blue eyes... and really cute face... and a toned, lean body... and articulate in the art of Kendo... and... W-WAIT NONONONONONONO! You're on duty as a teacher here! You can dream later!_

Junpei wondered why Miss Toriumi was staring so hard at the empty seat beside Minato. Sure the chair was empty now, but she of all people should know that another student sits there. Or maybe...

_Maybe she's starin at Minato, hmm? Eh heheheheh...So the rumours were true, eh?_

Junpei cringed, _ew... Toriumi's a cougar! _

The teacher snapped out of her delusion and cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Uh, um, You can sit... right over there, in that empty seat."

Minato arched his eyebrow as Aigis nodded solemnly. Junpei stuttered nervously, "Um, Ms. Toriumi, that spot's already taken. He's just playin' hookey."

"...Which means he's not here. So, it's free to be used, right?" Toriumi frowned, the lines on her face started to form.

Aigis put up no resistance. This had worked out for her, "This spot will be perfect..." she said, "Because I wish to always be by his side."

Yukari felt her eye twitch. Clearly Aigis still didn't know what to say and what not to say when in a _social _environment. That comment would surely start some undesirable rumours as soon as classes end.

Unconsciously, she bolted up from her seat and glared angrily at Aigis, "Aigis!"

"Is there a problem?" She asked innocently.

The girl sitting next to Yukari looked embarrassed for Yukari. She pulled at her pink cardigan and whispered softly, "...Um, Yukari, why're you standing up?"

Miss Toriumi laughed sarcastically. She then frowned so hard that her laugh lines were really starting to dominate her almond shaped face, "My, aren't we just full of drama today? Do me a favour and save the antics for after school."

Yukari threw her hands up in frustration before she plonked unto her seat.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Classes had finally ended for the day. The students ejected out of their seats as soon as the Teacher announced that class was dismissed. Minato, Aigis, Junpei and Yukari sat in a circle, adjusting certain seats to angle to face Minato's desk.

The group chatted for a while, mostly it was Junpei talking about some girl that he had been seeing lately.

Yukari grinned slyly, "Sooo Junpei's into gothic Lolita eh...?"

"I-it's not like that! I mean, she just has this draw to her, ya know?" Junpei rubbed his goatee as he blushed pink.

"Ahhh, Love is blind, love is blind..." Minato cooed.

Junpei shook his head furiously, "E-eh? Don't get the wrong idea man! I mean, when I said 'seeing' I didn't mean actually DATING her!"

"Whatever do you mean~?" Yukari laughed as she continued probing Junpei for answers.

He took off his cap and started playing with the frayed ends, "W-well she... She kinda leaves me at arm's length, ya know? Like whenever I wanna get to know her, she pushes me away with her silent treatment and stuff."

"Then your relationship, seems to me, like nothing more than a love struck fan watching his idol draw," Minato commented, "Are you sure this girl is worth it, bro?"

Junpei smiled suddenly, "... Yeah."

Before any of them could tease Junpei any further, a shrill beep rang from somebody's pockets. All of them checked their own mobile phones, except Aigis, and Minato raised his hand, "Mine. It's Akihiko-senpai."

"Akihiko-san? Well, what did he say?" Junpei asked.

Minato scanned through the message before he suddenly got up from his seat and grabbed his bag, "He says that he wants to see me at the gates now."

"I'll go home by myself later, you don't have to wait for me."

* * *

**IWATODAI STRIP MALL**

**HAGAKURE RAMEN**

Shinjiro had just finished his lunch and was about to head back to the hotel room to get some sleep. Where he got the money from, nobody needed to know.

As he left the Hagakure Ramen, he heard somebody call his name.

_Tsk...! What the fuck?_

Shinji let his anger seep into his voice, "You're getting on my nerves."

Akihiko remained unfazed, "The situation has changed. Sorry, but this time, I'm not asking."

Shinjiro frowned. He glanced briefly at the Blue haired boy standing next to Aki and recognised him as that boy who was with the other two students at the outskirts a few months back.

Akihiko held up the briefcase that he had brought along with him and opened it up. Inside the case were a familiar, gleaming silver gun and a tattered red S.E.E.S armband. Aikhiko's voice was grave, "This belongs to you. We have a new enemy. They're Persona-users, like us."

Shinjiro flinched. He knew what Aki was talking about, but he kept quiet about it. "Yeah, so what?"

Without waiting for an answer, he stalked away towards the stairs. Akihiko shouted after him, "Ken Amada has joined our team."

_W-what?_

He stopped in his tracks. Shinji clenched the fist that he had shoved into his maroon peacoat. He felt his jaw line harden and he shut in his eyes in frustration. Shinjiro stood at the spot for a while before he spun around to face Akihiko.

He spoke with a tired, raspy voice, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"He has the potential, and Ikutsuki-san has okayed it. He's now a Persona-user." Aki had no emotion in his voice. He, too, knew the consequences in this.

Shinji sighed heavily. He stared at the red arm band and asked, "Was it his decision to join SEES?"

Akihiko paused. And then he nodded solemnly, "He volunteered."

Shinji closed his eyes yet again to think this through quickly. He then agreed through gritted teeth, "... I see... Then count me in."

He glanced at the Blue haired boy next to Aki, "So, you're the one leading the operations now, huh? If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you fighting for?"

The boy's eyes widened a little, not anticipating the question, but he answered confidently, "To protect."

_Protect? Vague, but it says a lot about this guy..._

"Hmph," Shinji felt a corner of his lips cock up, his face now wore a lopsided smile, "Is that so? Well, you do your thing; I'll do mine."

Shinji picked up the briefcase then he started to walk off. As Akihiko watched his old friend go, he suddenly stopped and without turning his body entirely, asked, "Is my room still vacant?"

Aki grinned wryly, "Yeah."

Shinji nodded vaguely then he disappeared down the flight of stairs.

* * *

**9/3/09**

**EVENING**

The S.E.E.S all stared at the large double doors of the dorm as it cracked open. It was getting late into the night and other than Akihiko and Mitsuru, everybody else were there. Ken cocked his head to the side to get a better look.

Then a young, tall guy walked in. Dressed in a maroon peacoat, a worn out beanie and his messy shoulder length hair that showed off his bad ass look, Ken immediately realised who had come in.

Akihiko and Mitsuru were behind, chatting for a while before they introduced the young man to the rest of them. Mitsuru smiled nostalgically, "This is Shinjiro Aragaki. He was once a member of S.E.E.S and from tonight on, he would be rejoining us."

"Coolio," Junpei grinned ecstatically.

"Exactly," Akihiko said as the smile on his face grew wider, "Shinji's a demon when he fights, just you see when we head on to Tartarus."

"Stop blowin' my trumpet. I haven't fought in a while already so I'm probably rusty." Shinji growled.

Akihiko's smile never faltered. Fuuka smiled timidly, "Um... There will be a full moon the day after tomorrow. I'm sure another Shadow will appear, so... please be ready."

"Cool... So we get to see Shinjiro-senpai kick that shadow's ass!" Junpei guffawed, "AWESOME!"

Shinji narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I'm not gonna fight that thing alone."

"Course not! Junpei-maester's got your back, Shinjiro-senpai!" Junpei laughed as his grin grew even wider, "With you on the team, we'll be unstoppable!"

Shinji sighed, exhausted, unable to keep up with Junpei's energy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally up! This is the longest chapter yet! I'm planning to keep at this length for the rest of the fic!

_Aisa the Knight Apprentice _: It's you! I've really missed your reviews! :D Anyway, Yes I've known that Chidori has a revival scene! But whether I'm gonna implement it in the story, well, you'll just have to read on to find out! :) And about the last chapter being 'off', maybe it's because I rushed it too much? ._. Hmm...

_RaidEye _: Yeah, being with somebody like Yukari seems to take hard work. Reeeeeeeal hard work.

_Kisdota-The Freak Gamer _: You seem to be really excited for the hot springs trip eh? LOL Well, it might take some time, because the trip to Kyoto is in november and I'm only barely into september! And about the event itself, I have some plot devices up my sleeve, so you just gotta be patient while I write, yeah? :D

_parody 'r' us _: JxC~ JxC~ And thank you! I think my exams went rather well, I think. Probably. Maybe. *gulp*


	41. Loving the Enemy

**Chapter 39: Loving the enemy**

**9/4/09**

**AFTERNOON**

Chidori was sitting at the bench at the Port Island Station today. Noticing that several students in Gekkoukan uniforms were streaming in from the train, she took note that school had probably ended for them.

_School..._

She never got to go to school. First of all, she was picked up by the Kirijo group right after an accident involving her parents and she was kept as a guinea pig until a few years ago. Takaya had escaped a couple of months before he suddenly came back one night, and told Chidori and Jin about a theory that he had, he then reached out towards them with his free arm and said, "Come with me, I'll show you how the outside really looks like, we'll live our lives as we wish, _until the end comes and takes us all away_."

_...The end will come and take us all away. Nobody will be spared, so we might as well do as we please until then... How dark..._

"Hey, it's you again!" A familiar voice came from the direction of the trains. Chidori glanced up to face a grinning Junpei, still dressed in his white summer uniform. The tall, lean boy rubbed his small goatee out of habit as he made his way towards her.

"So, how's your hand?" He asked, his face now wore a worried expression as he stood in front of her.

Chidori remained emotionless as she instinctively touched the spot where the cut used to be. Junpei urged her to show it to him. Chidori sighed irritably and folded up the long white sleeve of her dress and showed Junpei the smooth, creamy white skin underneath it, unscarred and definitely not bleeding.

"Huh? I don't see anything..." Junpei narrowed his dark blue-grey eyes in confusion, "not even a scar..."

He glanced up at Chidori, his eyes wide and amazed, "Did it heal that quickly?"

"If it didn't, you'd be seeing a deep gash of haemoglobins and plasma, or dark red blood in simpler terms." Chidori snapped, she was irritated by the heat, and by Junpei's stupid question.

Junpei looked a little offended and disappointed by Chidori's outburst, and she immediately regretted shouting at him, he was only being concerned about her, and he was probably the only normal guy out there who would ever commit so much of his time to her. Junpei shrugged as he glanced away, "It was just a rhetorical question..."

Chidori sighed, "Hey, Junpei..."

The boy immediately perked up upon hearing his name, and he smiled at her, waiting for her to continue. Chidori almost felt something for him at that moment but quickly shrugged it off, she asked nonchalantly, "What do you do to make yourself feel alive?"

Junpei seemed to contemplate the question very seriously, he then replied casually, "Uh, I dunno... Breathing, I guess?"

He saw Chidori rolling her ruby red eyes at him and he chuckled, "Y'know, I never really thought about it before. How 'bout you, Chidori? Is that why you draw?"

Chidori didn't anticipate that her question would be turned around and shot back at her. She thought for a while before she parted her lips and replied, "Maybe... But, most of these are just scribbles... I don't understand myself very well."

_I don't understand why I'm asking him all these irrelevant question either... And yet here I am, unloading useless information about myself to a boy I hardly know._

"I see. Mind if I sit here?" He grins, and without waiting for her to reply, he plunged unto the seat beside her, making himself comfortable, "To tell ya the truth, there is one thing that makes me feel alive..."

Chidori listened carefully.

"When I get to play hero."

* * *

Junpei was sitting here, about to share his Tartarus experience with this pretty, red haired girl, he knew he shouldn't be telling anyone, but if she wanted to know, this was it.

He glanced at her and she wore a confused look on her face. He removed his cap and played with the frayed ends, "In the darkest hour, unknown to all but a few, the chosen ones stand against the forces of evil!"

He continued in his announcer voice, thoroughly absorbed in his own indirect confession, "Our hero, Junpei, fights to protect the world from these terrifying monsters!"

He jumped up from his seat and punched the air, and then reality set in and he blushed, embarrassed at himself for acting so childishly in front of Chidori, "Heheh... Well, you get the idea. That's when I feel most alive!"

For some reason, Chidori seemed to be taking what he said seriously. She was staring back at him intensely with her glistening red eyes. She never spoke a word, her face looked almost awestruck.

Junpei's blush deepened into a darker shade of pink under her intense stare, "Umm... You're s'posed to laugh."

Chidori seemed to snap out of her stare and shook her head, "So... Do you fight all alone...?"

_W-wha...? She's playing along...?_

Junpei grinned, ecstatic that he had managed to coax Chidori out of her box, but of course, he knew that what he said was stupid and normal people without powers like his wouldn't know about the Dark Hour. He laughed uncomfortably, "H-Hey, I was just kiddin' around..."

Chidori seemed adamant, "You fight during a time that no one knows about, right? So then, no one knows what you've been doing, either."

"That means you'll never receive any recognition... I'm impressed. I didn't know you're that kind of guy." She smiled coyly.

Junpei's face stared to burn. He felt faint from all the blood rushing to his face, "...For real? You actually believe me?"

"Tell me more..." she smiled as she tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

For the first time in his life, a girl he liked actually urged him to continue his silly stories. Junpei couldn't be happier to comply, "You really wanna know? Okay, but don't tell anyone, alright? Ya see, there's this special power called "Persona," and only those who have it can defeat the monsters."

"That's what I meant by "the chosen ones." My friends are fighting too... And ever since I joined 'em, we've been kicking some serious ass!" He puts his chest out in a macho fashion, emphasizing the 'kicking serious ass' part.

Chidori's smile had gotten wider since Junpei started telling his story. "Sounds like fun. Are you the leader? Because it sounds like you're pretty strong."

Junpei felt his blood run cold. _L-leader...? Uh... W-well I um... Y-ya see... Uh... Ahhh Shit._

He smiled uneasily as he croaked, "Y-Yeah... I-I guess you could say that. I mean, without me, things would just fall apart. Someone's gotta be in charge, after all."

Junpei rubbed his goatee as he laughed furtively, "It's pretty tough being a leader."

Chidori didn't reply. She seemed to be thinking about something. She was toying with the frills of her sleeves and she was pouting a little, her brows were crushed together in deep thought and frankly, she looked as if she was in a dilemma.

Junpei reached out to touch her shoulder, about to ask if she was alright when Chidori suddenly jolted up from her seat and thanked him, "I had fun today."

He was speechless, Junpei blushed again, "Y-You did?"

She nodded, still not looking at him, "It's time for me to go. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"H-huh, y-ye—" He cut off as Chidori walked away, not bothering to listen to his stuttering. Junpei didn't mind it, he grinned to himself, "Heheh... Tomorrow, huh?"

* * *

**9/5/09**

**EVENING**

**OUTSIDE IWATODAI DORM**

The youth played with his cap, twirling it around his finger, a disappointed frown dominated his rugged face, "Man, she wasn't at the station today... Maybe I should check again..."

Junpei sighed as he rejected the idea, "Nah, on second thought, I better stay put... The operation's tonight."

"Now that I think about it... we're fighting to protect her too..." his frown begun to curve up into a gleeful smile, "Dude, that so rocks... Maybe we really are, like, heroes... Yeeaahh!"

He began to trudge up the stairs, smiling to himself. Unbeknownst to him, a figure hiding in the shadows started to move towards Junpei. Holding up her chained hatchet, she whispered dangerously in his ear, "Don't move."

Junpei's eyes widened, before he could spin around to face the speaker, she pounded the end of her hatchet against the back of his head, instantly knocking him unconscious. Junpei only managed to catch a glimpse of a frenzy of red hair hovering over him before his eye lids forced themselves shut.

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

**COMMAND ROOM**

Shuji Ikutsuki glanced at the gathered S.E.E.S, "Tonight marks the 6th full moon... Do you detect a Shadow?"

Fuuka affirmed telepathically from within Lucia, "Yes... It's near Paulownia Mall... I think."

"You think...?" Mitsuru cocked her brow up.

Fuuka's head fell a little, disappointed at herself, "For some reason, I can't quite pinpoint its location... But, I'm trying to narrow it down..."

Mitsuru nodded, contemplating. Beside her, Akihiko grimaced, "Is that its power?"

"If it was, we might be in trouble." Minato frowned. The leader of the exploration team was tugging at his sheath uncomfortably, it seemed that it was put on too tightly, courtesy of his fellow S.E.E.S member, Yukari Takeba.

Shinjiro Aragaki was sitting at the sofa, his legs were crossed and he was pinning on his ragged maroon S.E.E.S armband, "We have enough to go on..."

The door burst open, startling everybody in the room. Shinji heard Ikutsuki curse, muttering a quiet 'oh jesus' before he composed himself again. Shinji never trusted that man. His shifty eyes and the way he was always manipulated everything from behind his persona of a lousy humoured bookish man, it just rubbed Shinji the wrong way.

Mitsuru asked, "Did you find Iori?"

Ken shook his head furiously, panic begun to raise from his voice, "I can't find him anywhere. His backpack isn't here, so I don't think he's been home yet."

"That idiot... He knows tonight's the night!" muttered Yukari angrily. She was standing next to Minato, helping him readjust his sheath.

Fuuka furrowed her brows, clearly worried, "I don't sense him anywhere nearby... Should I take more time to look for him, just in case?"

"No, it's okay. You're all young, sometimes you just get in one of those moods. Anyway, we should focus on the task at hand." Ikutsuki urged.

Shinjiro frowned, one of them was missing and Ikutsuki shrugged it off as if it was nothing. _He seems to be in a great hurry to get us out into the fight._

"We can't afford to waste any more time. Let's go." Mitsuru sighed heavily. She glanced at Akihiko, who was clearly upset by the turn of events, and whispered in his ear when everybody had left the room, "I know what you're thinking. We're all worried about him as well, and we're not leaving him behind, we just have much more immediate work to do right now."

Akihiko nodded, but his face still wore a sour expression. Mitsuru smiled, she grabbed his hand and led a reluctant Akihiko out.

* * *

**PAULOWNIA MALL**

"Detect anything?" Mitsuru asked. Fuuka nodded, but she seemed unsure.

The green haired girl frowned, "Only a faint presence. It seems so close, but... why...?"

"Alright, let's split up and search for it. There's no time to lose, hurry!" Mitsuru ordered. The group nodded and had begun to split up to search when Fuuka suddenly raised her voice and almost shouted, "Wait! Please, give me a moment! This is my responsibility...!"

Everybody was stunned. This was the first time Fuuka had ever come close to shouting since knowing her. The girl blushed, but stood her ground, "Tell me, Lucia... What is this thing that deceives me...? Hear the wind's answer in your ear... Touch the earth's answer with your fingertips... Taste the water's answer on your lips..."

Akihiko tapped Mitsuru's shoulder, whispering into her ear, "Hey, is she okay...?"

"Quiet, Akihiko... Don't break her concentration." Mitsuru shushed. The silver haired senpai shrugged.

"...Right beneath our feet... Some kind of... webbing...?" Fuuka asked no one in particular.

The S.E.E.S seemed confused. Ken looked up at Aigis, "Webs underneath the floor...?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with the old power cables underground. They were just left there when the island's construction was completed." The female android offered.

Mitsuru frowned, "Power cables...?"

"Yes, they run underground in many directions, like a web." Aigis nodded to herself.

Akihiko Sanada folded his toned arms across his chest, "And they're interfering with her ability?"

"...Thank you, Aigis. I understand now. Interference isn't the problem..." Fuuka suddenly smiled, her voice was almost excited, "The cables themselves have been possessed by the Shadow!"

Yukari groaned as she thought about having to fight an electric based shadow, "So... it's underneath this whole area?"

"...Now it all makes sense." Akihiko mumbled to himself.

Ken felt his eye twitch, "H-How are we supposed to beat something like that?"

Standing away from the group, Shinjiro didn't voice his opinions like the others. What was troubling him wasn't how big or how powerful the shadow was going to be, but rather, how were they gonna find the shadow based on something as vague as 'underneath the entire area'.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Junpei felt like shit. His head throbbed painfully and almost every joint in his body ached. His body was sore and he could feel his wrists chafing from the rope. The left side of his body felt worse than the other parts of his body, as if he was dragged up by the side.

_Dragged up...? W-wait a sec... I'm up on the roof...?_

He opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. The scenery seemed familiar, and Junpei soon realised that he was indeed dragged up. Up to the Dorm's roof no less. He tried to sit up from his position, but only managed to get as far as his knees on his own.

A female voice came from the darkened corners of the roof, "I can't believe how easy it was to sneak up on you. Are the others here just as oblivious?"

"Dammit... I can't use my power..." Junpei growled softly. He squinted in the dark, unable to make out his kidnapper. _Though the voice and hair seemed familiar... ... ... Shit._

The girl let out a soft sigh. Junpei bit his lip, "This isn't funny... Chidori."

"I want you to do something for me. I have new orders for you to give to your friends..." Chidori said grudgingly, she walked out of the shadows and knelt in front of Junpei, her face was just inches from his face, "Surely you have the capacity to communicate with them."

Junpei's chest ached. It was painful to have Chidori so close to him, and yet she was his enemy, he laughed sadly, "Ha... Me? Give orders?"

"If you do as I say... you won't be harmed." She said, her face was still just inches from his face, "...All you have to do is call off the mission. Easy, right? And not just the one tonight..."

She stood up, her face was grim in the dark, green moonlight, "All of them."

"You want me to cancel the mission?" Junpei repeated. He laughed again, this time the sadness was more prominent, "Ha... Hahaha... You... You just confirmed something for me..."

He glanced up at her face, "You're one of 'Them', aren't you?"

Chidori shut her eyes in frustration, "Quit wasting time."

"..."

* * *

**PAULOWNIA MALL**

"This is a problem... We have no means of attacking it." Mitsuru sighed heavily.

"In your notes from previous battles, it said there was a Shadow that took control of the monorail." Fuuka said from within Lucia, "Just like that one, this Shadow must have its own body. Let me see if I can find it..."

Akihiko rubbed his temples in frustration, "Even if we know where it is, we might not be able to get to it..."

"There may still be a way to reach the structure the buried cables feed into..." Aigis offered as she searched the maps in her database.

Shinji gritted his teeth. This was going nowhere, fast. He walked over to the fountain and reached into the water. He sniffed the liquid on his hand and confirmed it as blood, _Damn... All liquid becomes blood during the Dark Hour... That's just gross._

Suddenly, Fuuka gasped. Everybody turned to her, worried and hopeful, "...I found it. It's close by... in this mall!"

"In here?" Yukari glanced around the mall, nothing seemed to stand out as 'Shadow' material.

"It's inside a small chamber underground. ...It's rectangular, so I assume it's man-made." Fuuka said.

Ken held his chin as he thought, "Is it some sort of room...?"

Shin perked up upon hearing the new developments, "Wait a minute... I overheard the manager of Escapade..."

The gathered S.E.E.S looked at Shinji. He narrowed his eyes towards the night club, "He was saying that the power's been acting up lately... He kept complainin' about how he had to cancel some huge gig because of the power screwing up."

Yukari felt sweat roll down her back, "That's no surprise..."

"He said the control panel is located beneath the club. Maybe we should take a look..." Shinji said.

Akihiko smiled wryly at his friend, "You sure got some weird friends..."

Shinji muttered nonchalantly, "He got drunk alot, I helped him out when the punks at the outskirts of Port Island station tried to knick his wallet while he was throwin' up."

Fuuka smiled, "That's it...! It's there...!"

As soon as she said that, Lucia was dismissed in a bright flash, and Yamagishi stood alone.

Mitsuru patted Fuuka's shoulder, "Good job, Yamagishi." She then turned to address the rest of the team, "Alright. Once we're ready, we'll make our move!"

This was Minato's cue. He stretched his arms out and cleared his throat, "Alright... Let's see now..."

He glanced at Yukari. She shook her head, "Oh no you don't. I'm weak against electic based attack, remember?"

Minato chuckled, "Oh, I know that, that's why I got you these."

He handed her a ring, Yukari blushed heavily and she felt her body heat rise beyond measure, "W-what, w-why are y-you—"

"Hmm?" He grinned mischievously, "It'll nullify electric attacks. Why are you so flustered, hmm?"

"O-oh that," She heaved a sigh of relief, then she cleared her throat, embarrassed, "Uh, um, T-thanks."

Minato chuckled. The rest of S.E.E.S, except for Shinji, laughed together with him, much to Yukari's dismay. Minato stopped himself from getting carried away, "Hahahah... Alright, alright... Akihiko and Shinjiro-senpai, please come with me."

Akihiko nodded, he then gave Shinji a great slap on the back, clearly excited to be fighting with his old friend again. Aki started to get clingy.

Shinji was not amused, "Get off of me...!"

Mitsuru sighed heavily, "Just get this over with."

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

**ROOFTOP**

Chidori frowned, "...It seems they've completed their mission."

"... You can tell?" Junpei asked, exasperated.

"Yes... Through Medea's eyes." Chidori said. She then knelt down to Junpei's face again and shook her head lightly, "It didn't have to be like this. Why didn't you just call it off? It would've been easier for both of us."

"Augh..." Junpei gritted his teeth. He asked, "Who's Medea?"

"My friend." Chidori replied.

Junpei felt the pain in his chest again, he sighed heavily, desperate to reach the Chidori he once knew. _Or though I knew... Damn it... Was it all a lie...?_

"Chidori..."

"That's not important... Why didn't you call off the mission? Is it worth your life? Dying is what people fear most... isn't it?" She was getting agitated. Chidori stood up and took a few steps backwards.

Junpei let his head hang low, "I've never actually given anyone orders before..."

Chidori tensed up. He looked away, "Ya see... I'm not really the one in charge..."

"So you were lying earlier? Why...?" She frowned, "...I don't understand."

"Well You lied too." Junpei shouted at her, his own frustration building up, "Answer me this: was it all just an act?"

Chidori furrowed her brow, "W-what?"

"Ngh..." He gritted his teeth, "...Us meeting, your wound, the picture..."

Junpei glanced up at Chidori, he looked pained and desperate, almost tearing up, "Were you just setting me up?"

_... W-what...?_

Chidori was too shocked by his accusations to reply. Junpei spoke too quickly to allow her to reply, he snickered sadly, "Now that I think about it, that cut healed pretty quickly... Haha... I see how it is..."

_... Junpei..._

"That was..."

The door burst open. Junpei quickly spun around to see who was coming. The S.E.E.S quickly took position on the roof. Yukari called out to him, "Junpei!"

Chidori never got the chance to complete her sentence. She sighed, frustrated, "Tch. They're back already?"

She pulled out her evoker, and closed her eyes, her finger hovered over the trigger. Mitsuru saw this and quickly informed the others, "She's a Persona-user!"

"Medea, come..." Chidori cooed.

Junpei struggled frantically to free himself of the rope and finally managed to find a loose knot and he quickly undid the rope binding his hands together. Junpei yelled as he jolted up from his kneeling position and grabbed a shocked Chidori, embracing her and wrestling with her for her evoker.

He growled, "Chidori, stop!"

She couldn't overcome Junpei's strength and lost her grip on her gun, Chidori cried, "No! Give it back!"

Junpei threw the gun towards Akihiko, who had run over to pick up the gun, taking it further and further away from Chidori. She cried out again, "No! Medea...!"

Junpei manoeuvred behind Chidori and held her against his chest, with Chidori facing the S.E.E.S. He begged her, "Chidori please, just let it go."

Another man had arrived at the roof, a middle aged man with brown hair, "Hm! When did she...!"

Akihiko glared at a hysterical Chidori who was struggling to break free from a devastated Junpei, "Sorry, but we can't let you use this."

"Medea!" She cried out yet again, trying her damnest to pull away from Junpei. He cried in her ear, she could almost smell his breath, "Chidori **please**, just let it go!"

Fuuka felt vulnerable, "I... I didn't sense her up until this very moment... This is my only power and yet..."

"If even Fuuka couldn't sense her, then she must have some sort of power to conceal her presence..." Ikutsuki pondered, "I didn't have the slightest clue she was here..."

Behind him, Shinjiro frowned, _oh really now?_

Aigis walked over to a thrashing Chidori and grabbed her arms. Junpei let go of her hands and begun to walk away, he stopped next to her and croaked, pain in his voice and chest, "...Why did you... Why did you have to...?" He sighed, "... Chidori..."

"Are you a member of the group that goes by the name Strega? I have a number of questions for you." Mitsuru glared dangerously at Chidori.

The gothic Lolita glared back at Mitsuru, "...I'm not... afraid... of dying..."

"Ch-Chidori...!" Junpei exclaimed.

Chidori suddenly broke down, she stopped thrashing about and tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks, "...M-Medea... I'm..."

Mitsuru was stunned. She shook her head, frustrated, "Clearly, she's emotionally unstable. We'll let her rest, and save our questions for later."

Junpei felt torn. Torn between loyalty with his friends, and between his attraction to Chidori, his needed to protect her. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Aigis bind her wrists together and pulled her away from the roof, "...Chidori..."

* * *

**9/6/09**

**DAYTIME**

Chidori woke up with a headache. She hadn't slept much, waking up every hour or so. She glanced around, accessing her environment, and to her horror, she was surrounded by white. The double doors were white, the bed sheets and chairs, the tables and windows, even the flowers in her vase were white as snow.

_No...No..._

"Ah, finally awake I see," a woman with fiery red hair commented. She was hidden behind the curtains, but now she walked to the other end of Chidori's bed, "I assume you would be able to answer our questions."

"..."

The woman waited patiently. Chidori observed her hair colour and facial structure. Obviously a born aristocrat, the woman also sported red eyes that match her hair. Chidori couldn't help but feel the similarities between the woman and...

She froze. The woman furrowed her brows, "what's wrong?"

"What... What is your name...?" Chidori asked.

The woman lifted her face up and sighed heavily, obviously frustrated by Chidori's question and lack of co operation, she muttered, "Mitsuru Kirijo."

_Kirijo... Of course...No wonder..._

Chidori now made it a point not to say anything to Kirijo. She glanced around at everything except for Mitsuru and found her sketchpad lying on the bedside table. She reached out a bandaged hand and grabbed her worn out sketchpad, continuing her drawing from last time, completely ignoring Kirijo.

"... I see you're adamant about not co operating," Mitsuru mumbled to herself. She dug into her pocket and fished out a cell phone, she speed dialled and spoke briskly into the phone, "Akihiko, come in please."

As soon as she said that, Chidori could hear heavy footsteps from outside her room. The doors slid open and a tall, silver haired boy walked in. His strong jaw was set and he stood next to Mitsuru. "Chidori, look at me."

Chidori ignored his request. She kept her eyes fixated on her drawing. She was pleased that the sketch was starting to take shape. The silver haired boy sighed heavily, "Look, stop wasting time here, we know you're part of Strega. Just tell us what we want to know and we'll be gone."

Silence again.

"Maybe we'll start with something simple," Mitsuru said, she walked over to Chidori's bed side, "Is your name really Chidori? Or is it some kind of alibi? How old are you exactly?"

Chidori stopped drawing for a moment to glare at Mitsuru. She bore her eyes right into Mitsuru's, but didn't say a word.

Mitsuru was starting to lose her temper, "I'll ask you once more... Is Chidori your real name? What kind of organization is Strega? Are there others besides you three?"

"..."

Akihiko grumbled as he rubbed his temples, "This is bullshit..."

Suddenly, the mild tranquillity of the room broke, destroyed by a shrill, female voice from outside the room, "Hey wait, Junpei! You're not supposed to be here, remember!"

_...Junpei...?_

The doors burst open, a familiar looking boy in a cap stumbled into the room, nearly tripping over himself. He searched around the room and his clumsy eyes finally found her. He breathed her name, "Chidori...!"

Behind him, a girl with light brown hair came in after him, gasping for air, "Junpei!"

She glanced at the other two people in the room and bowed slightly, "Uh... Sorry. He wouldn't stop bugging me about this place..."

Both Mitsuru and Akihiko nodded their acknowledgement simultaneously. They stepped aside for Junpei to pass. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead, a clumsy grin on his face, he walked over to her bed side and sat down on the chair, "How are you feeling?" he asked, "...Seems like you've calmed down."

Chidori shrugged, still drawing on her sketchpad. Mitsuru felt her eye twitch, she frowned deeply, "She certainly has. In fact, she won't say a word."

Chidori ignored her comment. Mitsuru eyed the sketchpad, "...Maybe we should confiscate her sketchbook, too."

That comment made Chidori snap up at Mitsuru immediately, clutching her book protectively. Junpei saw this and growled at his senpai, "Hey, come on! What good would that do! That won't make her talk!"

Mitsuru glared at Junpei, "I'm not so sure about that. She was quite upset when we took her Evoker."

She then glanced at Chidori, "Speaking of which... Where did you get that?"

_Evoker... Persona... M-medea... Medea...! Oh no...! Medea!_

"Medea... Give it back to me! I want her back!" She screamed, she tried to reach out to grab Mitsuru, who immediately jumped back, stunned by her reaction.

Akihiko quickly ran forward to hold her back, alongside Junpei. The two boys pinned Chidori back down unto her bed and she stopped struggling after a while.

"Hey, I told you not to bring that up, didn't I!" Akihiko snapped at Mitsuru, whose face was already red from frustration.

"Then, what am I supposed to do!" She said, her anger seeping into her voice. Mitsuru sighed heavily, "I'll have someone else try next time."

Akihiko sighed as well. He walked over to Mitsuru and rested his hand on her shoulders, rubbing them, coaxing her to relax. Mitsuru looked away. Akihiko turned to Yukari and said in a raspy, tired voice, "...Yukari, call a nurse. We're done for today. I'll inform Ikutsuki- san of the difficulties we're having."

The brown haired girl nodded uneasily. She glanced at Chidori, who was still mumbling to herself, "Why...? Why did you take it from me...? Medea..."

Yukari frowned, the girl was obviously emotionally unstable right now. She then turned her attention to Junpei, who had worry, frustration and confusion written all over his face. She called out to him, "C'mon, Junpei, let's go."

Junpei snapped out of his delusion and stared at Yukari, he then nodded silently and reluctantly. He lingered at Chidori's bed side and muttered, "Chidori... What happened to you...?"

* * *

**9/7/09**

**EARLY MORNING**

_Junpei... Look at yourself... You're a freakin' wreck. Get a hold of yourself...!_

Junpei blinked a few times. He glanced around at his surroundings, steel poles, plastic chairs... He was on the monorail, on the way to school. Junpei grumbled, swearing under his breath. He turned to the side, watching the monorail fly across the large body of water, approaching his school.

"Junpei, are you alright?" Minato asked. He was sitting right across Junpei, next to Yukari, who was wearing the same, worried expression.

He probed again, "If you're not feeling too cool, you can always bail. I can cover for you."

"Naw, I'm alright," Junpei laughed, shrugging off Minato's concern, "Contrarily to my reputation, Jun-maester doesn't bail on school, no matter how much he hates it."

Yukari doesn't seem amused, or convinced, she poked a finger into Junpei's chest, lecturing the fatigued boy, "Stop thinking about it will ya? She's fine, she's getting the best treatment Kirijo money and power can buy."

"Whaaaat? I'm fine, seriously! I'm cool!" Junpei pushed her finger off his chest gently, "It's just uh..."

He turned to face the window again, "I... I wanna see her again."

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's up! It's gonna be June soon! So I'm gonna count this as June's chapter, cause the last chapter was in May as well. I'm gonna post the bonus Shinji's adventures chapter in about two to three days, so wait up till then! And if you're wondering why I'm writing two chapters, go check my profile!

**OH AND THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO TAKE TIME TO REVIEW! THANK YOU! AND IF I DON'T REPLY TO YOU, I'M SORRY! IT'S BECAUSE SOMETIMES I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPLY TO YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS (LOL lousy excuse.)** And I'm looking forward to reading your reviews for this chapter! :D

_anime-heroine _: October's coming up soon D: D: D: I don't wanna write it! I DON'T WANNA WRITE IT. But I have to D:

_parody 'r' us _: *DOOM* D:

_Opposite Side of the Sea _: Thank You! And YEAH! ITS SO SAAAAAAAD D: D: D: Endings are always so saaaaaaaddddd D:


	42. Bonus Chapter: Shinji's Adventure 2

**Bonus Chapter: Shinji's Adventures 2**

**Summer Festival.**

I tossed and turned on my lousy hotel bed. The spring mattress was old and infested with bed bugs, but I had to put up with it since I was paying minimal rates. I couldn't take the itch anymore and sprung up from the bed. Rubbing my extremely sore neck, I stalked towards the bathroom and braced myself for a cold evening shower.

Outside my hotel, a large group of people were headed towards the Shrine, dressed up in festive clothes. The girls giggled like idiots and the guys were all leering at their curves, nothing out of the ordinary. I ran a rough hand through my thick brown hair before putting on my beanie, it helped to keep my wild, long hair out of my eyes. I don't even know why I kept it this long anymore.

I walked away from the direction of the shrine, not interested in the summer festival at all. Festivals were nothing to me, too many people and weird girls were always clinging on to me. Annoying. I spotted an empty bench a little further off the entrance to the Shrine and made myself comfortable.

I didn't wanna head to Port Island today, I'm sure _she _wouldn't mind if I wasn't there for a day. Sometimes this burden really weighed me down, and I'm starting to get sick of the pain. But who am I to shrug off her death as if it was nothing?

My train of thought got interrupted by loud giggles. I felt my eye twitch as a trio of girls pointed and giggled in my direction. Women just never seemed to leave me alone. One of the girls begun to walk towards my bench, she asked timidly, her face blushing and pink, "C-can I sit here?"

I didn't bother to look at her as I grunted, "Whatever."

She seemed happy enough. I enjoyed the silence between us for a while, but she just gotta open her big mouth, "S-so, are you from Gekkoukan too?"

"What?" I arched my brow. Was I wearing something that gave me away? I don't remember keeping any of my High school stuff except for two of the shirts (I needed clean shirts) and an old photograph of me, Aki and Kirijo.

She smiled innocently, "There aren't many schools around Iwatodai, so I kinda assumed... I don't see you around in school, are you a senior?"

She was trying too hard. The girl who sat next to me was dull and boringly normal, so I gave no two hoots to her. (Sorry.) I looked away, letting a little of my frustration seep into my voice, "You can say that."

I could hear her giggle, and it was high pitched and seriously getting on my nerves, "Ohh! What class are you in?"

I grunted and pushed myself off the bench, the sudden movement startling the girl. I turned to face her, "None of your business, now will you please get off my god damned back?"

The girl started to cry. Oh God.

People were starting to gather and some were pointing at me, whispering loudly. I could make out bits and pieces of their conversations.

"...Look! Couple fight?"

"We shouldn't stare, it's a couple fight."

"Poor girlie, a man should never make a girl cry!"

"Cheating boyfriend?"

I felt the twitch get worse and my brain throbbed. I yelled at the gathering people, not thinking about the consequences, "WILL YOU DIP SHITS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

I don't have to take this shit. I took off, letting the girl sob on her own at the bench and in my attempt to escape, I accidentally wandered into the Shrine. Now trapped in the heavy human traffic, I couldn't get out on my own. I bumped into people, glaring at them as they stared at my face. _What're YOU lookin' at?_

I managed to wind out of the traffic and I ended up at a secluded garden behind the shrine. The lights were dim and I saw a couple making out on one of the benches further behind. Frowning, I stalked towards the bench furthest away from them and yet away from the Festival as well.

* * *

"I saw you make that girl cry just now."

"Huh?" I searched for the voice, "Who're you? And for the record, I _didn't _make her cry. All I did was talk a little louder. It's not my problem if girls are so god damned fragile."

I felt somebody next to me and I immediately turned to face the speaker. The person turned out to be a girl. A nosy one. And from experience, I could instantly sense the dominating presence from her, a presence similar to Mitsuru. However, it was a little too dim to make out anything else except that she had her hair tied up in a messy pony tail and that she was wearing a yukata.

"It's still not nice to make a girl cry," she sounded a little pissed, "plus you just left her there."

"And how is that any of your business?" I grumbled, "I don't even know her."

"...I see."

Was it just me or did she sound happier. "I thought you're here to lecture me? What? Cat got your tongue?"

The girl stretched out her legs, "Why would I be here to lecture you? I don't even know you."

I felt my eye twitch. Was this girl trying to be cute?

"I was just wondering why a big guy like you would be wandering around a festival like this. I kinda got the impression that you'd be the kind to hang out at the alley at Port Island or something." She says.

Was she trying to insinuate something? Damn it, I can't tell from her voice alone. How would she know if I hung out at Port Island alot?

"Whatever."

"Is that all you can say? Whatever?"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "What do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing..." She suddenly laughed, "Say, do you get irritated this quickly all the time?"

"Maybe."

"What's your name?"

I choked on my own breath. That was sudden.

"C'mon, tell me. I won't bite!" She laughed even harder. I don't even know why she's suddenly so happy. Maybe she's bi-polar or somethin'.

I let out a long, heavy sigh. "Shinjiro Aragaki."

"I see," the girl nods, "Then I'll call you Shinji from now on."

"You're annoying, ya know that?" I rolled my eyes, but of course, she can't see me doing that.

The girl laughed, "To you maybe, usually people call this 'energetic' and 'cute'."

I snickered instinctively, "Cute?"

"Course I'm cute!" She seemed to be a little offended, "You just can't see my cute glory in this dim lighting."

I chuckled, amused by this girl, "I think I'll rather let it be like this."

"Oh I'm sure you wanna see just how cute I am right now, don't cha?"

"You disgust me."

She didn't seem to stop talking, even for a second. But sitting here, listening to her blabber was kinda nice. At least it got my mind away from worse things.

* * *

"Say Shinji."

I heaved another heavy sigh. I briefly wonder how many times I had sighed tonight. "What now, princess."

Her voice suddenly raised almost an octave higher, "Don't call me a princess!"

I gritted my teeth, she didn't have to scream about it. "Well you didn't give me a name, dumbass."

"It's Minako," I could see her sticking her petit tongue out at me, "Dumbass."

"Okay fine, Minako," I said, sarcasm seeping into my voice, "What do you want from me?"

Minako poked her finger at my chest, "How old are you?"

"What's next, you're gonna ask me where I live, what colour underwear I'm wearin'?"

"Just answer the question!"

Oh God this girl was pushy.

"Then answer me this, princess," I sneered, "What grade are ya in?"

I heard her 'tsk' at the word _princess _but she replied anyway, "11th."

"Well then, if I was still in school, I'd be in the 12th."

"If? You mean you don't go anymore?" She sounded seriously confused.

"Look at me," I pointed at myself, "Do I look like the type to frolic around in a uniform?"

Minako shrugged, "I don't know, I can't see very well in this darkness, _senpai_."

"Eh? Senpai?"

"You're a year older, right?" She commented, "That makes you my senpai, then."

I haven't heard people call me senpai except for those S.E.E.S people from last time. It sounded weirdly natural coming from Minako. I glanced towards her direction, noticing that she was waiting for my response.

"...Whatever."

Minako laughed. She then glanced at her cell phone that was hung around her wrist on a phone strap, the light illuminating a little of her face, but I couldn't see much before she snapped her phone shut again, "Oh damn... It's getting late, I gotta go."

"..."

"What, you're not gonna say goodbye to such a cute girl like me, senpai?"

"You're annoying," I grumbled, "What, you want me to walk you home?"

To my intense surprise, she laughed at me. Like a crazy hyena. I felt my cheeks burn and I realise that I'm damn lucky to be in a barely lit up area.

"Ew, no!" Minako giggled, "What if you rape me?"

"R-RAPE?" I blurted out loudly. The couple who were making out all this time at the further end of the path were staring at us now. They took off soon after the girl commented on the time.

Minako laughed again, "Seriously, senpai! You talk way too loud."

Before I could retort, she jolted up from her seat and took off my beanie, messing up my hair, "I really gotta jet now. Bye, Shinji."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I actually redid the entire chapter in the eleventh hour! I had finished the chapter on the next day after I posted the previous chapter, but as I read my own story, I realised that this was not Shinji. So I deleted that couple of hours work and started anew! So sorry for the extra wait! (Even when I said that I was gonna post this up together with the last chapter :| )

Anyway! How was it? I've decided that I would let all Shinji's Adventures be in first person! (Maybe this'll be the last though, October's coming up soon D:)

As I wrote this chapter, I really had to keep re-reading the chapter to make sure I kept Shinji and Minako in character :/ (And I paired them up cause Aki was with Mitsuru and so Shinji would naturally be with Minako or Hamuko or whatever names you guys wanna call her.)

So was this chapter up to standard? Would you guys like to read more of this? Leave a review or drop a PM! Let me know how I can improve or what I did right or wrong!

Happy reading and thanks for all the support for _Memories of You_! (Considering that this was my very first fic :O)


	43. Everybody Hurts

**Author's note: STUPID BAR THAT PUSHES THE TITLE TO THE SIDE! Also! I've updated my profile with a preview of the next chapter! Do give it a read!**

**WARNING: There's gonna be LIME in the next chapter. It's pretty mild, so don't worry if you don't like sexytimes. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 40: Everybody Hurts**

**9/7/09**

**EARLY MORNING**

"Look at him," she sighed heavily, "He's a complete wreck."

The trio had just arrived at school. Junpei stalked off as soon as the monorail stopped moving, deserting the couple, mumbling about not wanting to be late. But they were earlier than usual, and the first bell doesn't ring this early, they still had over 40 minutes and school was a short 10 minute walk.

"Hmmm," Minato shrugged, "That's Junpei. I've never seen him so head over heels for a particular girl though. Usually he's into them for like twenty minutes and he's on to the next one."

"Maybe it's because they don't like him back? He can be such a creep sometimes..." Yukari commented as they reached the large, steel gates. Minato paused just outside, frowning.

"That's not very nice," he said.

Yukari gulped, she apologized bashfully, "Yikes, sorry, didn't mean it that way..."

Minato sighed, he placed his hand on top of her head, "Meh, anyway... I'm free this afternoon, you wanna head somewhere?"

They had just reached the lockers. Yukari held unto Minato's shoulder for support as she bent down to remove her shoes, "Hm? I thought you had Kendo today?"

"Kaz said that he was busy and Yuko brushed me off the other day when I asked about training, I sense a conspiracy. Kaz usually don't skip," Minato said as he rubbed his chin, the way Junpei would sometimes rub his goatee as he talked.

The main hallway was packed. Students were gathered at the notice boards, reading articles put up by the literature club. The couple strolled in together, they were way early today. Yukari shrugged lightly as she walked with Minato, "I thought I remembered Yuko saying that she had serious kendo business today so she won't be free for lunch before club time."

"That's weird, the club have been kinda slack since no particular competition was coming up anytime soon," Minato contemplated mischievously, "I wonder what kind of business Kaz and Yuko have today hmm..."

Yukari giggled, "Why'd you wanna know anyway? "

Minato chuckled, they had just reached their classroom. The class was already abuzz with students chatting about various things. Minato grabbed Yukari's hand and led her to their seats, "Actually, I don't really wanna know. I'm more interested about today. So are we heading out?"

Takeba started humming a song, avoiding Minato's question. He pouted, wondering if she was really going to leave him hanging. The first bell rung and the students in their class were getting restless, the teacher was probably gonna come in soon and they had to be at their desks by then.

* * *

**LAST PERIOD OF THE DAY**

They were an hour to the end of the day. The students were restless, their focus was all worn out and they were no longer paying any attention to the teacher. Minato was daydreaming at the board, at least that didn't draw attention to him if what the teacher saw was him staring intently at the board.

"Alright, next we gotta go through Forces. As we learnt from the last chapter, one of Newton's Laws was the Law of inertia. So now we jump to this question over here! If a frictionless bowl had a small metal ball inside, what would happen if I..."

A piece of paper was thrown unto Minato's table. Beside him, Aigis was staring at the board, not noticing the note. Minato grabbed the pink post it and a smile begun to form on his face. "Paulownia Mall." It said.

* * *

**PAULOWNIA MALL**

"I wanted to check out some piercings..." Yukari said as she strolled past several accessories shops on the second floor, "Hey, Minato, how 'bout you pick one for me?"

They stopped outside one of the accessories shop, Minato nodded, "Okay," he then shrugged lightly, "I don't understand why ladies like to pierce holes into their ears. Doesn't it hurt?"

Yukari laughed, "I pierced for the fun of it, what, are you scared of needles?"

"Uhhh..." Minato grimaced, "They're sharp and they poke you. I live with a belief that earlobes should be as God made us, fleshy and with no holes. But the hole looks good on you, just clarifying."

Takeba dragged Minato in the shop, laughing, "They use a piercing gun, love. Not needles. There's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, I'm _buying _a new piercing, not getting my earlobe pierced again."

Inside the shop, the middle aged, heavily made-up women grinned widely at the couple. She quickly floated over to Yukari and commented on her beautiful face shape and recommended her an elaborate looking earring set. They looked like they were meant for a clown.

Yukari shook her head awkwardly, "N-no thank you, but those _are _very beautiful, maybe I'll come back."

The women still had her wide, toothy grin on her slightly wrinkled face, "Oh, I overheard you lovely couple talking about piercing needles, perhaps you want to pierce? I offer piercing services as well! It comes with a complimentary set of studs!"

"Piercing services? A-actually I..." Yukari trailed off. She then glanced at Minato, who was starting to sweat heavily. She smiled, "On second thought..."

Minato gulped, _Oh shit._

* * *

"Stop touching it, Minato," Yukari scolded, "You're gonna get it infected!"

Minato's left ear was throbbing and red. The burning sensation was numbing the pain, but Minato was still queasy. Despite his heavy protests, Minato had forced unto the chair and was almost quite literally strapped on to prevent him from escaping. Yukari, however, was having the time of her life.

"You know," Yukari said between giggles, "I read on the internet that piercing only the left ear represented an aggressive and gangster-like personality. Piercing only the right represented homosexuality."

"And piercing both?" Minato asked reluctantly.

Yukari thought for a while, trying to remember what she had read on the website a few days before, "Hmmm... It doesn't have a meaning I think, maybe neutrality?"

Minato shook his head lightly. The sensation on his left ear made him extremely sensitive though, he could even tell the direction of the blowing wind now. They decided to continue walking along the corridor since Yukari haven't found a suitable pair of studs. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. The ring tone echoed through the empty corridor. Since it was getting rather late, most of the shoppers had either left or were on the first floor.

"Hello?" Yukari answered the phone apprehensively, she had panicked and picked up the call without looking at the caller ID.

A motherly, familiar voice came from the other end, "Ah! Yukari-chan! You finally picked up!"

"...!" Yukari's eyes widened at the sound of her mother's voice.

"I just wanted to call you to inform you about my wedding." Her mother's voice told her.

_Oh great, ANOTHER one._

"Uh huh." Yukari could feel her patience wearing thin. This was her mother's fifth engagement. They're probably not gonna last long anyway, just like all the previous weddings. It was just a matter of time before she screamed at her mother over the phone, "How would Daddy feel about this?"

Her mother's voice started to crack, "I... I want you to forgive me, please, Yukari-ch-"

"You want me to forgive you...?" Yukari repeated her mother's plead in disbelief, "Oh no, please no. Really, please just do as you wish, I don't care anyway."

"Yukari, I..." Her mother protested, "If you're not comfortable with it I can call it off..."

"Wait! Don't do that! Do what you wanna do!" Yukari shouted angrily into the receiver, "You don't have to worry about me, I'm 16, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Yukari, I'm calling it off," Her mother sobbed over the phone, "I... I won't remarry until you forgive me, please..."

Yukari sighed heavily, she just made her idiot of a mother cry. No matter how much of a wreck her mom was and how much she hated her actions, she was still her mom. "... Look, d-don't cry... I... I'll call you later alright?"

Yukari didn't want her mother to do anything silly when she hung up. Her mom sounded ecstatic over the phone, but still sniffling, "Okay! Call me anytime. A-actually, Yukari-chan, I think we should meet up to talk about this."

There was a short pause on Yukari's side, she only replied a little while later, "...Okay, um, look, we'll talk about this later, alright? Bye." She snapped her phone shut.

* * *

Minato grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Yukari sighed dejectedly, "... That was my mom."

"She apologized for everything that's happened. She said she won't get remarried until I forgive her..." Yukari mumbled, "She wants to see me, but I'm really nervous..."

"Do you want to see her?" Minato asked softly.

Yukari shrugged, but at least she smiled a little, "Well, I'm not the one who asked to meet. I'm afraid it might get ugly."

"We haven't seen each other in almost 10 years... so it's not going to be easy." Yukari commented, "When I see her, I might get angry and say something cruel."

"Hmm..." Minato said in a small voice, "But it's been ten years, you gotta give it a chance."

"...Yeah, I guess," Yukari sighed, "I know deep down, she still misses Dad. She got the worse brunt of the rumours."

Minato flinched, rumours made him ill inside. Yukari looked away, "It's hard to explain, but I realized this when you and I started going out, Minato-kun."

He couldn't help but smile when she said _going out_. Minato squeezed her hand and said in a sing song voice, "I feel loved~"

Yukari giggled softly, "She couldn't handle it, losing someone so important to her. I know I would, if I lost you."

Minato chuckled, grinning down at her, trying to lift her spirits, "Oh come on, I'm young, I'm handsome, I have you, I'll be fine. I'll probably stick around until the Dinosaurs come back to life."

Yukari giggled darkly, she swung her arm around Minato's waist as she poked his chest with her other her free hand, "You don't go taking life for granted! And why'd you wanna stick around for so long anyway?"

"Hmm? Because I'm pretty sure _you're _gonna live a long life too, so I wanna be there with you." Minato cooed mischievously.

Yukari blushed slightly as she laughed, "I'm starting to grow impervious to your flirting, love."

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

**EVENING**

"Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka called out from the kitchen. Something smelt burnt.

Minato shouted from the lounge, wrinkling his nose, "Uh... Well, I got my ear pierced."

"Ah! Why'd you do that?" Fuuka sounded surprised, but Minato suspected that her surprise seemed to be for something else.

After putting down her bags in her room, Yukari asked from the stair landing, "Um, Fuuka? Where are the others and, "she cringed, "What's that smell...?"

Fuuka sounded embarrassed as she explained from the kitchen, "Our senpai are at the hospital and won't be back 'til later. From what I hear, that girl Chidori won't say anything... Ken, Junpei, Shinjiro-senpai, Aigis and Koro-chan have all went out for a walk."

"And I um," Fuuka coughed, "I'm trying to make a snack for them when they come home but I... I seem to have accidentally burnt the stove..."

"Oh God," Minato muttered as upon hearing this, he quickly dropped his bags and dashed towards the kitchen door. As soon as the door opened up, black smoke escaped and Yukari could see Fuuka, donned in her usual green turtleneck and an apron and in her shaking hands were a charred frying pan and burnt spatula. In the foreground was what used to be their white walled kitchen.

* * *

**9/8/09**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Yamagishi, do you sense anything?"

Fuuka shook her head when Mitsuru asked, "Nothing at all."

This was the third day Chidori was held here already, and yet, she still did not break. Mitsuru liked to believe that it was because Iori was here to compromise the situation two of the three days. Akihiko, of course, tried to defend Junpei. It wasn't his fault, he said. Mitsuru knew that throwing a tantrum wouldn't solve anything, but good gosh, three days and she still doesn't say anything coherent. Provided that when she spoke, it was to reply Iori, and it wasn't even involving the case.

Mitsuru sighed heavily, "By refusing to speak, you're only hurting yourself. We aren't keeping you here because we hate you; we just want to avoid unnecessary confrontation."

Chidori didn't even look up at her.

Akihiko rubbed her tensed shoulders, whispering into her ear, "Don't get too upset. It's just a matter of time before she breaks."

Just as he said that, the door slid open and Junpei had come again. His eyes were fixated on the gothic Lolita, "...How's Chidori?"

"Again? What's with your obsession, Junpei?" Akihiko growled.

Chidori watched as Junpei ignored his senpais and walked over to her bedside. He smiled at her. Chidori frowned when she noticed that Junpei had lost a considerable amount of weight. His tanned, youthful face became shaggy and tired, eye bags were evident, his chubby cheeks became hollow and his carefully trimmed goatee had grown longer and a little wild, and frankly, Junpei was a dark, heavy shadow of his former self.

Junpei glanced at his senpais, "Did she say anything?"

Kirijo shook her head in frustration. Junpei swallowed, it seems that running here wasn't such a good idea after all, "Can I just talk to her?"

Both Chidori and Fuuka watched silently. Kirijo rubbed the bridge of her nose, frustration and worry on her aristocratic face, "Iori... It seems like you're letting your emotions get the best of you. Is everything ok?"

Junpei furrowed his brows as he tried to explain the conflicting feelings brewing in his body, "Well, no... I mean, I know she attacked me..."

Chidori's eyes widened. Beside her, Fuuka noticed. But Junpei persisted, "B-but, I can't stop thinking about her!

"Junpei-kun..." Fuuka sighed sadly. She stood up and let him take her seat beside Chidori who eyed the green haired girl cautiously. Junpei was more than happy to take the seat. The seniors, on the other hand, did not seem to be amused.

Chidori watched Junpei clear his throat and take his seat, "...You okay? I'm glad they let you keep your sketchbook..." he grinned, "You really do like to draw, huh...?"

Yoshino shrugged lightly as she looked up at Junpei, "...It doesn't matter whether I like it or not, I'm running out of pages anyway, so I won't be able to draw anymore."

Fuuka mumbled to herself, amazed, "She spoke..."

* * *

Junpei heard Fuuka's exclamation and grinned to himself, feeling proud that he was the only one who could get Chidori to talk and that he was the only one who could get her attention. "I-I could go get you a new set tomorrow! Do you have a particular brand of sketch pad that you like?" Junpei stuttered excitedly.

"No. Any kind would do." Chidori told him, "But what's the point? No one else but me can understand my pictures..."

Junpei smiled, "I could try..." He trailed off when he saw her sleeve stain red.

"S-shit, Chidori...!" Junpei suddenly grabbed her hand, startling her, "Why are you bleeding!"

Junpei held her hand tightly, worrying and fussing over her. Chidori her cheek burn, but she was still confused, why does Junpei always get so agitated?

Akihiko grumbled as he punched the nurse call button, "She does it to herself."

Chidori saw Junpei's face freeze, it then changed to anger and frustration, "W-what?"

Akihiko grimaced as he looked around the room, as if he was searching for something, "I thought I had removed all the sharp objects in here."

"...Apparently, we can't leave her unattended for even one moment." Mitsuru sighed, "But fortunately, she heals at an astounding rate..."

Chidori pushed Junpei's hand away from her own, bloody ones, "Go away, Junpei. Let go of me!"

"How can I let go when you're bleeding yourself dry!" He growled, he lifted her sleeve up and tried to apply pressure to the cut, making Chidori wince.

"I'll be fine, Junpei! Just go away! Stop trying to help!" Chidori screeched, "It hurts, you fool!"

Junpei suddenly let go, eyes wide and astounded. _Did she just call me a fool?_

He asked, pained, "at the station... you did that to yourself?"

Chidori grumbled, clearly flustered, "I never asked for your help." She looked away, refusing to look him in the eye, "You were the one who m-misunderstood."

_Misunderstood? I think not... _

Junpei had never been as sure about Chidori as now. He could hear it from the tone of her voice and from the way she behaved around him, that he had some kind of leverage over her, emotionally at least. It was the first time he had heard Chidori being so candid, calling him a fool, complaining to him about her full sketch book and about how he was making the cut worse. Junpei was sure that he wanted her. He'll give his own life if it was what it took to protect her.

"Well, I want you to stop." Junpei said. He saw Chidori glare at him, but he continued, "You can't be doing that, it's not right," he tore off his sleeve, startling Chidori and stunning the rest of the people in the room, Junpei tied the sleeve unto her cut, "I won't let you, or anybody else for that matter, hurt you in anyway."

Chidori looked away, her cheeks were heating up and her chest was hurting worse than the cut, she muttered softly, "...You fool..."

* * *

**9/9/09**

**EARLY MORNING**

Minato spotted Junpei in front of him at the school gates. He was early, for Junpei's standard. Minato rushed up to him and greeted, "Mornin'."

Junpei looked happy to see his best friend, he grinned widely, "Oh, I didn't see you there! S'up! Oh and, sorry I hadn't been around lately," he rubbed the back of his neck, "But, you know, I can't just leave her alone..."

Minato cocked his brow up. Junpei laughed bashfully, "Haha! Don't ask me why. I'm such a pest, ain't I?"

"No, no," Minato held his hand up defensively, "You're worried, I know. Love is blind." Minato grinned mischievously, but his tone was worried, "Good luck, bro."

Junpei nodded, he smiled knowingly, "Yeah, Thanks."

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**TATSUMI MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

Chidori dreamt that she was sitting at the train station again. Wearing her usual white dress and sitting under the sun despite the summer heat. She dreamt that she was having an artist block, having nothing in mind to draw, when Junpei appeared.

He was wearing a smug grin on his face as he walked over to her. This Junpei, however, wasn't the same Junpei who was with her yesterday. This Junpei was the happy go lucky, annoyingly nice and healthy Junpei who visited her during the summer vacation all the time.

She could hear the dream Junpei call her name. The way her name rolled off his tongue so naturally, it made her flustered and confused. "Chidori... Chidori... Chidori-san...!"

She opened her eyes. The voice didn't belong to Junpei. Instead it was the doctor whom Kirijo had assigned to her, the bespectacled, pony tailed man had been attending to her since she was admitted. The doctor sighed, "Finally, I was starting to get worried that you might have died in your sleep."

"..."

"Sorry, bad joke," He shrugged lightly, "Anyway, how are you today Chidori-san? Is the cut still hurting?"

Chidori didn't reply, instead, she was staring at the place where the cut used to be. The deep cut had healed completely, leaving no trace of a scar at all. If the doctor was perplexed, he was hiding it well behind that pair of oval spectacles, "I see."

Just as he was about to leave, the doctor spotted Chidori's vase. He commented monotonously, "Hmm? Was Junpei-san here again just now? Those are fresh flowers..."

"His classes just ended a few minutes ago." Chidori said as she reached for her sketch book on the bedside table, "It would be impossible for him to have come and gone in mere seconds."

The doctor nodded. He left the room without saying anymore. He let a small smile crawl up his face as he wrote the physician's comments on Chidori's report, _I see that she even took the effort to remember his schedule. Not bad, Chidori-san._

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM**

**SHINJIRO'S ROOM**

**EVENING**

It's been a while since he had heard from that crazy girl he had met at the summer festival. Shinji tossed in his bed, enjoying the comfort given to him the bedbug free mattresses. Shinji tried to remember her name, _I know it sounds like that kid's name... Uh... Min-something... Uh... Oh, Minako!_

Shinji was pretty sure she attends another school. It was just a gut feeling. But even if he wanted to find her now, it would've been impossible since he had never really seen her face properly, let alone going around asking people if they knew a girl named Minako. Shinji growled into his soft, _soft _pillow, "What're you doin' Shinji? Chasin' skirts?"

He jumped up from his bed and scratched his head furiously, frustrated. Shinji grabbed his black V-neck cotton t-shirt and donned it over his bare chest. Deciding against taking his peacoat tonight, Shinjiro left his room, locking it behind him. He shoved the keys into his trousers and headed out.

_A little fresh air should clear my head. Damn it, girls complicate things even when they're not around._

* * *

**PAULOWNIA MALL**

Shinji had arrived at the mall. It was late at night and not many people were around, he sat on one of the benches and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the water from the fountain behind him.

A few minutes later, somebody plunged unto the seat beside him. Irritated that the moron had stirred Shinji from his tranquillity, he turned to glare at the person, only to find himself staring at the same girl he thought was impossible to find again.

She was laughing, her hands held to her mouth, muffling her voice. She had pale, unblemished skin, her hair was orangey-brown and it was still tied in that messy pony tail from that day. She glanced up at him, face pink from giggling too much, her eyes were Cardinal Red and they stared right into his eyes. Shinji looked away, "W-what're you doing here?"

"Wow, can't believe you still remember me, senpai!" She giggled.

Shinji huffed, "It's hard to forget. You're the craziest, most annoying girl I've ever met."

"Hey, that's not very nice!" She pouted, "It's not the thing to say to cute girls like me! Maybe that's why you don't have a girlfriend, Shinji!"

"W-what?" Shinji blurted wide eyed.

Minako went into a laughing fit. Shinjiro was blushing from seeing her laugh like this, _what is WRONG with her!_

"You have issues," Shinji said, "What do ya want from me anyway? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Minako slouched into the bench, crossing her legs, "Busy? You were sleeping sitting up straight, senpai!"

Shinji's blush got worse, "W-well, I uh... Tch, you're annoying."

"Pffft!" Minako huffed, "First you're all like 'whatever', and then your next catchphrase is 'you're annoying'?"

"I-it's not a catch phrase, you little imp!" Shinji stuttered. He glanced at her, she was wearing her school uniform, the Seika High trademark white blouse and steel blue skirt. He asked her apprehensively, "What're ya doin' in your school uniform in the middle of the evening? Don't you ever go home?"

"Eh? None of your business, senpai!" Minako blustered.

_Oh God, she's yelling again. _

Shinji grumbled, "Ya don't have to yell! Bratty spoilt princess!"

"Again with the princess!" She hollered, "You... You beanhead!"

"What bean head?" Shinji furrowed his brows, he then ran a hand through his wild, brown hair, "I'm not even wearin' it today!"

"And that brings us to this!" Minako said loudly, "Why aren't you wearing that beanie?"

"I just didn't feel like it, geez..." Shinjiro wheezed, he couldn't keep up with her energy, "And you still haven't answered me, what are ya doin' at the mall in your school uniform at eight in the evening?"

Minako looked away, her energy had died down almost instantaneously, "I just didn't wanna go home."

"What, and you're not afraid that some guy might just _rape _you when you're out here at eight in the evening?" Shinji smirked, wondering if she still remembered the joke.

Minako chortled, "Yeah, I'm _reeeeal _scared!"

"Just so you know," Minako grinned pridefully, "I'm pretty darn good with the naginata, _thank you very much_. I can kick any pervo's ass if they even try to get close to me."

Shinji snickered. He glanced at her, "And why don't you wanna go home? You live with your parents?"

"Neh," Minako shrugged lightly, "They both died in an accident when I was around five or six. We actually wanted to come to Iwatodai for the summer, but just as we were closing in on the Moonlight bridge, my mom decided to change course. They died on the way out, just a few kilometres away from Iwatodai. I was the only one who survived."

The atmosphere became tense and awkward. Minako was now fidgeting with her school tie, not looking at Shinjiro at all. He felt a suddenly urge to touch her head and tell her that he was the same, an orphan. But they weren't exactly close, and Shinji didn't want to embarrass himself.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "So, foster parents?"

He saw Minako smile, "Yeah, nice people, but they can such a pain in the ass. They're my biological uncle and aunt, Dad's side."

"And you don't wanna go home because they nag?" He suggested.

Minako shook her head lightly, "They try to give me anything I want, and I'm grateful. They don't nag either, they just let me do as I wish, afraid that they might say something to evoke memories of my parents."

Shinjiro gulped heavily. _HE _was the one who made her remember all the horrible memories. He croaked softly, "S-sorry."

"Naw," Minako laughed, "It's nice talking to somebody about it after all these years. I just feel a little guilty now cause I realise that I can't even remember the faces of the people who brought me in to this world."

Her voice was strained. Shinji looked up at her and was startled at the sight of Minako sobbing quietly. _Oh great, you made her recall bad memories and now you made her cry. Fantastic job, Shinji._

Shinjiro sighed heavily. He suddenly stood up and held out a hand, "Let's go get somethin' to eat."

* * *

**IWATODAI STRIP MALL**

**WAKATSU RESTAURANT**

"We made it!" Minako laughed as they entered Wakatsu. Shinji panted heavily, "...Quit yellin', people... are startin'... to stare."

Still smiling and ignoring Shinji's advice, Minako made herself comfortable at the table. Shinjiro walked over to the seat opposite hers and sat down, still feeling extremely hot even though he was wearing a black v-neck tonight instead of his usual peacoat.

The wrinkly Chinese waiter scampered to their table, a large grin on his face. He asked in a heavily accented voice, "Order now? But we sorry to inform that no more volcano fish head udon!"

Shinji waved a hand at the man, "We don't want the fish head udon, just gimme a bowl of Wakatsu ramen."

The man nodded, his constant smile made him a little creepy. Minako shrugged, "I'll have the same."

"Okay, two Wakatsu ramen, yes?" The man confirmed their orders, "Okay, okay, coming soon!"

Minako glanced at Shinji. He was looking outside the window, watching the people downstairs. She smiled, wondering if she could ever have the chance to see the softer side if Shinji. She kept quiet, savouring the silence and tranquillity of the evening with Shinjiro.

"Noodles are here!" The Chinese man announced as he brought the ramen to their table. Shinji dug into his pocket and retrieved his wallet, producing a large note, "No need for change."

The Chinese man smiled even wider and thanked Shinji profusely before going off. They were the last costumers and the kitchen staffs were getting ready to close up. Minako gaped at Shinji, "That was alot of money, senpai! I don't think the noodles were worth THAT much!"

"Just eat," he told her, "besides, carrying small change around is a pain in my ass."

She shrugged lightly and clapped her hands together, "Thank you for the meal!"

The pair dug in and started eating. Minako glanced up at Shinji several times as they ate, noticing the way he chewed thoroughly before he swallowed. Unlike most of the barbarians she knew, and despite looking like a rugged punk, Shinjiro Aragaki was surprisingly gentle. Minako kept that in mind as she focused on her own meal.

* * *

"Yosh! I'm done!" She exclaimed as she pushed the bowl away.

Shinji looked into her bowl and growled, "You didn't touch the greens."

Minako blushed, embarrassed, "Uh, well, I think they taste funny."

"How are you supposed to stay healthy if you don't eat your greens?" Shinji glared. He grabbed her bowl and scooped up all the green vegetables which were in her soup with a large spoon and held it up to her lips, "Open up, now."

"You're really pushy sometimes, you know, Shinji?" Minako gulped uneasily at the sight of the mount of greens in the spoon.

Shinjiro leaned forward and glared, "Eat. It."

Minako sealed her mouth, "Noff!" (No!)

"I can be a lot more pushy and abrasive if I wanted to, you know?" Shinji stood up and walked over to Minako's side. He leaned down and his face was mere inches from Minako's, he pushed the spoon to the edge of her lips, "Noooooow! Eat it!"

"She shook her head violently, spilling some of the greens unto her skirt. Minako yelped, "Oh cra-!"

Shinjiro forced the spoon into her mouth, smirking. Minako grimaced as her tongue touched the bitter veggy, "Bleck...! It's bitter..."

"Well duh, it's bitter gourd," Shinjiro snickered. He gave her a tissue from the box on the table, "there, go clean yourself up. Nobody likes a messy eater."

Minako pouted, "_You _are not playing fair, senpai! Your face was so close to mine, I was just worried I might accidentally kiss you!"

Shinji felt his heart pound faster. His ears started to burn when he tried to process what she just said. "K-K-KISS?"

"Of course! _Everybody _wants to get a piece of this!" Minako laughed, she posed for Shinji and pointed at herself.

Shinji stuttered awkwardly, "I-I'd rather go kiss a hyena!"

"Hey!" She huffed, she looked extremely offended, "I resent that! ...Beanhead."

"I just gave you a free meal and you call me a beanhead?" He cocked his brow up.

Minako stuck her petite tongue out at him, "Pffft!"

Shinji rolled his eyes at her. But despite all his complaints, he was enjoying her presence. She glanced at her cell phone and remarked, "It's getting late... Hmm... And I thought I could stay out a little longer..."

Upon hearing that, Shinjiro's spirits almost immediately went down. She was leaving this early? "What time is it?"

Minako sighed dejectedly, "11... Aw man... And I was really getting into hanging out with you."

He couldn't help but smile. But they really had to go, the Dark Hour was going to set soon. Shinji started to walk out and she quickly ran after him, following beside him, he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Which way's to your place?"

"Huh?" She blinked.

He scratched his head, he wasn't very good at expressing his thoughts properly, "Tch... I'm gonna walk you home, so which way is it?"

"Oooo, what a gentleman," Minako laughed.

Shinji growled, "If you don't tell me, I'm just gonna leave you here. I'm not gonna care if you get raped or anything."

"Yeah, yeah, sheesh!" Minako struggled to contain her giggles, "It's a little over Garou Hanatoka street."

He nodded robotically. Shinji started to mumble, "I hope we get there in time..."

Minako asked in a small voice, "In time for what?"

He stuttered, "N-nothin'."

_The Dark Hour you idiot.I don't want you getting killed._

To his intense relief, they made it to her house in record time, half of the time, they were having a little race on who could walk the fastest. Minako was very competitive. When they both reached the stair landing, both of them were panting. Minako giggled, "N...not bad, senpai!"

"Ye...yeah?" Shinji chuckled, "well you... you're here, so just get in there and don't open the door for strangers."

Minako laughed loudly. Shinji waved a hand at her, "Shush! You'll wake the neighbours!"

"Haha...! Good night, Shinji." She smiled, her voice soft and longing.

He grunted in response and took off. Shinji never looked back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I dunnoe... Was it good? There was alot of JunpeixChidori and ShinjixMinako, I'll have to find time to put up another MinatoxYukari sometime, maybe next fortnight? Since my break is coming up next week, I should be able to squeeze in another chapter. And I have to start on my re-write of chapter 2 and 3 soon.

In case you guys didn't notice, I re-wrote the entire first chapter! Go check it out if you like and tell me how was it! (I apologize for the lack of MinatoxYukari moments though. I'll have to fix that in the next chapter! So prepare for FLUFF in the next chapter! I hope.)

Once again, I'm curious to see what you guys think of this chapter! (Especially the Shinji parts! I like me some Shinji moments :D)

And people were asking about the previous chapter! You wanted to know if Shinji's Adventures would relate to the story! AND IT DOES! :O I do have some plot devices up my sleeve for the October moon!

_Raideye: _Yes it does. Yes you will. And you'll just have to wait till October to find out! :D

_Alex W_: Yup! Somewhere in the Nagasaki Shrine, Minato and Yukari were having a moment and Etou is feeling all sour in a corner and Chihiro is feeling all sad. And while all this is happening, Shinji meets Minako! And about the ending, Well, we'll get to that eventually. (Eh heh heh heh.)

_Platinum Night _: Minako is actually gonna play a big part in the October full moon event! I actually got the idea after I read some of the reviews and decided that cameos in bonus chapters WILL NOT DO.

_Kisdota _: BIG BIIIIIIG PART, SHE'S GONNA PLAY.


	44. Towards the Full Moon

**Author's Note: I hate that little bar that pushes the title to the side! Pffft! Also, I don't think you can consider it _lime since _I think it's a little mild, but aaaanyways. Enjoy this chapter as I retreat to my room to tune my guitar! It refuses to sound right and I'm too much of a cheapskate to buy a tuner even though it had been about a year since I bought the guitar.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Towards the Full Moon**

**9/10/09**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Yo, Chidorita!" Junpei laughed as he burst into the Hospital room. Chidori rolled her eyes at the nonsensical nick name. But somehow, she felt much better with him around. The two seniors had been trying to interrogate her again, and it was seriously getting on her nerves.

"...Don't call me that." She said as she narrowed her eyes at a strange package underneath Junpei's left arm.

He rubbed his goatee with a gleeful smile on his rugged, youthful face, "C'mon, cheer up..." he unclasped his package and handed it to Chidori. She grabbed it reluctantly and was surprised that it weighted so heavily for an item its size. Junpei smiled affectionately, "I brought you a new sketchbook. You did say that your old one was getting full, right?"

_He remembers...?_

Chidori felt her heart thump faster, but she kept herself in check. Chidori muttered softly, "That wasn't necessary, Junpei."

He chuckled, the sound of his voice echoed through the otherwise silent room. Akihiko and Mitsuru were both sitting at the far corner of the room, having decided that it would be pointless to intrude. He sat down on the seat placed next to her bed and leaned forward, resting his chin on the metal railing, "Heheh, you said my name..."

"I was worried I'd never hear that again." Junpei grinned. Chidori felt like rolling her eyes at him, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She enjoyed the attention and affection Junpei gave her. This was not something she had ever felt when she was around anyone, and Chidori loved it.

* * *

They stayed silent for a few minutes when somebody else burst into her room. Chidori frowned, wondering just how many people were going to tear down her door. The two senpais who were lounging at the far end of the room stood up to greet the man. Chidori recognised him as the young Persona user, Shinjiro.

_So he was keeping in touch with them after all._

He glanced in her direction and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Junpei, "...Any luck?"

"She finally started talking." Mitsuru told him as she folded her arms across her chest, "But, nothing useful yet."

Shinjiro frowned. Akihiko noticed his displeasure and shrugged lightly, "Well, that's a start."

Sanada then shot the attention back to Shinji, "So, why are YOU here?"

It wasn't like Shinji to be interested in any of these administrative works. The taller built man shot his old friend a cautious glare, "I—"

Shinji was cut off by the sound of Chidori's heavy breathing. The girl was starting to choke, she clawed at the invisible hands that were strangling her, barely able to make a sound. Junpei, who was sitting next to her, panicked at her sudden assault, he didn't know what to do if the attacker was invisible. He was scared to death.

"C-chidori!"

Taking note that time was running out for the girl, Shinji reached hastily into his coat pocket and snatched out a plastic bag filled with unmarked pills. Mitsuru's eyes widened at the sight of the pills and Shinji quickly tore the package open, his hands shook as he selected two of the pills and shoved the rest of it into his pockets again.

Chidori was still choking and Mitsuru never felt things so out of her control before. As she stared at the girl in pain, Mitsuru thought that for a brief moment, she saw a silhouette of a strange creature floating above her, its hands reached out and wrapped its fingers around Chidori's throat.

"It's a Persona...!" Mitsuru gasped.

Shinji rushed to the girl's side and forced the pills into her mouth. She swallowed the pills reluctantly and almost immediately, the choking stopped and Chidori could breathe again. Junpei glared at Shinjiro, his eyes boring into the taller, older man. His body language was telling the older man to tell him what was going on.

Shinji shrugged it off, almost nonchalantly, but they could all see his contours shaking slightly, "Relax..." Shinji said, "It happens."

"They're not like us." Aragaki muttered in his usual, husky voice, his words slurring a little, "They can't fully control their Personas. That's why they need to take suppressants..."

"To keep their Personas from killing them."

Junpei's eyes widened when he heard what had come out of Shinjiro-senpai's lips. He glanced between him and Chidori's fatigued body. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, knowing that if Chidori didn't take her pills, she would be killed by her own persona. Junpei shuddered at the thought of Hermes' claws tearing through his body. It must have been the same fear that Chidori had just moments ago.

"Suppressants...?" Mitsuru repeated, she glared at Shinji, "...You know about Strega?"

The taller of the two hovered over Mitsuru, it intimidated her slightly, but she knew that Shinji would never hurt her. "You'd be surprised what you can learn on the streets." He glowered.

Shinjiro turned around, obviously he would not speak of this any longer. He headed towards the door, "I'll give the doc the right pills."

"The rest is up to you." He said with a thin frown on his face.

* * *

The room was silent once again. Only Chidori's heavy breathing rattled the air once in a while. Junpei plunged unto the chair and rested his head on the railing on her bed, closing his eyes. The sound of her breathing, the sound of her living, kept him sane.

Mitsuru sighed, exhausted. She turned to look at Akihiko, but noticed that he was no longer in the room. She frowned, noting that he must have gone to confront Aragaki. She prayed silently that Akihiko would not do anything foolish.

Chidori was stirring from her brief sleep and it startled both Junpei and Mitsuru. Kirijo knew that she was not wanted here and with a soft smile, left the room. The red haired girl rubbed the bridge of her nose as she tried to open her eyes, "I... I..."

She glanced up, only to see her favourite cap-wearing fool staring back at her with an ecstatic smile, she tilted her head, unable to recall the recent happenings, "...Junpei?"

"Th-Thank God...!" he blabbered, stammering and stuttering. It was only then that Chidori remembered that Medea had returned, and she had wrapped her cold, hard fingers around her neck, cutting off her oxygen. For the first time in a very long while, Chidori shuddered.

She blinked at Junpei. He was shivering, his eyes watering and he was vulnerable, all for her sake, and she didn't know _why_. Junpei continued to stammer and stutter like the idiot he was, "I-I thought y-you might be..."

"Why do you look so scared?" She asked suddenly. Junpei frowned, "Why shouldn't I look scared? I was terrified! I thought I would lose you forever!"

Chidori swallowed hard and repeated a line that she had kept telling herself, "Death is nothing to be afraid of..."

"What are you saying...?" Junpei asked through gritted teeth.

Chidori shook her head lightly, "Dying just means you don't wake up anymore..."

"That's all." She whispered.

Junpei plunged back into the seat. Chidori tilted her head, this was the first time she had seen such intense reaction from him. Junpei looked severely pissed, "You don't really mean that, do you?"

He stared into her eyes, his own violet ones were burning with emotion, "I-I don't want you to die, Chidori!"

She blinked, her eyes wide and her lips gaped open slightly. _I don't want you to die!_

_This is... The first time anybody has ever..._

She mumbled softly, "Junpei..."

Junpei suddenly leaned forward and grabbed her shoulders. It wasn't violent or painful, but he held her such that she could see just how serious he was, "Just because you're not afraid doesn't mean no one else is..."

He croaked softly, "Did you ever think about how I might feel?"

_How would I feel, if you got hurt? How would I feel, if you vanished before my eyes? I won't be able to take the pain, Chidori. I'll fall apart._

She didn't know what overcame her, but without her thinking, Chidori hugged him. She wrapped her long, pale arms around his neck and buried her face in the hollow of his neck. Once she realised what her body was doing, Chidori meant to pull away, but she never knew just how warm Junpei was and she enjoyed it. Junpei was shaking, and Chidori felt a little guilty that it was her fault that made him feel this way. She felt Junpei's arms wrap around her back. He was so... _warm_.

Chidori chuckled softly, "You're so weird, Junpei..."

He laughed awkwardly, his breath was hot against the sensitive skin of her neck, "Ha... Look who's talkin'..."

* * *

_~Love of mine, someday you would die. But I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark. ~_

* * *

**PORT ISLAND STATION**

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Shinjiro growled angrily.

Akihiko ignored the vulgarity and glared at his old friend, "What the hell's going on, Shinji? Why did you have those pills?"

Shinji narrowed his eyes dangerously at his friend. He didn't want to cause a fuss, but obviously, Aki doesn't know that. The silver haired boy stepped forward aggressively, "I've heard about those pills. They're taken to suppress a Persona when the user can't control it."

He thundered loudly, the veins snaking his temples bulged, "But, the side-effects..."

Akihiko swallowed painfully, "You're not taking them, are you?"

_Oh shit._

Like a child who had been caught red-handed for consuming stolen candy, Shinji rolled his eyes pathetically at his enraged friend. Akihiko noticed it and nearly ripped off his head, "Answer me!"

"Shut the fuck up," Shinji snarled. He hated people screaming at him, and Aki was really starting to piss him off. Shinji made a feral sound from the back of his throat, "I don't owe you anything."

"Tch." Akihiko spat, "The same as always..."

Shinjiro shoved his fists into his pockets as his eyes shot daggers at Akihiko, "Save it. I've heard it all before. You think I'm wasting my power..."

"But you're just too thick-headed. I'm tired of your damn preaching..."

Akihiko sent a heavy punch that cracked against Shinji's jaw. The taller of the two boys didn't retaliate, because if he did, all hell would've broken loose. He glanced up at Akihiko and noted that liquid was shimmering around the edge of his eyes. Shinji sneered, he had always been such a cry baby.

"Don't you get it? You know the reason..." Akihiko muttered, "10 years ago. My sister. The

fire."

He sighed dejectedly as he kicked the ground in frustration, "I wasn't strong enough to save her. They held me back, while she..."

"That's why I try so hard..." Akihiko's gaze became soft. He rubbed his sore fist, the one that made contact with Shinji's surprisingly strong jaw, "We promised, remember? To become strong enough to do what we think is right..."

Now he stared hard at the silent Aragaki, "So, why the drugs? Why didn't you come talk to me...?"

"I'm back in the fight now..."Shinji's face was unreadable, "So let it go."

Akihiko sighed heavily. If Shinji had to be like that, he would never break. The slightly shorter of the two frowned deeply, "...And the side effects?"

Shinjiro seemed to have spotted something over the other side and said hurriedly, "There's something I need to take care of. It's something only I can do."

Akihiko decided to let it go. He turned to the direction of the dorm, "...Like what?"

"Don't worry about me," Shinji commanded, "Just do what you think is right."

With that, Aragaki left. Akihiko sighed and decided to head home. He reached into his pocket and dug out his cell phone, holding on to the 'one' button. The speed dial came through and a smooth, female voice came from the other side. She chided softly, "Where are you, Akihiko? Do you know what time it is?"

Akihiko managed to smile a little, despite still feeling sore about just now. He was just reaching the Monorail, boarding the ride back to Iwatodai, "I'm heading home now, Mitsuru. Just had a... chat with Shinji."

"A...chat...?" She repeated. Akihiko could just imagine the look on her face. An eyebrow cocked up in curiosity.

"Yeah... I think he'll be late tonight." Akihiko frowned.

Mitsuru paused for a moment. After a little while, she acknowledged, "Alright. Just... come home quick."

Her voice faltered a little, "I... I'll be in your room."

The corners of his lips curled up to form a smug smile, "... Alright."

* * *

**PORT ISLAND STATION**

"Why were you there?" Shinjiro exhaled tiredly. The girl who sat next to him on the bench was meek and quiet. She didn't look him in the eye. It was a complete opposite of how she was last night. Shinjiro had caught her watching him and Aki fight out at the courtyard just now. He then marched over to her and made her sit with him.

He grumbled, "Hey, are ya gonna talk or what? Why were you there?"

She frowned as she slouched into the bench, "... I was just passing by, that's all. Then I heard a commotion, and saw you and that other boy shouting at each other."

Shinji sighed. Once again, she caught him at a bad time. He asked softly, "... Were you with anyone else?"

Minako nodded vaguely, "Yeah, I was here with a couple of friends. I told them I still had business here and asked them to head home without me."

He sighed heavily. Shinji turned his head to face her, "... You... Should head home too."

Minako furrowed her brows, frowning, "Huh? Why? I just got here!"

"Your parents might get worried," he shrugged lightly. Shinji smirked, "What if they see you hangin' out with a punk like me?"

Minako rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled softly. She grimaced, "They don't hang around Port Island! And I won't let them meet you either!"

Shinji cocked his brow up. He felt a little sad that she saw him that way, as a useless punk who knew nothing but wreck havoc. Of course he won't brag about his heroics in the dark hour, that's just stupid and dumb. Plus, he wasn't a hero. Shinji sighed.

Minako pouted as she huffed, "I will NEVER let them meet you!"

"What good is a secret if I just let them all out!" She stuck her tongue out at Shinji.

"W-What?" He blinked stupidly at her.

Minako crossed her arms across her chest, "Yeah you heard me! You're my secret. It feels good to keep at least _something _from my parents. They're private investigators, didn't you know?"

He was still confused. _I-I'm you secret...?_

"Hmm," she held her chin, "I guess I forgot to tell you huh."

"Uh..."

Minako shrugged lightly, "I think my parents know too much. I'm just being rebellious, hiding secret _boy friends _from them."

"B-B-OY FRIEND?" He blurted out loudly, his eyes seemed to have expanded three times of their original size and his face felt extremely hot.

_H-how could it be? W-we just met, damn it! I-I-I..._

Minako giggled, "Why're you so shocked? You're a boy and you're a friend!"

Shinji learnt how to breathe again. But his embarrassment still lingered. Minako was thoroughly amused, "What? You thought you were my boyfriend? As is Boy friend _boy friend?_"

She suddenly leaned towards him, her shoulders touching his, "Hmm... Well, you _are_ pretty cute. I won't mind if you were my boy friend."

"W-W-WHAT?" He exploded again. His blush was getting hotter and hotter.

Minako burst into giggles again. Obviously, she was toying with him. At least that's what Shinji thought. Minako glanced at his flushed face and smiled softly. She did like him, she enjoyed being with him, even if this was only their third meeting.

"Hmm," she hummed softly, "I guess it's getting pretty late."

"Y-yeah..." Shinji agreed reluctantly. He glanced up towards the large digital clock outside the Cinema. Was it this late already?

Minako sighed heavily, "Ah well. See you soon, Shinji."

He smirked uneasily, still embarrassed by just now, "What happened to calling me 'senpai'?"

Minako started to laughed, "You act like a little girl, Shinji. It's hard to call you senpai when you're so..."

"I don't act like a little girl," he growled softly.

Minako shrugged lightly, still grinning a little, "Anything you say, Shinji."

She stood up and brushed her skirt. It was only then that Shinji realised that she was still wearing her school uniform. He frowned, "When school ends tomorrow, head home immediately, you hear me?"

"Who died and made you my mom?" She giggled.

Shinji rolled his eyes, smirking, "If you don't, you won't be able to bathe and head down to Hagakure for a free meal tomorrow."

At the mere mention of a free meal, Minako's cardinal red eyes seemed to light up. She snickered, "You think I'll be lured in by free food?"

Shinji guffawed, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'll show up."

She opened her mouth to chide him, but decided against it. She turned towards the monorail, "I'm gonna eat you penniless tomorrow."

"Bring it." He grinned arrogantly. _With that small body of yours, I'll bet you won't be able to finish two extra large bowls of Hagakure bowls._

Minako smiled softly. She leaned forward, bending her body down to Shinji's level and removed his beanie. She ruffled his hair, just like what she did when they had first met, "You should really do something about that swollen jaw, Shinji," she giggled, but her eyes told him that she was serious despite her light attitude, "Put some ice over it or something."

Not used to being taken care of, Shinji blushed lightly and grunted in response. Minako grinned and turned her back towards him, "Night, Shinji."

* * *

**9/11/09**

**EARLY MORNING**

Yukari was spacing out, her eyes staring right at the direction of the school gates. She hadn't spoken a single word today and it freaked out her boyfriend. Minato felt cold chills as the silence between the two grew longer. He cleared his throat a couple of times but she didn't seem to notice his discomfort.

_Did you piss her off? Did you say something last night that made her all touchy? Maybe you forgot about some really important date or event? Shit, what if it's her birthday?_

He gulped uneasily as he argued with the voice in his head, _No, it can't be! Her birthday's..._

Minato blinked. His heart started to pound heavily as his brain struggled to assess the information, _Holy Jesus, you don't know her birthday! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, MINATO. A DEAD MAN!_

Yukari was briefly wondering why Minato was freaking out in the morning. She hadn't spoken at all this morning, since her throat was getting a little dry and she was worried that he might get sick of hearing her blabber every day.

And since they technically _live _together and study together and plus Tartarus time, he's hearing her voice and seeing her almost 24/7! And while it comforted her that it meant that he's not making googly eyes at other girls, Yukari was getting more and more anxious about him getting sick of her.

As they neared the school gates, a girl with long bronze hair and large oval eyes skipped towards them. Yukari narrowed her eyes at the intruder. She looked vaguely familiar, and yet she was pretty sure she has never met her before. The girl was wearing the Gekkoukan uniform and her pin told Yukari that she was a first year. The girl giggled, "Hello, Minato-kun!"

"...You know her?" Yukari asked, a little too harshly.

Minato nodded slightly, his face looked a little terrified. The girl was a new first year who had joined the photography club just recently. He remembered Keisuke telling him to show her around sometime since she was also a transfer student. But for some reason, Minato couldn't remember her name.

He smiled politely, "U-um, can I help you...?"

The girl smiled ecstatically. The way she looked at Minato was as if he was some kind of trophy she was eyeing for, and it pissed Yukari off. She giggled with a subtle fluttering of her long lashes, "I'm the new member of the photography club, don't you remember? You're supposed to show me around this morning!"

"I...see," He said. Something seemed to be caught in his throat and Minato felt like a fish out of water. He glanced towards Yukari and noticed that she was fuming. Her large, milky brown eyes were shooting invisible, icy daggers at the first year. He gulped awkwardly, "You see, um, I'm a little busy this morning, so if it's okay with you..."

The girl frowned, but her spirits were still high. It was as if she was loaded on ecstasy or something. She touched Minato's hand, "its okay! You can show me around _after school_!"

Minato blinked stupidly at her, dumbfounded. The girl didn't seem to get the message. He could feel Yukari's body heat rising incredibly. He was gonna get it later. Suddenly, he felt Yukari's arm hook his protectively and almost immediately, the girl's smile begun to falter, "...I'm sorry, but may I know your name, senpai?"

Yukari felt like hissing at her, but she kept her composure, "I'm Yukari Takeba. His _girlfriend_. And you are?"

At the mention of Yukari's name, the girl begun to smirk, "I see. I've heard a lot about you, Takeba-senpai."

Yukari started to frown. The girl seemed to have lots of guts for a first year transfer student. And from the way she reacted, it was as if she knew her. But Yukari was sure that they had never met before. Then again, she looked so _familiar_.

She reached out with a slender hand, a strange, arrogant smile on her face, "My name is Erika _Takumi_."

Erika giggled, "I'm sure you've heard of my brother, Takeba-senpai?"

Minato furrowed his brows. He noted to himself to be cautious of that girl, and yet from his experience with her during the welcoming party, she seemed to be rather nice. Minato rubbed his temples, _She's a Takumi, Minato. Just keep an eye on her, lest she and her brother try something funny again._

Yukari was openly glaring at the girl now. _Of course they're related, just look at her arrogant face! No wonder I thought she looked familiar! _

"That's nice, Takumi-_kohai_," Yukari snapped as she pulled at Minato's arm, "but we really have to get going now. And in case you didn't know, I'm not exactly fond of your brother."

With that, Yukari dragged Minato into the school building. He could hear his girlfriend grumbling and mumbling about how Erika was such a little pest and Minato could help but smirk at just how fuming mad she was. The red hue on her cheeks made her look drunk and while it was quite a funny sight, he was also a little weary of her temper and decided against teasing her. As Yukari pulled at his arm up the stairs, he begun to wonder, just how lucky he was to have somebody love him like she did.

As they stormed into the classroom, Yukari whispered into his ear before she darted towards her seat, "I'll have to talk to you later."

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**ROOF TOP, STONE BENCHES**

"You knew she was Takumi's sister...?" Yukari asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

She had asked him up to the roof, to clear things up. If she remembered correctly, Erika would be looking for him right about now and it irked her to know that Minato was supposed to, bound by duty to the photography club, take Erika Takumi, the annoying sister of the bastard Etou Takumi, out around the school premises.

Yukari didn't understand why Erika even needed Minato around, since by the looks of it, she didn't have trouble getting the boys in the first year class to do her bidding. Unless, of course, Erika was just like her brother, stubborn as a mule, thinking that the whole world was instantly attracted to them and when proven wrong, immediately starts trying to seduce them.

Minato shook his head, "I didn't even know her name until just know."

Yukari frowned lightly, "Why wouldn't you know her name? She's part of the same cultural club as you, wasn't she?"

"She may be part of the same club," Minato frowned, "but I don't pay much attention to anybody in particular there. At first I thought she looked fairly familiar, then after that I just zoned out."

"Why wouldn't you notice a pretty girl like her?" Yukari huffed, "Plus she was so clingy. Any normal guy would just fall right for her. And the way she coos your name? Don't you just _love _that?"

Minato opened his mouth to argue, but he didn't want to fight with her, so he decided to shut up and let her calm down. Yukari was still glaring at him from her seat on the stone bench, but after a while of silence, her gaze softened and she sighed dejectedly, "...I'm sorry."

He smiled softly at her and shifted from his seat at the other end of the bench, closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kept silent, listening to her breathing as she mellowed. He tilted his head, such that he could see her face, noting in his head that her body was pressed against his, making him smirk.

Yukari's face was hot. Her eyes were downcast and they refused to look at him. She knows that they had been together for a while now, but she still couldn't get used to him being so close to her. She was still a little insecure inside. Trusting was hard for her, but he made it easy for her to forget the dangers of throwing herself at somebody whole heartedly. That's why she loved him so.

She felt his warm breaths against her neck as he hugged her closer. He leaned in and with a free hand, caressed her face and made her look at him. Their noses were touching and with no effort at all, Minato pressed his mouth against hers. Yukari parted her soft, pink lips and she could feel Minato push his tongue in. She was surprised, but it wasn't as if they had never kissed like this before, it was just that she was usually the one who initiated this sort things. Minato was the passive one in the relationship.

As his tongue continued to assault Yukari's oral regions, Minato held her closer and closer to himself, his arms holding her to him travelled from her back, down the contours of her body, and settled around her waist. With a soft moan, Yukari prepped her leg unto his thigh so that she could face him properly as she tried to turn her body towards him. Minato's tongue was now continuously rubbing against her own. As they parted for a second to breathe, Yukari snaked her arms around his neck and her aching chest was pressed hard against Minato's. Her hands acquainted themselves with the roots of his hair and as she tugged at his hair from the overwhelming pleasure, voices rang from the stairs.

Embarrassed that people were coming up, Yukari quickly pulled away from Minato, who was slightly dazed. She pulled him up from the bench and started to panic when she realised that there was nowhere to hide. Minato squeezed her hand and took her to the door leading to the stairs. They pressed themselves against the wall next to the door and waited with bating breaths. The voices grew louder, one of them was distinctively female.

_And shrill... She sounds like a freakin' siren!_

"Are you sure they're not up there?" the girl screamed, "How would I know if you're not lying to me? I want to see Minato-kun now!"

Another voice, a timid male squeaked, "I-I'm sorry, but I-I'm pretty s-sure M-Minato-san's gone home already!"

"No! He's supposed to take me around the school! Minato-kun won't abandon me for that bitch!" she snarled frighteningly.

The timid male voice was persistent, "B-but c-club's starting soon, a-and we really need to he-head back, Takumi-san!"

He then laughed nervously, "P-plus, what are the ch-chances that he's up here a-anyway?"

"...I guess you're right," Takumi surrendered reluctantly, "... I'll get him next time. He won't be able to resist me. I just know it."

The voices faded away with the footsteps. Minato waited for the noise to finally stop before he dared to make a sound. He collapsed onto the ground alongside Yukari and turned his exhausted head towards her. She was holding her hands to her mouth, struggling to contain her laughter. Minato smiled affectionately, "Looks like you're having fun."

"S-she's so..." Yukari giggled, "so... _stupid_...!"

They burst into laughter. The sound of their chortles engulfed the roof. Yukari smiled at him as she caressed his hand, playing with his knuckles. Blushing slightly, she started, "You know how Junpei's really into Chidori..." she said softly, "w-what about you...?"

"Huh? I'm not into her," he blinked.

Yukari elbowed him painfully, "T-that's not what I meant!"

Minato chuckled. He laid his head on her neck, his breaths even and hot. She felt her body temperature rising as she felt Minato's soft lips kiss the outline of her neck. Yukari gulped, she closed her eyes, letting him do as he wished. His hands were wandering, from their initial spots around her small waist, slowly going up. Yukari chided him softly, but it sounded a little like a moan. Minato chuckled again, amused at how easily he managed to wrap her around his fingers even though she was the dominant one in their relationship.

"Again with the teasing..." Yukari breathed.

Minato muttered against her neck, "Mmm..."

He suddenly stopped and reached into his pockets. Yukari watched heatedly as he retrieved his cell phone and read the time. It was getting late and since clubs were already starting, it meant that it was probably time to go. He pushed himself off the ground and reached out to her with a grin, "Let's go, love. Before they start making fun of us back at the dorm."

Yukari giggled. She took his hand, "Alright, but you still haven't answered the question, love."

He smirked, "I already told you," Minato grabbed the handle of the door, "I'm not into Gothic Lolitas at all."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So how was it? Okay, let's go by order.

Chidori hospital scene: There's gonna be another one in the next chapter! The story calls for it! LOL And I think that the hospital scenes are incredibly important for the event where Chidori is ... well... Yeah. Somewhere in the near future. And the quote that I left at the end of the first part, the one that says 'I'll follow you into the dark'. Well, it was a quote that my friend loved. According to her, it came from a song, but I don't know what song. LOL. Oh well. I think the quote fits right?

Shinji Port Island Scene: Nothing much here. It's just that I think I made Akihiko's mood change a little too fast. (The part where he calls Mitsuru and he's suddenly mellow even though he just fought with Shinji like 5 seconds ago.) And The scene with Minako, how was it? I don't really have a particularly strong opinion about this one. Hmm.

Minato, Yukari Rooftop scene: I hope it was good enough for you guys! And who would've thought, Etou had a sister! LOL Now with TWO Takumis messing with their relationship! HAHAH! Ah... I had fun writing this. I had a hard time thinking of a female Japanese name beginning with 'E' though, so I just went with Erika. Oh well. AND THE SMOOCHING SCENE ON THE ROOF TOP! I'm not used to writing stuff like this, so it might not be good. LOL Oh well.

* * *

_RaidEye _: Well, in the game, during your first or second rank, Shinji was already forcing you to eat the veggy by glaring at you, but I just decided to make him more hands on. Heh. And I had wanted to write Minako such that she was the kind of girl that Shinji would lose himself to. So that when he was around her, he would completely forget logic and just be himself. :D

_Balforbes _:Thank You! :D I appreciate your enthusiasm! LOL

_parody 'r' us _: Heh heh heh, I'm terrible. It makes the ending incredibly tragic, doesn't it? ):

_Alex W _: Thank You! But Minako won't be joining S.E.E.S! Sorry! In this fic, she's just some girl Shinji sees when he's outside. LOL And Thanks once again! I'm glad you liked this chapter! And, well, it isn't Etou, but his annoying sister makes her debut! LOL And don't worry about the keyboard typo! HAHAH! And I think I might not change the ratings after all. I think I might be able to get away with it if I left it at 'T'. LOL

_Kisdota-The Freak Gamer_: HAHAH! Thank You! And I don't think I'll be writing 'The Answer' to this story! THAT'S JUST TOO MUCH WORK! (I'm incredibly lazy.)

_Platinum Night _: Thank You! And you need not await any longer! The chapter is here! ... And now you can go await the next chapter :D LOL Sorry, bad joke. And Yes, I am very much female -wink wink- LOL


	45. Losing Time

**Author's Note: I've made a plan for the next few chapters for the cultural festival arc! Also, a warning! Out-of-character moments ahead! Other than that, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 42: Losing Time**

**9/12/09**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"No one else is coming today," Junpei muttered as he laid his head on the metal railing on Chidori's bed, a habit that he had somehow developed, "But, they said we can't give you back your Evoker."

Chidori sighed. It was inevitable. Of course they would let her have it back. On another topic, Chidori noticed that as time passed, she stopped having dreams about Takaya and Jin, and she had instead dreamed about afternoons at Port Island with Junpei. She wondered if it was because of how she was starting to feel towards him.

_Speaking of Jin and Takaya..._

Chidori began to wonder about their well-being. While she didn't exactly enjoy their time together, they were still the only ones who were anywhere close to anything like a family to her. Personally, Chidori thought that Takaya's tactics were unethical. But if Jin was okay with it, and willing to take responsibility of the consequences, Chidori didn't mind. She began to wonder idly if Jin and Takaya were ever going to come find her...

Chidori realised that Junpei was waiting for an answer.

"...I wasn't expecting them to. That's why they started watching me in the first place." She said, her voice merely a little louder than a whisper.

Junpei shrugged lightly. His eyes trailed down from her bored expression to her forearm, cringing slightly when he remembered the bloody cut. He asked, "how's that cut doin'?"

Chidori ignored him. She continued to stare at him with a really, _really _bored face. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "...Prolly already healed, huh."

Another silence. He sighed dramatically and before he could start his last resort, a comic skit on his own, he noticed that Chidori was just staring at him, instead of drawing, like she usually did. He cocked his brow up, "...So, how come you're not drawing today...?"

Chidori sighed, "...Does it matter?"

"Well, uh, not really..."

Another conversation killed. Junpei wondered idly, about why was she so anti-social today and why she had decided to spend the day staring at him. He let his eyes wander around the sparse room, his gaze gliding over the white tables, chairs and ceiling. He finally settled on the glass vase that had wilting flowers hanging all over it.

"Hey, they're all dried up..." Junpei commented, "Gotta make a mental note to get you some fresh flowers, huh..."

Chidori stared at the flowers next to her bed. She lifted up her hand and reached over to touch the flowers. Junpei assumed that she was probably going to dispose of the dying flowers. He stood up from his seat as he assured her that he would take care of it. Chidori shook her head slightly and suddenly, with a flash of blinding light that seemed to have come from Chidori's touch, the flowers looked healthy again.

Junpei was stunned beyond words as he jumped back in surprise at the sight of the flowers in full bloom. He blinked stupidly at the flowers, "W-whoa whoa! How'd you do that!"

Chidori shrugged lightly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "I made them healthy again."

He laughed, "You can do that? That's incredible, Chidori!"

Blushing at the compliment, she mumbled uncharacteristically, "It's nothing special. You have powers too, don't you?"

At that, Junpei's spirit seemed to die down. He sat back down on his seat and shrugged, "Well, yeah, I guess..."

Chidori watched him. She was confused that her Junpei, _her _Junpei, was even capable of being so sad and mopey. He slouched into the seat and glanced towards Chidori, laughing uneasily, "That's about all I've got going for me. Without that, I'm nobody."

She realised that for Junpei to say these words, it must have taken him all his courage. He was speaking from the bottom of his heart and he was... _sad_. Despite his sometimes obnoxious, overconfident demeanour, Junpei was insecure inside. Insecure and lacked self-confidence. Junpei was shrinking, "I just talk a big game, pretendin' like I'm some kinda hero."

"But in reality... I don't know what the hell I'm fighting for..." He muttered, "or why I'm here at all..."

_Why...? Why are we here...?_

Chidori watched him quietly. Junpei took off his worn out baseball cap and began to play with the flailed ends of the cap, "When I was a kid, I had this crazy dream..."

"What kind of dream...?" she asked.

He grinned, "That one day, I'd grow up to be a pro baseball player..."

"That explains the cap," she thought, but unknowingly, she said it out. Chidori blinked at what she had said as Junpei chuckled.

"Pretty stupid, huh? I guess that's part of bein' a kid," He smiled nostalgically at the cap, "Ya know... This cap was given to me by my old man. My first baseball game."

"Old... man?" she asked.

Junpei's smile began to falter, "... Yeah... Now he's just a drunkard ass. He's fine when he's sober, a real great guy. But once the alcohol kicked in, he'd take out his frustrations on me and my mom." He spat, "Grade A asshole."

An awkward silence engulfed the room. Chidori felt that she shouldn't have brought up the topic as Junpei sulked quietly. He glanced up at her and frowned, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Hm. It's fine. I don't remember much from my childhood." She states matter-of-factly, "All I remember is... being surrounded by white."

Junpei's frown deepened. Chidori stared right into his eyes, "I hate hospitals..."

He flashed a knowing smile, "Yeah, me too..." Junpei muttered, "I'm sorry..."

Chidori looked at him. A small smile plastered on her face. She had never smiled. Chidori realised that the only time she ever felt happy was when she was with Junpei. It was only with him that she had laughed and smiled, the first after over ten years. Chidori wondered briefly if it was okay to feel this way towards him.

She touched his cheek with a bandaged hand, "I don't mind that much this time, since you come to see me so often."

Junpei started to blush heavily. He swallowed tensely, his body didn't know how to cope with the feelings that were running amok within him, "Chidori... I... I understand."

He touched her hand on his cheek, "I... I won't let you down."

She left a small smile plastered on her face. _However... If Jin and Takaya ever came to get me..._

Chidori gazed at Junpei. She hoped that the time would never come, to choose between loyalty and love.

* * *

**HAGAKURE**

"Two Hagakure bowls, extra large."

Shinjiro began to guffaw loudly when he saw Minako's face. He blushed slightly as he watched her snap her teeth at him menacingly before sighing and starting with her food. He had been thinking about their relationship a lot lately. He was beginning to think that it wasn't a good idea, but the more time he spent with her, the less he thought before he spoke.

Minako swallowed the last of the first bowl of noodles and groaned, "Geez Shinji... I'm dying here..."

"You're the one who wanted to eat me penniless, ain't that right?" He grinned sarcastically. It's funny, how he would remember every little passing comment Minako makes while he couldn't recall what cosine meant in an equation.

Minako pouted. She pushed the next bowl of noodles away from her face as she groaned again, "Ngh... That's it, I'm never eating Hagakure ever again."

Shinjiro began to laugh loudly. Minako stuck her tongue out at him, but he laughed even louder. Usually, she would've punched the living crap out of the person who laughed at her like this, but as she watched him laugh his heart out, Minako laughed with him. Despite being fairly popular in her own high school and having various boys ask her out, none of them ever caught her interest like he did.

Minako watched as he muttered something about not wasting food and grabbing the bowl of warm noodles. He ate quickly, but he still managed to find the time to chew each mouthful carefully. Minako realised that she had been staring at him eat the whole bowl, and she never got bored.

Shinji belch softly and muttered an apology. Minako giggled, "Y'know, my dad does that sometimes, belching right after he finishes."

Shinjiro stared at her, amused. He asked her, "You said your parents were private investigators?"

"Yup," Minako grinned pridefully, "In fact, my whole family tree is filled with detectives and Private Investigators."

Shinji snickered at her, his eyes gazing into hers, "Totally didn't see that coming."

"Hey you!" She stuck her tongue out, trying to look offended, but as she stared after Shinji, she realised that she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Aw right, aw right," He smirked, "Continue your story, why don't cha?"

Minako eyed him cautiously, only to induce more snickering from him. She frowned deeply. Shinji turned his body to face her completely, "I'm serious. Just keep talking, I'm listening."

She sighed, wondering why she would even wanna talk about her boring family, "Well, My dad's actually my _real_ dad's younger brother and my mom's his high school sweetheart. My dad's side of the family are all cops and detectives. My mom's side though..."

Shinji leaned in closer to listen as Minako tried to recall. Shinji noticed that when she was thinking, Minako had a weird habit of holding her chin and pouting. She tilted her head to the side, "Hm... I think my Grandpa from my mom's side was a hot shot P.I back in the day. Now my cousin's taking the spotlight."

"Eh? How old's he?" Shinji blinked.

Minako shrugged lightly, "_She_. Naoto-chan's a she. But she dresses like a guy all the time. I think she has issues. She doesn't talk to me much though, since I'm like 3 years older than her and still dumber than her."

"...You ain't dumb," he mumbled softly, "You're just annoying."

Minako laughed, "That's about the nicest thing you ever said to me, Shinji."

"And did you just say that your cousin's _three _years younger than you?" he gulped, if that was true, then Shinji might have been the dumbest person Minako had ever conversed with. When you were born into a family of smart asses and , even if you were as clueless as Minako, at least _some _of their brain cells or somethin' might have rubbed off on her.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "oh, she doesn't go to regular school either. Gramps hired home tutors for her."

"She's livin' with your gramps...?" he asked without thinking, "What about her folks?"

At this, Minako laughed uneasily as she glanced away from Shinji, "Um... She's kinda like me. We're both orphans. Sad, huh?"

"Eh? There's nothing to be sad about," Shinji said softly. Minako shot him an offended look. He mumbled, "I'm the same. But we still turned out fine, didn't we? Without parents."

Minako kept silent for a while. She never noticed that Shinji would be an orphan as well. He never told her, until now. And there she was, blabbering about her family. She used to think that she had a sad life, but now, Minako realised how insensitive and stupid she had been with Shinji. She realised just how little she knew about him, the boy whom she'd tell everything to. Not even her closest friends in school knew she was orphaned.

_At least your fosters were your actual family. Grow up, Minako._

Minako watched him for a while, realising that they had more in common than she first initially thought. She buried half her face in her arms, "... Not exactly. I have foster ones, remember?"

"What about you, Shinji?" she asked, "Tell me your story."

He sighed heavily as he watched Minako's reaction carefully, "My orphanage got burned down in a fire when I was just a pint-sized kid. Got picked up by this nice couple, but me being me, I screwed up their life pretty bad. They put me through middle school before they both kicked the bucket."

Minako apologized. Shinji shrugged and assured her that she had nothing to apologize for. It actually felt good to let somebody, other than Aki and Mitsuru know about his past. And in Mitsuru's case, it was only because he wanted to join the S.E.E.S that she ran a background check on him and found out about it.

Right now, Minako was the only person in the whole entire world that knew what happened in Shinji's miserable life. For some reason, he felt that he wanted to be close to her. He wanted her to know everything about him.

Hagakure was silent for a while, only the sound of the boiling soup and the occasional chatter from the table behind them could be heard. Shinjiro and Minako were both just staring at their bowls and sometimes, Shinji would try to start something but would be interrupted by Minako trying to do the same.

Minako hated awkward moments like these. Neither of them would say anything, afraid that it'll hurt the other. She especially hated wasting time like this, since every time she was with Shinji, time would speed up so quickly, before she knew it, she had to go home. And boy was Shinji nit-picky about the time. He wouldn't even let her out anywhere close to twelve.

She suddenly stood up and gave him a painful slap on the back, "Alright! Stop being all mopey and sad! We're gonna head out and make a nuisance of ourselves!"

He smirked, but as he glanced at the clock hanging on the far end of the walls of Hagakure, Shinji shook his head slowly, "It's getting late. Gotta get you home before your parents call the cops."

"Being Private Investigators doesn't necessarily mean that they're hot with the cops, you know?" She rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest, "They hate the cops, hell, I _hate _cops. They'll probably just come out and find me on their own."

Shinji laughed loudly, earning him stares from the remaining costumers in the shop, "That makes two of us. But I still gotta get you home, so move it."

"Sheesh, you're pushy!" She huffed.

He growled playfully, "And you're actin' like a freakin' princess, now go."

Shinji snickered when he heard her mumble about the princess comment again. She hooked her arm with his and began to ramble about everything, from the street lights they were strolling past to the colour of his hair. When he finally convinced her to stay in her own house, Shinji left the gates and began to hustle back to the dorm.

He started to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. He knew that women always brought trouble. And even if it was innocent at first, eventually they become all that you think about and you forget important things.

_Such as Amada's mother. You haven't been around there lately, hanging around a chick like Minako. You took her life and now you're just wasting your time on stupid things like hanging out with a girl. Quit chasing skirts, Shinji. _

Suddenly feeling sour, Shinji quickened his pace as he stormed through the half empty streets. He really liked her, liked her enough to blabber everything about himself without realising it. He never laughed this much in his life, not even with Aki. Heck, now with Aki, all they did was yell at each other. Sometimes Akihiko mothered Shinji like how Mitsuru does to him.

_And speaking of those two..._

Akihiko had been a lot closer to Mitsuru since Shinji left. He knew that something was up between the two when he was still there, but he never knew that Aki would eventually grow a set to let his feelings known to the ice queen. Shinji shrugged, he knows that they'll last. Akihiko would do anything to protect her. And she'll do the same.

_And on to the subject of protection... What about you? How do you plan on protecting Minako? You've failed once and you'll fail again. If you stay with her, she's going to die. You're gonna be the cause of her death too._

Shinji shook his head violently. No, he wasn't going to be the cause of another's death. Never again.

_I will do anything to keep her safe._

* * *

**9/14/09**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH ARCHERY FIELD**

"Yukari-san! Great shot!" The baby-faced, dark-skinned junior exclaimed excitedly. Yukari nodded in her general direction to acknowledge the compliment.

She didn't need people to kiss her feet. Yukari was only here at practice today because Minato was busy with preparations for the cultural festival. The photography club was getting extremely involved this year since Keisuke-senpai had stepped up as club president and since the Kendo team was taking a break after the tournament, Minato had been booked almost every other day.

Today's practice was for the junior 'B' team who were getting ready for some minor exhibition match with San High. Yukari didn't have to be here today, and she didn't want to be here. The people in the team, especially that baby-faced girl just now, loved to talk big, but never brought back any results. And she especially disliked Team 'B' because Etou was in it. She glanced around furtively for the bronzed haired boy, but it seemed that he had decided to skip today. Thank the lord.

She heard a faint 'snap' from the direction of the gates and smiled bashfully when she saw Minato hiding behind the camera. She walked over and met him halfway, but to her intense horror, following behind him was the little devil spawn. Yukari cringed involuntarily.

Minato cleared his throat uncomfortably as Erika came up behind him and stood unnecessarily close, "Hey, sorry about the stalker tendencies. The photography club wants pictures from all the clubs for the cultural festival."

Before Yukari to respond to him, Erika giggled, her usual high pitched chortle, "Haha! Oh, Minato-kun! I don't think Takeba-senpai minds at all. Actually, we gotta head down to the pool. The swim team's been told that we're heading there. We wouldn't wanna disappoint Kajime-senpai would we?"

With that, Erika took Minato's arm and pulled him towards the double doors that led to the hallway. Yukari didn't even have time to speak to him. Takeba was irritated, but she couldn't just pull Minato away, since apparently, Keisuke really liked Minato and they were good friends and Minato had mentioned that he didn't want to let the senior down. Therefore, pulling him away from photography club would be like a personal attack on the gentle senior, like taking candy that belonged to you away from a toddler who was tearing up. Touchy.

Annoyed, Yukari stormed off towards the targets and began to pick up the arrows, a chore that Yukari made herself do when she needed time to think alone and bury herself in work. Yukari bent down to pick up the arrow that had fallen to the ground, a victim of a lousy shot. She stared at the arrow, wondering if it would be able to pierce Erika's thick skull.

* * *

Today was a _great_ day. Keisuke-senpai had asked Minato to escort her around while taking the photographs, thanks to her not so subtle hints during lunchtime. Keisuke was both incredibly nice and incredibly clueless. But while it was all nice and dandy to have Minato all to herself, it irritated Erika that he was always ignoring her and busying himself with his friends. And boy does he know a lot of people.

Erika kept her arm wrapped around Minato's stiff ones as they made their way to the pool. While it annoyed her that he had managed to con Erika into allowing them to go to the Archery field, the encounter with Takeba had let Erika realise an important loophole in Minato and Takeba's lovely relationship. From the way Takeba had eyed her and from the way she reacted to Minato coming to see her, Erika had enough experience to know that his girlfriend was obvious very insecure in their relationship.

_And that, as they say, is that, _Erika smirked.

The day was coming to a close and Minato had taken photographs of almost every sport club in school. But of course, they'll have to repeat the process for the other clubs that weren't meeting today. Erika didn't mind, this meant that she would get to spend the next couple of days with Minato. And more importantly, she would get to rub it in Takeba's face.

_Oh and speak of the devil..._

* * *

Yukari was finishing up with the packing as the rest of Team 'B' ran off in a flash the moment the leader asked for the duty roster. Yukari reluctantly stayed behind to pack up the equipment and haul them back to the storage room. As she made a turn towards the gym, she heard a familiar snickering from the door that led to the connecting hallway. As she lifted her head up, Erika Takumi began to giggle even louder.

"What do you want, Takumi-_kohai_?" Yukari spat. She emphasized on the suffix, to remind Erika that she was still her junior and she should be mindful of that when she speaks. Erika seemed to roll her eyes at that.

"I'm just passing by, senpai," Erika smirked, "Me and Minato-kun were running about the school _together_, taking pictures of the groups preparing for cultural festival. He's _such _a busy bee."

Yukari flinched. Her hands wrapped tightly around the bag of archery equipment, part of her wished that instead of the equipment, her hands would wrap around Takumi's scrawny neck. She straightened her back as she shot the younger girl an intense, heavy glare, "And if you're so busy, why do you still have the time to walk around?"

"Hmm," Takumi hummed as she lifted her left hand up to her chin. She grinned happily, her eyes gazing over to Yukari, "You're right, senpai! I'm gonna go help Minato-kun over in the dark room."

Yukari felt her blood pressure rise. Her legs felt weak and she was really starting to lose self-control. The school was already more or less empty since club had ended a little while ago, but Minato still had to develop the photos in the dark room, and Yukari had just stupidly directed the devil spawn to her boyfriend. They're going to be in a small, dark and cramped room alone and it pissed her off even more because while Minato is being seduced in the room, Yukari would have to walk home alone tonight.

"Thanks for the suggestion, senpai!" Takumi giggled as she turned to leave, she gave Yukari a little wave as she ran off to the room.

The hallway was quiet again. With a heavy sigh, Takeba picked up the bag of equipment. She didn't even notice that it was fallen from her hands when Takumi announced that she would go join Minato in the dark room. But what was she to do?

Yukari couldn't go into the dark room, because she wasn't part of the photography club. And she couldn't ask Minato to stay away from Takumi, since it was Keisuke-senpai who had asked Minato to stick around. With every suggestion her head made up, Yukari had to brutally shoot each of them down. Her gaze on the door lingered longingly as she accepted that she would just have to bear with having Takumi around her boyfriend.

* * *

**DARK ROOM**

Erika was laughing all the way to the dark room. She couldn't believe just how well it went with Yukari. She only wished that she had her camera with her just now, she would've taken a million photos of Takeba's face when she announced that she'd go join Minato. Erika stood in front of the door and slowly twisted the knob. The door swung open slightly, allowing her to slip in without having too much light into the room.

Minato was alone, developing the photos as predicted. He had his head phones clung snugly on his ears and the loud music was blasting into his head. The music was like meowing cats in the middle of the night, it annoyed Erika to no end. She decided that to get his attention, she'd have to go through unconventional tactics. Erika snuck up behind Minato and pranced unto him as she tore off his head phones, hugging him from behind as she yelled into his ear, "Hello, Minato-kun!"

"Holy Jesus-," Minato cursed as he stumbled forward, dropping the photo in his hand, "What the hell were you thinking!"

Erika blinked, perplexed, "Eh?"

Minato sighed heavily as he picked up the photo from the liquid carefully with the forceps. He held it up to the red light as he squinted. Minato cursed quietly. He turned to Erika, annoyance written all over his face, "This shot's ruined. I'll have to head back to the track field tomorrow to get another shot."

Erika mumbled an apology but was shaken off by Minato. He waved a hand at her to tell her to leave him alone as he plugged his headphones back on and began to develop the other photos. Irritated that her advance didn't work, Erika wandered around the room looking at the photographs that were already done. She squinted at a particular batch of photos. Under the dim lighting, the photos looked eerie and weird. Erika shivered. She decided to sit on the table as she swung her legs freely while she watched Minato work.

He was a pretty good looking guy. He wasn't exceptionally handsome from afar, but if you looked close enough, Minato can be considered a pretty good catch. He wasn't Sanada-senpai hot and neither was he as intriguing as her bad boy brother but Erika considered Minato as Mysterious sexy, the kind who would tease you to no end and leave you breathless.

To Erika, boys were like collecting cards. She already had most of the different types of boys under her thumb, but Minato-senpai's mysterious-sexy type, Erika hasn't had one of those yet. Plus, he had Takeba, and Erika couldn't resist breaking up a couple.

It wasn't that Erika hated Takeba in particular. She usually just tunes out whatever her moron of a brother tells her. She'd rather do her own thing and not be associated with him at all. But when Erika had heard the girls in her class talk about how Minato-senpai and Yukari-senpai were like Romeo and Juliet, about just how cute they looked together, Erika decided that it just might be fun to see Takeba squirm when Erika steals him from right under her nose.

Erika glanced around the room and noticed that the scenery from the photos hanging on the threads were all the same. She squinted, trying to make out the pictures. They were all photos that Minato had taken from the Archery Field, Erika felt her eye twitch as she realised that the photos were mostly of Yukari. Each shot was beautiful and it made Takeba look so much cuter than Erika, and it pissed her off. And then there was the last picture on the thread, where she was looking right into the camera, smiling blissfully when she saw Minato there.

* * *

Minato could feel the first year watch him from the table, and it kind of creeped him out, at least she was quiet now. It annoyed him that she had done nothing but cling onto him all day. The girl didn't even lift a finger. When she wanted a drink she asked Minato, but Minato had decided to ignore her, pretending to be concentrating on the photos. And when Minato ignored her, she'd huff and manage to get one of the boys passing by to buy her a can of TaP.

She was like a needy child and Minato didn't have the patience to cater to her. Minato began to smile to himself when he recalled what Yukari told him once. Yukari called her the devil spawn and she particularly hated the way Erika purposely made her voice all high and screechy. Minato got the smacking of his life when he told her that he didn't really mind her voice. He only managed to get back into her good graces when he explained that it was because he doesn't pay much attention to her, that's why he didn't mind her voice.

Minato reached into his pockets and retrieved his cell phone. It was getting late and he was planning a trip to Tartarus tonight. He glanced over to the table and saw Erika snoring softly, her head lying on the table. Minato sighed heavily and walked over to her sleeping form. He meant to wake her up but as he was about to do that, Keisuke walked in, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Hello Minato-san," he grinned. He glanced over to Erika and shot Minato a lop-sided smile, "I see she's asleep. Don't worry about that, I'll wake her up later. I still have some things to do in the room anyway."

Minato chuckled softly, "I'm sorry to impose on you, senpai."

"It's alright, really," Keisuke waved his hand bashfully as he laughed, "I don't think Takumi-san would enjoy getting woken up from her dream. She'll get quite upset, I believe, judging that she's already this deep in sleep."

"And besides," Keisuke added as Minato moved towards the door, "I don't think Takeba-san would be very pleased that I've kept you here this long."

Minato felt sweat roll down his back. He rubbed the back of his neck before shoving his hands into his pockets again, "T-Thanks for the reminder, senpai."

Minato closed the door quietly behind him as he walked out towards the school gates. He quickened his pace, deciding that he should probably not head home empty handed. He took a detour towards Paulownia Mall, wondering idly if he had enough jewels to get Yukari a Teddy Bear. If not, he'd have to head to port island station to buy her a bouquet of pink roses, and boy does Rafflesia overprice those things.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally up! My break's pretty much over so chapters would be delayed. Probably. They'll come in slower, that's for sure. *series of awkward coughing* Also, maybe I should get a beta. I notice that sometimes I think faster than I write and it ends up with me having weird typos and grammar mistakes all over. Hm. Anyway, on to the chapter discussion!

Chidori hospital visit: Meh. There's nothing to comment about. The hospital scenes are important for the game plot, but it's terribly boring for me to write. Heh.

Shinji Hagakure scene: I think Shinji might have been a little OOC there. Whoops. And I'll be putting this couple in the spotlight together with Yukari and Minato for the next few chapters! (Since the October moon is comin' up soon.) Also! I noticed that people like to write that Naoto is somehow related to Minato, cause of their looks. Well it's not Minato, but I guess I could squeeze her into Minako's family. But it doesn't mean Minako is a Shirogane, cause Naoto is her cousin from her _mom's _side.

Takumi trouble scene: Heh. Have you ever noticed that Rafflesia sells over priced flowers? Or that the weird lady from Paulownia gives you a bear, in exchange for jewels? WTS is this?

Review Replies:

_RaidEye_: Yes. The plot thickens, muahahahha! And I think Erika is a little milder than Etou, but somehow more evil than him... Hmm... Wait what.

_ Alex W_: Thank you! Thank You very much! Hahah! I'm really glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope that this chapter is up to your standard!

_Platinum Night_: Why thank you~ Ho ho ho~ Glad you enjoyed them! And the *cough* *cough* parts won't be as frequent, cause I'm totally not used to writing those kind of things, LOL But they'll be there! Especially when Minato finally levels the Lovers arcana to the maximum! (Did you notice that they're still at rank 9? LOL) And about the answer, hmmmm. When I finally finish this story, and if people really _really _want me to write it, maybe _maaaaaaaybe _I'll write it. No promises!

_ Bee_: Thank You! :D Glad you liked it!

_ Natzo_: BOOM MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Heh, *cough*

_Kisdota-The Freak Gamer_: Heh. Fuuka would be fine. LOL. And Thank You! I really hope I don't end up screwing everything up though. They're gonna be feature prominently in the next few chapters until the October Moon! :| And Minato and Yukari will survive, LOL Missing a couple of chapters should be okay, right?

_princesskisara_: Yup, Everybody loves Minako. LOL. And yeah, I guess we still don't know her last name... Heh. And well, Erika kinda does her own thing, she doesn't really like her own brother very much. LOL. The last thing she'll do is take any sort of orders from Etou, LOL.

_ Crane21_: Heh heh. Go google up a llama, yeah that's what I look like, LOL Jokes aside, I'm glad that you liked what I wrote! Thank You! :) And about the ratings... Well, I think I can escape with a 'T', heh.

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! And I'm holding another poll for this story so if you'll just head over to my profile and put in your vote, it would be most helpful! Thanks again for dropping by and do leave a review! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	46. Preparations for the Cultural Fesival

**Author's note: After a month of inactivity, the new chapter is finally up! I apologize for the long wait! I've been busy with school and my social life in general. Since I'm graduating from sec sch this year, I'm making sure that I spend as much time with my friends as possible! It's funny because my clique has like ten people, so we're always the biggest group in the area and people stare because we also make the most noise!**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Preparations for the cultural Festival**

**9/15/09**

**EARLY MORNING**

"Hey, Minato," Akihiko Sanada called out as he jogged over to the dazed junior, "Three left, huh? And the next one won't come for another three weeks."

He groaned, "Man, why can't they just come all at once?"

Minato managed to smile, but it looked forced, "It'll be tough if we have to fight them all at once. We don't have the time or the stamina, senpai."

Akihiko arched a curious brow at the unusually tame and rational junior and let out a soft laugh, nodding his head while giving Minato a slap on the back, "True."

Sanada saw something pink approaching from the corner of his eye and grinned at Minato, "Well, it seems that you have something else to worry about. I'll head off first, see ya."

Frowning, Arisato wondered what had caused his senpai to jolt off so quickly. From behind, he felt a familiar presence approach stealthily. Grinning, Minato spun around to meet his stalker. His girlfriend, stunned by his detection of her presence, jumped back and tripped over herself. Minato felt slightly amused and a little worried as Yukari made an angry noise from the back of her throat while sitting on her butt, apparently waiting for him to give her a hand.

"Was that supposed to be a sneak attack?" he asked, half grinning, as he reached out with a hand.

Yukari rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, but she didn't say anything. Minato arched his brow and wondered, what could she possibly be mad about? It wasn't as if this was the first time something like this had happened. In fact, occurrences like these were starting to become a norm.

Minato sighed as Yukari walked off without him. Girls were a strange species. Just yesterday, Minato had come home late, but he tried to redeem himself when he presented Yukari with a soft, fluffy teddy bear, almost the size of Jack Frost. Yukari looked pretty docile then, but this morning, she was nowhere to be found. Minato thought that she might've just been flaring up again so he decided to leave her alone, and now...

_And now she's acting weird. Just what did I do wrong now?_

Deciding to let her cool off before talking to her later, Minato left in the direction of the Dark Room. Somebody screwed up with the photographs and they turned out pretty darn ugly. And since it was Keisuke-senpai's last cultural festival before college, and also as a personal favour to the senior, Minato had brought it upon himself to make the photography exhibition a good one and make the senior proud.

_And Dark Room means..._

Recently, Erika Takumi had been hanging around Minato a lot. She liked to drag him into the Dark Room all the time, even though there was really nothing important to do there. But most of the time, Minato didn't mind. As long as she didn't try to do anything funny, Minato actually didn't mind Takumi at all. All they did in there was developing photos anyway. Though Takumi tended to be a little touchy when they were in there, but it was nothing really. Reassured, Minato began to walk a little faster.

* * *

**2-F Classroom**

"Hey Yuka-tan, where's the leader, yo?" Junpei asked lazily as he lounged on Minato's seat, his feet sitting on his table leaving a little soil and mud on the desk.

Yukari couldn't be bothered. While a part of her nagged at the thought that Stupei was on _his _seat, another part of her scolded her, telling her that if Minato didn't care enough to notice her obvious discomfort with him hanging around Takumi, then he can take care of his own seat.

She sighed as she wondered to herself. Maybe it was her fault too? Maybe she hadn't made it more obvious to him. Yukari began to steer towards that train of thought. Well, Minato _was _a little slow when it came to this sort of things, but was he really that oblivious? He should've known that Yukari was pissed at him for spending the whole day with Takumi. And all he could do was give her a bear and be done with it?

Junpei was waving his hand in front of her face now, "Hey Yuuuuuuka-tan! What're ya starin' at?"

Flustered, Yukari slapped his hand away, "N-nothing! Go away Junpei, classes are starting soon."

"Sheesh! Ya can't be grumpy all the time Yuka-tan," Junpei said as he stuck a tongue out at her, "When Minato sees ya like that, it adds on to his stress, ya know?"

Frowning, Yukari turned to her seat and decided to ignore Junpei. Today was starting out crappy and Yukari wasn't in the mood to listen to Stupei's lecturing about her relationship. But Junpei wasn't satisfied. He walked over to her table and placed his right hand on the desk, resting his body's weight on that hand, "Listen to me, I'm sensing some issues here. You know, guys ain't like girls. Contrarily to popular belief, guys can't read minds—"

Just then, Toriumi entered the room and the class went into frenzy, running about, looking for their seats. Junpei's face blackened at the sight of the teacher and decided to finish this later, "Tsk, she's here. Bah. Look just remember what I said, Yuka-tan."

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Minato was out taking photographs again. He held the heavy _Conan _camera up to his eye and began to take rapid shots of the Kendo freshmen having a friendly match between themselves. They were doing well, motivated by the second place trophy sitting on the top shelf of the display wall at the far end of the Gym. The trophy shined and glistened, it sat proudly on the very top with Minato's name engraved unto it. Though it was only second place, but it was a considerable effort since they were pitted against Mamoru.

The photos were turning out pretty well. Behind him was Erika Takumi, following behind faithfully. At least she was quiet today. The freshman had tied her long bronze locks into a long ponytail and her bangs hung slightly above her brows. Usually Erika complained a lot, but she was pretty docile lately. Minato thought that maybe Erika wasn't so bad.

* * *

**ARCHERY FIELD**

"Hey gather around!" the Archery president, Hanai, called out. When the members had gathered, the senior puffed out his chest, "As you all know, Cultural Festival is coming up very soon and the Archery club still hasn't submitted our application."

Yukari cringed as Hanai declared loudly, "As we all remember, we missed last year's Cultural Festival because of some... circumstances."

Hanai frowned as the rest of the team began to groan at the memory, "Stop with the whining and listen! I conducted a survey and found out that a Maid Café is the best bet for a successful Cultural Festival and ..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" one of the female group B members yelled from the back, "I don't like where you're going with this, Hanai!"

"Will you people just listen for a second!" the senior bellowed, "I know it's totally irrelevant to Archery, plus it's so damned clichéd, but we have nothing better to do anyway!"

The girl yelled out again, "And the best you can come up with is a MAID CAFÉ? Then the girls would be doing all the work!"

Hanai blinked blankly at the girl. He didn't seem to have thought of that. "Well... The café needs a kitchen and man power right? The guys can cook and lift heavy objects while the girls dress up as maids and serve!"

Yukari didn't like where this was going and quickly interjected before anything worse happens, "Hey, Hanai! I'm not just gonna stand here and let you exploit the girls like this ya know? We're not all gonna dress up as maid just for your stupid café!"

"Enough! Look, we're running out of time and if we don't send it in by today, Kirijo won't let the Archery Club participate this year!" Hanai bellowed, he looked kinda sad, "C'mon, just do this as a favour to me, will ya? It's my final year!"

The girls began to glance at each other furtively. They had unconsciously split themselves between boys and girls, each obviously taking the side of their gender. It was then they realised that the Archery club had a fairly larger number of girls than guys. Yukari glanced at the freshmen girls. Many of them were fairly meek and wouldn't do well as Maids. Yukari sighed.

One of the more mature girls said to Yukari, "Well, personally I think it's no harm done. It's just for fun anyway. But I think we leave the freshmen out, if they don't want to join in."

Takeba nodded solemnly. The older girls began to talking among themselves. Yukari gulped, "Fine, we agree to take part in the café."

The boy erupted into cheers. Hanai grinned, "Thank You! But we really don't need so many maids. I have permission to use the music room, but it's pretty small since we have to set aside a space to cook."

The girls started to eye each other suspiciously. Who was going to be sacrificed for the greater good? Yukari had a bad feeling about this. A familiar voice from the boys' side yelled out mockingly, "If you can't make up your minds, girls, why not just draw straws?"

Yukari turned to glare at the suicidal moron who just gave that suggestion and realised that she not only wanted to kill him but she also wanted to do it right now. Etou Takumi was smirking arrogantly from the male side. He even had the audacity to wink at Takeba. It took all her self control to not charge at him with her bow right now.

"Just draw straws," Etou continued, the smirk still prominently plastered on his face, "short straws dress up as maids and long straws are safe. Easy peasy."

"Holy Jesus, what I'll give to skin him alive," Yukari whispered softly, but she could hear a few of the girls behind her agree silently.

Despite the girls' protests, they had decided to go ahead and draw straws. Hanai walked over to the girls with a handful of multicoloured straws given to them by the store lady. The plastic straws looked pretty much the same length as the rest of the body hid behind Hanai's large palm. The girls quickly snatched up the straws one by one and between the cries of relief were groans of despair. Yukari was one of the last ones. When she finally got to the straws, there were barely a few choices left.

_There's a blue one, a red one, a yellow one, a green one and a white one..._

She would definitely not choose Blue. It reminded her too much of him, and right now, she was mad at him. But the blue one seemed to go on forever and looked like the only long one left. However, defiantly, Yukari reached for the green one. As she slowly slipped the green straw out of Hanai's hand, Yukari cringed at just how _short _the straw was.

_Holy. For the love of God._

"Would ya look at that," Etou snickered loudly, "Of all the straws, Takeba took the shortest of them all!"

* * *

**GYM**

**KENDO PRACTICE**

The smell of sweat and overheated bodies was starting waft through the enclosed Gym and it making Takumi squirm and whine. Yuko walked over to the resting pair sitting at the benches with her hands full with several cans of Dr. Salt. The tanned manager threw a couple towards Minato, who caught both cans with sharpened reflexes and protected a screaming Takumi from the cans. Yuko began to wonder about the relationship between the two, to think that she thought Minato and Yukari were inseparable.

"You don't have to scream," Minato cringed as he rubbed at his right ear, "They didn't hit you anyway."

"But Minato-kun...!" Erika started to whine as she clung unto Minato's arm, "They were _this _close to my face!"

Erika began to dramatise the event that happened 5 seconds ago. Minato couldn't help but laugh at her overly stimulated mind. The cans were at least a meter away from her "_precious" _face and Minato had been confident that they were neither painful looking nor were they out to get her. Another wave of laughter ensued when Erika accidentally dropped her can and it rolled under the bench, making the bronze haired girl cry out in disbelief. From the corner of Minato's eye, he could see Erika smile at him.

_Hmm... It looks more like a smirk actually. Reminds me of Yukari's 'Evil Takeba smile'._

With a slight shudder, Minato decided to forget the consequences that usually came after the smile.

_Actually... Why WAS she smirking...? Maybe I should keep an eye on her after all._

* * *

**EARLY EVENING**

Yukari massaged her temples as she stalked out to the courtyard of the nearly empty school grounds. The Archery Club President Hanai had managed to get them to do a Maid Café for the Cultural club and he'd poured his entire heart into it, which was frankly, a little weird, even for Hanai. But that wasn't important. The important part was when Yukari had drawn the shortest straw and was forced to dress up as a Maid.

_Oh the god damned costume._

The Maid outfit was incredibly embarrassing. The black dress was barely a dress, only reaching until the high end of her thigh and girly white frills laced the entire outfit. Yukari had argued that even Kirijo's maids didn't wear anything close to this but they, of course, didn't really care about what Kirijo's maids wore.

"What's important is that you're revealing some flesh, Yuka-chan," Etou had snickered as he leered at her. 80% of the time when he was talking, his eyes were looking at everything other than her face. It creeped Yukari out but she couldn't really do anything to Etou right now. Plus Minato wasn't around to protect her.

_Speaking of whom..._

She glanced towards the front entrance of the school and lingered longingly. Hoping that maybe if she waiting long enough, Minato might come back, but she knows that right now, he's inside with Etou's equally creepy and annoying sister. She could just imagine Erika getting her grubby paws all over her clueless Minato.

Yukari frowned. Now she was just contradicting herself. First she was mad at him for being clueless, and now she was worried about him _because _he was clueless. But as she stared at the doors, Yukari decided to screw it, wasn't his cluelessness one of his characteristics that she loved the most anyway?

_Oh geez, Minato... I hope you're okay in there..._

* * *

"Okay in where?"

Shocked, Yukari jumped back in surprise, knocking into Minato's chest and flying right into his arms. Her flustered face gave her away even before she could open her mouth to lie. Yukari decided to just stay like this for a while. At least Takumi isn't around.

_Shush Yukari! Don't jinx it!_

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Minato asked as he arched his brow. He knows that they were sort of 'fighting' this morning with Yukari giving him the cold shoulder but it was weird for her to keep at it. Plus he realised that he hadn't heard her voice for the whole entire day save for some grunts and rebuttals.

Yukari shook her head tiredly. Minato frowned, wondering if something had happened. He kept his arms wrapped around her neck, keeping her close and listening to the beating of her heart and absentmindedly breathing at the same rhythm as her. They stayed together like this for a few minutes and Yukari appreciated the fact that Minato had kept silent and let her rest instead of bombarding her with questions.

At least 20 minutes had passed. Yukari had still hugging him, her face buried in his chest as he engulfed her in a protective hug. He knew better than to ask, but Minato felt that if he really wanted to help, he _had _to ask.

"Are you feeling okay now?" He asked softly, his hand stroking her hair and pushing her fringe to the side, letting him see her face properly. His body was still pressed against hers though.

"... Yeah, just a little tired," Yukari said finally, but her voice was barely a little louder than a whisper.

Minato suddenly beamed at her, his face was flushed pink, "You wanna know something? It's barely been a day, but I've really missed you."

"What do you mean...?" Yukari asked, her eyes widening at Minato's confession, her cheeks were warming up as well, "I just saw you this morning."

He shrugged lightly as he stared into her eyes, "but I haven't heard your voice. I'm not used to it, you know?"

"We're kindda together 25/7," she said timidly, "W-won't you get sick of hearing my voice all day long?"

Minato was a little stunned. This was the first time Yukari had acted this way. Other than the time they had during Yakushima, he had never seen her so submissive and timid. Back then, it was because of the events that had unfolded, but what had happened recently that made her as vulnerable as she was now?

He hugged her closer as he whispered into her ear, "I'll never get sick of hearing your voice. I'll never get sick of you or anything that you do. I enjoy every minute I have with you. 25 hours is just not enough, love."

Minato could hear her sob quietly and he decided to remain silent as he felt the tears soak the thin fabric of his shirt. He released her from his hug and watched her closely, smiling as she quickly wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. He grabbed her hand and beamed. He watched her crack a small smile and squeezed his hand tenderly in response.

"C'mon, let's head home," he urged, "after a shower and dinner, we still have homework and stuff."

"Yeah, homework and stuff," Yukari repeated as she sighed heavily, "I still have to prepare for the cultural festival..."

"Oh yeah, I heard the Archery club finally decided on something..." Minato said as they walked towards the monorails, "What was it?"

They were reaching the station. Yukari glanced around furtively and when she was sure that nobody was close enough to eavesdrop, she told him, "U-um... Don't laugh whe—Oh what the hell. It's a god damned Maid café."

Entering the monorail itself, Minato was grinning from ear to ear. His face was pink from trying to contain his laughter. Yukari could barely look at him without him breaking into another series of laughter. She gave him a light punch on the shoulder and glared hard.

"Y-yes, sorry," He managed, "But I don't see how a café has anything to do with archery..."

Yukari sighed, "I know, but Hanai said that Mitsuru wouldn't let the Archery club participate this year if we didn't submit out application by today."

Minato frowned slightly, "He said that?"

"Yeah, why?" Yukari asked. Something on Minato's expression told her that she wouldn't like where this was going.

The pair sat down, their seats near the window. Minato was still frowning as he crossed his legs and rubbed his neck uncomfortably, "Well, from what I heard from some council friends, the deadline for all applications was on the 18th. That's at least a few days away."

As Yukari twitched in anger, Minato continued nonchalantly, "But if somebody wants to use a particular room in the school, they still have to book in advance. I heard the central music room was one of the first to be taken. Not surprising though, it's pretty popular..."

"Booked in advance?" Yukari growled lowly, "Hanai booked the damned room IN ADVANCE?"

_Oh that nerdy son of a bitch._

Minato sensed that this was not the time to speak and decided to just watch the background zoom past in a flash as the monorail carriage flew across the ocean.

* * *

**EVENING**

Akihiko was sitting in the lounge, he was stitching the inside of the worn out boxing glove. The padding inside the glove had already flattened and was pretty much obsolete. Akihiko wasn't prepared to throw it away though, like many items that had sentimental value to him, Sanada protected and kept them all. The old and tattered glove was given to him by Shinji during his very first tournament.

Akihiko still remembered that day. They were at the locker room, him and Shinji. Aragaki was giving him a pep talk and slipping him hints of the opponent's weaknesses. Akihiko was appreciative of Shinji's help, he was after all the more observant and strangely calmer and more rational of the two. Shinji then handed over an old bag.

"I thought you might like it," Aragaki mumbled, "and don't worry, I got them legit."

Akihiko cocked a curious brow up and slipped his hand into the bag. He felt around and noted that the gift was soft, but hard at the same time; it was smooth and was rounded. Akihiko was getting extremely curious about the gift and couldn't help but let a suppressed grin explode unto his excited face.

Shinji noticed and sighed heavily, "If you're so excited just open it. If you want, you can use it right now."

Grinning even wider, Akihiko lifted the gift out from its bag and he felt his initial fear and anxiousness from the tournament quickly melt away. Instead, now he was itching to put on his brand new boxing gloves and storm out there to kick some ass.

"Thanks..." Akihiko laughed, "Just what I need to kick some serious butt."

Shinjiro smirked as he gave his friend a light punch on the shoulder, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get your own ass handed to you when you're out there, over confident punk."

"And who's the punk?" Akihiko smirked arrogantly.

The tournament was the first in his streak of undefeated boxing tournaments and matches. Akihiko liked to believe that it was because he had the help of Shinji when he wore those gloves, and also because he trained night and day.

* * *

The lounge was quiet today. Junpei was in his room, apparently taking a nap. He had been staying till late evening at the hospital lately and was always complaining of lack of sleep. Mitsuru was sitting next to Akihiko at the sofa facing the wall, reading a fairly thick novel and occasionally sipping her caramel tea. Fuuka was at the dining table with Ken, playing a computer game that apparently featured a series of bird men. Koromaru was sitting quietly on the space next to Ken's chair, watching excitedly from below as Fuuka bent down to stroke the back of his ear occasionally.

Aigis was sitting with Ken, giving him hints here and there in the game. Amada seemed to be enjoying himself as he bashed at the keyboard.

The only people missing were Shinji, Minato and Yukari. Akihiko watched the door from the corner of his eye as he patched up his glove. His lack of attention to the stitching made the silver haired teen prick himself over and over again. He released a soft curse, earning him a hard glare from Mitsuru.

"Watch your language, Akihiko," she whispered harshly, "There are children in this room."

Akihiko glanced over to Ken, who was playing happily on the laptop alongside Fuuka and Koromaru, and chuckled, "Yeah, sorry."

Mitsuru furrowed her brows as she glanced down at Akihiko's bleeding fingers. She touched his injured fingers and sighed gravely, "If you're going to stitch the glove, then at least pay attention to where the needles are going through."

Before Akihiko could speak, the doors to the dorm swung open and Arisato, with Takeba, walked in hand in hand. Fuuka saw them walk in and beamed blissfully, "Hi, how was your day?"

"Not bad," Minato said before releasing Yukari's hand and heading upstairs.

Yukari walked over to Koromaru and crouched down to ruffle the dog's fur. The canine was so excited, his tail wagged so hard that his entire body seemed to be wagging as well. Takeba grinned at the dog, she then stood up slowly and leaned over to take a look at what Ken was playing. The elementary school student explained that he was just playing it because he had nothing else to do. Yukari noticed that the game was Featherman themed and told the kid that she understood, giggling a little. Aigis tilted her head to the side, not really understanding at all.

"I'll be heading up," Yukari announced, "You know where to find me if you need anything."

Actually, she hoped that nobody would be looking for her tonight. She needed time to think. Earlier today, when Minato had told her that he would never get sick of her, Yukari had broke down into tears. She realised why, though she didn't understand at first. It was because she realised that she relied on Minato so much that she could no longer stand on her own. When she heard Minato say that he loved every minute they spent together, she felt so _relieved_.

She had become so reliant on Minato that she feared that he would someday lose interest and leave her. She became so scared that he would _leave _her that Yukari had a morbid desire to keep Minato chained to her. Those tears were tears of relief, and she was not proud of them.

_Maybe... Maybe you're better off away from him...? _

No. If she was already feeling the pain of separation now, what made her think that breaking up with Minato would make situations any better. Besides, it would've been awkward. They see each other practically every single day after all. The bittersweet pain of separation, it haunted Yukari, the thought of having another loved one away from her.

_Breaking up... Is it an option...?_

Yukari was sitting on her bed now. She left the lights off and let the natural glow of the moon illuminate her room. The thoughts were swimming around in her head and Yukari laid back into her bed and closed her eyes, trying to shut out the voices that were telling her what to do. Yukari frowned. The relationship healed her and propelled her to greater heights as a person, but she was also addicted to Minato like a drug, and addiction is never good.

Suddenly, her cell phone began to vibrate. It was a text from Minato.

_"I know you're still a little upset and jittery from today, but I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you. You can come look for me anytime."_

She replied quickly.

_"Thanks, love. I'm okay now, just tired. I know that you'll always be there for me and I really appreciate the fact that you'll open up your busy schedule to me so freely like that –grins- I'm getting a little sleepy so I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? Nights "_

She placed her phone on silent and left it on her study desk. Yukari stripped off her pink cardigan and jumped into bed. She was serious tiredly today and couldn't be bothered to shower anymore. She turned to her alarm clock and put the alarm an half an hour early, giving her time to shower in the morning before heading to school. Who said girls couldn't be slobs as well?

* * *

**LOUNGE**

"You're back," Akihiko called out as Shinjiro stalked into the lounge.

The tall and sullen Aragaki had his hands shoved into his pockets, he replied nonchalantly, "No shit, Sherlock."

Akihiko had a lop-sided smile. It was always like this lately. Shinji had been out a lot and coming home only during the Dark hour. Mitsuru, of course, didn't like the habit at all and had confronted Shinji about it once. Yukari had suggested that it might be because Shinji had finally found somebody he liked. Akihiko couldn't believe it and had laughed it off.

_Maybe not so ridiculous after all... I mean, Shinji WAS pretty popular with the girls, even back in middle school._

Smirking now, Akihiko watched his friend saunter into the kitchen to make himself a snack. If Shinjiro was having a relationship outside and not telling him, then Akihiko would be a little offended that he wouldn't even tell his best friend about it, especially since Shinji had hinted that he knew about him and Mitsuru.

The shaggy haired teen had come out to the lounge with a sub sandwich on one hand and his peacoat around the other. Shinji walked over to the sofa and plunged unto the seat directly opposite Akihiko and Mitsuru, his dark eyes watching the generally uninteresting programme that was airing.

Akihiko asked with a smirk on his face, "So, anything interesting happened today, Shinji?"

The taller teen eyed his best friend cautiously as he sunk his teeth into the sandwich, "What's it to ya?"

"Just curious," Aki said nonchalantly, "you've been out a lot lately. Something interesting must be outside, interesting enough to keep you from coming home on time even when Mitsuru set that curfew a couple of days ago."

Mitsuru sighed at the mention of her name and mumbled softly, "obviously, the curfew didn't work."

Shinjiro wolfed down his sub and rolled his eyes at Akihiko, "What I do outside is none of your business."

Akihiko shrugged lightly and returned to the TV. Mitsuru did the same, but instead, she returned to her book. Shinjiro watched the pair and when he decided that Akihiko had really finally dropped the subject he stood up and walked back to his room.

Shinji said softly, enough to not let the couple sitting at the sofa hear him, "Yeah... she's interesting enough to make me defy Kirijo. Weird."

What Shinji didn't know was that Akihiko was keeping his ears peeled and had managed to pick up what the taller teen had mumbled under his breath. Grinning from ear to ear, Akihiko placed the gloves unto the coffee table and swung his arm around Mitsuru's shoulders, startling her.

"Akihiko..." she started.

The silver haired teen laughed, "It's a good day, Mitsuru. Just let me enjoy it."

"?" The red haired aristocrat frowned, unable to understand the source of Akihiko's sudden joy and after a little while of deliberating in her head, decided to drop the subject and just enjoy the warmth of Akihiko's half-embrace while reading her novel.

* * *

**Author's note: **I think it's a little short. I don't know why. It's still 5K words plus, but I feel as if I haven't covered much ground. Hmm. Fun fact: I actually started this chapter a while back, but I lost interest and stopped writing for a few days. (Was at 2K words already) When I came back, I realised that it was horrible and I completely re wrote it. (2K words down the drain)

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I took some advice from the reviewers and focused on a pair at a time! There will still be snippets of ShinjixMinako, but only because I want some Shinji love before he has to leave D:

Review Replies:

parody 'r' us: Heh. Yeah I know what she does later. I still get upset when I reach that stage of the game. D: And I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you'll like this one too (I hope so, cause you'll gonna have to bear with this chapter for the next month or so.)

Platinum Night: Really? Maybe so... Hmm... I read alot from American writers, so maybe they rubbed off on me some how when I started writing. And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Crane21: Thanks for the feedback! And I'm glad you liked the chapter! :d

Alex W: Thanks for the feedback! I fixed the couple spot light thingy in this chapter! So what do you think? And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

vastler75: Hmm... Tartarus, eh...

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Eh heh heh... We'll just have to wait and see. I'm actually not sure what I plan to do with Chidori :|

Rachel S: Thank You! And I'm glad that you enjoyed my story!

Alan: Thanks! And I get what you mean about the spotlight thing.

personahoho: I'm sorry, but what's Tvtropes...? I'M SO SORRY BUT I'M NOT VERY IN TOUCH WITH THESE SORT OF THINGS! And I'm glad you liked my story! :D

Mike: Awww :) Well, here it is! Hope you enjoyed it, Mike! :D

**Note: I'm still holding that poll on my profile, so if you could be so kind to head down and cast your vote, that'll be lovely :) Oh and Reviews and comments are always welcomed! :D**


	47. Culture Festival

**Author's Note: Overly long A/N at the bottom. Beware.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Culture Festival**

**9/18/09**

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL**

2-F's classroom was no longer the neat and orderly room it used to be. Now, the desks that used to fill the room in pairs were pushed aside and a longer table, dragged in from the music room down stairs, occupied the right side of the podium. A few bowls of punches were placed on top of the table and a couple of plates of finger-snacks too. The windows were covered up with a purple, shimmering curtain and the whole class was decorated with small night lights.

Since the class couldn't decide on anything, 2-F was forced by Toriumi to just pick an idea out of the box that was passed around the room. To their horror, the class chairperson picked up one of Junpei's Bogey Ideas. Among them was a group date café, an XXX exchange centre and a kissing room. All of which were denied. Junpei had insisted that he wasn't the one who put in the XXX exchange centre though.

"IT'S KENJI I TELL YA!" he yelled, but the pleas fell on deaf ears as Miss Toriumi went out of the classroom, towards the stairs and disappeared for a couple of minutes. Soon after, the red head Student Council President was seen walking down the stairs next to Toriumi.

"Uh-oh," Minato gulped as he watched his best friend get hauled outside by the unimpressed Mitsuru Kirijo. A thoroughly amused Toriumi-sensei sat on the podium, her legs dangling in mid air as she laughed her heart out. The class room suddenly plunged into a minute of silence as they prayed for Junpei's safe return, though deep inside, they knew that the boy stood no chance of coming back alive.

The class chairperson swallowed hard and rubbed his neck uncomfortably as his eyes darted around the room, his eyes met several of his concerned classmates, "U-Um, well, I guess that doesn't count. Alright, let's just pick another one."

And then the verdict was in. 2-F was to set up a break room.

* * *

**2-F CLASSROOM**

"Aww man, why'd do WE have to stay behind?" Junpei grumbled incisively, he started to walk around the room and touched everything. He strayed over to the punch and dipped his finger inside and taste testing the juice. Then he walked over to the finger snacks and cleaned off one third of the tortilla chips.

Minato sighed heavily and sat on one of the chairs as he plugged in his headphones, "I don't know, maybe it's because you decided to piss Toriumi off and put in XXX exchange centre?"

Iori, who had just stopped in front of the punch again, turned behind and raised his hands in surrender, his mouth still full of chips, "Dude, I swear to God. It wasn't me! Hey, why won't anybody believe me huh? IT WAS KENJI! KENJI I TELL YA!"

Quite suddenly, the accused, Kenji Tomochika, raised his hands in surrender as well as he strolled in from outside, a huge grin on his face, "Hey, hey! I heard that!"

"Good! You're here, now do me a favour and stay here while Minato and I head out to enjoy the festival!" Junpei rambled quickly and grabbed Minato from the chair, hauling him off outside. Junpei was going to take any chance he had to get away from watchdog duty. He knew that it was only for an hour, but it was the culture festival! Plus he _needed _to go check out Yuka-tan in her maid outfit.

Kenji grimaced and he ran after Junpei. Finally within reach, he grabbed the end of his shirt, yelling at the top of his lungs, "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Just then, Kaz was spotted walking down the corridor towards them, an innocent smile on his face. Minato beamed, his knee seemed to be doing well, now that he was going for rehabilitation every week. He was still wearing that jacket though it was pretty warm.

Kenji chuckled and swung an arm around Kaz's unsuspecting neck, "Good! Now I have Stupei and Kaz with me!"

Junpei growled softly as he struggled to break free from Kenji's surprisingly strong chokehold, "Hey, hey! What about Minato?"

"Huh? What's going on?" Kaz asked as his brow cocked up curiously as Kenji wrangled his neck a little while trying to hold Junpei at the same time.

Kenji tightened his grip on Kaz, choking him a little, and grinned widely, "You, my friend, are going to help me find some unsuspecting sucker to watch the break room for my class! I heard that 2-C's setting up a stand up comedy stage and I wanna be there to see it!"

"Huh? Stand up comedy?" Kaz asked, his face was riddled with confusion now, "Since when were you ever funny, Kenji?"

"Low blow!" Junpei laughed loudly from under Kenji's arm. He then squirmed when Tomochika tightened his chokehold significantly, turning his face a little blue. "D-Dude...! You're c-cuttin' off my air supply...!"

Minato, who was watching his friends' antics, started to laugh. He grinned, "Maybe all three of you might want to join the stand up comedy thing."

"Oh hell no, Minato!" Junpei groaned. He could already feel Kenji's enthusiasm rise up. He narrowed his eyes at Minato, his voice accusing and grave, "Oh... Look what you've done..."

Tomochika began to get really excited as he hopped on the spot with Junpei and Kaz's necks still in his chokehold, "OH OH OH! C'MON GUYS! WE'RE GONNA ROCK!"

"I'LL DO IT IF YOU STOP TRYIN' TO CHOKE ME TO DEATH!" Junpei shouted breathlessly. His neck was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. He glanced towards his best friend and found him staring into the distance. Junpei knew what was going on his that head of his. It was old news that Yuka-tan and Minato were inseparable, but that girl gets so insecure and jealous sometimes, and that guy can be so damn clueless. They both just need that little push to make them realize that their fears was totally ridiculous.

Minato, on the other hand, glanced towards the stairs that led down to the first floor, laboratory corridor, with a solemn look on his face. He don't even know what's going on between them anymore. He's not so dense that he didn't even notice that there's cracks in their relationship, and that something is making Yukari squirm. So, what was he to do now?

* * *

**ARCHERY CLUB**

**MUSIC ROOM**

Hanai was lying in the corner of the room. His face had been pummeled so badly, one could hardly recognise the senior. His nose had started to dribble and he couldn't seem to close his mouth properly, such that his lower lip hung slightly loose and saliva threads hung from the corner.

The music room was set up beautifully. The curtains were pulled apart, such that the sun light could flood the large and spacious room completely. A cordoned off area was where Etou Takumi and gang were going to be chef for a day and the few juniors who drew the short straws were in the toilet nearby, changing into their embarrassing outfits.

And Yukari Takeba was one of them.

"Hey! Are you done in there? There's still a couple of us who needs to get changed Yukari-chan!" a voice coaxed from the other side of the door, slight irritation in her tone.

Yukari swallowed uneasily as she slipped her left arm into the final hole, "Yeah, yeah! I'm done! This thing is trickier to put on than the mongoose costume we had to wear last year!"

There were a series of laughter from the girls and Yukari giggled a little. Last year's festival was a little weird. The club hadn't managed to submit the application in time as a result of an embarrassing incident that had happened with Hanai and his boxers getting caught between a certain door and he ended up flashing himself to Mitsuru and the Council while they were having a meeting. Yukari didn't even want to think about why Hanai was running about the school in his boxers, but something told her that it had Takumi written all over it. She still remembered Etou's smirk when Hanai glanced over to him with a look of pure fury in his eyes. The mongoose was something they had ended up wearing as they slipped fliers into the hands of passer-bys.

Yukari sighed and walked next door to the music room. The club members had done up the already enchanting room into an idyllic place to just sit and relax. The morning sun lit up the room naturally and the boys were cooking up a storm in the corner. The Music club would be upset about the smell of grease next week but for now, the food smelt heavenly.

Takeba remembered faintly that she class was doing a break room upstairs. It was nothing spectacular and she would really rather dress up as a maid than to sit in the class room and rot away. Then again, she might be able to spend some time with Minato alone and not be here, getting ogled by Etou. And speaking of whom, the teen was now eying Yukari with a lecherous smirk on his face.

Yukari shuddered at what he was thinking of. She knew that if she met Etou on a dark night, she would be able to handle it herself, but if he brought some of his followers, things might get out of hand. She was reminded of the time where she was surrounded by the punks at Port Island station and she had frozen in place, unable to defend herself as the punks defiled her with their eyes. It was then that Minato had saved her once again.

_Minato. It's always him. Just leave it to him to waltz right into my life and turn it upside down. And he probably doesn't even have a clue about what he just did._

Takeba sighed.

_So what now? Am I angry? Am I upset? Can I take the pressure of having to share him? Minato's a popular guy. Did I know what I was getting into when I let myself get caught up in all this? Sometimes... I don't even know what goes through his head. He always says the right thing at the right time. He's cool and __unflappable, but I'm the most imperfect person on earth. I whine, I've got daddy issues and I can be the biggest bitch you've ever seen, so am I right for him? Should I just give it up... for his sake?_

* * *

"Hey."

Yukari glanced up from her day dream and saw Keisuke Hiraga waving at her with a kind smile on his face. Takeba bowed slightly, "Mornin' Hiraga-senpai. Um, the café isn't quite open yet, but if you come around in about half an hour we should be about to..."

"Oh no, you're mistaken Takeba-san," Keisuke chuckled softly, his smile sent a wave of peace throughout Yukari, "I was just on my way to the dark room when I saw you looking into the distance, so I thought I should say hi."

Yukari blushed slightly, getting caught day dreaming was not exactly something proud to discuss with a senior who was a close friend to your boy friend. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, "I-I see... Um, so... I heard the photography club's setting up a showcase area at the main hallway."

"Oh yes, about that," Keisuke smiled, "I think you should give the showcase a go. I'm sure you'll be pretty surprised at our featured piece. It was by Minato-san. He's a very talented photographer."

"Yeah, I know," Yukari grinned, but it was fake. It hurt to even say his name now, much less talk about him, "He likes to take Polaroids of the antics that happen back in the dorm. He says that the polaroids were just like the memories they represent, one of a kind."

Keisuke beamed thoughtfully, "Funny... Minato-san told me the same thing once."

Yukari laughed with the senior. Now she knew why people were so fond of Keisuke-senpai. The young man was well known to be incredibly nice and thoughtful, but to experience the company of Keisuke Hiraga first hand was tremendously refreshing.

"Ah," Keisuke said, "I should get going. I have to help pin up the rest of the photographs for the showcase. Good luck with the café, Yukari-san."

Yukari bowed slightly a wide smile on her face, "Good luck with your showcase, Hiraga-senpai. And thanks for coming over!"

Hiraga gave Takeba a small wave before he rushed off towards the main hallway. Several boards were placed strategically, such that all the photographs were given an equal amount of exposure. Yukari craned her neck a little, trying to see if Minato to there, helping out as well. She knew that he had put in a lot of effort into this year's festival piece.

_Besides... I think it's time we talked. I can't carry this burden by myself any longer._

* * *

A little while later, the students were all called up to the assembly hall. The principal gave a long and tedious speech and finally he announced the 2009 Gekkoukan High Cultural Festival officially open. Family and friends crowded the school as the front courtyard was lined with stalls set up by students and outside vendors. The hallways were streaming with people as the students enjoyed themselves thoroughly. Several classes had innovative ideas, such as a comedy show up at 2-C's classroom. There was a beauty pageant in the Hall and also haunted houses at the freshmen's classrooms.

The Archery club's maid café was turning out to be a big hit. Student's families sat at the tables set up by the club and enjoyed omelette rice and pastries made by the Kitchen staff. The maids themselves smiled genuinely as they served the costumers. Yukari was actually having fun as her friends, Ritsu and Misaki served alongside her. She hip bummed Ritsu as they passed each other while taking orders from the costumers and burst into giggles when a little girl commented on Misaki's hair.

The day went by pretty quickly and by the time it was afternoon, Yukari was pretty much burned out. She changed shifts with one of the juniors and waved goodbye as they thanked her for the hard work. The crowd had thinned out slightly but it was still hard to walk around without accidentally bumping into another person. She tip toed to look past the stream of people as she tried to figure out the origin of the traffic jam.

There was a significantly large crowd at the main hallway where the school store was located. If memory served her, it was where the photography club was showcasing the photographs taken throughout the week of preparations. Feeling a little excited now, Yukari started towards the showcase. As she walked, she accidentally bumped into yet another student.

"Sorry!" she apologized. Yukari slowly realised that she had just bumped into Fuuka and she smiled widely, "Fuuka! What're you doing here?"

"Oh! My class had done up a reading room and I just finished with my shift so I was just wandering around the school..." Yamagishi mumbled shyly, as if embarrassed that she was walking around the festival alone.

"In that case, you can come with me!" Yukari giggled as she grabbed Fuuka's wrist, noticing that the teal haired girl was incredibly frail, "By the way, where's Natsuki-chan?"

"Oh, she told me that she was sick today," Fuuka nodded to herself, "she was coughing over the phone. I was thinking of making some chicken soup for her and bringing it over after the festival but she says that it was the thought that counted and insisted that I didn't need to bring lunch for her either."

Yukari gulped uneasily as she tried to maintain her grin. The thought of Fuuka making soup and lunch made Yukari's stomach stir uncomfortably. If Natsuki had drunk and ate both the soup and lunch, she might be out for at least a week. Takeba shook the humorous, but mean, thoughts out of her head as she pulled Fuuka towards the main hallway.

* * *

There were students from the photography club roaming around the hallway, explaining and sometimes directing the audience towards specific pieces. Yukari noted that the group was going in a clockwise direction and decided to follow the trend. The first board was labelled 'School Clubs'. There were several photographs from the various clubs around the school. Yukari grinned when she saw snap shots of Yuko yelling at Kazushi during Kendo Training. There were shots of the music club laughing together in the tranquillity of the evening sun as club ended. Yukari then glided her eyes over to the photographs of the swim club boys posing childishly for the camera.

"Yukari-chan! Look!" Fuuka gasped as she pointed towards the photographs labelled 'Archery Club'. Takeba felt her eyes widen as she put a hand over to her lips. They were pictures of her during Archery practice. Well, there were other people in the pictures, but they were mostly of her and Yukari felt her cheeks burn. The photographer had captured Yukari amazingly. She also noticed the thought that the photographer had put in to angle and time the shots perfectly so as to put Yukari in the most beautiful light as possible.

"They're so perfect..." Fuuka cooed. She glanced down towards the by line on the board and gasped, with a grin on her face, "Yukari-chan...! All these photos... they're by Minato-san...!"

True to her words, Yukari noticed Minato's name at the right bottom corner of the board. There was a small section for photographer's comments as well. Yukari read it carefully as her blush continued to burn.

Photographer's comments: These photographs are part of the Gekkoukan School Clubs collection. The photographs were taken over a long and tedious period and I sincerely hope that they came out right. There _is _a bias towards the Archery Club, if you were still wondering. And in case you were _still_ wondering, she's mine. So hands off. 2-F Minato Arisato.

"Y-Yukari-chan...?" Fuuka blinked wildly as she watched the brown haired archer struggle to contain her giggles.

"Hahahha...! He... He's such an idiot...!" Yukari snorted. The other students were starting to look her way, giving her strange looks as she giggled away. Fuuka started to blush at the build up of attention from the on lookers.

Yukari managed to stop her fit of laughter and hooked her arm around Fuuka's, "C'mon Fuuka! There's more over there...!"

Yamagishi cocked a brow up as she half smiled. Yukari was acting a little weird, but at least she was enjoying herself. At least, she _thinks _she is. It wasn't a secret that Minato and Yukari were having troubles, and it wasn't just Fuuka who had picked it up. She and Junpei had a surprisingly mature chat just the other day, pertaining to Yukari and Minato. The taller, cap wearing teen has had much to say about those two, apparently. But one thing was certain. Arisato and Takeba really had to talk.

* * *

She was torn between loving him to bits and stabbing him with Mitsuru's rapier. The photographer's comments had very nearly brought Minato back into her good books with that over-protective instinct of his. And then she wanted to stab him, because he just made her falter in her resolve to break away from him and _try _to stand on her own. Her resolve to break away from him for his own sake.

The next board had the title 'First Years' and they merely gave it a short glance before heading over to the board labelled 'Second Years'. This one was a little more interesting as there were photographs of Junpei and Kenji dancing to nothing during one of the breaks between classes. There were also snap shots Fuuka's class. Yukari grinned as she pointed out a shot of Yamagishi and Natsuki to the teal haired girl. It was a shot of Fuuka helping Natsuki with homework, it seemed.

Then there were several photographs of 2-F. Kazushi and Kenji was in many of the photos, and Junpei as there too. There was only one photo of Minato. He was asleep, with Yukari patting his head as she glanced outside the window with a dreamy look on her face. The classroom had been empty at that time. Takeba blushed heavily at the photo. She began to search the board for the name of the photographer but came up with none. It was listed under anonymous, it seemed. But if she had to admit it, the photo was pretty cute. Embarrassing but cute.

Next they moved over to the 'Third Years'. Yukari held a hand to her mouth and Fuuka did the same when they spotted a photograph of Mitsuru and Akihiko. They were alone, it seemed, in the classroom in the afternoon. Mitsuru had a first Aid box next to her and an exasperated look on her face as she put on a plaster on Akihiko's forehead. It was the same plaster that Yukari had never seen Akihiko without for the last year or so. Then there were some candid shots of the seniors. Fuuka pointed excitedly at one of the photographs. It was Akihiko-senpai, walking briskly away from the hordes of fan girls and another photograph that featured Mitsuru walking with him, down the same hallway but the fan girls were nowhere to be seen.

The two laughed heartily and moved on to the next board. It was labelled 'Teachers of Gekkoukan'. They glanced through it, not really caring for the teachers save for some funny shots of Edoka getting ignored by the store attendant and Miss Toriumi cheating during a game of majong in the staff lounge. Finally, they made it to the featured piece. Yukari spotted Keisuke Hiraga standing next to the board.

"Hey senpai," Yukari smiled.

Keisuke laughed, "Hello, Takeba-san, Fuuka-san. I hope you're enjoying the showcase."

"It's incredible, senpai!" Fuuka gushed excitedly, "They're really wonderful! You must be so proud..."

Keisuke grinned, his cheek turning a little pink, "I am! Minato-san took many of the photos. He said that he wanted to make this year's showcase a success, as a parting gift for me since I'm graduating this year."

Yukari smiled affectionately at the thought of Minato, and then flinched slightly and scolded herself for letting her thoughts wander there. She flashed a plastic smile, "He's nice like that."

Hiraga grinned. He then turned towards the board and nudged Yukari gently with his elbow, "Take a look at this. It's the featured piece by Minato-san. I thought you might like it, Takeba-san."

Yukari glanced up at the enlarged photo. It was like a scene out of a movie. It was early evening and the sun had gone down significantly. The leaves on the ground floated gently with the wind and there were several people in the background leaving the campus with wide, cheerful smiles on their faces. She couldn't remember when he had taken this, but she could vaguely remember taking this photo with him. She wasn't in this piece, but she was behind the camera. Minato had taught her that day, how to use the special functions in the camera.

The people in the photo were the whole gang. It was the only time when Akihiko and Mitsuru were free to leave school early and they had decided to leave together. Junpei had his arm around Akihiko's neck. The silver haired senpai had a murderous look on his face and Mitsuru, who was next to Akihiko, had an amused, lop sided smile on her face. Ken had been there as well, a grin on his face as Koromaru pranced unto him. Shinjiro senpai was there as well, standing next to Aigis and Fuuka. He was looking over to Ken with a gentle smile. This was one of the rare times where Aragaki-senpai smiled in public. Yukari remembered, that day Ken had brought Koromaru to the high school to visit and Shinjiro had followed to make sure that they were out of trouble, much to Ken's chagrin. But at least in the photo, there was no hostility.

There was another photo with all of them, including Minato, but it was a private one as it sat in a photo frame in each of their rooms. It served as a reminder that this was the peace that they were fighting to protect. She glanced down at the title of the photo, 'Friends'. Yukari grinned, and turned to Fuuka. The teal haired girl smiled gently as well, remembering that day. Yukari asked Keisuke, "Senpai... How did you know that this photo would mean a lot to me? I'm not in this picture anyway."

"Hmm? Minato-san told me. He says that this photo held a lot of sentimental value to all of you. He also added that it held special meaning to the both of you as well," Hiraga grinned mischievously.

Yukari blushed slightly, "I-I see..."

Indeed, the photo meant a lot to her. It was the day that they had a little chat by the shrine while he let Koromaru frolic in the sand. He had asked her if she regretted being with such a boring guy like her and she'd shove him roughly to the side.

_"What's wrong with you? I should the one asking you if you're sick of being with someone as troublesome as me!" she frowned._

_Minato cocked a curious brow up as he gave her a lop-sided smile, "Hmmm? I guess we're both pretty messed up, huh?"_

_Yukari huffed, but she snuggled closer to his chest as the cold, summer wind blew across the shrine grounds, "Who's the messed up one?"_

_"We're two messed up people, living in a messed up world, during a messed up time," Minato laughed, "Fate is pretty darn weird."_

_Yukari giggled softly, "You're one to talk. Don't you have this persona, umm, Norn, was it? The three sister fates?"_

_"Hurgh, guess I'm right then," Minato chuckled as he slipped an arm around her waist, "Fate is weird. But I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_Yukari smirked flirtatiously at him, "You sweet talker, you."_

_Minato smirked back, but made no move to continue with the flirting. He chose to sit quietly as the two shared their body heat with each other with Yukari pressed up against his chest. He muttered softly, "You know, that photo we took this afternoon..."_

"_Yeah... What about it?" she asked lazily. Her fatigue finally catching up to her._

_He seemed to hold her closer to him, "I don't know why... But I feel as though... it might be the only picture we're gonna have with everybody in it."_

"_What are you saying?" she stiffened slightly, but was a little too tired to sit up completely. That, and because his embrace was too comfortable to move out of._

_Minato shrugged slightly, "Nothing. Just a feeling that just kept nagging at me."_

_And he'd refused to emphasize, choosing to keep his lips shut even when she tried to coax them open with her own._

* * *

"Yuuuuka-tan...! Oh Yuuuuuuuuuka-tan!"

Yukari blinked wildly, "H-huh?"

"She's alive!" Junpei smirked as he swung an arm around Minato, who was standing next to him with a mildly confused look on his face. He rolled his eyes at Junpei, but it was all in good nature, and then he turned to her and mouthed, "Are you alright?"

She felt the corners of her lips perk up, a smile so involuntary it hurt her face from trying to keep it neutral, "Yeah."

Yukari glanced around. The crowd had somewhat dissipated at the afternoon drew closer to evening. Keisuke was standing casually next to Fuuka, chatting animatedly with the teal haired girl. Junpei waved a finger at her face, "We're heading to the gym. Akihiko-senpai's gonna be fighting some loser from 3-C. The sucker challenged senpai in a fit of rage when his girlfriend dumped him to stalk Akihiko." He stuck a tongue out with a smirk, "buncha weirdos if you ask me."

Minato was chuckling softly under Junpei's arm, "Mitsuru-senpai and the fencing club would be having a friendly match before the match starts as well, so we're gonna have to head over soon before the fan girls steal all the good seats."

Yukari looked over Minato. He was flushed, probably from the heat. His hair was a little messy, and his clothes were all wrinkled up as well. He looked like he got into a stampede and only barely made it out alive. She smiled. This time, it was sincere, "Alright, let's go then."

"Great! This year's cultural Festival's shapin' up pretty well!" Junpei guffawed, "We're lucky that storm didn't come around afterall!"

Fuuka, who had just bid farewell to Keisuke, joined the trio with a grin on her face, "You're right, I forgot! The typhoon was supposed to come around today. It was supposed to stay for the next few days as well. We're really lucky it changed directions suddenly."

"Oh yeah," Yukari pouted, "The news had reports on that, didn't they? I was a little worried that it might clash with the festival..."

"Oh you were worried eh...?" Junpei smirked, "I didn't know you're so excited to wear the maid uniform huh, Yuka-tan?"

Yukari's face started to burn bright red as she gritted her teeth and took a threatening step towards Junpei, "W-WHAT DID YOU SAY, STUPEI?"

"Oh shit."

* * *

What happened next was a little too graphic, and a little too disturbing to be put to words. But right after that, Yukari, Minato and Fuuka attended the matches without Junpei. Fuuka seemed to be a little reluctant to leave Junpei behind though.

"S-Should we really have left him lying on the floor like that...?" she asked timidly.

Minato shrugged nonchalantly as he scanned the benches for a spot for three, "I'm sure he'll be fine. Junpei's always fine."

"B-But he was leaking- I mean, bleeding," Fuuka stammered frantically, rubbing her hands together nervously.

It was Yukari's turn to shrug, "He's been through worse."

"Worse...?"

Fuuka didn't want to know what other forms of torture Yukari has forced upon poor Junpei and decided that the conversation should end here. Besides, the match was starting soon. Minato had finally found a space large enough for all three of them to sit together and since Yukari and Minato were an item, it was common knowledge that they'd sit together. But, after squirming for a while, Yukari had somehow managed to place Fuuka right between her and Minato.

_Oh dear..._

Yamagishi turned to the blue haired teen worriedly and found him glancing away. She thought she caught a thin frown on his face. She then turned to Yukari to ask if she wanted to switch seats with her but found the brown haired archer turning away from her. Fuuka had enough common sense to know that it wasn't exactly the time to talk about it.

* * *

The match was starting soon. The fencers were all already in the gym and Mitsuru was donning her helm over her long, red hair. The white fencing jacket and pants seemed to flatter only Mitsuru as it clung snugly onto her curvacious body. Even when the others wore the same standard issue fencing equipment, only Kirijo managed to make it seem as if she were a run way model. The fact was not lost on the large audience that had gathered in the gym. Wolf whistles stopped immediately after Mitsuru shot the spectators with a warning glance. With the indecency gone, the cheers erupted soon after as the students went into position.

Mitsuru's opponent tried to stand as straight as her, and tried to look just as confident as her, but she failed miserably. Kirijo was just too good. Standing in front of the red haired heiress, she couldn't help but feel discouraged.

"En-guard!"

* * *

_What's going on?_

She was all smiles just now. And everything seemed to be going fine and dandy, so why'd she switch places with Fuuka? She was standing right next to him, her scent was close enough for it to be all he could smell, and then she'd excuse herself and push Fuuka to him. Just what was she trying to do? He thought that everything was fine, after that day when she cried into his chest and he had told her just how much she had meant to him, so what in the world was going on?

_I'm tired. I really am. Yukari Takeba... You took my everything, my heart and soul. So what more do you want from me? There's... nothing more I can give you._

They needed to talk. This game was getting old and Minato was tired of playing around. He loved her so much, be she's killing him inside. Recently, they've just been fighting. Not exactly loud voices, he'd never raise his voice against her, but cold shoulders and silence. And the silence was just painful. At least with loud voice he'd know what was going through her head, but if they don't even talk, if she don't want to speak her mind, then there's nothing he could do.

_So what now, Yukari? What do you want me to do?_

* * *

Twenty minutes flew by. Then thirty minutes, forty minutes...

Akihiko walked into the gym in his robe and his boxing shorts underneath. The moment he walked in, he could hear the girls screaming his name and the guys cheering him on, like rabid fans in a soccer match, as if he was a superstar. But Akihiko knew better than to indulge in silly fame. He turned to the fencers shaking hands in the middle of the gym. Mitsuru had taken off her helm and her long, red wavy hair was tied up in a pony tail. He smiled when she caught sight of him, and she smiled as well.

"How'd it go?" He asked immediately when she's finally within earshot.

Mitsuru shrugged slightly and allowed herself a triumphant smirk, one she usually saved for a victory over a powerful shadow, "Invigorating. They have gotten much stronger after their intensive training. But still not good enough if compared to my own skills."

Akihiko chuckled softly. He liked her. He liked the Mitsuru Kirijo, whom after a fencing match, still swam with adrenaline and an arrogant competitive streak. He liked the fact that except for Shinji, he was the only one who knew of Mitsuru's weaknesses.

"Be careful, Akihiko," She said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Tsubuki is extremely sore. He might do something unpredictable."

"I know," he nodded as he dis-robed, causing the rest of the population to coo and swoon, with an occasional scream of rabid ecstasy, of which Akihiko ignored, "I just hope that he wasn't under the impression that I would go easy on him just because his girl left him to stalk me."

"I-Is _that _what happened?" Mitsuru seemed surprised, her eyes went wide as she tucked her helm under her arm.

Akihiko sighed, "I won't even ask what you've been hearing around the school. The rumours can be so off-base sometimes."

* * *

For what felt like eternity, Fuuka Yamagishi sat in the middle of Minato Arisato and Yukari Takeba. It didn't really help with the situation when Aigis came over and sat next to Minato. Fuuka turned to Yukari and found her looking away, staring at the door to the gym. Yamagishi then turned to Minato and found him nodding to something Aigis had said. Fuuka sighed inwardly. She felt so... trapped. On one hand, she understood if Yukari would be mad at Aigis now, but on the other hand, she had her chance to sit next to Minato, but had decided to be as far away from him as possible.

As a friend, Fuuka could only be there for Yukari when the worst happens. As for Minato, Fuuka really didn't know how to help. She was close to him, but not that close. It was just that Minato had helped her out by taste testing her bentos and giving her feedback. As a field leader, Minato was good. He was strong and he knew just how to use each of their abilities to help defeat the shadows. As a friend, Minato was the quiet listener and only speaking when his opinion was needed, and he knew just what to say, when to say it. Fuuka really liked him, and she admired Minato, but sometimes, he just felt so... distant.

The crowd suddenly became rowdy and the people in front of them jumped out of their seats and started to cheer.

"W-What's going on...?" Fuuka asked nobody in particular.

It was Aigis who replied her, her voice somehow soothing to her, "It appears that Akihiko-san has entered the gym."

"I see..." Fuuka nodded slowly. It seems that only Sanada, or Mitsuru, could cause such a reaction with the student population.

The crowd went wild again. Fuuka turned to Aigis and the android helpfully announced, "Apparently, Akihiko-san has dis-robed."

Fuuka couldn't help but giggle a little at the straight forward manner Aigis spoke in. It was an endearing trait that Fuuka has come to associate with Aigis, something that Fuuka was envious of. Aigis quickly returned her attention to the ring when the spectators finally calmed down – or as calm as one could get in the presence of a half naked Akihiko Sanada – and sat back down, allowing the rest of them to watch the match.

* * *

The results of the match was just as predicted. Akihiko Sanada had obviously won, and despite Tsubuki's bravado, he was nothing next to Aki. The match was over in a heart beat, and Akihiko had barely thrown three punches when Tsubuki, in his blind rage, charged into the silver haired senior. Akihiko had expertly dodged to the left and let Tsubuki run straight into the ring post. There was a loud and painful sound of skull meeting steel and Mitsuru had quickly called the ambulance, despite Mr Edogawa's assurance that his strange concoction could definitely revive the poor guy.

After that, Akihiko had been named the official victor in Tsubuki's inability to continue the match due to the state of his cracked skull. Soon after, Akihiko donned his robe and there were audible sighs of disappointment, much to the silver haired teen's disturbance.

"Alright, that was..." Minato scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a more appropriate word, "um... Interesting?"

"I hope he's okay, though," Fuuka sighed, "Tsubuki-senpai's a really nice guy."

"You know that joker, Fuuka?" Yukari couldn't help but feel amused by the thought that Fuuka had been helplessly watching her friend get humiliated in front of half the school's population.

Yamagishi smiled ruefully, "Yes... He used to be in the photography club before he dropped out and switched to Boxing last year."

At this, Yukari cocked a brow up at Minato. Fuuka noticed and shook her head reassuring, "Minato-san wouldn't know him. Tsubuki-senpai dropped out the middle of last year."

"Ah... I see," Takeba nodded slowly.

"Too bad," Minato shrugged. _Would've made an interesting social link._

* * *

When the group went back to the main hall way, Junpei was still lying in the same position as just now. This sent Fuuka into a worry frenzy before Yukari calmed her down and hovered over his lifeless corpse poking at his chest. Even Aigis had joined her with the prodding with a stick she found lying on the floor.

"He should be alive," Minato pondered aloud, "I mean, his chest is falling, see?"

"Yeah, I guess I might've been a little too harsh with the beating huh?" Yukari muttered, her voice was soft but she had an amused look on her face.

Mitsuru, after changing from her fencing kit to her regular school blouse, walked over to see what the commotion was about, "Hmm? Is he still unconscious?"

Next to her, Akihiko walked over, all changed but still sweaty from the looks of it. He tugged at the towel around his neck, "I guess you really beat the life outta him, Takeba."

"Oh well," she shrugged, unable to hide the smug smirk on her face as she folded her arms across her chest, "serves him right. Guess we can leave him in here for the rest of the night."

"Oh, we can't do that," Mitsuru shook her head gravely, "It'll be quite troublesome when we have to rescue him from Tartarus later tonight."

"I concur," Minato flashed a rare, lopsided smile.

"I'm beat," Akihiko sighed, "If you're coming back for him, don't call me. I'll be in my room."

"You guys," Junpei mumbled, he was still face first on the floor, "I was awake the whole time, y'know?"

Yukari giggled, "Oh we knew. We just wanted to screw with you."

"…"

* * *

**EVENING**

**IWATODAI DORM**

Shinjiro Aragaki felt the throbbing in his chest become more painful. It had been like this for a while now. He was trying to depend lesser on the drugs, but it was harder than it looks. If he didn't take them, the fear that plagued him every time he summoned Castor would immobilize him. He haven't had any trouble with Castor, for now, but he didn't want to risk it. But yet, at the same time, he hated relying on them.

He had told Minako once, that he needed to rely on pills to keep his something inside of him in control. She never questioned what he was trying to control, but instead chided him that pills, either the ones which you took to control something or the ones that momma told you to stay away from, always came with a consequence. Shinji smirked, of course, the consequence of him relying too much on the pills would just quicken his death. It was inevitable.

But these few days he had been spending with that crazy girl has had a weird effect on him. He liked himself better. She was always showering him with praises, saying that beneath all that gruff, was actually a pretty nice guy. He'd d shrugged her off every time she said that. He had told her about Ken. About how he'd lost control once and the thing inside had killed his mother. Minako had frowned at him, asking him if he was telling her all these so that she'd be scared of him and run away. He shrugged, maybe.

She then gave him a good smack on the head, lecturing him about how trying to get rid of her wasn't going to be that easy. He told her that it was the truth. He was a murderer.

"You're not," she said, "You say that the thing inside of you killed her? Well that's just it. So it's inside of you, it's part of you. But you didn't want it. It was a genuine mistake. People make mistakes, senpai. If you've never made a mistake in your life, you might as well be a robot."

She then suddenly mumbled under her breath, "Then again, maybe even robots make mistakes... Bah! The point is—"

He'd kissed her then. She was surprised, surely, and he was afraid that she would reject him, but he didn't care at that time. She was just too good to be true. She was just too good for him. But she was here. And somehow, he needed her. After a little while, he pulled away, but she had suddenly pushed forward, her lips against his. He took her into his arms and they stayed like that for a while.

He took her home. She told him that her parents were away for the weekend. She told him to stay. He snorted, what if he raped her. She pouted, a blush on her cheeks, I don't mind. It was his turn to blush, his face felt so hot, he thought he was going to explode. She then laughed, giggling and chortling. She was playing with him, definitely. He couldn't help but smile with her.

He told her that he wasn't good for her. That she should stay as far away from him as possible. She ignored his warnings, telling him that being with him was the best decision she had made thus far. He told her that she was gravely mistaken. She shrugged, think what you want to think. You're not getting rid of me this easy, she said with a smirk on her face.

Shinjiro sighed. He had to go. He told her to go to bed. It was getting late anyway. He put her to bed as she squirmed and whined that she didn't want to. He growled softly, telling her to knock it off before the neighbours think that he really was raping her. She smirked and yelled even louder. He silenced her with a kiss.

He stood at the door as the dark hour rolled in. She transmogrified, just as expected. Her coffin stood proud and tall on the bed. He mumbled softly, goodnight, and headed out. There shouldn't be any shadows outside, but even if there was, he could handle it. The dorm was just around the corner anyway. He closed the door and secured it as tightly as possible. He was worried that something might happen to her, but the coffin would protect her. He sighed, she would be fine.

Shinjiro was laying in his bed now. The throbbing stopped, but only because he took the pills. He hated himself for that. He was a coward. He turned his head to the side. On the table were some pictures they took together at the machines the other day. She was climbing all over him, but they were having fun at least. The pictures were proof of that. The weeks were just flying by, and Shinji dreaded when October would come by.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you were surprised, it means that you haven't read my comment in my profile. (Check my profile for updates about my stories!) Okay, on to business.

So a reviewer pointed out that Yukari just had an epic, emotionally scarring and over dramatic inner fight with herself over Minato, so she shouldn't be all lovey dovy with him now, right? (Those weren't his exact words, but you get the picture.) So I read the chapter through again, and I thought, "Yeah. I screwed up." So I wanted to go ahead and revise it immediately, BUT! The national exams. I'm currently almost done with the papers, just two more next week and I graduate on the 17th. Thus the ability to upload this.

Then I'll be busy with stuff for a while, so writing would be in the back burner for the moment. And I'll be in Korea for a week in mid December so once again, writing would be delayed. So my return to writing, and possibly the estimated time for the next chapter, would be somewhere in December. Probably.

And one of the reasons some of you might have seen me updating my Persona 4 novelization instead of this, is because I've lost my P3 muse. I've been so hyper about for almost an entire year now, and then I moved to Persona 4. (Cause my copy of P4 arrived, I played it, and I fell in love with it.) The ongoing Persona 4 animation and the upcoming PS Vita port isn't helping either. But I won't abandon this, so don't worry! I still want to finish this! It is my first fic after all, and I wanna end it properly.

Anyway, long A/N is long. Oh! I'll be needing a Beta for this story too, so if you're interested, drop me a PM! Preferably with experience please. I need to know that my story is in good hands :3 Okay! Drop a review! Leave a message! Add a comment! I'll be keeping my eyes peeled! :D


	48. Bonus Chapter: Shinji's Adventure 3

** Author's note: It's pretty short, so I'm sorry if it disappointed some of you. I also apologize for OCC moments! I didn't send this to my beta so if there are mistakes, it's all me! Hope it's mildly enjoyable anyways! **

* * *

**Bonus chapter: Shinji's adventures 3**

**9/19/09**

**First real date**

"I wanna go on a date."

"W-what?"

"A date, Shinji! D-A-T-E!" she repeated slowly. Her hair was all messy and the blanket was barely enough to cover her bare body.

"A d-date?" I stammered. Nobody, not even Aki and Mitsuru, could ever get me to stammer. She was the only one who had that vice grip over me, and the weird thing was, I was the one who'd let her.

She rolled over the bed and sat right on my groin, not even bothered by the fact that she was naked and that the blanket had come off completely. She smirked slyly as she rested her arms around my neck, "I'm not letting it slide, Shinji. You got into my pants without even a single date. I could get you arrested for rape."

"Hey, hey," I rolled my eyes as I pulled the blanket up to her shoulder, "I already warned you that I ain't gonna hold back no more. You're the one who locked the damn door behind you."

She huffed cheekily, "Shinjiro Aragaki...! I'm holding you responsible should something happen, y'know."

"Augh." Her weight on my groin was starting to have an adverse effect.

"Oh my," she glanced downwards.

"If you don't get off now..." I breathed shakily against her neck, "I'm gonna lose control."

For some reason, Minako started to giggle. For somebody who was doing it for the first time a couple of hours ago, she was totally, and utterly confident about what she was doing. When we were together, she was the one taking the lead. Even when we're in bed, and I'm supposed to be the one who had the experience, she was still the one in charge.

I know for sure that I'm not into _that_ sort of stuff. Cause if I did, Mitsuru would turn me on. But the moment she opens her mouth and starts calling out orders, I'd have the urge to hit something. That's not the case with Minako though. It just felt... right. She had leadership, even in bed. People followed her and people liked her. And I know it's weird but... She reminded me of Arisato.

Wait.

What.

Arisato? That's just wrong. Minako's the opposite of Arisato. She's all bright and noisy, and he's gloom incarnated. But...

Damn.

* * *

**9/20/09**

"Let's watch a movie, Shinji," she said. Her hair was tied up in her usual, messy pony tail and she wore an annoyingly adorable orange cutsew blouse. It reminded me of one of those ridiculously expensive blouses that I saw in Takeba's magazines.

We sat together on one of the benches in front of the cinema, trying to decide on what to watch for the last half an hour.

It was running one of those movie marathons they had during the summer break. It wasn't my thing. I hated movies. I hated the theater. It was dark and cold in there and cinema food was disgusting. They couldn't even serve a good hotdog. But she liked it. Not the hotdog. I meant the theater. She had been trying to get me to watch a movie with her for weeks.

"Fine," I sighed, exasperated, "...So what're we watching?"

She glanced over to the large billboard that showed off posters of the newest movies. But now, it was just advertising the current movie marathon, as if they weren't showing anything else in that place.

"Today's movie marathon... Oh!" She smirked at me, "We're watching this."

I focused slightly onto the billboard, only to find myself staring at a clip with a golden retriever running across a lush, green field, with the words "_Animal Night" _appearing in bold print and fancy lettering.

"A-Animal Night? What's wrong with them, it's like 4 in the afternoon."

"Whatever, we're watching it."

I grunted. She looked over to me with a triumphant grin. Of course she won. I knew well enough not to bother to try to win an argument with her. Trying to do that was like trying to swim against an ocean current, _in the middle of a tsunami. _And the worst part was, she knew that _I _knew, and would just argue with me for the fun of it.

"So... Popcorn?" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Minako drifted over to the snack stand and almost reached the line, before I grabbed her hand and dragged her away from that starchy death trap.

"H-Hey! Quit it!"

"You ain't going near that thing."

She glared hard at me, "What? The popcorn machine? It's not gonna hurt me, Shinji. Gosh, you're so over-protective sometimes-"

"Not the popcorn machine, ya dumbass," I rolled my eyes, "don't you know what they put in their popcorn? Eating shit like that would get you cancer."

"What shit?" she eyed me suspiciously, "All I know is that popcorn comes from corn and caramel. And the hygiene standards here are pretty high, they wash the machine pretty often. "

I smirked, "The more you shouldn't eat it. You know how they wash that thing?"

"Yeah, course I do!" Minako shot back arrogantly, the corner of her lips pulled into a smirk, "They pour the cleaning solution into the machine and let it set, then they clean out the dirty water."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her ignorance. It's one of these rare times when I know better than her outside of the kitchen.

"Nope." I shoved my hands into my trouser pockets, "They use one of those foaming cleaning solutions. The morons dump the whole shit in and just let the foam bubble away until there's nothing left. And they don't wash it afterward."

I smiled in satisfaction when her cardinal eyes widened significantly and her lips parted, drawing in a small gasp.

"...Ew."

I burst out laughing, drawing stares from the passer-byes. "Yeah ew."

She groaned, "... I'm never eating cinema popcorn every again."

"You'd better."

"So the movie marathon... Let's go," she sighed, "... Damn it, Shinji. You ruined my appetite."

"What did I do?" I cocked my brow up curiously, "I just saved you from gettin' colon cancer or something."

"W-whatever," she huffed as she hooked her arm around mine, dragging me along as we headed towards the theater, "you ruined my childhood. I used to eat popcorn with my cousin Naoto all the time when we were kids.

It was the only time when I managed to get her to actually _talk _to me."

I furrowed my brows, fumbling and tumbling along the seats before I finally found two spots, "That Naoto kid sounds like a tough cookie."

Next to me, Minako started to giggle. Some guy behind us shushed her and I spun around and shot him a hard glare, getting him to sink into his seat as he mumbled 'sorry' again and again before finally shutting up.

"Tough cookie? Where'd you learn that? Doesn't sound like something _you'd _say." She laughed, the sound muffled by her hands over her lips.

I sighed heavily as I slouched back into the seat. I guess I spent too much time with Junpei. That idiot really said somethings that etched into my mind, and not in the good way either. Between 'Hunk of burning love' and 'Jun-maester', I don't know which is dumber.

"Bad influence." I told her.

Before she could continue prodding (of course she wouldn't let it go.), the movie marathon started. God, this is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**7 hours later.**

"Shinji... Hey senpai..." she poked a slender finger into my chest, "you okay, Shinji...? I-I have more tissues if you need it..."

"..."

"Aw, come on," she sighed, "I think it's cute that you've got a sensitive side...!"

"S-shut up..."

"Ohhhh, you're adorable, senpai," she laughed, "but we gotta go now, Shinji. The last movie ended an hour ago."

"... I hate movies."

* * *

**Author's note: **Aye. I'm not used to the first person perspective, so the writing style might be a little different to what you'd expect. And I apologize for the length of the chapter! Haven't been in the Persona 3 mood lately.

The next update would most likely come in around the later half of December. I'm already working on it! So the story so far, Minato and Yukari are at a critical stage in their relationship. It's either make it or break it at this point! The cultural festival is over and things at the dorm is finally settled down.

In the next chapter! Aigis gives romantic advice! (to whom exactly...?) Mitsuru spills her boiling hot tea! Minato and Yukari have... **THE TALK**. (Cue _Catherine _death music.) Until next time!


	49. A long time to think

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait! :)

* * *

**Chapter 45: A long time to think**

**9/21/09**

**Iwatodai Dorm**

The Culture Festival ended two days ago. During that time, nobody in the dorm had the luxury to relax. The festival involved everyone, and everybody was too exhausted by the end of the day to do anything but fall straight into bed, included Minato and Yukari.

The awkward silences when they were together ate away at both of them. He knew they had to talk, but he didn't know how to start. What if he said something wrong the moment he opened his mouth? What if they could never recover from that? What if their fight could end up implicating their performance in Tartarus? As the field leader, he couldn't do that to his team mates. He was responsible for their lives the moment they step into that horrible tower. Minato needed to clear this up, even if it means the end of their relationship.

_Don't screw up. You will break the social link._

He sighed heavily as he sat up from his bed. What a terrible thought. It was starting to become a habit for him to think of some of his friends as mere social links. Sometimes he'd slip up and his friends would cock their brows at him curiously.

* * *

"_Hmm? Did you say something, Minato-kun?" Fuuka tilted her head to the side, trying to peek past his fringe which acted as a curtain between them, "I heard you mumble something like rank up?"_

"_U-um," He laughed nervously, "it's nothing. I was just thinking about this game that Junpei introduced to me."_

"_Oh! Innocent Sin Online, was it? Junpei-kun was talking about it the other day," Fuuka grinned, then she tilted her head slightly, "But the game isn't as popular as it was a few years ago... I'm surprised that there are still people who play it!"_

* * *

Soon, the conversation spiraled into talk of online games and the deadly state of Junpei's room due to his addiction to the game.

Minato felt flattered that they trusted him that much even when he'd known them for less than a year, becoming such good friends within an impossible time. But once the day ended and the light shifted into darkness, he'd lie in bed and stare at the ceiling, sometimes with Pharos sitting quietly at the foot of his bed.

Neither of them would speak and sometimes he'd sworn he heard the mysterious little boy sob. It was as if he'd felt Minato's pain. The power of Persona had given his dull, monochrome life a new twist. It made it exciting. He knew exactly how Junpei felt when he said that all he wanted to be was a hero.

"_I don't care who," Junpei groaned, "I..I just wanted to be a hero to someone. Anyone would do...!"_

But it was horrible. He's started to see friends as social links. He'd only hang out with people who are useful to him and once the social link maxed out, he'd abandon them and move on to others. But it didn't start out this way and not all of his friends are mere social links to him.

Minato really did love Junpei as a brother. He felt the extreme pride when Fuuka finally made something edible and he was truly, sincerely in love with Yukari. He trusted Akihiko and Mitsuru with his life and he loved that silly android that followed him around. Ken, Shinjiro and Koromaru were very much part of his little imaginary family as well.

An imaginary family.

A family concocted by his head to replace the real family he never had.

_And that's why. That's why they're more than a social link. They're family. And they're all I have. _

"Screw it." He smiled and jumped out of his bed.

* * *

**Junpei's Room**

He was grateful.

Grateful that Akihiko had found him before he'd gone astray with his new found power. Grateful that he'd found a friend with Minato. Grateful that he'd even managed to find a friend in Yuka-tan. Junpei was grateful for a lot of things that happened recently. That Mitsuru would let him stay in the dorm and promised to keep mum about his family condition. That the team trusted him despite his cocky attitude that often got them in trouble.

That he'd met Chidori.

He jumped out of his bed with renewed enthusiasm, something that even Minato commented that he'd envied, and quickly begun his hunt for clean pants. The room was in its usual disarray and it was easier to find things if he wasn't actually trying to _look_ for it. Empty cup noodles, dirty socks and his favorite baseball shirt lay in the same pile while his gamestation and a half eaten packet of _Duffles_chips lay in another neighboring pile. It had already become common knowledge to the others that Junpei's room was a biohazard and should never be entered without proper safety equipment.

Junpei laughed. There was once when Mitsuru had called up the cops just because his room was messed up, and it was embarrassing at that time since all he wanted to do was air out the room and only to return to find Officer Kurosawa and Kirijo-senpai standing outside his door. What's even more embarrassing was that he'd even had to explain to the two authorities that his room was always like that.

Sighing heavily, Junpei shoved the thoughts aside and focused on finding a pair of clean pants. He was going to visit the love of his life after all, and a clean pair of pants is definitely the way to go. That and maybe some flowers. Chidori always liked it when he brought flowers, although, he noticed that the flowers in her room were always fresh and lively, no wilting despite being cut flowers.

"Wonder what her favorite kind is?" Junpei smiled to himself.

* * *

**Dorm Kitchen**

Yukari Takeba could cook. She could. But she wasn't as good as Aragaki-senpai. The tall, mysterious senpai had made dinner once, and it was the best meal she's ever had, and Yukari wasn't being over-dramatic either. Aragaki's Coffee roasted pork was absolutely divine. It made them all feel so fulfilled that it almost made Yukari run over to the blue haired teen, sitting at the far end dining table, to hug him. Almost.

* * *

_That night, everybody had unconsciously gathered in the lounge after the final day of the Culture Festival. Akihiko and Mitsuru sat next to each other on the couch. Junpei had his legs propped up on the coffee table and his gamestation portable held in his hands, though, he removed his feet from the table right after he noticed Mitsuru glaring at him. Aigis was next to Junpei, her sky blue eyes were locked onto the TV screen and Fuuka had her laptop perched on her thighs with Amada sitting gingerly next to her. _

_Yukari was sitting alone at the dining table, reading her monthly fashion magazine while trying to avoid eye contact with the blue haired teen sitting directly across her. He was obviously squirming under the awkwardness as well, since he'd angled his body slightly away from Takeba while reading his book and had an uncomfortable frown on his face._

_Shinjiro Aragaki was nowhere to be found, though one would assume that he was in the kitchen, since there was an unusual amount of activity in there for some reason._

_Occasionally, Yukari caught Minato looking at her, but he'd turn away immediately. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to say it. The anticipation was killing her. Maybe she should say something instead. Maybe she should start the conversation. They haven't spoken to each other since that day she cried. It hurt._

_The doors to the kitchen suddenly burst open and Shinjiro came out with his muscular arms lined up with plates of rice. The rest of the dorm stared wildly at Aragaki, who'd simply glared back with an unimpressed frown._

"_You're just gonna stare?" He grumbled, "If you want dinner, then you're gonna have to earn it. I can't get all of the dishes out by myself."_

_At this instant, a sudden gust blew the delicious aroma of dinner straight into the lounge area. Koromaru, who was taking a nap by the couches, awakened with an excited bark. At this, Shinjiro smirked. Yukari noticed that the senior always had a soft spot for the dog. Almost immediately after that, Junpei jumped up from the couch, yelling something about being hungrier than a cowboy in a steakhouse, to which, Akihiko stared sympathetically._

_Everybody, except Ken, dug in the moment Akihiko and Shinjiro put out the final dishes. After some prompting from Yukari, Amada finally started eating. A brilliant spread of pasta, roasted pork, curry and stir-fry was presented to the S.E.E.S, though none of them recalled today being a special occasion. Mitsuru then asked for the reason why Shinjiro suddenly prepared such a banquet._

"_W-What? It's dinner. Everybody gotta eat dinner..." Shinji's voice trailed off at the back. Yukari noted that he had a pink tint on his sun kissed skin. She smirked discreetly, for the answer was clear. Shinjiro was doing this not because he wanted to, but because he was doing it for someone else. There were rumors going on in the dorm, about him having a girlfriend outside, but nobody, not even Akihiko-senpai, had seen the allusive girlfriend._

* * *

The door to the kitchen squeaked open and Akihiko Sanada walked right in. He was sweating, every exposed area of skin was covered in glistening sweat under the lights of the dorm kitchen. His maroon v-neck clung snugly to his chest.

The tall, silver haired senpai strolled in nonchalantly, almost as if he hadn't seen Yukari staring incredulously at him. The was an awkward silence in the kitchen, with only the sound of Akihiko rummaging through the fridge, possibly searching for his energy drink.

Takeba shrugged off Akihiko's nonchalance and returned to monitor her baked pasta cooking in the oven. The clinking of bottles stopped and she assumed that Akihiko had found what he was looking for.

"Is there something going on between you and Arisato?"

Takeba spun around in shock. Sanada was leaning casually on the kitchen counter, next to the blender, with a purple, canned drink in his hands. She couldn't reply.

Akihiko sighed heavily, "I know it's none of my business but if this is going to interfere with the up-coming shadow fight, and it puts all of our lives in danger, then I have a right to say something."

She glanced down at her feet.

"We have a kid in our ranks, Yukari," Akihiko mumbled softly before leaving the kitchen. _Amada __doesn't__ need__ to__ witness__ more __casualties._

* * *

The kitchen was silent again. Yukari stared at the door, her eyes refusing to pry away even after Akihiko was long gone. He was right. This stupid game between her and Minato could get someone killed and Yukari couldn't let that happen. The next full moon would be arriving in a few weeks and Minato would be bringing them in to Tartarus for training soon. Yukari was the only member of the team who had never been switched out, thanks to her healing abilities that nobody else could rival.

At first, this fact made her childishly happy, but now, in their current situation, this fact made her cringe and squirm. She would be fighting next to him and he would have to command her, speak directly to her. In school and in the dorm, it was already tricky to avoid each other, but in Tartarus and during an operation, it was absolutely impossible to do so. Her stupid, childish needs could very well cost a limb, or worse, a life.

_Ping!_

Behind her, the oven clicked, indicating that her pasta had cooked. Sighing, Yukari reached absentmindedly for the oven door. It flew open and the aroma of baked pasta filled the room. If this was any other time, her mouth would've watered, but suddenly, she didn't feel as hungry as she did 5 minutes ago. Groaning now, she reached for her bowl of pasta unthinkingly.

"S-SHIT-!"

_CRASH!_

"O-Ow..." She sniffed and glanced over the mess she made. A broken bowl, hot pasta all over the floor and pasta sauce stains on her jeans and the hem of her tank top. Kneeling on the floor, she groaned at the thought of having to clean up all that hot mess on her own. "Tsk... Damn it."

" Are you okay?"

That voice.

She looked up and saw him staring back at her worriedly. A stubborn part of her wanted to tell him to mind his own business.. To go worry about his dear Erika, since he liked damsels in distress so much. Then a more mature part of her told Yukari to shut up and stop being such a child. She just didn't want to talk to him right now.

"I- I'm fine-" She had bent down to pick up the remnants of the bowl only to find that her own hands were pink and scalded.

She heard him sigh. His footsteps came closer, and finally, he was close enough for her to feel his breath against her, "You're really something. Trying to pick up a bowl from the oven without mitts."

"Don't patronize me, Minato."

He stiffened, accidentally dropping a piece of ceramic bowl in his hands. She could understand his reaction. She had never spoken to him like that before. Usually she'd just try to be cute, try to make him like her, to make herself more attractive to him. Now she was just too tired to put up that facade.

For some reason, he smiled wordlessly. Minato quickly picked up most of the larger pieces and placed them on the counter. He pulled up his jeans before kneeling down on one knee, his face level to hers. She could feel her face getting hot just by having him so close.

"Look at you," he muttered. Minato sighed as he touched the back of her hands with his fingertips. The scalded skin was much too sensitive and his touch seemed ice cold. Yukari winced and pulled her hands away immediately.

He stood up slowly, " I have a first aid kit back in my room. Can you wait at the dining table?"

Yukari watched him suspiciously. She wanted to reject, but the wound was starting to sting and she didn't want a scar on her hands. He seemed to take her silence as consent and headed out, "Wait for me."

* * *

**Akihiko's Room**

Males were forbidden to even step up to the third floor.

This proved inconvenient should Akihiko get caught leaving Mitsuru's room by any of the girls. Thus, their 'get togethers' would have to take place in _his_room. This arrangement was convenient for Mitsuru, since even before they started seeing each other, she had always been known to visit Akihiko in his room. But back then, it was usually to reprimand him about something.

The only risk this brought was getting caught by Shinjiro. It didn't matter if he didn't catch Mitsuru in his room. All it took was for Mitsuru to be on the second floor for Shinji to figure it out. Aragaki had already been suspicious of them since he moved back in. Heck, he had always told Akihiko that he saw this day coming.

"He must've been a psychic or somethin'," Akihiko muttered to himself, sipping from his energy drink carefully. He hated spilling drinks on his carpet. The material made it hard for him to clean it up without having to scrub until his arms hurt.

"Mmm? Did you say something, Akihiko?"

He glanced over to where Mitsuru was lying. Snuggled under the bed sheets with her beautiful, red hair in a mess, Mitsuru was looking at him from beneath her disarrayed fringe with a sleepy glaze in her eyes. Akihiko smiled and shook his head, walking towards her as he did while placing his drink on his desk. He climbed unto his bed and slipped his legs under the sheets.

"I talked to Takeba about the situation between her and Arisato." Akihiko said softly.

He could feel Mitsuru stiffen slightly. "And what did she say?"

"..." Akihiko sighed, "She didn't. She never said a word. I left after I told her what I had to."

Mitsuru made a sound to indicate that she understood. She knew that Takeba was extremely sensitive to people poking their noses into her affairs, especially when it involved relationships, friendly or otherwise. Mitsuru had to rely on Akihiko to deliver that message. She knew that the junior hated it whenever she interferes. Yukari said that she was mothering them too much.

The two kept silent when they heard heavy footsteps outside of Akihiko's door. This was followed by the gruff voice of Shinjiro Aragaki cursing loudly after swinging his door too hard and knocking himself in the face. Akihiko felt Mitsuru relax again and he allowed himself to let his guard down. He slipped from his sitting position and laid his head on the pillow. He didn't get much sleep last night and thought that he might as well just take a short nap right now.

* * *

Mitsuru was a little wary of their relationship. Not to misunderstand, she did enjoy being together with Akihiko. She did enjoy having him to herself and not having to share him with those rabid fan girls of his. It made her happy that she was the one he chose, that she was the one he paid special attention to. Akihiko, though dense and rather simple minded, taught her how to open herself to another. He taught her how to love.

But she was wary. She knew that their little _'get__togethers'_cannot last forever. They would graduate and go to college. While it was possible for Kirijo to fund Akihiko's college expenses, he would never allow her to pay for him. An alternative scenario, a scenario that could very well take place in lieu of the first scenario, was that she would be engaged to another man as a business contract between Kirijo and another major shareholder. Her father had hinted and warned her many times in her adolescence that this was something that he cannot prevent. He could delay it, but not prevent it. And knowing Akihiko, all hell would break loose.

Right now, Mitsuru would rather just try to escape the harsh realities and enjoy every little stolen moments with him. Akihiko was asleep now. A soft snore escaped his lips every now and then. He hadn't had a good sleep last night, reason being the bed was too small. It was meant to be a single, but they had to squeeze her in and Akihiko, being the gentleman he is, gave her more space than she needed. She could faintly recall him falling to the floor a couple of times in the dead of night.

At this, she had to smile. She had initially wanted to host their _'get__togethers'_in her room. This made perfect sense since her bed was queen sized and more than large enough to fit both of them without Akihiko falling over. However, males were forbidden to step foot on the third floor, and should Akihiko get caught leaving her room, or simply being on that level, suspicions would rise. She had already sensed that Shinji was on to them.

Once, Akihiko asked why. Why did they have to hide their relationship while the others could flaunt their other halves. This question arose around the time Arisato and Takeba started holding hands.

"_Why? What's so bad about us dating? Why do we have to care about what others think?" He asked with an edge of irritation, "Why do Yukari and Minato get to walk around, holding hands, sharing drinks and we have to act as if we're just friends?"_

Mitsuru sighed softly.

"Why indeed?"

* * *

**Lounge**

"..."

"..."

"There," Minato said as he wrapped up the bandages securely around each of her hands, "Change the wraps twice everyday and remember to disinfect-"

"I know, Minato," she groaned. She snatched her hand away from his, getting a little flustered. He couldn't help but stare. Her fringe fell to her eyes, her light brown hair resting on her slender shoulders. Right now, it seemed as if Yukari really hated him. Her eyes refused to meet his and she flinched every time they touched.

_Now is as good a time as any to talk..._

How helpful. Sometimes he questioned his sanity. Did anybody else have a voice in their head that tells them what to do? Initially, he'd thought that it might've been Pharos messing with him, but the voice was different. It was so familiar.

"Listen, thanks for helping me," Yukari said, her voice so devoid of emotions that she would've made a better Aigis than _Aigis_. "I-I didn't wanna come across as ungrateful."

"Y-yeah. It's okay..."

They plunged into an awkward silence. He packed up the first aid box quietly while beating himself inside, trying to find the right words to say to her. He really didn't want to screw this up, and yet, he had a feeling that no matter what he'd said, he'd screw up some way or another. She was obviously uncomfortable as well, crossing her legs over each other frequently while staring at her bandaged hands. She looked like she was waiting for something. Waiting for something to happen.

_Talk. Speak. Open your god damned mouth._

**You won't get another chance.**

"Yukari I-"

"No."

Minato stared. His lips hung apart and his heart was beating so fast, beating so hard, he feared that it would burst. Yukari was still staring at her hands, staring as if she's never seen them before.

"I don't want to talk. Not now," she said, her voice merely a whisper, "Not like this. I... I want this sorted out too. But not now. The next operation. It's in just 2 weeks. We can't risk that. What if this talk doesn't end up as we'd wished? We'll end up distracted during the fight. I can't do that. I can't risk the lives of our friends just because our relationship screwed up."

He hadn't thought about it that way. All he had been thinking about was how to make it work. How to get her to talk to him again. All he was thinking about was how to get into that thick head of hers. He didn't even know _what_they were fighting about.

_October. The next full moon._

Yukari stood up slowly and walked up stairs, back to her room. Minato stayed behind, watching her as she went. He waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps that he let out a breath he didn't even know he had held in. Sitting on the seat she sat on just seconds ago, he placed both his thumbs on his temples, rubbing gently. Girls. He'd never know what went through their minds. But she was right. He had to take note that the next operation was in 2 short weeks, and he hadn't even started on training yet. In fact, he hadn't brought the team to Tartarus in a while.

"So you focus, Minato." He said to himself, "Focus on what's important now. The next full moon... I wonder how it'll look like this time."

_Yukari Takeba... You're killing me._

* * *

**Takeba's Room**

Again.

She chickened out again.

_I can't risk the lives of our friends just because our relationship screwed up... Yeah right._

She could see it. He was going to say it. He had finally summoned the courage to say it, and they were finally going to drop the charade, but she didn't want to hear it. She was scared. That little speech of hers was something that she'd spew out in the heat of the moment. Her mind was tearing it over, trying to find any little thing that could stop him from speaking. To stop them from talking about it.

Her room was in a mess. Clothes from yesterday strewn all over the bed. The bed sheets were undone and her desk looked like a tornado hit it, leaving half done homework chucked under heavy files and books and her pens and pencils had already rolled out of the debris, and down under the table. A white tank top, pink dress and a pair of _Levi_jeans littered her carpeted floor.

On her desk also sat a photograph. The only photo that had everybody in it. They all looked so happy with innocent smiles on their faces. And yet, they had all already lost their innocence long before. Yukari sat down gingerly on her chair, holding the photo up.

Mitsuru had her slender arms folded across her chest. Akihiko had slung his jacket from his left shoulder, and next to him was Shinjiro with an actual smile on his face. Aragaki wasn't looking at the camera though. He had his gaze on an ecstatic Koromaru, who'd tangled himself with the leash. Ken was on his knee, rubbing on Koro's soft, silky fur. Junpei had an idiotic grin on his boyish, sun kissed face and had an arm swung around Aigis. The blond android did the same to Fuuka, mimicking Junpei by swinging her arm across the frail looking, teal haired girl.

He had set the timer. After doing so, he had run back and wrapped his left arm around her waist, grinning at her, not really paying attention to the camera at all. And she couldn't help but smile back.

At this memory, Yukari felt the corners of her lips curl up involuntarily. She wondered, just how long has it been since she had smiled so naturally. A smile that isn't forced, that isn't weighed down by recent events. She stared at his face from the photo, such gentle features and those sharp blue eyes. He could be a dork sometimes, but she loved him nonetheless.

_And yet… we never said those three words before._

Yukari suddenly sat up. The three words. Those three magical words. They both referred to each other as '_love_' and yet, they've never really said the three words. Maybe... Just maybe, it's just what she needed. Three simple words, to reassure her. She knows, she could already tell from the way he treated her, the way he looked at her, smiled at her, that he loved her. She just needed to hear those three words. Call her anything, selfish, unreasonable, childish, Yukari didn't care anymore.

She had a million tiny wishes., but she'd merge them all together into one big wish. She wanted to hear him say those words.

_I love you._

* * *

**Lounge**

"Junpei-san," Aigis asked as she watched the tall teen trip over his own shoe lace, "I assume that you're going to visit Chidori-san?"

Having fallen flat on his face, Junpei rolled over such that his belly faced the ceiling. He grinned widely, "Yup! Of course! There's nowhere else I'd rather be than at the hospital right now!"

Suddenly realizing what he'd implied, Junpei sat up from the carpeted floor and waved his arms wildly, "U-Uh, that came out a little wrong."

The blond android smiled. It was physically impossible, but she felt as if Junpei was a changed man. Technically, he still consisted of the same compounds, bone structure, facial structure, questionable intellect and hat. But still, Aigis could tell that Junpei had changed. And not just his clothes either.

"You're wearing clean clothes, Junpei-san," she pointed out, "you never wear clean clothes."

At this, Junpei seemed distressed, like the shadows in the lower levels of Tartarus. "I-I have clean clothes! It's just that I save them special occasions."

Aigis tilted her head, trying to get a better look at one of Junpei's rare, clean shirts, "I don't recall today being a 'special occasion'. The next scheduled 'special occasion' is the full moon on October 4th."

"That's not exactly a special occasion, Ai-chan..."

Aigis completely ignore him, "Why is today a special occasion?"

Junpei grinned. He never liked pop quizzes, hell nobody in the right mind would like a pop quiz, but this was a question that he knew, a question that he was more than happy to answer, and was sure as hell was correct.

"Because today is the day Chidori gets her restraints removed!" He announced gleefully.

Chidori was forced to put on restraints on her ankles and wrists as a result of her fits the other day when Shinjiro came around. She hated it and it made his heartache whenever he saw her feeling so uncomfortable all the time with those silly things on her wrists. It interfered with her drawings.

But ever since then, she never had another fit. She told him that it was because he was always there. Always visiting her. Always with her. It made her happy, she said. And he didn't want to do anything but make her happy.

Aigis nodded to herself, a strange habit that she had when registering new information into her memory bank. And then she glanced over Junpei, her sky blue eyes seemed to be appraising him. At this, Junpei stood up from the floor and straightened his back, trying to put himself in a more favorable light.

To his horror, Aigis shook her head sadly.

"W-Why are you shakin' your head?"

Quite suddenly, footsteps came down from the stairs and Akihiko and Mitsuru appeared from the foot of the stairs. Dressed snugly in his maroon v-neck and khaki trousers, Akihiko looked like a super model. Mitsuru wasn't exactly last season either. Her fiery red hair was tied up in a messy pony tail, with strands still falling below her shoulders. Wearing a long white, sleeveless turtle neck and black leggings, a combo that showed off every curve and bounce she had, Kirijo was a walking embodiment of sex.

Not that Junpei would ever say anything like that out loud, and he most definitely didn't see Mitsuru like that. Not anymore, anyway. Junpei won't be a man if he never had a desire to hit on someone like Mitsuru. But things are different now. He had someone he truly cared for. Someone who actually felt the same for him as well. He didn't need anything else.

"What's going on here?" Akihiko asked, eying Junpei curiously.

The lanky teen rubbed at his goatee with an uncomfortable smile, "U-Uh well, I was just heading out to see Chidori."

"I'd like to ask you something, Junpei-san." Aigis asked suddenly.

Junpei raised his brows, eyes widening at the urgency in Aigis's usually monotonous voice. His attention flickered to Akihiko, who had the same expression as Junpei. The silver haired senpai simply shrugged. Mitsuru, on the other hand, had somehow slipped into the kitchen without any of them noticing, until now.

Aigis ignored their shocked reactions and continued, almost nonchalantly, "A boy meets a girl at a party. The boy has no idea who the girl was, but falls in love with her. The girl fell in love with the boy too. But they soon realize that they're from two rivaling factions in a terrible war. Have you heard of this story?"

Junpei was quiet for a while. This sounded just like his and Chidori's story. They fall in love, but they were fighting for two rival factions. He looked over to Aigis, who was staring at him expectantly. What was Aigis trying to get at?

"Yeah, I know this story. I know it inside out." Iori said. She was from Strega, and he was from S.E.E.S. They were supposed to be enemies. Enemies aren't supposed to fall in love.

Aigis seemed happy. She then asked, "I see. You must have read one of those 'Drama Dissection' magazines Yukari-chan told me about."

Junpei blinked wildly, "Drama Dissection?"

"Yes. The story is of the Shakespearean classic, Romeo and Juliet, but set in a different time line and with several twists. I was quite intrigued."

_So this was what she was talking about. Romeo and Juliet, huh?_

"Ai-chan, you watch soap dramas?" Junpei flashed her a lopsided smile. Embarrassment aside, he was amused by the fact that an android like Aigis would watch _Soap__Dramas_.

At this, Akihiko couldn't help but join in the conversation, "You didn't know? Takeba, Aigis and Fuuka hog the TV in the lounge every weekday at 8pm just to watch that stupid show."

"Whoa! I never knew that Fuuka would watch lovey dovey soap dramas too," Junpei laughed maniacally.

Akihiko smirked, "Sometimes, I catch Mitsu- YEOWWW!"

Hot tea spilled all over Akihiko's pants. The brown stain was spreading with the point of impact damper than the rest. Junpei winced and prayed silently for Akihiko. For once, he wasn't at the wrong end of the joke.

"My apologies. It slipped." Mitsuru glared dangerously at Akihiko. "But it would make a good warning to the rest of you. As the president of the student council, I will not tolerate any form of rumor spreading under this roof."

"Y-YES MA'AM!" Both Junpei and Akihiko stuttered in unison.

Mitsuru nodded and headed up the stairs again. Aigis bowed respectfully at Akihiko, "My condolences."

And then, she left.

Junpei shrugged. He walked casually over to a groaning Akihiko and patted the senpai on the back, "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this but as much as I'd love to stay and help out, Akihiko-san, I have a beautiful chick waiting for me. See ya!"

With the sound of the doors closing, Junpei Iori was gone. Akihiko sighed heavily and limped towards the kitchen. He had to get the stain off before somebody sees him like this. He still had to protect his pride, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Big thanks to my beta, PervyMonk! Really! Thank you! :D Anyway! I know I said that Minato and Yukari gonna have the talk in this chapter, but I decided to change somethings and expect some serious drama and stuff in the next few chapters! And Tartarus returns! The team WILL head to Tartarus in the next chapter! I suck at writing action scenes so I've been obviously avoiding them. Heh. I hope that the next one won't take as long, but unfortunately, I'm a really busy lady ;) But I won't abandon this, don't worry. I'll respond to questions and comments soon!

**I'm only responding to reviews that have questions or reviews that I have comments on! The A/N gets too long for my liking heh. Sorry!**

**Replies:**

Natzo: (o_O)

RaidEye: I'm glad you liked it! :D

mysterious P4 player: WHOA 'SENSEI'? HAHAH Thanks! :) Neh, Minako ain't his sister. If you've read in previous chapters, Minako commented that her parents died while driving out of Iwatodai, near the Moonlight bridge. Minato's parents died in the accident AT moonlight bridge, so the accidents were close to each other but not the same. So it's like in this dimension, Minato's family dies at Moonlight as a result of Aigis's fight with Ryoji while Minako escapes this fate as a result of her parents changing directions. So in another dimension, where her parents decide to head to Iwatodai, she'd be the one to be sealed with Ryoji, thus the FeMC path in P3P. Okay, now I'm just rambling.

Sapphire134: Thanks! But I'm afraid you might've been mistaken but I haven't read your story ._. Ummm, I'll go check it out when I have the time and leave a review though!

Hano: Thank You! :D

mysterious P player: WHOA WHOA CHILLAX BUD! HAHAH! Glad you enjoyed it! :D

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: HAHAHAHA Yeah, now that I think about! :P Well, my own love life is currently screwed up too so there's a lot of personal experience dumped in this chapter :P Heh, I'm sorry but the next chapter might take a while :P I'm starting work next week and I work weekends so my time to write kinda dwindled.


	50. Training

**Chapter 46: Training**

**9/23/09 **

**Tartarus**

"Gear up, we're going in." His voice was firm and devoid of emotion, something that he did when he was in his _leader _mood, but it was worse today. Actually, it had been horrible these few days. Minato was distant. Junpei felt as if his best friend had cut all emotional ties with this world.

Akihiko stretched, bending back as far as he could without falling over completely.

"Again? Arisato, we've been in there and back three times already. I think we're done for tonight."

There was silence and while Akihiko was glaring at the junior, Minato was calm, as if the bigger, taller senior hadn't said anything at all. He finally glanced away and sheathed his sword.

"Fine, but tomorrow we're coming back."

This time, Mitsuru interjected having enough of Arisato's sudden change in attitude.

"I believe that we're done for the week, actually. We have to rest and we've been coming in to Tartarus till the walls caved in for the last few days. I think a break is in order."

There was a silence again.

Junpei walked over to Minato and put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and sighed heavily. Too many things had happened too recently and too quickly. It was hard for him to cope with things as they were. There was the constant awkwardness with Yukari, then there was the full moon coming soon and there was this naggy feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Minato had been pulling all nighters in Tartarus since the little incident with Yukari. He didn't want to be alone and end up thinking and dreaming about it again. He was freaked out and he knew that there are two people in that lobby who knew but didn't want to say anything. One was fidgeting with the rim of his cap and the other was swinging her bow over her sore shoulders.

They were both giving him concerned stares, while the others, aside from Aigis, were pretty much glaring. He ran a blistered hand through his matted hair, pulling his fringe back. He saw Yukari staring again and he looked away uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I got carried away with the next full moon so near-by," he apologized sincerely, "We should probably just take the next few days off as you've said, senpai."

The awkward silence deepened with the odd individual cough once in a while. Fuuka was glancing uncomfortably between Shinjiro and Yukari, as if expecting either of these two to step up and break the silence. It usually was either him or her, but not tonight. Shinji was preoccupied with some lint he found in his pockets and Yukari looked like she was in deep thought.

Akihiko finally said something. "Well, let's go home then. It's about time anyway." His hard glare became softer. "I know it's been tough on you Arisato, but hang in there. Don't flip out."

The junior managed to tug at a corner of his lips. "Yeah. Thanks. And I'm sorry."

Akihiko waved nonchalantly. "No problem," he said.

* * *

**9/24/09**

**Gekkoukan High**

"The weather's been freaky lately!"

"I know right! The typhoon was supposed to hit but totally spun out east, like it got deflected or something!"

"That's sooooo weird. Things have been real freaky lately with all the Apathy people running about and now with the weird weather. Maybe it's a sign!"

Yukari let the voices drown out, plugging in her ear phones and letting the background noise disappear as she pumped up the volume. She didn't really like to bring her mp3 to school but recently, she felt that she needed the music as a buffer between her and the world right now.

Lately, she'd found it hard to look at Junpei in the eye because she had felt so jealous and envious of him and Chidori. She was ashamed that she felt that way. Takeba couldn't look Minato in the eye either with all that drama between them right now.

_Yukari Takeba... You stir up too much shit for your own good, you know that?_

As she stepped into the classroom, she spotted the exhausted Arisato, cheek down on his desk with eyes shut tightly and a small frown on his face. Obviously, he didn't get much sleep last night again. She drifted over to her desk quietly, careful not to knock into his desk and wake him.

Like Junpei, she had noticed that Minato was disturbed recently. The dark eye circles were getting darker and he was paranoid and obviously sleep deprived. He kept glancing about as if he was expecting someone to be listening on him and he was always tired. Of course she wanted to know what's going on, but what could she do?

Quite suddenly, Junpei plonked himself right next to her, shocking her back to reality. He grinned widely.

"Yo. Whazzupppp!"

"Junpei, what are you doing?" She rolled her eyes, keeping her voice low hoping that Junpei would get the hint. She didn't want to wake Minato.

But of course, Junpei being Junpei, his voice seemed to get even louder.

"Yeah so I heard that the Archery club's maid cafe did pretty well. Got some pictures from the occasion?"

"No, now go away," she growled softly. "And _who told you that_?"

He flashed that shark-like grin of his and wriggled his brows suggestively.

"Me to know and you to find out." He barely had time to dodge before Yukari swung her elbow at him and managed to reach out and nicked his cap off of his head. The tall, lanky boy chuckled as he picked up his cap from the ground and sauntered back to his seat. Just as Miss Toriumi walked into class, Yukari finally heard Minato stir.

He would awake slowly, first his head would lift and she knew that he would stretch and pop his neck and finally blink lazily as he surveyed his surroundings. It was just something that Yukari had picked up about Minato, amongst the other little things that he does habitually.

She didn't have to turn behind to know that Minato did just as she had predicted, just by listening to the soft rustle of his shirt against his jacket was enough for her to know what he was doing.

Yukari had a pretty hard time concentrating on class today with Toriumi being feistier than ever with her pop quizzes and her attention is constantly drawn to the boy sitting behind her. Time seemed to crawl by and she couldn't think of anything other than the feeling of Minato's steel blue eyes on her back. It was unmistakable.

She had felt it all the time when they were together and it used to make her feel safe because she knew that if his eyes were on her, he wouldn't notice Erika brazenly flaunting her assets in his face. But now Yukari didn't even want to think about that little tramp. She wasn't important. What's important now is to try to get through the training and the next full moon without screwing up.

* * *

**9/26/09**

**Dark Hour**

**Tartarus**

"Are you ready, senpai?" Minato asked Shinjiro as the brooding senior pulled at his beanie and nodded wordlessly. He then turned to the others, mainly Junpei and Yukari, and held about 2 seconds worth of eye contact before they picked up their gear and headed up the intimidating flight of stairs.

The group stood right before the large doors at the end of the stairs and took a deep breath to steady their nerves, a sort of ritual that the S.E.E.S did before they went through the oversized doors.

Yukari clutched her bow tightly and closed her eyes, knowing that the rest of them were doing the same. The moment she opened her eyes, they were over 200 floors up above Port Island.

"It still freaks me out ya'know," Junpei shuddered, pulling his oversized sword over his shoulder, careful not to cut himself in the process, "I still get iffy whenever I open my eyes and I'm in a totally different place."

Yukari jumped when she heard Shinjiro snicker. It was uncharacteristic of him and she cocked a brow up as she watched him try to force back a smile.

"You should've seen Aki's face the first time we came back in here."

Junpei grinned, feeling accomplished having Shinjiro open up like that.

"Yeah? How was he?"

"Excited. Annoying. He kept jumpin' about like a friggin puppy," he scowled, but his tone was light and that was how they knew that Shinjiro wasn't actually upset about it. Yukari beamed, briefly wondering how it was like when it was just the three seniors back then.

She felt as if they could be from a sitcom. Three friends living together under one roof. Imagine the sexual tension and the hilarity, especially with characters like Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai. She shook the thoughts out of her head when her gaze fell on Minato and she held it there for a moment.

He was smiling too, probably thinking about the same thing as she did. They tended to be on the same page when it came to things like this, and she ached when she realized that she could no longer walk over to him and wink knowingly. They just weren't on these terms anymore.

He caught her stare and the smile disappeared. She could tell that he was thinking the exact same thoughts and they both glanced away soon after. Yukari focused on her breathing, trying to get her head back in the game. They were in Tartarus now and this was no time for her to get distracted.

"Alright," the blue haired teen announced solemnly as he unsheathed his sword, "Let's go."

* * *

The group tackled the floors quickly, running through the maze and avoiding shadows as much as possible. Every once in a while, they were forced to fight and every time the quick combo of Io's _Garula_and Orpheus's _Agilao_, the shadows are usually cooked by the blazing inferno before much damage could be done.

By the time they cleared the next five floors, the team was well worn and even Shinjiro was wiping the sweat off of his forehead, sweeping his shaggy brown hair away from his boyish face. Junpei chose to lean against the corner, fanning himself with his cap. He had even removed his jacket cause it was getting so warm in there.

The chamber they were resting in was cleared of shadows. A chest sat right in the middle atop a small mount, but it was already been cleared out by the group. Just another mysterious trinket that only Minato seem to know what it was good for. Yukari shut the golden container gently and let gravity sit her on the chest.

She was finding it hard to keep up with Minato's new maniac training runs in Tartarus, but she didn't want to say anything. It was hard enough for them to be in the same team with him ordering her around, but she wasn't about to make things even more uncomfortable for the both of them.

"Hey Yuka-tan-," Junpei wheezed suddenly, holding a finger up, indicating to her to give him a second, "- Hgeee. Geez. I need to work out more often."

"Like you ever did in the first place," she tried hard to suppress a grin that was slowly crawling up her face. Junpei irritated her sometimes, but she found it hard to stay mad at him. Especially since he had Chidori, he had tried so hard to become a better man.

Junpei scowled at her, but he quickly regained his momentum.

"Anyway, a friend of mine called in a favour. He asked _me_ if I could ask _you_ could get Takumi to return him his bike."

Yukari narrowed her eyes at Junpei, shooting him that 'are you kidding me' look. She could see, from the corner of her eyes, that Minato was stiffened and was turning his body away from the two of them, pretending that he couldn't hear them.

Junpei didn't seem to get the message and Yukari almost groaned. Since Chidori, Junpei had also grown much more oblivious to other people and the need for subtlety in certain subjects. She shot her glance in Minato's direction but Junpei didn't seem to see it. Or if he did, he was just outright ignoring it.

Finally, Takeba conceded defeat. It felt as if she would never get rid of the Takumi siblings.

"Tell your friend that I am not doing you any favours and what did I ever do for him to even imagine that I'm in good terms with either of the Takumis." she said through gritted teeth.

Junpei shrugged lightly, as if he hadn't sensed that Yukari was upset at him.

"Meh, I wasn't even that close to him anyway."

By the wall next to Junpei, Shinjiro had cocked his brow and very soon, he lost interest and decided to return to minding his own business. She could've sworn that she heard the brooding senior mutter something about 'second years' and 'more drama than that show on at 8pm'.

* * *

The group rested for another few minutes before Minato had them geared up again and they headed up to the next floor.

"There's a powerful presence in the middle of this room..." Fuuka's voice floated through the air, "Please be careful."

Minato could almost see Fuuka having her hands clutched to her chest in prayer as she said that. He turned and set his gaze on his team mates. Shinji was riled up and ready, his hulking axe rested on his broad shoulders as if it weighted nothing. Junpei was excited as well and Minato could tell from the that little twitching on his best friend's face that he needed an outlet for that pent up energy soon or else he's probably gonna explode on them.

His gaze then fell on the girl tightening her bow. It made his heartache whenever he saw her and he fell in love with her all over again. Minato didn't even know what they were now. They had both agreed that they wouldn't talk about it till the next operation was done, but he was starting to fear that she was just avoiding it indefinitely.

Didn't he know Yukari well enough?

He could still remember this one time where she had left a box of knick knacks on her desk. She told him that she would be keeping those away that night. The next day he had asked if she had cleared away the knick knacks and for a split second, he saw that look on her face where he'd known that she had completely forgotten about it.

"I'll get around to it," she had said. A whole month later, Minato was dead sure that the box of knick knacks were probably still stilling at the corner of her desk. Yukari only did her work at her coffee table anyway.

"Hey bro," Junpei's voice cut into his thoughts. "We don't have much time left."

He shut his eyes tightly and nodded as his daydream about their happier days crawled back into the recesses of his mind. The dim lighting in the chamber was starting to give Minato a headache and he decided that the faster they were out of here, the better. He's had enough of Tartarus.

The team ran up to the winding corridors and finally led them to a wall that felt strangely out of place. For one, the walls were discoloured and were bricks instead of the strange colour disaster that were the walls of Tartarus.

_And it's medieval. Have I seen this somewhere?_

Before Minato could let his thoughts process, the walls started to move and 3 pairs of legs seemed to grow out the bricks. He could sense his friends tensing up and getting themselves ready for the fight. He had seen this before. The towers that were usually weak to Yukari's breeze, but they were never quite this big and even their smaller counterparts already had a bitch of a defence.

"This is going to take a while," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

There was a soft growl that came from the shadows, but Minato couldn't quite place where exactly it was emitted from. It was a walking brick tower. It wasn't even supposed to have a voice, let alone growl at them. Shinjiro had run off to the back side of one of the towers, summoning Castor who'd immediately rammed itself at the shadow, taking out a large chunk of the wall.

That wasn't quite enough to get rid of it completely though.

Yukari was mounting an attack next, with her slung across her chest, knowing well that her arrows weren't going to make an impact on the walls. She fired off her evoker and let loose Io. The persona released a powerful _Garula _spell that knocked off one of the towers, letting Junpei climb atop and plunging his great sword down right into the soft black material that filled the inside of the towers.

There was a loud screech that startled even Shinjiro. Minato stared with his eyes wide and his jaws hanging slack. The blackness within the shadow seemed to crawl out from the top of the tower and Junpei jumped off with a yelp, disgust and surprise fighting to reign on his face. The blackness seemed to have teeth as it screamed and finally melted back into the brick fortress.

The shadow was up again.

Minato lost no time at all as the second tower lunged itself at him. He's parried to the side and let himself go on a defence as the rest of the team tried their damnest to fend off the shadows. Shinjiro was doing the best he could trying to imitate Junpei's little success previously, but it was hard for Castor to swing that high and Aragaki was too big and bulky to go climbing on the shadow.

The tower growled again. After several failed attempts at lunging at Minato and missing completely, the shadow began to batter at Minato, forcing him to summon up his toughest Personae to shield himself.

"Jesus-" The tower was coming at him again, as if it were infuriated at the lack to progress in this fight. Minato knew that he didn't have much time left, that the dark hour was ending soon. He had to end this fight, but all he could manage to do right now was try not to get hit. He could barely dodge the blows, let alone counter them.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Junpei and Yukari trying to recreate that first success but failing miserably, mainly because the tower was so focused on Yukari, she hardly had the time to dodge the pounding. Shinjiro couldn't help since he was barely holding his own with the third shadow.

"Time to bring in the heavy artillery, bro!" Junpei screamed from across Minato. He was obviously getting exhausted, having to swing that hunk of metal around, but Junpei wasn't about to give up. He wasn't about to let Yukari down. And neither was Minato.

As the Archer was chased about, she had near misses that kept her adrenaline pumping into her blood stream. She had been hit a couple of times, not hard enough to be anything fatal, but painful enough to nearly knock her unconscious a few times. She had been thrown off and smashed into the wall once and if it wasn't for Junpei, she's been obliterated.

Shinjiro wasn't doing too well either. His beanie was knocked off and blood was trickling down from his forehead to his chin. The tower had summoned up flames and ice that had Shinji coughing up blood, but he was soldiering on. Castor wasn't one to quit so easily too. And that this moment, the thought of dying here and now and abandoning Minako was too much for him. It wasn't time yet. There were still things he had neither said nor done, and there were still unfinished business with Amada.

It didn't take long for these feelings to reach Castor, and it empowered the persona. Shinjiro fired off his evoker and Castor appeared immediately, flying towards the tower and piercing it with its spear, chipping right into the bricks and the length of the spear went clean through the thickness of the shadow.

The creature screeched. Its voice echoed painfully around the chamber and off the walls. It sounded like an animal getting skewered. As it came to its knees, the bricks fell apart and the black insides spilled out to Shinji's feet. Sharp, white teeth and what seemed to be an eye ball rolled out from the goo and disintegrated along with the rest of the shadow. Aragaki took just a second to gather his shaking nerves.

* * *

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, JUNPEI!" Yukari didn't know if she could scream any louder, but as soon as her voice left her throat, and the words reached her friend, she pulled the trigger and Io mustered her last reserves of energy to summon a huge gust of wind that seemed to weaken the shadow. The legs that grew out of the bricks shook and fell and the shadow was left immobile.

Junpei, who had jumped right out of harm's way, was just now was trying his hardest to pick himself up and carry his sword at the same time, but it was too tiring and he was already exhausted. Minato was barely surviving with that other shadow, but he tried to help whenever he could find a breathing space. Shinjiro had just defeated his pursuer but he could use the rest.

"Senpai looks like the living dead," Junpei managed to chuckled between breaths. This gained him a sharp glare from Takeba and he mouthed an apology immediately. Directly diagonal from Yukari was their leader fighting off his own share of demons. Shinjiro, knowing that he was too wounded to jump in right now, opted to help pull Junpei out of the fight. Of course Iori fussed, but a stern glare from the older man shut him up almost instantly.

Shinji cast a weary glance towards the battleground and felt a growing dread in his chest. If those two didn't finish the fight soon, they won't be going home tonight.

"What are we gonna do-" Takeba screamed across to Minato, cutting off mid breath as the tower lurched again.

Dodging another blow from the shadow, Minato managed to run over to Yukari's side and he grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the next blow from the second shadow. "Stay behind me!" he huffed.

He was tired, running out of breath and sweaty all over. Bruises were turning purple on his thighs and chest and he could see that she was barely alive as well. He had one chance at this and this was the first time he had ever tried it. Igor called it a _Fusion Spell_.

_"When you're in a dire need of help... You can always use a fusion spell." Igor grinned, wider than he ever had before, "However summoning two personae at once can be very taxing to your mind and body... Only use it when you have no choice at all."_

Minato heaved a heavy sigh. He hadn't had a choice right now.

* * *

Yukari didn't know what was going on. He had pulled her away and directed both the shadows towards the two of them. He'd stood defiantly in front of her, shielding her away from the enemy. She was about to scream at him, shrieking like she'd never shrieked before, but suddenly, she felt a change in Minato's psyche.

He held the evoker to his temple, but his hands were shaking. She'd never seen them shake like that. At least, not since the first time he'd fought a shadow, but even then they weren't quaking like they were now. He was terrified, but he was fighting it.

He pulled the trigger almost hesitantly and she wondered for a brief moment, just what persona had Minato Arisato shaking like that?

What Yukari came to witness wasn't anything she had imagined. She couldn't help but let a small, reluctant smile crawl up to her face. Just as she thought that she had known all there was to know about him, Minato Arisato continued to surprise her. _Of course it didn't take any one persona to get him like that._

He had fired off the evoker and yelped painfully as the blow of the gun almost knocked him off his feet. To everyone's surprise, not one, but two Personae appeared in front of Arisato. The Personae Siegfried and Ares stood proudly by Minato. They poised their gears simultaneously and swung as hard as they could, right at the same time. A small tornado engulfed both shadows and it seemed as if invisible blades were cutting and stabbing at the shadows. The wind had knocked the towers off their feet and the blades had somehow penetrated the thick walls.

Two primal screams later and the shadows disintegrated into nothing.

* * *

**10/1/09**

**Early morning**

"We have to wear winter wear from now on... It's so heavy, my shoulders hurt. But I looked in the pocket, and I found a lost possession!" the tall, lean volly-baller sighed to the girl next to her.

Her shorter, chubbier friend groaned, "My shoulders hurt too... Plus, I hear weird voices... And I've got a headache..."

The tall girl stopped in her tracks, staring at her confused friend in horror, "...P-Possession...!

Minato laughed discretely as he strolled into the school compound. He liked to put on his head phones and not turn on any music. It let him eavesdrop on people without worrying that they might notice. And it didn't hurt that once in a while he'd heard funny conversations.

He walked with a small limp, no thanks to the disastrous run by Tartarus a few nights back. The team had managed to make it out alive, but Mitsuru was not amused. In fact, she had banned further training until the operation itself.

Minato didn't protest. He was too tired to even lift his arm above his head for the next few days that he'd rather thanked Mitsuru for banning them from training. He had much rather concentrated on his school work right now and he'd never thought there would come a day that he'd think that.

"Yooo!"

The familiar voice of his best friend was music to his ears. Minato spotted Junpei strutting towards him with a grin on his face and a bandage wrapped around his forearm.

"How's the arm?"

Junpei shrugged lightly.

"Not bad. Chidori was nagging about it though." A sheepish smile had crawled up to his rugged, boyish face. Minato smiled gently. He was happy for Junpei, but it made his heartache when this reminded him of his own failing relationship.

"Hey so," Iori walked Minato towards the classrooms with a silly grin plastered on, "I overheard Kaz and Yuko talking the other day. Apparently Yuko's got some bad glasses."

"Oh, I heard she went and got new ones didn't she?" Arisato felt a tug at the corner of his lips.

Junpei chuckled.

"Yeah she did, but she said that she cheated on the eye exams."

The two stepped into the classroom laughing.

"That's ridiculous…"

The tall, baseball player pulled up Yukari's empty seat as Minato sat at his own desk.

"Yeah, and guess what Yuko said?"

Minato shrugged.

"I'm very competitive," Junpei guffawed, slapping his knee for emphasis. Minato couldn't help but laugh outright as well, not so much for the punch line but at Junpei who was making a fool of himself right now. But as he did, his felt a sharp pain on his chest and was reminded that he still had three bruised ribs.

"Junpei, get off of my chair!"

The lanky boy stood up slowly, a hand held to his lower back as he did. He eyed Yukari up and down with a sleazy smile on his face, knowing damn well that she hated it when he did that. A small white bandage was plastered on to her left cheek and he knew that beneath her thick winter clothing were bandages that wrapped her torso and left shoulder. Just another normal day after a trip to Tartarus.

"Damn girl, someone's a little feisty this morning."

Yukari didn't even bother glaring at Junpei and swiftly clawed at a chunk of his flesh at his aching lower back. Junpei yelled 'momma' so loudly, the class didn't even notice that Mr Ono had already arrived in class and was actually joined in with spectating his student's demise.

"Alright enough, enough!" Ono announced. "Get back to your seats. Today I have a very important lesson to go through!"

He walked over to the podium and adjusted his helm with a prideful shine in his eyes and a gleeful grin on his wrinkled face, "I'll finally get to tell you about Masamune Date today! I couldn't sleep a wink last night, I was so excited!"

Although he was met with groans, Mr Ono continued enthusiastically, "Let's get started! We'll begin with Date's early life. In 1567, at Yonezawa Castle..."

With that, Yukari just had a feeling that she knew exactly what the topic of Minato's daydreams would be.

* * *

**Evening**

Shinjiro Aragaki sat alone at the bench by the empty Shrine. The moon was almost completely full and dogs all over town were howling sadly into the night.

The wind blew a little and Shinji shrunk into his maroon peacoat. He had worn a pair of grey woolly gloves that a certain someone had given him as a gift, she had been especially proud since she'd sworn that she had made them herself.

He'd believe her. The gloves had uneven knots here and there that were sometimes very distracting and uncomfortable, but it was his favourite pair of gloves, and his only pair of gloves.

Unlike that night during the summer, there weren't usually people at the old shrine at this time after dark. He liked it. He liked the quiet and he liked having his own personal space to think. Although he wouldn't have minded bring Koromaru along, but the dog had already been walked by Mitsuru and they had already giving him a bath.

_Pity._

Something in his pocket vibrated and he had a pretty good idea who would be calling him at this hour.

"Hey Shinji! I know you asked to meet tonight but I'm a little busy with the girls," Minako's voice came through the receiver, "How 'bout we reschedule?"

Aragaki shook his head unconsciously, knowing full well that Minako couldn't see him doing it, but just doing it out of habit "Maybe not. I'm gonna be busy soon, I uh... I don't think I have enough time left."

"Time left?" Minako started chuckling. Her voice was sweet melody to his ears, "Alright. But I'll see you soon, kay? And are you still looking for that pocket watch of yours?"

Shinjiro groaned, and she knew exactly what he meant. Minako started chucking again, "I'll keep an eye out." There were some giggling and cooing on the other end and Shinji cringed. "Alright senpai, I gotta run. I'll see you real soon. I love you."

He felt a painful aching in his chest, and Shinjiro replied, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's been a while! I have to say, I'm really surprised that after all this time, there are still so many people who'd read Memories of You, even though I haven't uploaded a real chapter since a couple of months ago. Anyway. I've had fun writing this, especially since I've been under alot of stress from school. And if any of you are any good at using the 'Gamemaker 8.1" program, do contact me! I'm dying. D:

I've read all of the reviews and I'm really glad that you guys have enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

And **Guest**, in response to your question, it's my fault. I don't write as well(-ish) as I do now back then. What I mean was for that scene to happen out by the lounge. not in Yukari's room. Minato has never been in her room. Not yet anyway. And Akihiko wasn't allowed even to the third floor isn't because he cannot go up there specifically, but because it would be extremely usual for him to be there as he would never go up there, not for any reason at all, and it was usually Mitsuru who would seek him out, not the other way round. It was safer for Mitsuru to be down at the second floor instead. Also, in case you start to wonder why Minato is allowed up there, it's because I feel that everyone trusts him, and trusts that he isn't the kind to go up there for the wrong reasons. (Unlike Junpei.) (Also, for some reason, everyone's very comfortable with Minato so that's a reason too.)

I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! Do leave a review behind! I enjoy those :) And I especially enjoyed that anon comment who wrote to the lyrics of 'Call me Maybe'. That made me giggle. HAHAHA!

**Beta-ed by Pervy Monk**

**You've been awesome, and thanks for helping out despite me being MIA for so long. **


End file.
